She is My Soul Mate!
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

CH 1

Love in Hueco Mundo

Lama ketiga pria nampak duduk berbincang di sebuah café espada. Ditemani oleh minuman dan music jazz ditambah dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menjadi cirri khas café tersebut. Jumlah pengunjung café tersebut memang tidak banyak dan yang cukup meramaikan café itu adalah sekelompok gadis yang bisa dikatakan para gadis royal yang duduk lumayang jauh dari ketiga pria itu.

Ketiga pria itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya dua di antara ketiga pria itu sangat serius berbincang mengenai berbagai hal karena seorang yang lainnya malah memperhatikan salah satu gadis dari kelompok gadis royal itu sambil meneguk minumannya. Dia, pria berambut orange, bernama Ichigo Kurosaki tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat tingkah gadis berambut ungu yang menurutnya lucu, pria itu bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke gadis cantik itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Kurosaki?" tanya grimjow tiba-tiba. Pria berambut biru dan bermuka sangar itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati kawan yang dia ajak bicara daritadi malah memperhatikan yang lain.

"Kurosaki, Hei!" tegurnya dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian kurosaki.

"Hah? ada apa?" tanya ichigo sedikit bingung.

Grimjow menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga kurosaki! Daritadi aku bicara denganmu panjang lebar. Jadi daritadi apa yang kamu perhatikan?"

"Oh, maaf." Kata ichigo dengan entengnya.

Grimjow hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan teman yang benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Pria lainnya, berkacamata dan berambut hitam bernama ishida mencoba cari tahu sebenarnya apa yang menjadi perhatian sahabatnya. Ia pun melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan ichigo sebelumnya. Melihat sekelompok gadis-gadis itu ishida mengerti betul apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. Ichigo memang tipe pria yang mudah mengagumi kecantikan seorang gadis. Jika ichigo sudah tertarik dengan seorang gadis maka pikirannya akan terus tertuju ke gadis itu. Ishida sangat tahu betul itu.

Ishida lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak salah "Apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka, Kurosaki?"

"Mereka?" Grimjow merupakan kebalikan dari Ichigo, ia tidak begitu suka memperhatikan wanita, tapi bukan berarti Grimjow tidak menyukai wanita, hanya saja tingkat kesadarannya lebih tajam dibanding Ichigo.

"Para gadis itu…" jawab Ishida memperjelas.

Grimjow lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelompok gadis itu, "Astaga….jadi, itu yang kamu lihat daritadi, Kurosaki?" serunya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menuangkan minuman di gelasnya lalu meneguknya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lama menjomblo Kurosaki, kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu dengan gadis-gadis di sana?" ujar Ishida.

Grimjow masih tertawa, "jangan bilang kamu malu, Kurosaki?"

"Aku tidak malu," sahut Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu cepat buktikan!" tantang Grimjow masih disertai tawa.

Ichigo meneguk minumannya sekali lalu beranjak ke arah gadis-gadis itu. Melihat kelakukan Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak main-main menanggapi tantangan Grimjow, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol juga Ichigo bertingkah demikian, Ishida dan Grimjow terbegong-bengong, tidak percaya bahwa Ichigo benar-benar akan mendatangi gadis-gadis itu, padahal Grimjow tadinya cuma bercanda menyuruh sahabatnya itu.

"Ishida, dia benar-benar melakukannya?" Grimjow belum bisa percaya.

Ishida hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Ichigo, apakah temannya itu benar-benar akan memperkenalkan dirinya ke gadis-gadis itu.

Ichigo tetap melangkah ke arah sekelompok gadis itu, pandangannya terpusat ke gadis berambut ungu itu. gadis itu sedang tertawa bersama temannya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kini posisi ichigo tepat di belakang gadis cantik berambut ungu. Ichigo hendak bersuara tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil memegang gelas minumannya kemudian berbalik dan ….

Byur…segelas minuman gadis cantik itu membentur dada bidang ichigo dan mengotori kemeja putih serta jas yang dikenakan ichigo. Ichigo, gadis itu beserta teman-temannya sangat terkejat, bahkan Ishida dan Grimjow yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan juga terkejut.

"Ma…maaf! aku tidak sengaja!" seru gadis itu panik dan cepat-cepat mengambil tissue dan mengelapnya di kemeja ichigo yang kotor. "ah….ini mesti dicuci…" gumam gadis itu. "aku pasti bertanggung jawab, biar aku yang membawanya untuk dicuci," tawar gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Ichigo, "kalau kau membawa pakaianku lalu aku pakai apa?"

"Oke, beritahu kau tinggal di hotel mana? biar besok pagi aku ambil pakaianmu."

"Senna, tadikan dia sendiri yang bilang tidak perlu," salah satu teman gadis berambut ungu itu berujar.

_Jadi….namanya Senna_, batin ichigo

"Aku tetap akan tanggung jawab, aku tidak suka merasa berutang sama orang asing"

_Ternyata dia lumayang keras kepala juga. _"Oke. kalau kamu memaksa. aku tinggal di hotel Arrancar. Besok pagi kita ketemu di lobi."

"Oke. Aku juga menginap di hotel Arrancar. Besok aku tunggu di lobi."

Ichigo lalu berbalik dan kembali bersama kedua temannya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Hei…kau benar-benar melakukannya, kawan!" seru Grimjow yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "tapi yang tadi itu sebenarnya kamu beruntung"

"memang," kata Ichigo percaya diri, "dan mungkin tidak lama lagi aku akan mendapatkan pacar."

Tawa Grimjow semakin menggelegar, Ishida hanya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir dengan pita merah itu daritadi duduk sendiri di sofa lobi hotel sendirian menunggu pria berambut orange yang ia temui kemarin di café. Gadis itu bernama Senna. Dari tadi ia terus-terus melirik jam tangannya dan menggeruti karena pria yang ia tunggu-tunggu daritadi tidak juga nampak.

"Lama sekali si rambut orange itu!" gerutu Senna, "kalau tahu begini aku tidak perlu bersikeras bertanggung jawab segala, lagipula….dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku jadi, aku tidak sepenuhnya salah kan!" Senna lalu mendesah "yang lain pasti sedang bersenang-senang di pantai, bodohnya aku menolak tawaran mereka tadi."

Gadis itu terus-terusan mengeluh dan menggerutu sendiri hingga tidak sadar di kejauhan Ichigo sedang mengamatinya. Ia sengaja membuat gadis itu lama-lama menunggunya. Ichigo tertawa menyeringai sambil memperhatikan gadis cantik itu. Baginya gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang marah. Tapi Ichigo juga khawatir nantinya gadis bernama senna itu malah pergi karena sudah tidak sabar. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Ichigo mendatangi gadis itu.

Sementara Senna terus-terusan menggerutu, ichigo tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di depan gadis itu dengan sikap yang _cool_ tentunya.

"Lama sekali kamu! Buang-buang waktuku saja" Senna mengomel ketika ichigo tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya, "mana pakaianmu cepat? Aku ada keperluan penting."

"Ups. Sepertinya aku lupa membawanya." Sahut Ichigo seenak jidatnya

"APA?"

"Ya…seperti yang kamu dengar tadi. Aku lupa."

"Oke. Cepatlah ambil, aku akan menunggu di sini." Sena berusaha untuk bersikap sabar.

Ichigo malah berakting sedang berpikir, "mmm…aku taruh dimana ya pakaianku itu?"

Senna memutar kesal bolamatanya. "Maaf, tuan berambut orange…"

"Ichigo! Namaku Ichigo." Potong ichigo cepat.

"Terserah namamu strawbery, melon, apel, atau jeruk, aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak sedang main-main sekarang, aku serius ingin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang tidak kusengaja karena kau tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku! Andai kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu tadi?"

Ichigo lalu melihat jam tangannya, "hm…kira-kira dua jam 15 menit."

"APA?" Senna mendengus marah "Jadi, kau mempermainkanku daritadi?"

"mmm… Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," habis sudah kesabaran Senna. Ia mengambil tasnya dan hendak meninggalkan Ichigo tapi saat ia melewati Ichigo, Ichigo menarik lengan Senna sehingga mau tidak mau sena berdiri tepat dihadapan ichigo.

"Aku tahu kau belum sarapan, Senna."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kemarinkan temanmu memanggilmu Senna." Sahut Ichigo. "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang, mungkin kita bisa lebih dekat."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Kata Senna sambil melepaskan genggaman Ichigo

"Tapi aku tertarik!" Ichigo kembali menarik lengan Senna.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Senna melepas paksa tangan Ichigo lalu lari meninggalkan pria itu.

Ichigo mendesah pelan, "benar-benar gadis keras kepala."

Di restoran las noches, Senna dan teman-temannya menikmati makan malam.

"Senna, bagaimana pertemuanmu tadi dengan pria berambut orange?" tanya salah satu teman Senna berambut hijau dan bertubuh seksi. Namanya adalah Neil

Wajah Senna yang tadinya cerah ceria langsung berubah menjadi masam mengingat pria berambut orange bernama Ichigo. "bisa tidak sih kita tidak membicarakan dia!"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" kata gadis berambut kuning pendek dan berkulit coklat bernama Harribel.

Senna memanyunkan bibirnya "Pria itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?" kata Neil, "tapi pria itu benar-benar tampan dan juga kaya. Kalau aku menjadi kamu sudah aku goda dia." sekelompok gadis-gadis itu tertawa

"Neil..Neil….benar-benar kamu ini," kata gadis berambut panjang

"Kalau begitu kamu saja yang berurusan dengan si strawberi itu," sewot Senna.

"Strawberry? namanya Ichigo kah?" seru Neil, "namanya manis sekali untuk pria."

"Ah….biasa aja," kata Senna.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan pria muncul membawakan ice cream dan meletakkannya di meja tepat di depan Senna.

"Eh, aku tidak pesan ice cream," kata Senna, "kalian yang pesan?" tanyanya ke teman-temannya. Tapi semuanya malah menggeleng-geleng.

"Mungkin ini bukan untuk meja di sini," kata Senna kepada pelayan itu.

"Tidak. Ini memang untuk anda. Tadi ada pria muda yang memesan untuk anda," sahut pelayan itu.

" Siapa?" tanya senna penasaran.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, Nona."

"Apa dia masih di sini?"

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Apa rambut pria itu berwarna orange?" Tanya neil berseru.

"Ya….rambut pria itu memang berwarna orange," kata pelayan itu lalu permisi pergi.

Neil dan yang lainnya malah semakin menggoda Senna dan Senna sangat tidak menyukai dengan sikap teman-temannya itu.

"Neil, kamu saja yang makan ice cream ini!" kata Senna.

"Loh? Kenapa malah dialihkan ke aku? Tidak baik mengoper pemberian orang ke orang lain."

Tidak lama kemudian datang lagi dua orang memainkan biola ke meja mereka.

"Kami tidak memanggil kalian, pergilah!" Senna mengusir kedua pemain biola itu. tenti ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menyuruh pemain biola tersebut.

"Maaf, kami hanya disuruh seseorang," kata sala satu pemain biola.

"Siapa? Apa dia berambut orange?" lagi-lagi Neil bertanya dengan semangatnya disertai dengan tawa yang lainnya, tawa menggoda Senna tentunya.

"Benar, Nona."

"Cepat pergi kalian!" sena benar-benar marah sekarang, kedua pemain biola itupun pergi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Senna? Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu kan." kata Lolly…., "lagian apa salahnya kalau pria itu berusaha mendekatimu? Toh kamu sedang tidak ada pacar kan?"

"aku Cuma tidak suka cara dia saja…"

"Menurutku, dia tipe pria yang romantic," kata Neil, "lagipula dia sangat tampan dan….seksi," tambahnya dengan nada genit.

"Romantis apanya?"

"Ya….dia memesankan ice cream dan pemain biola untukmu, itu sangat romantis."

"Sudahlah…selera makanku langsung hilang karena mengingat si rambut orange itu."

Akhirnya makan malam selesai, sebelum mereka beranjak keluar dari restoran, seorang pria memberikan sepucuk surat ke Senna.

"Nona, ada pesan dari seseorang untuk anda."

"Siapa?"

"Mungkin namanya ada di dalam surat." Lalu pria itu pergi tanpa permisi lagi.

"Cie…pasti dari si rambut orange," seru Neil menggoda Sena.

"Diam kamu!" gertak Senna lalu membuka isi surat itu.

_Senna… _

_Aku tunggu kamu di gerbang taman Las Noches jam 9 pagi. _

_Kumohon kali ini beri aku kesempatan karena besok adalah hari terakhirku di Huecomundo. Jadi, datanglah besok._

_ -ichigo, si rambut orange-_

Sudah sejam lebih Senna berdiri di depan gerbang taman. Menunggu ichigo tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria berambut orange itu datang. Kesal? Tentu saja. Ia malah merasa bodoh mengapa ia harus mengikuti permohonan ichigo untuk kencan di hari terakhirnya di las noches. Sena benar-benar merasa dipermainkan, padahal ia ingin memberi ichigo kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengannya mengingat juga hari ini adalah hari terakhir ichigo di las noches apalagi pria itu bisa dikatakan memang tampan dan diam-diam sebenarnya sena menganguminya hanya saja ichigo terlalu berlebihan mempermainkannya.

Seorang pria berjaket hijau dan bertopi yang tidak lain adalah ichigo muncul tanpa sepengetahuan Senna, iapun mengendap-ngendap menghampiri Senna dari belakang. Ada-ada saja kelakuan ichigo, bukannya langsung menyapa Senna ia malah bermain-main dengan menutup mata Senna dari belakang.

"Tebak, siapa aku?"

Senna mendengus dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin "lebih" dipermainkan lagi. Dengan kasar dia melepaskan tangan ichigo dari wajahnya.

"Kau mempermainkanku lagi kan? kau menyuruhku menunggu di sini jam sembilang tapi kau sendiri muncul di jam…"

"10.25."

"Astaga….aku pasti sudah bodoh karena mengikuti permintaanmu, bodohnya aku karena mempercayai kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu di sini!"

"Hari ini memang hari terakhirku di sini, besok pagi aku sudah harus pulang di Karakura."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya lagi!"

"Terserah. Tapi kau datang sekarang."

"Ya, dan sekarang aku berencana untuk kembali ke hotel." Senna hendak benar-benar ingin pulang tapi Ichigo langsung menarik lengannya.

"Hei, aku baru saja datang, kenapa kau langsung ingin pulang saja?" protes Ichigo. "Oke, aku minta maaf karena sedikit telat…"

"Kau bilang sedikit telat? Hei, kau telat sejam lebih, Tuan!"

"Iya iya…aku mengaku salah." Kata ichigo "untuk itu aku membayarnya dengan mengajakmu jalan-jalan," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Senna masih kesal. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyambut tangan ichigo tapi mengingat sikap ichigo yang snagat keterlaluan itu. "Aku menolak. Kau pasti mau mempermainkanku lagi kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak buktikan?"

"Hah?"

"Mana ditahu aku akan mempermainkanmu atau tidak kalau kau menolak ajakanku. Ayolah…aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu, malah aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat sangat baik." Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan Senna.

Sena masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Oke kalau begitu. Awas saja kalau kau bermain-main lagi, tanpa pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja."

Senna lalu menyambut tangan Ichigo lalu mereka jalan bersama mengitari taman bermain terbesar di Hueco Mundo. Hari minggu memang hari paling ramai di sana, banyak pasangan muda-mudi berkencan di sana.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, sebelum pulang Senna ingin menaiki bianglala. Sewaktu tiba di Huecomundo sena sangat ingin menaiki bianglala karena ketika berada di paling atas ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu malam secara keseluruhan.

Mereka berdua dari tadi hanya berdiaman saja di bianglala, Ichigo tentu hanya menatap Senna namun yang ia tatap malah lebih menikmati pemandangan kota.

"Senna…"panggil ichigo memecah hening.

Senna lalu menoleh, "Apa?"

"Apa kau mempunyai pacar sekarang?"

"Apa aku harus jawab?"

"Ya."

"Ck, aku punya pacar atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu itu menjadi urusanku, Senna."

Senna mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalau aku mendekati seorang gadis tentu aku harus tahu dia sudah punya kekasih atau tidak."

Senna ingin sedikit menantang ichigo "Kalau aku sudah punya pacar, kamu mau apa?"

"Aku akan merebutmu darinya."

Senna kaget dengan jawaban ichigo barusan. Mungkin ichigo tidak serius dengan apa yang ia katakannya barusan tapi dilihat tari tatapan Ichigo Senna yakin bahwa ichigo benar-benar sedang tidak main-main, tapi senna tidak ingin percaya begitu saja. Senna sudah cukup banyak dipermainkan oleh Ichigo jadi tidak aneh kalau ichigo sedang mempermainkannya sekarang.

"Oh…. 'bahaya' sekali kamu rupanya," kata Senna dengan nada mengejek.

"ya. Aku memang 'bahaya'. Untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatiku aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya."

"Oh ya?" suara Senna masih bernada mengejek walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kege-eran dengan pernyataan Ichigo barusan.

Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolakmu?."

"Berarti aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku," jawab Ichigo penuh yakin.

"Oh, percaya diri sekali kamu."

Tanpa dirasa mereka sudah berada di bawah dan pintu terbuka dan mereka lalu keluar dari kincir raksasa itu.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang, pulang sendiri tentunya."

"Tunggu dulu," ujar Ichigo, "Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku tadi!"

"Pernyataan apa?" balas Senna bingung.

"Nona, apa kamu tidak mengerti juga? Semua yang aku katakan di dalam tadi menyatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Apa kau bersedia?"

Senna terperangah. Ia tidak tahu mau jawab apa. Ini terlalu cepat untuk menerima ichigo menjadi pacarnya walaupun memang pria itu sangat menarik hari sena namun Senna tentu ingin mengenal Ichigo lebih dekat lagi sebelum menjadikan pria berambut orange itu sebagai pacarnya.

"Ayolah Nona, aku bukan tipe pria yang bisa menunggu lama jawaban seorang gadis."

Jika Ichigo tetap memaksa Senna untuk memberikan jawaban saat itu juga berarti jawaban Senna adalah tidak. Ia pasti akan menolak Ichigo mentah-mentah. Tapi sebenarnya ia ingin lebih mengenal Ichigo karena pria itu benar-benar telah menculik perhatiaannya. Senna mempunyai rencana. Ia ingin sedikit mempermainkan Ichigo. Salah sendiri Ichigo telah mengatakan bahwa apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Selain itu ia ingin benar-benar tahu apakah yang tadi Ichigo katakan benar-benar serius atau hanya sebuah bualan untuk merayu Senna.

"Baiklah….aku akan menjawab."

Ichigo merasa sedkit lega karena gadis pujaannya akan menjawab perasaannya dan ia penasaran tentunya.

"Aku akan menjawab…tapi nanti setelah kita bertemu lagi." kemudian Senna berlari menghentikan mobil TAXI lalu cepat-cepat naik dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang terus saja berdiri kaku. Terlihat jelas kekecewaan dari wajah Ichigo. kali ini Senna yang menang, ia benar-benar berhasil telah membuat Ichigo kesal.


	2. Chapter 2 An Agreement

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 2**

**An Agreement**

Di mansion Kuchiki, seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri di hadapan jendela. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dengan hiasan kenseikan menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia sebenarnya sudah menjadi kepala keluarga dari klan bangsawan terhormat di Soul Society, yaitu klan Kuchiki. Ia bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, sang ketua dari klan kuchiki termuda.

Tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa selama ini ia menyimpan kekhawatiran yang besar pada keluarganya. Adik kandungannya bernama Senna Kuchiki sudah sebulan lebih meninggalkannya setelah pertengkaran hebat diantara mereka mengenai perjodohan yang telah lama disepakati antara keluarga kuchiki dan keluarga Kurosaki sejak kakek mereka, Ginrei Kuchiki, masih menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga klan Kuchiki.

Senna yang masih sangat muda dan berpikiran lebih modern menganggap perjodohan tersebut sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal hanya karena kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh kakeknya ketika Senna sendiri belum lahir. Byakuya sendiri sebenarnya sangat berat mengikuti keinginan kakeknya tersebut tapi karena ia adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang harus taat terhadap aturan dan tradisi keluarga, mau tidak mau ia harus melaksanakan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat kakeknya.

Senna merasa tidak adil dengan sikap kakak satu-satunya itu. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk lari dari rumah sebagai bentuk penentangan keluarga dan untuk memberikan pelajaran pada kakaknya. *scara ya…si Senna itu anak manja….#plak, author ditampar sama Senna…huhuhu*

Kini pikiran byakuya sedang kacau. Seminggu yang lalu pihak dari Kurosaki telah menghubunginya untuk membicarakan perjodohan tersebut. Byakuya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada keluarga Kurosaki. Di lain pihak, ia harus segera menyelenggarakan pernikahan adiknya tapi di sisi lain adiknya telah lama pergi tanpa kabar.

Masih di mansion kuchiki. Nampak seorang gadis duduk di tepi kolam. Ia mengamati ikan-ikan bergerak ke sana kemari tapi hanya sebatas dalam kolam itu. ia merasa dirinya tidak jauh beda dengan ikan-ikan tersebut. Berada di suatu mansion mewah tapi kebebasan malah terenggut.

Ia bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis berambut sepanjang bahu berwarna hitam kemilau bak model sunsilk, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Ia memiliki mata berwarna ungu, tubuhnya mungil dan memakai dress terusan selutut berwarna kuning, terlihat sederhana untuk ukuran seseorang yang menjadi anggota keluarga bangsawan.

Lima tahun sudah ia berada di keluarga kuchiki sejak Byakuya mengadopsinya sebagai adik angkat saat berada di soul society. Selama itu pula ia merasakan sangat kesepian. Sebelum masuk ke keluarga kuchiki, Rukia bukanlah siapa-siapa bahkan bisa dikatakan ia berada di kelas masyarakat yang paling rendah di rokugai karena tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Oleh karena itu, keberadaan rukia di keluarga kuchiki tidak dianggap sama sekali hanya saja Byakuya sebagai kepala keluarga telah memutuskan untuk mengadpsi Rukia ke keluarga kuchiki tanpa diketahui alasannya apa.

**Rukia's POV **

Hhhhhh….mendesah dan mendesah….entah sudah berapa banyak aku mendesah selama berada di keluarga kuchiki dan sepertinya mendesah sedih itu sudah menjadi rutinitas dan kebiasaanku sehari-hari. Sudah lima tahun aku berada di keluarga kuchiki, rasanya benar-benar sangat lama, tanpa teman hidupku sangat kesepian. Tuhan…mengapa aku harus diadopsi oleh keluarga kuchiki? Andaikan waktu itu Renji, sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga, menahanku untuk tetap hidup bersamanya, aku tidak akan menyetujui untuk diadopsi oleh keluarga kuchiki. Tapi, karena si bodoh itu malah mendukung, aku terpaksa untuk menerima menjadi anggota keluarga kuchiki.

Selama berada di keluarga kuchiki aku memang tidak pernah kekurangan apapun. Makanan yang enak, pakaian yang bagus, dan dihormati oleh banyak orang, hal yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sewaktu hidup di rokungai. Tapi, semua itu harus diganti dengan kebebasanku. Aku bahkan tidak penah lagi tertawa lepas.

"ikan….apakah kamu bahagia berada di sana?" Aku bergumam sambil menatap sedih ikan-ikan cantik itu.

"Rukia!" seseorang memanggilku tapi…suara ini…suara yang benar-benar familiar. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh memastikan apakah suara ini benar-benar suaranya. Ternyata benar, aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan keberadaan dia di sini, di Mansion Kuchiki. Rambut merah panjangnya, tubuh yang tinggi serta tegap. Dia benar-benar Renji. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang, banyak sekali yang berubah dari penampilannya.

"Renji? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau heran?" Renji malah bertanya balik dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu saja! Aku seperti tidak percaya kalau kau ada di sini apalagi kau…banyak berubah."

"Memangnya kamu yang tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Badan tetap kurus dan pendek."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Kemarin aku diangkat sebagai asisten kepercayaan Byakuya, tentu saja karena aku memliki bakat dan keahlian di atas rata-rata," aku tahu dia mau menyombongkan diri , "dan sebagai asistennya aku diminta untuk tinggal di mansion ini. Jadi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka kau akan terus bertemu denganku."

Aku terperangah. Ternyata Renji sudah berkembang sejauh ini…Tapi…dia tidak berubah ternyata…masih selalu bicara sombong.

"Ouw…jadi…karena itu ya kamu membuat tato di alismu?" ku balas saja dia karena sudah berkata sombong di depanku, aku tahu persis bagaimana cara membuatnya marah, "kalau begitu, selamat ya tuan 'bertato alis' yang terhormat," tambahku dengan memberi penekanan di "tuan bertato alis" biar dia emosi sedikit.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu penderitaanmu selama berada di keluarga kuchiki?" Renji menyemprotku, benar-benar pemarah sekali dia apalagi dia berteriak sambil menunju-nunjukku, apa dia tidak takut kalau Nii-sama bisa mendengar teriakannya? Aku saja menutup kuping rapat-rapat karena tidak tahan dengan suara kerasnya.

"Ha Ha Ha kau ini hanya orang biasa tapi sangat sok dan sombong!" Renji malah merendahkanku! hei…yang sombong sebenarnya siapa?

"Jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu aku tidak mau perduli biar saja kamu menderita atau mati sekalian. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menderita di sini? Selama berada di sini aku akan sangat sangat menikmati penderitaanmu!" Astaga…aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa tega berkata seperti itu. Ah…apa ini? Hatiku sangat sakit, dan rasanya aku ingin menangis dengan ucapan dia barusan. Bahkan ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak menganggapku lagi?

Sementara di kediaman kurosaki.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Aku pulang!" seruku sambil membuka pintu.

"Eh, Ichi nii sudah pulang!" seru Yuzu yang masih memakai celemek, kebetulan letak dapur tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. "Ayah, Karin chan, Ichi nii sudah pulang!" terdengar suara lari yang berisik dari dalam.

"WHOOOAAAA…ICHIGO…SELAMAT DATAAAAAAANG!" dengan gerakan cepat aku menghindar dari tendangan melayang yang tidak main-main dari ayahku.

"Very Nice!" ayah berkata sambil mengacungkanku jempol dan mengedip matanya ke arahku.

"APANYA YANG VERY NICE?" balasku protes, "yang tadi itu bisa membunuhku! Dasar ayah tua bangka!"

"HUAAAA….Masaki, kau bisa dengar sendiri kan apa yang putra kita tadi katakan? Mana mungkin seorang ayah yang baik hati dan berhati lembut seperti diriku mau membunuh anaknya sendiri?" Ayah malah menangis Bombay di poster besar ibuku.

Aku, yuzu dan Karin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan lebay ayah.

"Ichi nii, ada oleh-oleh tidak?" Yuzu bertanya.

"Ada, untuk Karin dan ayah juga ada," kataku sambil mengambil duduk di sofa. "Semua ada di koper."

"Lalu bagaimana di Hueco Mundo? Kata orang-orang di sana banyak cewek-cewek cantik dan seksi, pasti Ichi nii dapat pacar di sana!" Karin berkata dengan semangatnya.

Aku jadi teringat dengan Senna. "Yah….di sana memang banyak cewek cantik dan seksi tapi….aku tidak dapat pacar sama sekali. Lagian aku ke sana tidak ada niat untuk cari pacar koq."

"Jangan sedih, Ichigo!" tiba-tiba saja ayah sudah duduk di sampingku, "kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari pacar lagi….karena….AYAH SUDAH MEMPERSIAPKAN JODOH UNTUKMU! HUAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Jodoh?"

"Begitulah kira-kira…" jawab ayah.

"Ichi nii…Ichi nii bakal tidak lama lagi menikah..." Yuzu menambahi dengan riang gembira

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR! Ini maksudnya apa? Tidak lama lagi menikah? Sejak kapan aku dijodohkan dan memangnya….DENGAN SIAPA AKU DIJODOHKAN?"

"Ckckckck…sudah kuduga kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini," Karin berkata.

"Hei, kalau begitu cepat jelaskan padaku, Karin!"

"Ayah saja, Ah! Aku mau main game saja di dalam," Karin malah kabur.

"Kenapa kau malah jadi grogi seperti ini Ichigo?"

"Ini bukan grogi Ayah…cepat jelaskan kenapa aku sampai dijodohkan segala?!"

"Baiklah…sebenarnya…kau tahu sendirikan kalau kakek Yamamoto dan Ginrei Kuchiki sangat ingin menjadi satu keluarga…"

"Maksudnya karena mereka ingin menjadi satu keluarga aku harus menikah dengan keluarga Kuchiki, begitu?" sepertinya aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"That's right!"

"Tidak masuk akal!" protesku "kalau mereka ingin menjadi keluarga kenapa tidak sejak dulu mereka kawinkan saja anak-anak mereka, dengan begitu mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi satu keluarga. Kenapa baru sekarang perjodohan itu dilangsungkan? Toh mereka juga sudah mati sekarang…OUCH?!" Tiba-tiba ayah melempariku dengan pentungan baseball dan aku tidak sempat lagi menghindar.

"Berani sekali kamu mengatakan kedua tua Bangka lapuk itu dengan 'sudah mati'! kau pikir mereka binatang?! benar-benar menghina!"

"Tapi barusan ayah menghina mereka juga…"

"Kau ini lupa atau benar-benar tidak tahu, Ichigo? Kakek Yamamoto dan si Ginrei itu cuma punya satu anak itupun semuanya laki-laki, kemudian ayah dan Byakuya sama-sama laki-laki, masa iya ayah nikah sama Byakuya? Itu namanya jeruk makan jeruk donkzzz, lalu byakuya punya adik perempuan, ayah keburu sudah menikah dengan Misaki dan kau juga sudah lahir!"

"Oh…begitu toh. Aku lupa…" kataku sambil mengelus-elus pipiku yang terkena pentungan baseball tadi. "TAPI TUNGGU DULU! Kenapa bukan ayah saja yang menikah dengan adik byakuya? Kan ayah duda sekarang…."

"Hiks…ICHI NII JAHAT!" kali ini Yuzu yang menangis, "POKOKNYA YUZU GAK MAU PUNYA IBU TIRI YANG MASIH MUDA!"

"Itulah sebabnya Ayah tidak bisa menikah dengan adik byakuya, sebenarnya sih ayah mau mau saja…tapi…" ayah berujar.

"HUAAAAAAAAA" tangis Yuzu malah semakin menggelegar.

"Yuzu…yang tadi itu kakak Cuma bercanda…kakak juga tidak mau punya ibu tiri yang masih muda." Aku berusaha menenangkan Yuzu.

"Berarti kau sudah menerima perjodohan ini, Ichigo?"

"BELUM!" sahutku tegas, "bukannya Ayah masih mempunyai anak selain aku! Lagipula Byakuya kan sekarang duda!"

"HUAAAAAAAAA…tega sekali Ichi nii mau menikahkan Yuzu dengan om Byakuya!" Tangis Yuzu yang tadinya sudah mereda sekarang bangkit lagi.

"Bu…bukan begitu maksudku…adikku kan bukan cuma kamu…masih ada Karin…"

BUG

Tiba-tiba Karin melempariku buku yang tebalnya na'udzubillah.

"Ichi nii sudah gila ya? Masa Karin yang masih sekolah dasar dijodohkan sama om-om…ntar Karin lapor nih ke komnas anak!" karin mengomel dan mengancam sementara aku ngunyah-ngunyah kaca belin.

"Memang cuma kamu yang bisa menikah dengan keluarga Kuchiki, Ichigo! Jadi, terima sajalah! Jangan sok jual mahal begitu…ntar kamu gak nikah-nikah loh."

"Ba…Baiklah kalau begitu," terpaksa aku mengalah, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak.

"YEAAAAY!" ayah dan Yuzu langsung bersorak-sorak gembira, Karin kembali ke dalam.

"Kalau begitu mana foto adik Byakuya itu, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Byakuya ternyata punya adik perempuan."

"Aduh…itu dia masalahnya, Ichigo…ayah tidak punya fotonya.."

"Setidaknya ayah pernah melihatnya kan? bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Ayah juga belum pernah melihatnya…"

"MAKSUDNYA? Masa iya ayah tidak pernah melihat adik Byakuya? Kalau begitu, siapa namanya? Biar aku search di google atau facebook," aku mengambil tabletku.

"Owh…namanya ya…hehehehe…sebenarnya namanya…ehehehehe" ayah malah cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Cepatlah ayah! Aku mau melihatnya!"

"Hehehehe…sebenarnya…ayah juga tidak tahu namanya siapa." Kata Ayah tanpa dosa. Aku dan Yuzu langsung tepar di tempat.

"Ayah ini bagaimana sih?! Bisa-bisanya Ayah mau menjodohkanku dengan wanita yang namanya ayah sendiri tidak tahu!"

"Reaksimu tidak perlu seperti itu Ichigo….percayalah…semua anggota keluarga Kuchiki itu ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik…pokoknya oke punya lah, kau tidak akan menyesal…"

Sekarang aku benar-benar ampun deh. "kalau begitu terserah ayah saja, baiknya bagaimana. Aku mau pergi tidur dulu." Ucapku lalu meninggalkan ayah dan Yuzu.

"Ichi nii…Ichi nii tidak makan?"

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur saja." Aku lalu masuk ke kamarku dan menjatuhkan diriku ke ranjang, memikirkan bagaimana nanti model calon istriku. Mudah-mudahan saja calon istriku itu cantik. Semoga…semoga…


	3. Chapter 3 The Surrogate

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : **banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.**

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**Ch 3**

**The Surrogate**

"Ini milikku!"

"Jangan Francoise…aku sudah tidak punya lagi apa-apa sekarang."

"Ah, Aku tidak perduli!"

"Jangan…jangan…"

Akhirnya Rukia menemukan hiburan baru di mansion kuchiki. Sewaktu Rukia membantu membersihkan kamar Senna yang sudah sebulan lebih ditinggalkan penghuninya, Rukia menemukan beberapa komik milik Senna sewaktu kecil. Rukia sangat menyukai komik itu apalagi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat buku dengan gambar yang lucu (walaupun ceritanya tidak lucu) dan disertai dengan dialog.

"WHOOI, RUKIA!" teriak seseorang tepat di samping telinga Rukia dan sukses membuat Rukia terperanjat kaget hingga komik yang ia pegang terlempar dan masuk ke dalam kolam ikan.

"Renji! Apa-apan kamu ini?! Bikin aku kaget saja…" Rukia mengomel sambil mengelus dadanya yang tadi hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Lagian…daritadi aku panggil-panggil tapi kamu tidak menyahut…Oh ya, tadi Nii sama-mu menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu.."

"Nii sama?" Rukia terperangah, tidak biasanya Nii sama-nya memanggilnya. "Kenapa Nii sama memanggilku, Renji?"

"Mana kutahu," Renji menjawab ogah-ogahan, "ayolah…Nii sama-mu itu tidak suka menunggu lama!"

Rukia lalu mengikuti Renji menuju ke ruang kerja Byakuya.

**RUKIA'S POV**

Nii sama memanggilku? Ini tidak biasanya. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? Ya..Tuhan ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar gugup.

Kini aku dan Renji sudah berada di depan ruangan Nii sama. Renji lalu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Ya ampun…kenapa hawa dingin ruangan itu langsung menyambarku, aku merasa menggigil, tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi mules, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar. Dengan takut-takut kumasuki juga ruangan Nii sama. Kulihat Nii sama sedang membuat tulisan kaligrafi kanji di atas kertas dengan kuas.

"Duduklah Rukia…" kata Nii sama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku lalu duduk tepat di depannya. Aura dingin Nii sama benar-benar sangat tajam, aku sampai tidak bisa menenangkan diriku.

"Kau tidak perlu keluar, Renji," sepertinya tadi Renji hendak memberi aba-aba ke Nii sama untuk permisi keluar dari ruang beraura dingin itu. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasakan aura ruangan ini.

"Rukia…"

"Ya, Nii sama…" Astaga…suaraku terdengar sangat gugup barusan.

"Kau tahu kan alasan Senna lari dari rumah?" Aku sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Nii sama. Tentu saja aku tahu alasan Senna lari dari rumah walaupun aku dan Senna sangat tidak akrab bahkan kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Toh, semua penghuni di mansion ini juga tahu bahwa Senna lari karena tidak ingin di jodohkan dengan putra dari keluarga Kurosaki.

"Ya…aku tahu…"

"Kakek Ginrei…dulunya punya persetujuan dengan Yamamoto Kurosaki, bahwa mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga."

Aku terus menyimak Nii sama-ku takut-takut kalau ada hal penting yang luput dari perhatianku, trus Nii sama malah menyuruhku mengulangi apa yang nii sama katakan, kan ga lucu kalau aku lupa atau asal jawab saja.

"Oleh karena itu, keturunan Kuchiki harus menikah dengan keturunan Kurosaki."

Aku berusaha mencerna ucapan nii sama barusan. Aku memang sudah tahu bahwa keluarga Kuchiki harus menikah dengan keluarga Kurosaki, oleh karena itu Senna dijodohkan dengan putra Kurosaki. Tapi, yang aku bingungkan kenapa Nii sama mesti memberitahukan aku apalagi semua orang di mansion ini tahu dengan keinginan kakek Ginrei sama.

"Senna tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu dan sekarang entah dimana dia sekarang. Sementara keluarga Kurosaki terus menghubungiku…aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini secara sepihak mengingat seluruh keluarga besar Kuchiki dan Kurosaki sangat menantikan pernikahan itu…"

Nii sama lalu meletakkan kuasnya di atas meja. Ia menatapku. Tatapannya terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan hawa ruangan ini.

"Rukia…sejak kau diadopsi kau sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki walaupun darah Kuchiki tidak mengalir di tubuhmu. Bagaimanapun kau tetaplah seorang Kuchiki…" Nii sama memejamkan matanya sebentar, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Nii sama, tidak biasanya Nii sama yang selalu terlihat tegas, dingin dan berkharisma itu terlihat galau seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat berat menyampaikan ini…tapi aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu agar kau bersedia untuk menikah dengan putra dari keluarga kurosaki."

Aku kaget. Saking kagetnya mulutku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Ya Tuhan… apa lagi rencanaku mengenai diriku. Aku yang akan menikah dengan keluarga Kurosaki?

Nii sama memejamkan matanya dan mendesah. Ia pasti sadar kalau aku sangat kaget barusan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menolak Rukia…aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Jujur aku ingin menolaknya…tapi melihat Nii sama seperti ini…aku lalu memejamkan mata sambil terus menimbang-nimbang permohonan Nii sama.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia…Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu…sekarang kau boleh keluar."

"Tidak. Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini!" kataku dengan tegas. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tidak enak jika menolak permintaan Nii sama yang telah memberiku keluarga.

Kulihat bola mata Nii sama membesar. Ia pasti tidak menyangka dengan jawaban barusan. Aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan keputusanku tapi…

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan, Rukia?" Nii sama masih ingin memastikan keputusanku.

"Ya. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, Nii sama."

Nii sama mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Rukia…"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Rukia!"

Rukia tetap berjalan cepat, ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan Renji yang terus memanggil dan mengejarkan.

"Rukia!" kali ini suara Renji lebih nyaring dan ia lebih mempercepat langkahnya, "Rukia, HEI!" Renji berhasil meraih lengan Rukia dan memaksa gadis mungil itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Renji tapi Renji terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Kenapa tadi kau terpaksa menerima perjodohan itu?!"

"Tidak terpaksa koq! Aku memang mau…"

"Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas kau terpaksa menerimanya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka cuma memanfaatkanmu karena mereka harus menikahkan keluarga mereka dengan Kurosaki. Yang seharusnya menikah itu Senna, bukan kamu!

"DIAM! Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Renji."

"Aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya! Setelah Senna pergi, mereka malah menyuruhmu untuk menggantikannya. Tentu saja mereka yakin kau tidak akan menolak permintaan mereka. Bagaimana nanti kalau Senna tiba-tiba muncul? Saat itu juga kau akan dihina oleh keluarga Kurosaki dan setelah itu pembesar keluarga Kuchiki pasti mengusirmu. Apa kamu tidak sadar juga kalau mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah menerimamu sebagai keluarga!"

PLAK.

Rukia menampar keras Renji.

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu banyak bicara! Kau itu tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentangku, Renji!"

Rukia lalu berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"Ya…aku memang tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentangmu….Rukia…." suara Renji terdengar penuh keputusasaan.

Mendengar barusan, Rukia merasa ia sudah sangat menyakiti hati Renji. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata demikian. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua pernah hidup bersama dalam suka duka, tentu Renji sangat mengenal Rukia. Ia ingin berbalik dan meminta maaf kepada Renji tapi ada sesuatu yang melarangnya sehingga Rukia memilh untuk lari meninggalkan Renji.

To bo Continue...

Hehehehehehe...Akhirnya hari ini berhasil update kilat...

Tapi Ch yang ke-3 ini pendek ya...:D coz tadi Author lg ikut acara seminar jadi ngetik Ch 3 ini kudu dikebut aja...

Tengkyu ya buat teman-teman yang udah baca, n sempet diripiu juga ;)

Saran dari teman-teman semua bener-bener ngebantu, n semoga ga bosen ngasi sarannya ya...^^

Mohon maaf ya...kalo masi banyak yang salah-salah^^


	4. Chapter 4 The Girl Who from The Slums

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 4**

**The Girl Who from The Slums**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo! apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo siap-siap!" ayah berseru ketika mendapatiku duduk bersantai-santai di ruang keluarga.

Aku hanya melongo memandang Ayahku memakai…. Jas? Huh, tidak biasanya si tua bangka itu memakai jas!

"Cepat Ichi-nii! Nanti om Byakuya lama menunggu!" kata Yuzu. Yuzu malah memakai gaun dress selutut yang berwarna ungu.

"Benar, Ichi-nii tahu sendirikan kalau om om galak itu tidak suka menunggu lama…" ini suara Karin. Ya ampun…ada apa dengan anak ini? Karin memakai dress yang mirip dengan dress Yuzu?! Dan…kenapa juga nama Byakuya dibawa-bawa segala?

"Tunggu dulu… Kalian rapi amat, mau ke kondangan? Aku tidak usah ikut ya…" kataku santai.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Ichigo?!" seru ayah, "kita ini akan pergi ke mansion Kuchiki untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohanmu, kau lupa?"

Perjodohanku? Oh ya, benar juga. Aku akan menikah dengan adik Byakuya. Tapi…aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau hari ini kita akan membicarakannya dengan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ichi-nii! Jangan bengong saja, ayo siap-siap!" tegur Yuzu.

"Tau tuh, Ichi-nii." Karin malah ikut-ikutan

"Iya iya...kalian cerewet sekali. Aku barusan mau ke kamar untuk siap-siap nih," aku lalu berjalan ke kamar. Memakai kemeja biru muda dan jas hitam.

Kamipun ke mansion Kuchiki dengan mobil dan aku yang menjadi sopirnya. Di mobil kehebohanpun terjadi, entah sejak kapan ayah memasang poster ibu di belakang. Apalagi Yuzu yang duduk di sampingku tidak henti-hentinya bercerita mengenai topik 'Bagaimana nanti kalau aku sudah memiliki keponakan?' Astaga…aku belum menikah saja, mereka sudah berbicara tentang anak.

"MASAKI! Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan besan!" ayah bertingkah lebay lagi dimobil.

"Yuzu sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin gendong adek bayinya Ichi-nii…." Kata Yuzu yang duduk di sampingku. "Kalo Karin-chan?"

"Ya…gitcyu deh." sahut Karin yang duduk bersama ayah di belakang. Aku lalu meliriknya lewat kaca spion depan, tidak biasanya anak sok keren dan cuek itu berbicara aneh. Kalau Yuzu yang bersikap lebay sih wajar saja karena Yuzu memang senang mengikuti ayah.

"Gitcyu? Gitcyu itu apa ya?" yuzu malah kembali bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Gitcyu itu sama aja dengan Gettohhh! You know?!"

Aku semakin membelalakkan mata. Ada apa dengan Karin? Jangan bilang kalau dia telah berhasil terkontaminasi dan terjerumus ke dalam dunia perlebayan ayah?

"Gettoh? Apaan sih itu?" Yuzu belum mengerti-mengerti juga.

"Ya elah…itu artinya aku juga mau gendong adek bayinya Ichi-nii!" sahut karin sedikit frustasi. Syukurlah akhirnya Karin kembali normal. "GAK GAUL BANGET SIH, LO!" aku langsung tersendak hendak memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku! Dengan gerakan cepat aku menepikan mobil dan meremnya secara mendadak.

"ICHIGOOOO apa yang kau lakukan?!" ayah mengomel

"Kenapa Ichi nii mengerem mendadak sih?" yang ini Yuzu yang mengomel.

"Ichi nii mau membunuh kita semua ya?" kali ini Karin yang mengomel.

"Kau yang mau membunuh kita semua, Karin!" teriakku ke arah Karin. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri anak itu.

Karin malah cengo "Loh loh…kenapa aku? Yang nyetir kan Ichi-nii!"

"Iya…tapi aku tidak tahan dengan cara bicaramu tadi…benar-benar membuatku mual…"

"Nyantai aja kalle'!"

"Ampun deh…Ayah, ayah yang menyetir saja!" pintaku ke ayah.

Ayahpun menggantikanku menyetir. Dan tanpa sadar kita telah sampai di mansion kuchiki. Aku tahu kalau Kuchiki tidak lama ini membangun mansion di karakura, tapi pembangunannya benar-benar cepat dan….mewah. bahkan lebih besar dibanding mansion Kuchiki yang berada di Soul Society. Pantas saja kalau Byakuya memilih untuk pindah ke Karakura.

Kamipun masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kurosaki….uhuk..uhuk…" seorang kakek-kakek renta dan bungkuk menyapa kami. Aku tahu kalau dia kepala pengurus rumah tangga Kuchiki, aku pernah melihatnya jalan dibelakang Byakuya waktu di Soul Society. Dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya lalu pelayan itu pergi.

"Silahkan ke dalam, Tuan Kuchiki-sama sudah menunggu kalian semua…"

Kakek itu menuntun kami ke suatu ruangan. Astaga…lihat cara kakek itu jalan…kecepatannya menyamai bekicot.

"Kakek…umur kakek berapa?" tiba-tiba Yuzu menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak penting.

"Kalau tidak salah…umur kakek udah 85…"

"Benarkah? Masa sih kek?" Yuzu malah berseru.

"Kenapa? Tua banget ya, Nak? tapi…masih terlihat berumur 30-an kan?"

Tiba-tiba mulutku berbusa. Aku yakin kalau kakek-kakek ini sedang mengidap Alzheimer. Kasian banget kakek ini…ngapain juga si Uya Kuya eh maksudku Byakuya itu masih memperkerjakan kakek itu. Seharusnya kakek itu dirawat atau dimasukkan ke panti jompo…paling tidak seharusnya anak dan cucunya yang mengurusnya.

Akhirnya kita sampai juga di suatu ruangan. Di ruangan itu tidak ada sofa, hanya meja besar yang pendek.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Kuchiki-sama segera menuju ke mari." Kakek itu lalu meninggalkan kami.

Kamipun duduk dan tidak lama kemudian para pelayan muncul membawa banyak kue. Ada kue moci khas bandung, kue cucur, ongol-ongol, onde-onde, kue lumpur, kue talam, kue dadar, bakwan, panada, martabak manis, risoles dan lemper…oh dengan cangkir berisi teh pastinya.

"Keluarga Kuchiki benar-benar luar biasa…" kata ayah mengangumi segala apa yang ia lihat di mansion kuchiki.

"Menurutku wajar saja, Ayah. Keluarga Kuchiki kan memang keluarga bangsawan," kataku.

"Tadi, waktu kita jalan, aku lihat ada kolam ikan yang besaaaaaaaar sekali. Kolam ikannya bagus banget!" Yuzu berseru. "Ya kan, Karin chan?"

"Hu um…" karin menyahut.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah lihat kolam ikan besar saja, Yuzu," ketusku, "di rumah Yama-jii yang di Soul Society juga ada kolam ikan besar kan?"

"Tapi, yang tadi itu benar-benar besar! Ya kan, Ayah?"

Ayah malah sibuk melahap semua kue-kue di meja dengan rakusnya. Aku, Yuzu dan Karin sweatdrop menatap tingkah laku ayah yang benar-benar terlihat sangat….kampungan.

"Ayah! Ayah tidak memperhatikan Yuzu!" Yuzu mengomel.

"Daripada banyak bergosip mending kita mencicipi semua kue-kue ini…mumpung gratis." Kata ayah dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue. Astaga…kalau saja Byakuya melihat tingkah ayah yang kampungan ini Byakuya pasti berpikir seribu kali untuk ingin menjadi satu keluarga dengan keluarga kami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mansion Kuchiki di sini benar-benar besar dan mewah ya, Ichigo? wah…bisa-bisa kalau kau sudah menikah dengan adik Byakuya kau bisa tinggal di sini…" suara ayah terdengar sepeti sedang berkumur-kumur karena sambil mengunyah.

"Hah? yang benar saja! kalau nanti aku menikah dengan adik Byakuya tentu aku akan membawanya ke rumah kami berdua!" kataku, "bikin aku malu saja kalau harus tinggal di rumah ipar…"

"Benarkah itu, Kurosaki?" suara seorang pria tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Ayah langsung tersedak hingga semua kue yang ada di mulutnya keluar semua.

Tiba-tiba aura dingin dan mencekam menyelimuti ruangan ini. Aku berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tadi dan aura dingin ini.

"BYAKUYA!" teriakku ketika memandang Byakuya.

"Panggil aku Kuchiki, Kurosaki!" Byakuya menegurku.

"Ke..kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu?! Sejak kapan kau ada di ruangan ini?!" tadi aku benar-benar shock karena si uya kuya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di ruangan ini tanpa kami sadari apalagi mengingat ruangan ini tadinya tertutup rapat-rapat setelah kakek tua renta tadi pergi.

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak penting aku jawab," sahut Byakuya dengan gaya yang sok _cool_ tapi jijay dan tanpa ekspresi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, benarkah kau akan membawa Rukia pergi?"

Oh…nama adik Byakuya itu Rukia ya…akhirnya aku tahu juga namanya, nama calon istriku.

"Tentu saja! aku akan membawanya untuk tinggal bersamaku, di rumah kami! lagi pula…kalau adik kamu itu menikah denganku, dia bukan kuchiki lagi tapi ku-ro-sa-ki!" aku mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

Sekilas kulihat Byakuya sempat mengerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan pernyataanku tadi. Tapi aku merasa tidak salah koq, bukannya istri memang harus ikut suami kan?

"Sudahlah…mau Kuchiki atau Kurosaki, intinya kita akan menjadi satu keluarga, satu untuk semua, semua untuk satu…Ahahahahaha…"akhirnya ayah mencairkan suasana yang mulai menegang tadi. Aku memang tidak pernah cocok dengan si Uya Kuya itu!

"By the way anyway busway, adik kamu dimana ya?" ayah bertanya ke Byakuya sambil celengak celengok. Oh iya…kami belum pernah melihat adik Byakuya. Aduh…aku sangat penasaran ingin melihatnya. Dia pasti ada di sini!

"Kebetulan kemarin Rukia ke Soul Society, ada yang ingin dia kunjungi di sana," kata Byakuya.

Yah… sayang sekali…

Byakuya lalu duduk di depan kami. Btw…ini duduknya melantai ya, khas jepang gitu pokoknya.

"Ehem…"ayah berdehem sekali, "Byakuya…kamu pasti tahu kan maksud kami datang ke sini untuk segera meminang adikmu, sesuai dengan keinginan almarhum Yamaji dan Ginrei Kuchiki," ayah berkata dengan wajah yang benar-benar…serius? Astaga ayah serius? Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah ayah serius seperti ini dan…HEI! Jadi ini acara lamaran? Aku menatap ayah dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya tadi ayah cuma mengatakan baru ingin membicarakannya?

"Ya…tentu aku tahu." Byakuya menyahut, "tapi…bisakah mereka tidak menikah dulu?"

Kami sekeluarga cengo menatap Byakuya.

"Maksudku…bisakah mereka ditunangkan saja dulu…" Byakuya menambahkan untuk memperjelas jawaban sebelumnya, "akan lebih baik kalau kita membiarkan Rukia dan Kurosaki kun saling mengenal satu sama lain dulu, lagipula mereka masih terlalu muda, akan sangat baik kalau mereka bisa akrab sebelum menikah…" ucapan Byakuya kali ini terdengar seperti memberikan saran walau ekspresi wajahnya datar-datar saja.

Kulihat ayah sepertinya tidak setuju dengan saran Byakuya. Aku cepat-cepat saja menanggapi perkataan Byakuya tadi.

"Benar sekali!" seruku.

"Ichigo?" ayah melotot ke arahku.

"Kami sekeluarga memang sudah membicarakan ini di rumah dan kami memang sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan pertunangan dulu! Kata orang-orang tak kenal maka tak sayang," aku lalu melirik ayah, rahang bawah ayah sudah jatuh ke lantai karena perkataanku tadi.

"Kalau kalian memang sudah memutuskan demikian…baguslah. Berarti kita akan mengadakan pertunangan dulu dan untuk persiapannya biar aku yang urus nanti, terserah waktunya bisa kapan saja biar kalian yang menentukan tanggalnya."

Aku jadi lega, sementara ayah mojok di sudut. Karin dan Yuzu malah sudah menghabiskan semua kue di meja. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting pernikahanku bisa ditunda untuk sementara waktu.

_I've been yearning for it…but never wanna go back_

**Rukia's POV**.

Inuzuri, distrik 78 Rokungai, Soul Society…

Aku kembali lagi…tempat yang paling buruk di rokungai. Anak kecil kelaparan, kejahatan maupun kekerasan dimana-mana, dan orang tua yang sakit-sakitan…. Ah...ternyata sudah enam tahun aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat yang penuh dengan suka duka dan misteri bagiku…karena sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu mengapa keluargaku sangat tega meninggalkan aku di tempat seperti ini. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, kini aku telah memiliki keluarga, walau sebenarnya hatiku lebih nyaman berada di tempat seperti ini.

Musim panas sepanjang tahun dan debu ada di mana-mana. Ternyata tempat ini benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku berjalan sebentar mengitari kampung halamanku untuk melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berkimono selutut berwarna ungu lari menyambarku dari belakang. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya, dan…aku kaget dan hendak memanggilnya tapi anak itu sudah berlari jauh. Aku lalu berbalik ke belakang, seorang paman mengejar anak itu sambil membawa golok.

"Jalan lari kau, Setan kecil!" teriaknya. Lalu pemandangan tersebut tiba-tiba hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke padang rumput. Tempat aku dan teman-temanku bermain di sore hari. Di sore hari, di sana terasa sangat sejuk sehingga semua anak-anak di inuzuri bisa berlama-lama bermain.

Dan benar saja…di sana sudah banyak anak-anak bermain. Ada yang main perang-perangan, bermain ketapel, menangkap burung, bersandiwara menjadi samurai, dan sebagainya.

Aku lalu menemukan pohon yang dulu sering kupanjati bersama teman-teman. Ternyata pohon ini sudah bertambah besar dan terlihat sedikit keramat. Aku lalu memanjatnya. Dari atas aku mengamati anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu. Hhhhh…rasanya aku ingin merasakannya lagi, kembali menjadi kecil kemudian ikut bermain.

"Hahahahahahaha…" suara anak kecil tertawa tepat di sampingku. Aku langsung berbalik cepat karena tadinya aku berada di atas sendiri. Ternyata dia gadis kecil berkimono ungu dan berambut hitam sebahu yang tadi aku temui . Ia tertawa lepas melihat anak-anak kecil yang lain sedang bermain. Sinar matanya yang bagai amethyst tidak menunjukkan beban maupun penderitaan sedikitpun. Begitu damainya ia memandang dunia. Aku lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ikut bermain?" tanyaku pada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu hanya menatapku sebentar lalu loncat ke bawah dengan gesit kemudian ia berlari, bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain. Aku menyadari bahwa…gadis kecil tadi adalah diriku. Seharusnya aku yang sekarang bisa setegar diriku yang dulu.

Setelah itu aku ke pemakaman teman-temanku, mendoakan mereka agar mereka tenang di dunia sana dan tetap bersabar menungguku. Kelak kita akan berkumpul dan kembali tinggal bersama.

"Teman-teman…kalian jangan khawatir…sekarang aku dan Renji hidup dengan sangat baik…walaupun hubungan kami tidak seperti dulu…" aku meletakkan setangkai crysant putih di pemakaman mereka. Selamat tinggal….

To be Continue...

Hwhwhwhwhwhwhwhw... akhirnya bisa update kebut lagi :)) walaupun ceritanya kayak makin abal ya =.='

Thanks banget ya yang udah R&R^^

Maaf...kalo di Chap ini belum ada interaksi Ichirukinya...:D

udah gitu masih banyak salah-salah lg...

di Chap selanjutnya interaksi Ichiruki diusahain ada...#plakk

Thanks juga yang udah ngasi saran ;)

n jangan bosen-bosen ya buat terus R&R ;) biar Juzie semangat ngelanjutinnya...:D

Oh ya...kayaknya Chap 5 ke atas ga bisa update kebut lagi...tapi diusahin biar bisa koq :D

Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5 Red Ropes and Green Tea

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 5 **

**Red Ropes and Green Tea**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Di sana, di sana…geser sedikit…aduh kayaknya anglenya belum tepat…Ah pindahkan ke sana saja…" Ayah sedang sibuk mengatur posisi poster raksasa ibu ukuran layar tancap.

"Di sini, Tuan?" tanya salah satu pengawai yang bertugas mengangkat poster ibu.

"Yah, di situ! Bagus bagus." Ayah terlihat sangat puas tapi…

"Hentikan, Ayah! Copot cepat poster norak itu!" protesku.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, Ichigo! Poster ibumu yang cantik begini kau bilang norak….ckckck."

"Tentu saja norak, Ayah! Para tamu akan kira kalau keluarga kita adalah keluarga udik kalau mereka liat poster ibu sebesar itu…" jelasku sengit, "lagian…ini acara pertunanganku dengan adik Byakuya, Ayah tidak takut apa kalau nanti Byakuya komplen dengan poster ibu itu di sini?"

"Ow ow ow ow…jangan khawatir Ichigo, Ayah sudah memberitahu Byakuya kalau kita akan memasang poster Masaki di sini, dan…Byakuya asyik asyik aja tuh."

Sial! Benar-benar sial! Hari ini aku akan bertunangan dengan adik Byakuya bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Kupikir, acara pertunanganku akan dilaksanakan sebulan, dua bulan atau tiga bulan kemudian setelah kejadian waktu aku ketika keluargaku ke Mansion Kuchiki untuk membicarakan perjodohan…tepatnya versi ayah untuk meminang Rukia Kuchiki. Memang sih ayah bersikeras agar pertunanganku harus cepat dilaksanankan tapi aku santai-santai saja karena kupikir tidak mungkin Byakuya bisa mengurusnya cepat. Ternyata…dua hari kemudian, tepatnya hari ini, pertunanganku akan dilaksanakan.

**Flashback**

"HUHUHUHUHU…Masaki…kau tidak tahu betapa bodohnya putramu tadi…" Ayah menangis Bombay ketika berada di mobil setelah keluar dari Mansion Kuchiki.

"Sudahlah ayah…semuanya sudah diputuskan. Kan yang penting nantinya aku akan menikah dengan adik Byakuya kan…gitu aja koq repot," aku lalu tersenyum puas plus sangat lega….setidaknya aku diberi waktu banyak untuk mengenal calon istriku sebelum pernikahanku benar-benar dilaksanakan.

"Pokoknya, pertunanganmu harus cepat-cepat dilaksanakan! HARUS CEPAT! Apapun yang terjadi…hiks."

**End of Flashback….**

Dan yang benar saja, ayah terus mendorong Byakuya agar cepat-cepat mengurus acara pertunanganku ini. Yang paling aku sesalkan, sampai detik ini aku belum pernah melihat bagaimana penampakan si Rukia itu! Karena kata Byakuya, Rukia ternyata baru sampai di Karakura tadi malam. Huhuhuhuhu…aku harus pasrah yah…minimal mudah-mudahan Rukia mukanya tidak buruk-buruk amatlah…semoga…semoga…

"Ichi-nii jangan tegang begitu…ini…" Yuzu lalu memberikanku mantel luaran kimonoku. Btw…konsep pertunanganku ini sangat tradisional, jadi semua orang memakai kimono.

Kemudian Byakuya masuk dalam gedung disertai oleh para pengawal yang berbaris rapi di belakangnya. Ia menghampiriku.

"Dimana Kurosaki-san?" tanya Byakuya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan."

"Aku?" ini Yuzu yang bertanya.

"Bukan…"

Aku dan Yuzu lantas menatap Karin dengan tatapan curiga. Jangan bilang kalau ternyata Karin dan Byakuya punya hubungan special, astaga…"

"Bukan aku kan?" tanya Karin bingung sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Bukan bukan…maksudku ayah kalian," Byakuya mempertegasnya.

"Ooooooooh," Aku, Yuzu dan Karin ber-oh ria. Daritadi keq bilang kalau mau cari ayah.

"Tuh…" aku menunjuk ayah yang sedang beraksi lebay non konyol di depan poster raksasa ibu.

Byakuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat tingkah ayah di depan poster ibuku lalu byakuya menghampiri ayah.

Para tamu mulai berdatangan dan ternyata rombongan dari soul society juga hadir. Benar-benar luar biasa si Byakuya itu, dalam dua hari ini dia mampu menyebarkan undangan hingga ke Soul Society, benar-benar hebat. Tapi…kenapa penduduk Soul Society itu aneh-aneh ya…lihat saja mereka memakai serba hitam-hitam…ya…ada juga sih yang melapisi kimono hitamnya dengan mantel putih tapi, dominan dari mereka kan pake kimono hitam, kayak sedang di rumah duka saja… Enak saja! inikan acara pertunanganku!

Yah…sudahlah, pakai kimono hitam-hitam begitu di acara pertunangan atau pernikahan mungkin tradisi di soul society ya. Jadi, aku masih bisa maklumi. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Koq tamu dari soul society makin ke sini makin ngawur ya…itu cewek, tante-tante tepatnya, kepangnya koq malah di depan….eh itu malah ada yang pakai topeng setan… Ya ampun…seharusnya Byakuya memasang peringatan di luar mengenai larangan berpenampilan aneh atau memakai topeng di sini, bahaya sekali kan kalau ternyata tamu itu adalah teroris yang ingin mengebom kita semua? Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu…itu aku tidak salah lihat kah? Anjing? Kenapa ada seekor anjing besar di sini? atau itu cuma kostum kah? benar-benar keterlaluan mereka, dipikirnya ini acara _cosplay_ apa?!

Para rombongan Soul Society menyapaku.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Kurosaki-kun," kata Sasakibe-san. Dia adalah ketua di akademik Seireitei, sekolah terbesar yang menampung anak yatim yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Aku tahu karena keluargaku juga ikut berpartisipati didirikannya Seireitei.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya…" sahutku. Aku melirik si paman guguk, "Maaf, bisa aku cek apakah ini cuma kostum atau bulu betulan…" kataku pada paman anjing yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sasakibe-san.

Aku lalu menarik-narik bulunya, muka paman guguk itu sudah lain-lain tapi tetap saja kutarik bulunya karena penasaran…. Astaga, ternyata itu bulu asli! Ya, Tuhan…azab apa yang Engkau turunkan pada paman ini?

"Dia adalah Komamura…apa kau lupa, Kurosaki?" kata Sasakibe-san.

"Iya…aku lupa," jawabku asal. Huh, boro-boro lupa emang aku tidak tahu koq kalau ternyata di Soul Society ada siluman anjing. Tapi, jika sasakibe-san saja mengenal paman anjing ini dan orang-orang aneh bersamanya, berarti aku tidak perlu curiga mengenai teroris.

"Di mana, Kuchiki-sama dan Ayahmu?" Sasakibe-san bertanya lagi.

"Di sana…" aku sebenarnya malu menunjuk ke arah ayah yang masih saja bertingkah lebay di depan poster ibu walaupun ada Byakuya juga di sana. Aku lalu memberi isyarat ke Yuzu dan Karin untuk mengantar rombongan Sasakibe-san untuk menemui ayah.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang, ikal dan berwarna coklat mengayungkan tangannya ke arahku…ah rombongan itu, Rangiku yang seksinya na'udzubillah, bersama si tuyul Ikaku, banci kaleng Yumichika, Kira yang sok keren, si berandalan Hisagi dan Momo yang sok polos.

"Hai, Ichigo…lama tidak ketemu," sapa Rangiku dengan gaya centilnya…gile tuh dada apa mesti dipamer kayak gitu?

"Aku benar-benar kaget waktu menerima undangan pertunanganmu, dan ternyata kau bertunangan dengan Rukia Kuchiki…benar-benar tidak kusangka," kata Ikaku. Hehehehe…samma donk, aku juga kaget waktu tahu akan dijodohkan dengan Rukia…. Aduh, Rukia itu kayak apa ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo, kenapa kau bisa bertunangan dengan Rukia Kuchiki…kupikir kau akan dijodohkan dengan…AOWWWW!" Hisagi berteriak histeris karena Rangiku tiba-tiba menginjaknya. Rangiku lalu menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya seolah-seolah ia melarang hisangi berbicara. Apa-apaan mereka?

"Karena takdir makanya aku bertunangan dengan Rukia….memangnya aku mau dijodohkan dengan siapa lagi?" ketusku.

"Dengan Yumichika," sahut rangiku seenaknya sambil senyum sumringah.

"Hah? yang benar saja! masa aku dijodohkan sama…" aku agak takut kalau nantinya Yumichika tersinggung kalau aku mengatainya banci. Tau sendirikan kalau banci lagi marah atau tersinggung itu kayak apa.

"Sama banci maksudmu, Ichigo?" tanya Yumichika sambil melengkungkan bulu mata anti tornadonya ke atas..

"Emmm…" aku tidak jawab ya.

"Maaf ya, walaupun aku banci tapi kecantikanku ini selevel ratu sejagat, lagian…Rukia Kuchiki, tunanganmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku."

"Be-benarkah itu?" aku jadi merinding mendengar pernyataan Yumichika barusan. Masa Rukia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Yumichika…tapi aku harus tenang, paling tidak Rukia itu benar-benar seorang perempuan, bukan banci!

"Loh, jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah melihat Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo?" ini suara Kira.

"Memang aku tidak pernah lihat…" sahutku penuh suka cita

"Astaga…." Semua serentak berkata.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian akan bertunangan sementara kalian belum bertemu. Apa kata dunia ini, Ichigo?" kata Ikaku heran.

"Yah…mau bagaimana lagi…" hanya ini yang bisa aku jawab.

"Emmm…Rukia Kuchiki ya…aku pernah sekelas dengannya waktu di Seireitei," kata Momo.

"Benarkah itu, Momo?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Rasanya aneh saja kalau ada keluarga Kuchiki yang bersekolah di Seireitei, karena setahuku di sana kan hanya anak yatim berprestasi yang sulit mendapatkan pendidikan berkualitas…memang sih kedua orang tua Byakuya sudah lama meninggal tapi bukannya selama ini keluarga Kuchiki mendapatkan pendidikan melalui _home schooling_ karena tidak diperbolehkan bangsawan besar berbaur dengan rakyat jelata. Tapi, itu tak penting, suka-sukanya Byakuya kan mau menyekolahkan adiknya di manapun.

"Iyyaaaaa, waktu tahun ajaran pertama, ummmm umurku dan Rukia waktu itu masih 15 tahun…"

"Oh…bagaimana orangnya, Momo?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ummmmmmm waktu itu kami masih unyu-unyunya…aku tidak akrab dengannya karena Rukia sepertinya orangnya tertutup…lagian Rukia di Seireitei tidak cukup setahun, benarkan Kira?"

"Ya, benar. Dia cuma sebentar di Seireitei…tapi sepertinya dia anaknya baik. Oh ya, satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya itu Renji Abarai."

"Renji Abarai?" Ah, aku pernah dengar nama itu, kalau tidak salah dia salah satu murid keluaran terbaik Seireitei. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Lalu, dimana si Renji itu?" tanyaku pada Kira.

"Kau lihat laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di belakang Byakuya Kuchiki? dialah Renji Abarai. Sekarang dia menjabat sebagai asisten kepercayaan Byakuya."

Aku lalu mencari-cari laki-laki berambut merah di belakang Byakuya. Oh…ternyata itu ya? Wajahnya menakutkan juga ya apalagi dia memakai tato di wajahnya, seperti preman pasar saja.

"Kenapa pertunanganmu mesti buru-buru begini, Kurosaki?!" suara seseorang tepat di sampingku.

Aku lalu balik ke samping tapi tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Turunkan _view_-mu, Kurosaki!"

Aku pun sedikit menunduk, astaga…ternyata si bocah laki-laki berambut perak yang sok keren dan _cool_ itu.

"TOSSSHIRO!" seruku, "sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-san! Ya, daritadilah aku di sini! Bersama yang lain!" sewot Toshiro.

"Astaga…aku tidak melihatmu…kau sudah daritadi ya…Maaf." Ucapku.

"Hihihihihhihhihi…Bos terlalu kecil sih," Rangiku malah menertawai bos-nya.

"Diam kau, Matsumoto! Kau mau honormu aku kurangi?" ancam si rambut perak. Rangiku lalu menutup mutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Ichigo, kita masuk dulu ya…"kata Ikaku.

"Oh…yayayayaya…selamat bersenang-senang…"

"Kurosaki-kun…" seorang wanita memanggilku dan aku tahu persis pemilik suara ini.

Aku berbalik dan benar saja itu Inoe. Kukira dia akan datang bersama Ishida tapi ternyata…Inoe lalu menghampiriku.

"Selamat ya, Kurosaki-kun…aku benar-benar kaget waktu tahu kamu akan bertunangan hari ini. Aku bahkan baru menerima undanganmu kemarin malam."

"Iya Inoe, acaranya memang terlalu tiba-tiba," kataku, "aku saja kaget kalau acaranya ternyata hari ini."

Aku lalu memperhatikan pria pucat yang datang bersama Inoe.

"Inoe, mana Ishida? Kenapa kau malah datang bersama pria lain," bisikku ke Inoe.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku sudah menikah?"

Aku terperangah, "Hah? kau sudah menikah?" tanyaku benar-benar tidak tahu, "kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah, lagian undanganmu tidak ada…"

"Ehem…ehem…" pria pucat yang datang bersama Inoe berdehem.

"Kurosaki-kun perkenalkan ini suamiku namanya Ulquiorra Cifer…Ulquiorra, kenalkan ini Ichigo Kurosaki…" Inoe memperkenalkan kami.

"Salam kenal, Kurosaki." sapa si pucat, "Selamat atas pertunanganmu."

"Terima kasih…"

Kamipun berjabat tangan, tangan si pucat itu benar-benar sangat dingin seperti mayat yang habis disimpan dalam _freezer_.

Aku benar-benar kaget ternyata Inoe menikah dengan pria lain. Aku kaget karena setahuku Inoe itu pacaran dengan Ishida tapi kenapa bisa menikah dengan si pucat bernama ul…ul…aaaaaahh apalah namanya itu.

"Undangannya ada koq! aku titip di Ishida-kun." Ujar Inoe.

Astaga…pantas saja undangannya tidak sampai di tanganku. Aku yakin Ishida pasti sudah membuangnya karena sakit hati. Lagian kenapa juga Inoe menitipkannya ke Ishida, siapa yang tidak sakit hati coba?

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian menikah?" tanyaku.

"Bulan lalu, Kurosaki-kun!" sahut Inoe. "Masa kamu tidak dapat undanganku sih? Benar-benar keterlaluan Ishida itu! Dia pikir buat undangan itu tidak pakai biaya apa?" Inoe malah ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"Mungkin Ishida lupa…" aku berusaha membela Ishida. Kasihan sekali Ishida sudah ditinggal nikah, disuruh titip undangan pula.

"Ummmm..baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau ucapkan selamat dulu ke Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Oh…silahkan..."

Inoe lalu masuk sambil menggandeng mesra suaminya.

Tidak lama kemudian Ishida dan Grimmjow datang. Dari jauh aku bisa lihat kalau Grimmjow sedang menertawaiku.

"Kurosaki, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hari ini kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis dari keluarga Kuchiki," kata Ishida.

Grimmjow masih terus saja menertawaiku, "Hahahahahaha, apakah kisah cintamu dengan gadis Hueco Mundo itu kandas karena pertunanganmu ini, Kurosaki?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Grimmjow benar-benar membuatku kesal karena dia membuatku teringat Senna di hari pertunanganku.

"Kisah cintamu benar-benar suram, Kurosaki…ahahahahahaha."Grimmjow tidak henti-hentinya menggodaku.

Aku mendecak jengkel, "paling tidak kisah cintaku tidak sesuram Ishida…"

"Ishida?" Grimmjow berseru, "Hei, kau kenapa dengan Inoe?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menyenggol bahu Ishida. Ishida hanya diam, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tidak salah sama sekali.

"Bahkan kau juga tidak tahu, Grimmjow?" rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah Ishida, Grimmjow menanggapiku dengan menggeleng pelan. "ternyata Inoe sudah menikah dengan pria lain…"

Grimmjow terperangah tapi tidak lama kemudian tawanya menggelegar. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA…Benarkah itu, Kurosaki? kasihan sekali kau, Ishida…"

"Parahnya lagi, Inoe menitipkan undangan untuk kita ke Ishida tapi undangannya malah tidak sampai-sampai…" aku membongkar saja semuanya, Tawa Grimmjow semakin menjadi-jadi hingga perutnya sakit.

"Sudah puas kau, Kurosaki?" ucap Ishisa sinis dan lagi-lagi Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya "apa kau tidak melihat kalau kisah cintamu juga suram, kau bahkan akan bertunangan dengan gadis yang belum pernah kau temui," Ishida tidak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya aku tidak ditinggal nikah….lagian aku masih berstatus jomblo kan. Jadi, sah-sah saja kalau aku bertunangan." Aku membela diri.

"Aduh…malang sekali nasib kedua temanku ini…" akhirnya Grimmjow sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, "yang satu ditinggal nikah, yang satunya sudah ditolak eh malah dijodohkan…benar-benar kehidupan ini penuh misteri…" grimjow menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu, Kurosaki." ucapnya disertai dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Terima kasih," sahutku singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bertemu dengan ayahmu, untuk mengucapkan selamat." Kata Ishida.

"Yah…silahkan…"

Tidak lama kemudian acara pertunanganku dimulai. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti betul model acara pertunanganku ini. Kupikir mungkin ada acara tukar cincin atau apalah, tapi sepertinya lebih mirip dengan perjamuan minum teh bersama.

Semua duduk melantai dengan beberapa meja lebar, seperti di lesehan.

"Ichigo, sini!" Ayah memanggilku ke depan, ke meja besar tempat keluargaku dan keluarga kuchiki kumpul. Ayah, Yuzu dan Karin sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ichi-nii, om byakuya sementara mengantar Rukia ke sini!" seru Yuzu.

Deg.

Aduh…kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Santai…santai…pokoknya aku harus terlihat tenang dan _cool._

"Ichi-nii!" Kali ini karin yang berseru dan membuatku kaget.

"Kenapa lagi? bikin aku kaget saja.." aduh aduh…aku terlalu tegang nih.

"Itu om Byakuya dan Rukia…." Karin menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Reflex aku balik dan…benar saja itu Byakuya bersama…astaga, seorang gadis kecil berkimono, bersanggul besar dengan dandanan yang super duper dempul…

oOo

**Rukia's POV**

Aku memasuki pintu masuk gedung bersama Nii-sama. Aku sangat gugup ketika melihat para tamu yang berada dalam gedung, apalagi mereka semua memandangiku dengan dandanan seperti ini.

"Rukia, itu keluarga Kurosaki," kata Nii-sama sedikit berbisik. Aku lalu melemparkan pandanganku ke depan. Aku sedikit kaget melihat pria berambut jabrik dan berwarna orange yang sedang berdiri bersama ayah dan kedua adiknya. Dia mirip dengan seseorang…

"Rukia…" suara Nii-sama menyadarkanku.

Aku dan Nii-sama lalu berjalan hendak menghampiri keluarga Kurosaki. Aku benar-benar kesulitan berjalan, kimono dan mantel yang kukenakan sekarang sangat besar belum lagi sepatu tebal ini. Aku menarik-menarik mantel panjangku yang gombrang dan…

"Oooooohh…." Aku sampai jatuh tersandung karena menginjak kimonoku yang kepanjangan. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Nii-sama dan semua orang-orang di gedung kaget melihatku jatuh.

"Ru- Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" segera Nii-sama membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-sama. Kimonoku terlalu besar." Kataku sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu pegang tanganku."

Dengan segan aku pegang tangan nii-sama lalu Nii-sama menuntunku berjalan.

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Astaga…benarkah itu Rukia? Kenapa Rukia kayak memakai topeng ya? Dipakaikan bedak setebal itu…

Yayayaya. Rukia dan Byakuya sedang berjalan kemari. Astaga…aku kaget Rukia tiba-tiba jatuh…hehehe…dia pasti terpesona karena ketampananku..hehehehe, mau bagaimana lagi kalau aku terlalu tampan.

Sekarang Rukia dan Byakuya tepat berdiri di depanku. Aku terus mengamati Rukia, itu bedak atau masker bubuk sih? Aku ingin sekali protes kenapa tunanganku didandani seperti ini?! apa orang-orang di Soul Society harus didandani seperti itu kalau mau bertunangan atau menikah?

Rukia lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Aku terus menatapnya. Aduh…tidak ketahuan kalau rukia cantik atau tidak kalau bedaknya kayak ngelenong begitu!

"Kenapa malah begong, ayo beri salam!" seru ayah sambil menekan paksa kepalaku agar aku membungkuk.

Kemudian seorang wanita berusia paruh baya membawa sebuah nampan berlapis kain putih. Di atasnya ada sepasang tali berwarna merah.

"Di tradisi Kuchiki, sebelum dilaksanakan pernikahan, calon mempelai pria maupun wanita akan saling memasangkan tali merah di lengan mereka sebagai pengikat jodoh," kata Byakuya, "untuk itu…aku ingin kalian melakukannya juga di acara pertunangan ini untuk mempererat tali perjodohan antara kalian. Silahkan Kurosaki!"

Aku lalu mengambil satu tali merah itu lalu mengikatnya di lengan Rukia… Astaga, tanganku jadi tremor waktu memasangkan tali di lengan Rukia. Kemudian Rukia juga mengambil tali merah itu dan mengenakannya di lenganku.

"Dengan begini, kuharap kalian berdua benar-benar akan menjadi jodoh untuk selama-selamanya," kata Byakuya lalu disertai dengan tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para tamu.

"Mari kita duduk," kata Byakuya kepada kami.

Lalu kami duduk berhadapan. Keluargaku duduk di sebelah kiri meja sementara Byakuya dan Rukia duduk di sebelah kanan meja. Byakuya mempersilahkan seorang tante-tante memparadekan teknik menyediakan teh hijau…seperti di upacara minum teh itu tuh.

Byakuya dan Rukia sangat serius memperhatikan sang Tante membuat teh hijau. Aku malah terus menatap Rukia, aku masih penasaran bagaimana muka Rukia itu? Kimono dan mantelnya terlihat sangat gombrang tapi dilihat-lihat dia seperti anak-anak walaupun dandanannya seperti topeng.

Olala…Rukia sadar kalau aku terus menatapnya. Dia malah menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. Cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku ke tante pembuat teh itu karena sedikit salah tingkah. Astaga…ternyata Rukia memiliki warna mata yang indah.

"Ichigo, ayo ambil!" ayah berbisik sambil menyenggolku. Aduh…aku terlalu banyak melamun, ternyata tante pembuat teh sudah tidak ada di tempat. Kulihat Rukia menyerahkan cangkir berisi teh hijau ke arahku. Cepat-cepat kuambil saja cangkir itu…

"WADOOOOOWW! panas panas panas…" teriakku reflex menjatuhkan cangkir itu karena ternyata panas. Rukia sangat kaget, Byakuya juga, ayah, Yuzu dan Karin beserta semua tamu juga ikut-ikutan kaget. Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar tawa Grimmjow, Ikaku, Yumichika, Rangiku dan Hisagi. Sialan mereka!

"Seharusnya kau hati-hati, Kurosaki!" Byakuya menegurku setelah memeriksa tangan Rukia yang sedikit terkena percikan teh.

"Kau ini kenapa, Ichigo?" tegur ayah setengah berbisik.

"Ckckck…benar-benar memalukan…" kata Karin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku lalu menatap tajam Karin.

Seorang pelayan cepat-cepat datang untuk membereskan tumpahan teh barusan.

"Tehnya memang masih panas…" ini suara Rukia yang kembali memberikanku secangkir teh hijau panas dengan tangan mungilnya. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena ternyata suara tunanganku ini ternyata sangat lembut. Aku lalu mengambil cangkirnya dengan hati-hati lalu meminumnya. Bweee ternyata rasanya sangat pahit hingga ke tenggorokan. Rukia cepat-cepat memberiku kue manis dan langsung saja kulahap.

Entah ini acara pesta pertunangan atau upacara minum teh. Tapi aku mulai bosan karena aku memang tidak pernah suka ikut upacara minum teh…mungkin keluarga kuchiki sudah terbiasa dengan upacara teh seperti ini…tapi seperti inilah pertunanganku dengan Rukia. Tanpa cincin dan pesta romantis tapi dengan tali merah dan teh hijau, benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

oOo

Ichigo kini berada di Mansion Kuchiki. Ia berdiri di teras sambil memandangi kebun bunga sakura di balik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Pertemuan pertama dengan Rukia Kuchiki di acara petunangannya semalam masih menyisakan rasa penasaran mengenai Rukia. Ia ingin melihat seperti bagaimana rupa gadis yang telah bertunangan dengannya.

"Tumben sekali kamu kemari sendirian, Kurosaki," sapa Byakuya seraya menghampiri Ichigo disertai dengan kedua pelayan yang mengikutinya.

Ichigo lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Hai, Byakuya.."

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Menemui tunanganku," sahut Ichigo, "kau sendiri yang bilangkan kalau aku dan Rukia harus saling mengenal dulu sebelum menikah."

Byakuya mengangguk kecil. "Hanataro, panggi Rukia. Katakan kalau Ichigo Kurosaki mencarinya," kata Byakuya ke salah satu pelayan bertubuh kecil dan kurus, bertampang polos nan lugu bernama Hanataro.

"Baik…" Hanataro segera pergi.

"Rukia tipe gadis yang agak tertutup jadi, kuminta kau tidak terlalu memaksanya, pelan-pelanlah mengenalnya…"

"Itu tidak jadi masalah," Ichigo menyahut enteng.

"Baik, tunggulah Rukia…aku harus mengurus sesuatu di dalam," Byakuya berpamit lalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali memandang bunga-bunga sakura di taman. Sayang sekali Ichigo tidak menyadari keindahan bunga-bunga sakura di taman Mansion Kuchiki karena ia masih mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Lumayan lama ia menunggu Rukia hingga Ichigo melamunkan pertunangannya kemarin.

"Kau mencariku, Ichigo?" suara seseorang gadis menyadarkan Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Nampak sosok gadis belia mengenakan dress berwarna hitam selutut. Warna rambutnya yang sebahu sangat senada dengan dress yang ia kenakan, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit gadis itu. Kulitnya yang putih membuat kilauan menyerupai kilau amethyst di matanya terlihat jelas.

To be continue….

oOo

Fiuuuuhh...akhirnya berhasil diapdet juga...hwhwhwhw

Sebenarnya dari kemarin mau apdat tapi berhubung ada teman yang nempel terus seharian sambil pasang muka curiga...jadi ga jadi deh...#ga penting banget Juzie cerita kayak ginian)

karena ada beberapa review yang ga bisa Juzie balas karena gambar buat replynya ga muncul, jadi Juzie balas di sini aja ya...:D

buat **jessi**, Salam Kenal ya...tenang aja...Juzie ga bakalan biarin Ichigo jahat sama Rukia koq :D

Salam kenal** Guest**, ichi dan ruki udah ketemuan di chap ini...tapi belum signifikan...:D #plakk. juzie janji chap selanjutnya full Ichiruki. di tunggu ya^^

Salam kenal **rini desu**, tengkyu ;) ichiruki ada d chap ini ya...chap selanjutnya full ichiruki :D

Salam kenal **ika chan**, tengkyu uda R&R. Iya pasti Ichiruki koq dan ceritanya tamat...kalau ga tamat jadi sinetron donk :p

Buat **darries**, tengkyu ya atas sarannya...iya ceritanya terlalu diolor-olor, jayus banget pula -.-' d chap ini Ichiruki ketemu tapi ketemuannya ga berbobot bgt :p. chap selanjutnya full Ichiruki ya...:D

hehehehe...btw Juzie mw tanya sama kalian semua, itu gmn caranya biar gambar reply reviewnya ga keliatan begitu?

But...tengkyu ya buat semuanya yang mau R&R di fic Juzie yang gaje and nista ini ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Strong and Mature Out-Look but

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**Ch 6**

**Strong and Mature Out-Look but Childlike**

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku melepas kacamataku agar bisa kulihat jelas gadis yang kini tepat berdiri di depanku. Aku sedikit takjub melihatnya…apalagi dia memakai dress hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Aku terus mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah…apakah gadis ini adalah Rukia? Tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun gadis ini terlihat seperti anak SMA…tapi, lebih tepatnya anak SMP! Tapi warna matanya benar-benar warna mata Rukia yang kemarin dan juga ada tali merah di lengannya.

"Ichigo!" gadis kecil itu memanggilku, "kenapa kau malah melihatku seperti itu?" ia menegurku lagi.

"Benarkah kau Rukia yang bertunangan denganku kemarin?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya…tentu saja. memangnya kemarin kau bertunangan dengan siapa lagi?" Rukia malah terlihat lebih bingung dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

Aku kembali mengamati Rukia dari atas hingga bawah.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" suara Rukia terdengar gusar.

"Kau…kenapa kau pendek begini?"

Plakk.

"KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU CEBOLLL?!"

Plakk.

"CEBOL! KAU INI KE-"

Bug.

Kali ini Rukia meninju hidungku…kuraba-raba hidungku dengan tangan. "DA…DARAH!" aku berteriak _shock_ ketika melihat ada banyak darah segar di tanganku. Bahaya sekali perempuan satu ini, mukanya lugu, suaranya lembut tapi, ternyata dia mempunyai kekuatan perkasa.

"Kita baru kenal saja kau sudah menghinaku, mengataiku pendeklah…cebollah…kau pikir aku tidak tersinggung?" mata Rukia terlihat berkilat-kilat, ia benar-benar terlihat marah.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur!" protesku tapi Rukia malah menginjak kakiku.

"Wadoooouuwww," aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Benar-benar gadis ini…

"Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menghinaku lebih baik kau pulang saja! Bye…" Rukia hendak meninggalkanku.

"Eh eh eh…" cepat-cepat kutarik lengannya, "mau kemana?"

"hehehehe…ke wc..." sahut Rukia cengengesan, "ke kamarkulah!" tiba-tiba ekspresi muka Rukia jadi menyeramkan.

"Jangan! Aku belum selesai kamu sudah mau kabur saja…Apa seperti ini keluarga Kuchiki memperlakukan tamunya?" Rukia hanya diam, sekilas kulihat ia memutar bola matanya sekali. Aku lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hehehe..senang sekali aku melihat perempuan ini.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan pergi selama kau bisa menjaga mulutmu yang kotor itu."

Cepat-cepat kututup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Enak saja, mulutku dibilang kotor!

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencariku, Ichigo…?" Rukia bertanya.

"Ya…untuk mengenalmu…" jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa aku malu menjawab tadi. Rukia nampak kebingunan dengan jawabanku barusan. "Kita kan harus saling mengenal dulu sebelum menikah, ya kan?" tambahku.

"Iya…memang benar."

"Emmm…bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajakku.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, "Kemana?"

"Ya…kemana saja."

Rukia lalu menimbang-nimbang ajakanku, "emmmm…aku minta izin ke Nii-sama dulu, ya." Lalu ia berbalik hendak masuk.

"Eh…tidak usah!" seruku sambil menangkap lengan Rukia.

"Aku harus minta izin dulu ke Nii-sama, Ichigo…"

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah minta izin tadi.." aku tetap bersikeras, jangan sampai kalau Rukia meminta izin ke Byakuya, Byakuya malah tidak mengizinkannya. "Nii-samamu sedang sibuk loh…" kataku asal.

"Benar kamu sudah minta izin tadi?"

"Ya benarlah….kenapa juga aku bohong?"

Rukia menatapku, aku pasang muka super serius saja biar dia percaya.

"Okelah kalau begitu," sahutnya kemudian.

Yess, akhirnya Rukia akan ikut denganku.

"Pokoknya, kita akan senang-senang Rukia," kataku menarik Rukia jalan menuju mobilku.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja kamu mau Rukia, tapi kita makan dulu, oke?"

"Baiklah…"

Dengan semangat kubukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia dia depan lalu cepat-cepat kunaik dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita berangkat, Rukia…" hahahaha…akhirnya aku berhasil membawa Rukia, tapi bagaimana nanti ya kalau Byakuya marah aku bawa Rukia tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ah, urusan belakangan itu. Lagian Rukia kan bukan anak kecil lagi dan dia juga keluar denganku, dengan tunangannya, hehehehe…Byakuya pasti tidak komplen.

"Ichigo…kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Ummmm dimana ya…kau suka makan apa, Rukia?"

"Kalau aku sih suka semuanya…jadi terserah saja"

"Oh…begitu ya?" hihihi…Rukia Rukia…kau sendiri ya yang bilang terserah.

Aku lalu membawa Rukia di suatu kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. Aku yakin Rukia tidak akan senang dengan kedai seperti itu, scara ya gadis bangsawan pasti makannya di restoran mewah yang memiliki chef ternama. Hihihihi…sekali-sekali kau makan di warung kedai tidak apa-apakan, Rukia?

"Kita makan di sini, Ichigo?"

"Begitulah…" jawabku berseri-seri sambil menarik Rukia masuk ke kedai. Rukia nurut-nurut saja sih.

"Aku pesan dua ramen, ya!" teriakku memesan makanan. Lalu mengambil duduk di belakang bersama Rukia. Kulihat Rukia hanya melihat-lihat isi ruang kedai ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka berada di sini?" tanyaku. Yah yah..aku memang sengaja ingin melihat Rukia kesal.

"Tidak juga…" sahutnya

"Kau pertama kali makan di tempat seperti ini, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Iya…ini pertama kali aku makan di kedai."

"Jadi, biasanya kamu makan di restoran, donk?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ummmm…tidak. Aku juga tidak pernah makan di restoran."

Astaga…

"Jadi, selama ini kau hanya makan di rumah ya? Kau tidak pernah makan ramen?"

"Aku memang hanya makan di rumah...," sahutnya, "dulu ada teman yang selalu membawakanku ramen di rumah."

"Oh…baik sekali temanmu itu."

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang.

"Rukia…"panggilku

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau menerima saja perjodohan kita?"

Rukia menatapku bingung, "karena Nii-sama yang meminta," jawabnya singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Ya…kamu kan tidak mengenalku, Rukia. Jaman sekarang banyak gadis-gadis muda akan protes dijodohkan bahkan ada yang sampai lari dari rumah. Ya, kan?"

"Wah…lari dari rumah? Aku sudah pernah menyaksikan yang seperti itu. menurutku tindakan seperti itu sangat kekanak-kanakan, manja dan menyusahkan keluarga, padahal dia kan belum mengenal orang yang dijodohkan dengannya, siapa tahu ternyata orangnya sangat baik. Lagipula tidak mungkinkan kalau orang tua ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan orang jahat atau dari keluarga tidak baik-baik."

"Ya…siapa tahu kalau gadis itu ternyata sudah punya pacar jadi dia kabur?"

"Kenapa juga harus kabur meninggalkan keluarga demi pacar yang belum tentu jadi jodoh…pacar itu bisa saja jadi mantan tapi kalau keluarga? Paling juga kalau sudah diputuskan, gadis itu kembali ke keluarganya sambil nangis."

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Rukia. Ternyata dia lebih dewasa dari fisiknya..hehehehe…benar-benar menarik.

"Rukia, kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi ada pria yang kamu sukai kan?"

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? jangan-jangan ada gadis yang kamu sukai lagi." Rukia lalu menyedot ramennya.

"Memang, tapi semuanya sudah berlalu," jawabku malas.

"Oh…"

"Ummm…Rukia…?"

"Apalagi?" Rukia menatapku dengan ekspresi mulai bosan dengan segala pertanyaanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong usiamu berapa sekarang?"

"Tidak sopan menanyakan usia pada perempuan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu kan masih muda."

"Kurang lebih 21 tahun."

Astaga…usia Rukia dan Byakuya ternyata jauh sekali. Beda tujuh belas tahun ternyata.

Setelah makan dan membayar kami kembali ke mobil.

"Rukia, apa ada tempat yang ingin sekali kamu kunjungi?"

"Tempat yang ingin sekali aku kunjungi…" Rukia berpikir, "Oh, ada!" serunya kemudian.

"Apa itu?"

"Chappy Land, Ichigo…" sahut Rukia dengan suara lugunya.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai, "Oh…itu? Gampang...kita meluncur ke sana sekarang, Rukia…" aku lalu menancap gas menuju Chappy Land.

Kini kami sudah berada di Chappy land dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Rukia adalah seorang maniak Chappy yang notabene banyak disukai anak berlari-lari memasuki gerbang besar Chappy Land.

"Ini benar-benar Chappy Land!" serunya, "kau tahu Ichigo, waktu di Soul Society aku membaca artikel tentang _launching-_nya Chappy Land di Karakura, aku selalu beragang-agang berada di sini dan ketika berada di Karakura aku selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa ke sini." mata rukia terlihat berbinar-binar, "dan sekarang aku berada di Chappy Land!"

"Huh, kau tidak tahu saja siapa pemiliknya…" kataku menyeringai, siap-siap untuk menyombongkan diri.

"Siapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang kini ada di dekatmu." Hehehehe

Eh..Rukia malah celengak-celengok. "Oh….paman itu?" ia malah menunjuk pak satpam yang sedang berdiri di samping gerbang.

"AKU WHOIIII!" teriakku frustasi.

"Oh…kamu Ichigo? ehehehehe…" astaga…Rukia malah cengengesan. "Hah? Benarkah kau pemiliknya, Ichigo?" Huh, baru sadar dia.

"Ya iyalah…" sahutku ketus.

"Hah….benar-benar tak kusangka…" Rukia terpesona memandangku. "Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau telah mempertemukanku dengan pemilik Chappy Land," Rukia malah sujud syukur. Hahaa akhirnya dia sadar betapa hebatnya tunangannya ini.

"Berarti, aku bisa main gratis sepuasnya kan?"

"Tentu saja Rukia….kau menginap saja di sini pasti bisa…"

"Cihuuuuuii…" rukia loncat-loncat kegirangan. "kalau begitu aku mau main itu, itu, itu, itu, itu, itu, itu…"

Aku menatap aneh Rukia melalui sudut mataku, "yang benar saja Rukia? Kau menunjuk semua wahana, tidak mungkin dalam sehari kau mampu memainkannya…"

"Ehehehehehe…kalau begitu kita main yang itu, itu sama….yang itu dulu, bagaimana?"

"Huh, kau serius? Semua yang kau tunjuk barusan itu permainan paling ekstrem, Rukia. Aku tidak yakin kalau jantungmu kuat, badanmu saja kecil begitu. Aku yakin sesampainya di atas nanti kau malah teriak-teriak sambil menangis tidak jelas…"

"Ichigo, ayo foto aku dengan chappy-chappy ini!" Tiba-tiba Rukia berseru.

Aku berbalik ke belakang, ternyata Rukia sudah berdiri bersama dua orang berkostum Chappy. Sial berarti daritadi Rukia tidak mendengarkanku.

"Cepat, Ichigo!" Rukia sudah mengambil pose bersama badut-badut Chappy itu. Aku lalu mengambil ponselku lalu memotretnya sekali.

Rukia berganti pose. "Lagi Ichigo!" pintanya. Akupun memotretnya.

"Lagi lagi…". aku kembali memotretnya lagi.

"Sekali lagi, Ichigo!" okelah, satu kali lagi tidak apa-apa.

"Lagi ya!" tidak apa-apa deh sekali kali…

"La-"

"SUDAH WHOII!" teriakku. "Chappy-chappy, sana kembali kerja!" aku mengusir kedua Chappy itu.

"Kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itu, Ichigo…" kata Rukia. Aku mendengus kesal. "Ichigo, ayo kita main saja kalau begitu…"

Rukia lalu menarikku menuju wahana jet coster. Aku kaget waktu Rukia ngotot ingin duduk paling depan. Huh, sok berani sekali gadis ini. Paling juga kalau jet costernya sudah jalan, dia akan teriak-teriak minta turun. Aku ikutin saja keinginannya, biar dia menyesal….dan ternyata…tak kusangka sewaktu jet coster meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, Rukia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak…astaga…benar-benar tunanganku ini. Dia tidak punya rasa takutkah? Bukan hanya itu saja di wahana hysteria dan tornado (Chappy land tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dufan -.-'), ia juga sangat menikmatinya. Astaga…

"Ichigo, ayo kita main lagi!" Aku menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Yang benar saja, Rukia menarikku untuk main lagi? Main wahana ekstrem itu lagi? Tuhan…tolong lindungi jantungku!

Kini aku duduk lemas di kursi taman. Benar-benar kuat Rukia itu, aku saja sudah lemas begini tapi Rukia malah tidak menunjukkan gejala kalau ia sudah capek. Lain kali kalau mau jalan dengan Rukia lagi, aku harus makan dua butir telur ayam kampung setengah masak dan madu biar staminaku kuat kalau perlu minum obat kuat juga…maksudku bukan obat kuat yang untuk gitu-gituan ya!

"Ichigo…" Ah…Rukia memanggilku lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya dua kali lalu berlari ke arahku. Gawat! Sepertinya ia mau mengajakku main lagi. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Ichigo, ayo kita ma-"

"Rukia, di sana ada toko boneka Chappy lho!" cepat-cepat kualihkan saja perhatiannya.

"Mana-mana?" tanya Rukia sambil cepat-cepat celengak-celengok. Alhamdulillah perhatian Rukia cepat bisa dialihkan…leganya aku.

"Itu…" aku menunjuk salah satu toko yang menjual boneka Chappy, "ayo kita beli Chappy, Rukia!"

"Yuk yuk…" kami lalu berlari menuju toko itu. Rukia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa ternyata Rukia ini sangat lucu dan unik. Tadi aku sempat menganguminya karena ia mempunyai pandangan dewasa tapi ternyata Rukia adalah gabungan wanita dewasa yang kuat tapi kekanak-kanakan.

Mata Rukia berbinar-binar ketika kami masuk ke dalam toko.

"Rukia, kau lihat-lihat saja sendiri dulu," kataku.

"Oke," Rukia lalu berlari ke dalam, melihat-lihat dan memilih-milih boneka Chappy.

Aku mengaktifkan ponselku dulu karena sebelum main tadi aku menonaktifkan ponselku. Dan ternyata ada banyak pesan yang masuk. Aku membukanya satu persatu. Yang pertama dari Tatsuki, tumben sekali si tomboy sok jagoan itu mengirimkanku sms.

"Hei, Ichigo

Sombong sekali kau tidak mengundangku di acara pertunanganmu!"

Aduh…bagaimana aku mengundangmu kalau acaranya terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku lalu membuka sms yang lain. Ah…dari Keigo!

"Jahat… jahat kau Ichigo!

Trnyata kmrin kau brtunangan. Knp tidak mngundangku?"

Aku lalu membuka sms dari Mizuiro.

"Bnrkah kmarin kau brtunangan, Ichigo?"

Astaga ada sms dari Chad juga.

"Ichigo, trnyata kmrn km brtunangan ya?

Slmt, ya. Btw, knp tdk undang-undang?"

Masih ada sms dari Cizuru, Ryou, Michiru, dan lainnya yang isi smsnya serupa tapi tak sama. Aku malas membacanya. tapi sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf dengan kalian semua. Kalau aku menikah nanti aku pasti undang kalian.

Oh, ada sms dari Ishida.

"Kurosaki, kau dmn skrg? Aku dan Grim sdg kumpul d t4 biasa.

Kau tdk lupa kan?"

Astaga…aku lupa ada janji dengan Ishida dan Grimmjow. Ah, biar saja. aku lalu membuka sms dari Grimjow.

"Kurosaki, dmn kau?"

Malas aku membalas semua sms ini. Ah…yang terakhir dari Yuzu.

Sbntr mlm cpt pulang ya. Yuzu msk rawon ksukaan Ichi-nii

Yuzu masak rawon malam ini….

"Ichigo, aku mau yang itu!" seru Rukia sambil menunjuk boneka Chappy paling besar.

"Ambil, Rukia…!" Hehehehe…apapun akan kubelikan asal kau tidak mengajakku main lagi Rukia.

Waktu aku membayar, kasir dan karyawan toko lainnya malah tersenyum-senyum ke arah kami. Setelah membayar dengan kartu kredit dan mengambil boneka Chappy besar itu, cepat-cepat aku menarik Rukia keluar.

"Ternyata sudah mulai gelap, Ichigo," kata Rukia menatap langit, "aku lapar Ichigo, bagaimana kalau kita makan lalu pulang? Ummmm… waktu di atas jet coster aku lihat di atas sana ada restoran…"

Astaga…Rukia benar-benar luar biasa. Dia sementara ada di jet costerpun masih bisa lihat ada restoran di sana….ckckckck.

"Jangan makan di situ, Rukia! Masakannya tidak enak," kataku.

"Oh, ya? Kau pernah makan di sana?"

"Tentu saja. masakannya tidak enak, kau pasti tidak suka."

"Lalu, kita makan di mana?"

"Emmmmm…kau mau makan di tempat yang special, tidak?" tanyaku.

"Tempat spesial?" Rukia malah bertanya balik dengan memasang muka polosnya.

"Ya. Spesial pake telor. Kau mau?"

"Asal makanannya enak saja aku pasti mau, Ichigo."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kita pergi Rukia…" aku tarik tangan Rukia untuk keluar dari Chappy Land.

oOo

Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya sampai di suatu 'tempat special', suatu rumah berlantai dua dengan halaman kecil. Ichigo lalu memarkirkan mobilnya. Ketika turun dari mobil, Rukia menatap bingung rumah yang kini berada tepat di depannya, apalagi di depan rumah ada papan bertuliskan 'Klinik Praktek' dan nama ayah Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Ini…rumahmu?" Rukia bertanya sambil menunjuk rumah tersebut, "Jadi, kita akan makan di sini?"

"Ya," sahut Ichigo, "memang beda jauh dengan Mansion Kuchiki tapi dalamnya nyaman koq," lanjutnya, "Ayo masuk Rukia," Ichigo mengajak Rukia masuk.

"Aku pulang…" Ichigo berseru sambil membuka pintu.

"Ichi-nii…," suara Yuzu dari dalam, ia segera menyambut Ichigo, "kenapa Ichi nii la…" suara Yuzu terhenti ketika melihat ada seorang gadis di belakang Ichigo. Yuzu menatap sebentar gadis itu lalu akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Rukia.

"Ayah! Karin-chan! Ichi-nii bawa Rukia-chan ke rumah!" Yuzu berseru keras.

"Apa kabar, Yuzu-chan?" Rukia sedikit membungkuk menyapa Yuzu.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah berlari terdengar dari atas. Ichigo siap-siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan perlindungan dari tingkah laku konyol yang sering dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

Dan benar saja tiba-tiba Isshin muncul sambil meloncat ke arah Rukia untuk memberi salam pelukan.

"RUKIA-CHAAAANNN…" seru Isshin ketika melayang di udara. Ichigo lalu menendang ayahnya sebelum mengenai Rukia.

DUAAAAKK

Isshin lalu terlempar jauh hingga membentur dinding. Terlihat jelas keterkejutan di wajah Rukia melihat kejadian barusan, kejadian yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan adanya KDRT di rumah Ichigo.

"Aduh…sa…sakit…" Isshin meringis kesakitan.

"Pa…paman tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Isshin yang benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Ayo masuk Rukia, jangan pedulikan si tua Bangka itu!" kata Ichigo sadis, Rukia menurut saja ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Benarkah Ichi-nii membawa Rukia-chan?" Karin datang untuk memastikan dan ia melongo ketika melihat ada seorang gadis lain jalan di belakang Ichigo.

"Hai, Karin-chan apa kabar?" Rukia menyapa Karin ketika berpapasan.

"Ba baik…" Karin melongo memandang Rukia.

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke kamar. "Rukia, jangan kaget ya lihat keluargaku aneh seperti tadi…" kata Ichigo sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ya…aku memang kaget tadi…tapi keluarga sangat menyenangkan." Kata Rukia sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Menyenangkan? Menyenangkan apanya?" Ichigo menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata ayahmu sangat lucu…kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti selalu merasa terhibur…"

"Hah? yang benar saja!" celetuk Ichigo, "kau tidak tahu saja kalau tingkah konyol ayah selalu bisa membahayakan nyawa…"

"Kenapa kau sangat jahat ke ayahmu, Ichigo…" kata Rukia sembari mengangkat kakinya, hendak duduk bersila.

"Eh eh…jangan angkat kakimu seperti itu, Rukia!" tegur Ichigo gusar.

"Kenapa? Aku terbiasa seperti ini."

"Tidak bagus dilihatlah! Kau ini masih anak gadis, apalagi pakaianmu seperti itu… Cepat turunkan kakiku!"

"Ck…" rukia terpaksa menurunkan kakinya.

Ichigo lalu menuju pintu dan hendak keluar. "Sebentar ya, aku ambil minuman du-"

Bruak

Ichigo langsung sweatdrop melihat ada Isshin dan Yuzu jatuh di balik pintu, rupanya mereka menguping pembicaraan Ichigo dan Rukia barusan.

Ichigo mendengus marah, "Apa-apaan kalian?!" teriaknya.

"Ah…itu…emmm" bahasa Isshin jadi belepotan.

"Aku dan ayah cuma mau panggil Ichii-nii dan Rukia-chan makan…" kata Yuzu cepat-cepat.

"Oh…sebentar ya," Ichigo kembali masuk dan menutup kamarnya.

"Tadi siapa, Ichigo?" suara Rukia dari dalam kamar.

"Bukan siapa-siapa…"

Di ruang makan Yuzu menceritakan ke Karin semua pembicaraan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tadi, Rukia-chan sampai-sampai mengangkat kakinya di ranjang Ichi-nii..." Yuzu bercerita penuh semangat. "Ya kan, Ayah?!"

Isshin hanya mengangguk sambil menangis terharu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa putranya benar-benar dewasa sekarang. (?)

"Ah…itu biasa saja Yuzu. Aku dan kau juga sering kan mengangkat kaki di ranjang," Karin tidak ingin berpikiran kotor mengenai Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tapi, tadi Ichi-nii sampai gusar begitu…."

"Yuzu, kau masak rawon kan?!" suara Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul. Ia kini berjalan bersama Rukia menuju meja makan.

"Iya, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo melihat sebentar rawon di mangkuk. "Sepertinya enak sekali ya…" Ichigo lalu mengambil posisi duduk di ujung.

"Rukia-chan duduk di sini!" Isshin menggeser kursi yang tepat di sampingnya untuk Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Paman…" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku paman, Rukia! Panggil aku A-YAH!"

Rukia malah tertawa aneh. "I-iya…Paman eh maksudku…Ayah…" Rukia merasa sangat aneh ketika memanggil Isshin dengan ayah.

"Makan yang banyak ya, Rukia-chan…" kata Yuzu sambil menuangkan rawon dengan sendok ke piring Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Yuzu-chan."

"Iya Rukia! Kau harus banyak makan supaya kandunganmu sehat!"

Ichigo langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan ngawur Isshin barusan.

"Iya, terima kasih…" sahut Rukia.

"Rukia-chan," panggil Karin, "Kenapa bisa bersama dengan Ichi-nii…"

"Tadi, Ichigo datang ke rumah dan mengajakku jalan-jalan…"

"Ow ow ow ow…" mata Isshin langsung bercahaya bak intan yang bersinar lalu lari menuju poster masaki. "Masaki…andai kau bisa menyaksikan kejadian yang membahagiakan ini…" ucap Isshin penuh haru.

"Kaukah yang memasak ini, Yuzu? Ini benar-benar enak…aku ingin sekali bisa memasak seperti ini…" Rukia memuji.

"Benarkah? Kalau Rukia-chan mau, nanti Yuzu ajarin!" Yuzu berseru senang.

"Benar ya…Yuzu-chan yang ajarin," kata Rukia.

"Oh ya, Rukia-chan…ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu…"tiba-tiba Isshin sudah berada di samping Rukia.

"Apa itu Paman, maksudku….Ayah?"

"Waktu Ayah dan sekeluarga ke Mansion Kuchiki, Ayah melihat ada kolam ikan yang besar…dan sepertinya banyak ikan besar-besar di kolam.."

"Ya…memang banyak ikan besar di sana," kata Rukia.

"Rukia-chan...bisakah Ayah meminta tolong padamu, Nak?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bisakah…kau… memberikanku lima eh tiga ekor saja…"

Ichigo dan Karin menatap aneh ayahnya.

"Untuk apa Ayah meminta ikan hias?! Kita kan tidak punya kolam ataupun akuarium di sini!" tanya karin sinis.

"Ya, untuk dibakarlah, Karin!" sahut isshin. "air kolam ikan di Mansion Kuchiki itu diambil dari mata air pegunungan, pasti ikan-ikannya sangat enak!"

"Mana bisa ikan hias di makan?!"

"Kenapa tidak, Karin?! Semua jenis ikan itu halal! Kau tidak tahu?!" Isshin ngotot dengan hebohnya.

"Astaga…"gumam Ichigo frustasi, "bisakah kita makan dengan tenang sebentar."

Isshin lalu berdehem lalu melahap semua yang ada di piring.

Setelah makan malam Karin lalu mengajak Rukia bermain _playstation_ hingga tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat.

"Astaga…Sudah jam sepuluh…aku harus pulang, Ichigo," kata Rukia sedikit khawatir.

"Gawat…" Ichigo baru ingat lagi kalau tadi ia tidak meminta izin sama sekali ke Byakuya.

"Rukia-chan menginap saja…"Yuzu menawarkan.

"Tapi…kalau Rukia-chan menginap di sini, Rukia-chan tidur di mana? Kamar di sinikan cuma ada tiga…." kata karin.

"Eh….tapi sekarang sudah terlalu malam…" kata Yuzu ke Karin.

Isshin lalu menatap Karin tepat dihadapannya. "Benar kata Yuzu! Mungkin kita bisa tidur bersama di ranjang ayah. Jangan takut, Karin! Ayah akan memberikanmu pelukan hangat semalaman penuh~"

Karin yang jijik dengan perkataan ayahnya barusan langsung melempar stick _ps_-nya ke dalam mulut Isshin. Seketika Isshin terjatuh.

"Jangan ngingau! Ayah tidur saja sendiri, sana!" Teriak Karin emosi.

"Rukia, ayo aku antar pulang!" seru Ichigo ke arah Rukia.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini sudah terlalu malam, Ichigo!" kata Isshin setelah, "memang lebih baik Rukia nginap saja!"

"Tidak! Rukia harus pulang," kata Ichigo tegas. "Ayah, pokoknya Rukia harus pulang karena tadi aku tidak minta izin ke Byakuya waktu membawa Rukia…"Ichigo membisik ayahnya.

"HAH?" Isshin melotot ke arah Ichigo. Ia tidak mengira betapa beraninya putranya membawa adik Byakuya tanpa sepengetahuan Byakuya.

"Rukia, ayo!" panggil Ichigo. Rukia lalu cepat-cepat pamit ke keluarga Ichigo.

To be Continue...

oOo

Maaf ya...di chap ini blom ada romance2nya...-.-'


	7. Chapter 7 Sanction

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 7**

**Sanction**

**Ichigo's POV**

Gawat gawat gawat GAWAT! Aku sampai kebobolan lupa memulangkan Rukia. Kira-kira Byakuya marah tidak, ya? Ah…mau bagaimana lagi? yang penting aku memulangkan Rukia dengan selamat lagipula aku membawa Rukia ke tempat yang sangat aman koq.

Kupercepat laju mobil. Kulirik Rukia yang duduk di sampingku, Rukia sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka Chappy-nya, wajahnya ternyata lebih polos jika sedang tidur… Astaga, kenapa itu yang aku perhatikan? Aku harus fokus…fokus…

Kini mobilku berada di depan Mansion Kuchiki. Aku mengintip dari dalam mobil, kulihat Byakuya dan seorang pria berambut merah…ah aku tahu dia yang bernama Renji Abarai, mereka sedang berdiri di depan teras. Kulihat ekspresi wajah Byakuya… Gawat! Ekspresinya tidak seperti biasa yang selalu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, wajahnya kali ini terlihat tegang….

"Rukia…kita sudah sampai…" aku menepuk pelan bahunya. Rukia terlihat berat membuka matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Iya, kita sudah sampai."

Aku lalu keluar dari mobil begitupun Rukia. Aku mengantar Rukia melewati taman yang penuh dengan pohon sakura. Ketika sampai di teras, Byakuya dan si rambut merah bernama Renji Abarai menatapku tajam. Matilah aku!

"Nii-sama belum tidur?" Rukia dengan wajah tanpa dosa menyapa Byakuya.

Byakuya mendengus sekali lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Abarai, bawa masuk Rukia ke dalam dan pastikan Rukia masuk dalam kamarnya!" katanya tegas.

Rukia terlihat kebingunan. Ia sempat menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya sebelum Renji menariknya ke dalam.

Beberapa langkah Rukia berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Ichigo jangan lupa nanti bawakan fotoku yang tadi ya!" dengan polosnya Rukia berseru mengingatkanku lalu kembali berjalan masuk bersama Renji.

Aku hendak menjelaskan ke Byakuya. "Byakuya, tadi aku hanya…"

"Aku yakin kau pasti yang memaksanya, Kurosaki!" Byakuya menyela perkataanku. "Rukia tidak mungkin keluar dari Mansion tanpa seizinku! Aku membolehkan kau mengenal Rukia tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membawanya pergi sesuka hatimu!" Byakuya memperingatkanku, "kau memang tunangan Rukia, tapi kau tetap harus tahu Rukia adalah gadis baik-baik seharusnya kau bisa menghormatinya, menjaga nama baiknya! Mana bisa kau membawanya hingga tengah malam begini?!" suara Byakuya meninggi. Byakuya benar-benar marah, aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya meninggi seperti barusan.

"Maaf," ucapku enteng. Byakuya terlihat jengkel dengan ucapanku barusan tapi hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Byakuya lalu mendesah. "Baik, aku maafkan kau, Kurosaki," kata Byakuya terpaksa. Aku jadi lega…ternyata kemarahan Byakuya cuma seperti ini…ehehehehe

"Tapi…." Byakuya melanjutkan, "selama kau berurusan dengan Rukia, maka kau juga harus mengikuti aturan keluarga Kuchiki.

GLEK..

Aku menelan liurku. Peraturan?

"Bagaimanapun aku harus memberimu sanksi agar kau tidak mengulanginya lagi, Kurosaki…kau tidak akan kuizinkan untuk bertemu dengan Rukia…selama dua minggu."

Hah? Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Rukia? selama dua minggu? Tchh...Peraturan macam apa itu?

"Bagaimana, Kurosaki? kau harus menyanggupinya!"

Aduh…agak lama aku memikirkan hukuman dari Byakuya itu. rasanya berat sekali karena aku baru saja kenalan dan jalan dengan Rukia lalu tidak bisa bertemu dengannya selama dua minggu! Kalau seperti ini bagaimana hubunganku dengan Rukia bisa lebih dekat? Tapi, bagaimanapun aku harus menyanggupinya. Di lihat dari sisi manapun aku memang sudah salah karena telah membawa Rukia tanpa sepengetahuan Byakuya.

"Oke oke!" sahutku terpaksa, "selama dua minggu aku tidak boleh ketemu dengan Rukia, kan? itu masih terlalu cepat!" aku lalu mendengus kesal.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Byakuya lalu membuang muka, meninggalku tanpa pamit.

"Ck…."

oOo

"Ichigo…." Aku melihat Sena berlari di suatu taman dengan latar bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran indah…Ia hendak menghapiriku.

"Senna…" balasku sambil berlari untuk segera bertemu dengannya.

Kini kami saling berhadapan, aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Senna tersenyum bahagia menatapku begitupun denganku. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan gadis hueco mundo itu. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mempertemukan kami kembali.

"Ichigo…aku bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi…"

"Aku juga….Senna."

"Ichigo…selama ini aku merindukanmu, aku menyadari bahwa ternyata aku juga menyukaimu…"

Thanks God! Ini adalah jawaban yang telah kunanti-nantikan darinya…

Aku menatap Senna lekat-lekat. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Senna?" aku menanyakannya kembali dan Senna mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya. Kami lalu berpelukan erat.

_Potong bebek angsa, angsa dikuali….nona minta dansa~_

Tiba-tiba ada lagu 'potong bebek angsa' dengan suara cempreng yang benar-benar mengganggu adegan romantis antara aku dan Senna.

"Senna…HP-mu berbunyi?" tanyaku masih sedang memeluk Senna.

"Bukan, itu HP kamu kali yang bunyi," sahut Senna.

"Ah…bukan koq…"

"ICHIGOOO!" suara perempuan teriak memanggilku.

Cepat-cepat kumenoleh ke sumber teriakan itu karena rasa-rasanya aku kenal suaranya. Dan ternyata suara itu adalah…suara Rukia…RUKIA?!

Nampak Rukia berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggangnya, wajahnya bersungut-sungut, dia terlihat sangat marah. Cepat-cepat kulepas pelukan Senna lalu kusembunyikan Senna dibelakangku.

"Ichigo, beraninya kau bermesraan dengan gadis lain dibelakangku!" Rukia berteriak kembali, wajahnya terlihat merah karena panas…panas karena marah maksudnya.

"Ti-tidak koq, Rukia! Kau salah lihat tadi! Mana ada gadis lain di sini…lihat, tidak ada kan?" aku berkelit saja.

Senna lalu keluar dari belakangku dan….

PLAKK

"Dasar playboy cap kucing!" Senna memakiku lalu lari meninggalkanku.

"Se…Senna…" ratapku memandang kepergiannya.

"Ichigo!" Aku tersentak. Aku teringat lagi dengan Rukia. Astaga…kenapa hari ini aku bisa apes begini? Barusan saja aku happy-happy eh…

"Ru…Rukia…aku…ini… tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…" bicaraku kacau balau, aku kehilangan akal sekarang.

"Kejadian ini akan aku laporkan ke Nii-sama!" waduh Rukia malah mengancamku. Gawat sekalikan kalau Byakuya menambah hukumanku lagi.

"Ja-jangan Rukia…"

"Kau jangan lagi menemuiku, Ichigo!" lalu Rukia lari meninggalkanku.

"Ru-Rukia! Jangan pergi! Rukia…."

"Rukia!" teriakku sambil bangun dari tidurku. Ternyata kejadian barusan hanya mimpi… syukurlah.

_Potong bebek angsa, angsa dikuali….~ _

Aku lalu melirik sumber lagu itu, ternyata lagu dengan suara cempreng yang terdengar dalam mimpiku tadi berasal dari suara weker dikamarku. Dengan malas kumatikan weker itu.

Aku menguap sekali lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan kasar. Aku mengecek sebentar HP-ku, ada pesan dari Ishida. Aku lalu membukanya.

"Dtglah ke kantor…

Km hrs brtanggung jawab krn mlupakn janjimu kmrn!"

Ah….ke kantor? Kenapa harus di kantor? Aku paling malas berada di kantor dan…sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke kantor.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi, bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor. Kali ini aku memakai kemeja hitamku, memakai minyak wangi andalanku dan tidak lupa pula kukenakan jam tangan di atas tali merah jodohku. Setelah bersiap-siap aku turun ke bawah untuk ikut sarapan dengan yang lain. Aku membuka pintu ruang makan, di sana sudah ada Yuzu yang masih memakai celemek sedang meletakkan makanan di atas meja sementara Karin sedang membaca koran.

"Selamat pagi semua…" sapaku. Lalu aku menutup pintu ruang makan.

"SELAMAT PAGIIIII ICHIII…." mendengar suara ayah dari arah samping, aku tahu ia sedang melompat ke arahku, cepat-cepat saja kubuka pintu kembali dan….

BRUAKK

"….Go…." suara terakhir ayah setelah membentur pintu. Huh, rasain si tua Bangka itu!

"Selamat pagi, Ichi-nii…tumben sekali bangun pagi-pagi…" sahut Yuzu sambil menyendoki nasi dari rice cooker ke mangkok.

Karin mengintipku dari tepi atas koran, "Rapi sekali…" gumamnya lalu kembali membaca koran.

"Hari ini aku akan ke kantor," kataku sambil mengambil duduk, Yuzu segera memberiku mangkok berisi nasi.

"Itu bagus sekali, Ichigo!" seru Ayah yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingku, "kau harus mulai rajin mencari nafkah untuk masa depanmu kelak bersama Rukia!"

"Huh, biarpun Ichi-nii tidak ke kantorpun, uang Ichi-nii tetap mengalir deras," kata Karin.

Yah…memang benar kata Karin, walaupun aku tidak ke kantorpun para pekerjaku tetap bekerja dengan sangat baik apalagi aku memiliki partner kerja yang cerdas, teliti dan rajin. hehehehehe…siapa lagi kalau bukan Uryu Ishida.

"Ichi-nii…bagaimana dengan Rukia-chan kemarin?" Yuzu bertanya dan aku jadi teringat dengan hukuman konyol yang Byakuya berikan kepadaku. Sial.

"Oh, iya Ichigo. Bagaimana kemarin? Apa Byakuya marah?" ini ayah yang bertanya.

"Ya….kemarin Byakuya memang marah…" sahutku lalu melahap makananku.

"Kalau begitu, biar Ayah menelpon Byakuya…"ayah menawarkan bantuannya

"Tidak perlu Ayah…aku sudah bicara dengan Byakuya, dia memang marah tapi paling tidak marahnya tidak sampai mengamuk."

"Lain kali kamu jangan lagi melakukan kesalahan dengan Byakuya, Ichigo!" ayah menasehatiku, tumben-tumben ayah seperti ini. "Karena setahuku, Byakuya itu tidak akan segan-segan menghukum orang yang melanggar aturan di keluarganya!"

Yayayaya, tepat sekali kata ayah barusan. Byakuya sudah mengeluarkan mandat untuk menghukumku. Huhuhuhuhu…

"Memangnya…Ichi-nii buat kesalahan ya?" Yuzu bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Sedikit…" sahutku.

"….jangan-jangan….kemarin Ichi-nii membawa Rukia-chan tanpa bilang-bilang ke om Byakuya ya?" Karin menebak. Aku menoleh ke Karin, ia menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Huh, kuat juga instingnya dan juga tebakannya barusan tepat sekali.

"Sok tahu kamu…" kataku sengit ke Karin.

"Yah….aku menebak saja kan," Karin lalu kembali berkutat dengan korannya.

Kami lalu melanjutkan sarapan dan setelah itu aku langsung keluar menaiki mobilku. Sementara Yuzu dan karin berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh ayah.

Sesampainya di kantor aku langsung menuju ke ruanganku. Semua karyawan yang berpapasan denganku memberi hormat kepadaku. Namanya juga Bos ya.. :p

Sesampainya ke ruanganku aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi kerjaku yang empuk. Kuambil ponselku dan kulihat-lihat hasil foto Rukia kemarin. Ternyata wajah si cebol itu manis juga di foto walaupun aslinya lebih manis sih…

Aku lalu memencet telpon kantorku untuk memanggil kepala sekretarisku.

"Tsukishima, segera ke ruanganku sekarang!"

"Baik…" sahutnya.

Sementara menunggu Tsukishima, aku terus memandangi foto-foto Rukia. Aku sedikit menyesal kenapa aku tidak ikut foto bersama Rukia kemarin ya?

Tsukishima lalu membuka pintu, ia membungkuk hormat sebentar sebelum menghadapku. Ia lalu membuka suatu laporan dan hendak membacanya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar laporan hari ini," kataku sebelum Tsukishima membuka mulut.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan?" Tsukishima bertanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Ya," sahutku, "tolong kau print semua foto gadis ini," kataku sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto Rukia.

"Baik, segera kulaksanakan, Tuan," Tsukishima mengambil ponselku lalu keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku lalu menuju jendela yang berukuran layar tancap. Ya…aku memang sengaja membuat jendela sebesar mungkin untuk bisa memantau Chappy Land jika berada di kantor karena Chappy Land berada di samping kantorku. Aku juga menyediakan teropong bintang agar sudut-sudut terkecilpun dapat kupantau. Ku buka gordennya lalu kutarik teropongku. Ternyata pengunjung sudah mudah berdatangan. Datanglah banyak-banyak pengunjung dan hujani aku dengan uang kalian….ahahahahaha.

"Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi begini, Kurosaki?" ah…ini suara Ishida.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kaget aku mendengar suaranya karena aku tidak mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka tadi. Ishida kini duduk di sofa.

"Lincah sekali kau masuk ke ruanganku tanpa suara…"sindirku, "kau masuk tanpa salam lagi…"

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, kebiasaan dia memang. "kau yang tidak memperhatikan aku masuk tadi, Kurosaki. Lagipula…apa aku harus beri salam?"

"Ya iyalah…ini ruangan pribadiku!"

"Sudahlah…" Ishida memperbaiki kacamatanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang, Kurosaki?" tanyanya, "kemarin Grimmjow sampai emosi karena lama menunggumu dan ternyata kau tidak datang juga," kata-kata Ishida barusan seperti menyinggungku.

Aku lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kemarin aku keluar bersama Rukia."

"Waw…cepat juga pergerakanmu, Kurosaki," kata Ishida sambil memperbaiki kembali kacamatanya. Rasanya aku bosan melihatnya begitu.

"Ya….diluar dugaan ternyata kami bisa cepat akrab."

"Baguslah kalau begitu…sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Rukia akan sangat lancar."

"Tidak juga begitu sih…" huh, hubunganku dengan Rukia akan semakin lancar jika Byakuya mencabut hukumanku.

"Oh, ya Ishida…aku masih penasaran denganmu dan Inoe." Aku kembali mengingatkan masalah Ishida dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa Inoe bisa menikah dengan ul…siapalah itu?"

Ekspresi wajah Ishida langsung berubah menjadi murung. "Sudahlah…itu sudah berlalu..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar kaget waktu Inoe memperkenalkan suaminya itu, kukira hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, ternyata…kalian sudah putus, sayang sekali padahal aku tahu sekali kalau kau sangat mencintainya."

Ishida menunduk diam sebentar. "Kurosaki, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa aku ini…" akhirnya Ishida bersuara, "aku bukan tipe pria yang bisa memberi perhatian secara terang-terangan, aku juga bukan pria yang lihai merayu gadis," aku terus menyimak perkataan serius Ishida. "Inoe merasa bahwa aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya karena tidak memberinya perhatian lebih, ia terus menuntutku tapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginannya. Kau tahukan Kurosaki, aku mencintai Inoe dengan caraku sendiri."

Aku menatap kasihan Ishida, ya…aku tahu sekali kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Inoe tapi apa daya kalau Inoe tidak mengerti dengan perasaan Ishida. Mungkin ini ya yang namanya perasaan yang tidak sampai…

"Lalu di saat hubungan kami renggang, si Ulquiorra Cifer masuk melalui media social facebook, dia merayu Inoe habis-habisan hingga Inoe terkelepek-kelepek!" wajah Ishida yang semula murung berubah menjadi penuh kebencian.

"Tapi…kalau kulihat-lihat, si pucat bernama Ulquiorra itu tipe pria pendiam ya…" kataku mengingat-ingat suami Inoe waktu di acara pertunanganku.

"Aaaah, itu kelihatannya dari luar saja, Kurosaki! Sebenarnya si pucat itu jago merayu wanita!" rutuk Ishida, "buktinya dia merayu Inoe yang masih jadi kekasihku waktu itu…"

Tiba-tiba Ishida menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya, ternyata Ishida sudah banjir air mata. Alamak, baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini! Ishida yang selalu terlihat kalem, _cool_, cuek, sombong dan sok pintar kini menangis di sampingku?

"Huhuhuhuhuhu…Kurosaki…padahal susah payah aku mendapatkannya karena dulu Inoe sangat tergila-gila denganmu…"

Ishida mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku kaget. Inoe pernah tergila-gila denganku? Masa iya? Aku baru tahu sekarang! ah…menyesal juga aku baru tahu, coba kalau aku tahu dulu pasti Inoe yang cantik dan seksi itu sudah kupacari…ahahahahaha.

"Huhuhuhu…kenapa Inoe tega sekali meninggalkanku…" Ishida masih terisak-isak.

Aku lalu berusaha menghibur Ishida, kuusap-usap punggungnya. "Sudah… sudah…Ishida…cup cup…namanya juga jodoh…lebih baik kita doakan saja Inoe, semoga dia bahagia bersama Ulquiorra dan cepat dapat momongan…"

"HUAAAAA" tangis Ishida bukannya mereda tapi malah semakin menjadi-jadi, kaget sekali aku melihatnya seperti ini. Dan…karena kasihan terpaksa seharian ini aku menemani Ishida dari pagi hingga malam.

Hari sudah gelap, akhirnya aku berpisah dengan Ishida dan kini aku melaju pulang dengan mobilku.

Ketika lampu merah lalu lintas menyala aku menghentikan mobilku. Aku melirik foto-foto Rukia yang telah di_print_ Tsukisima tadi pagi. Aku lalu mengambilnya dan kulihat-lihat sambil menunggu lampu hijau menyala.

TEEEEEET TEEEEEET

Klakson kendaraan dibelakangku terus berbunyi.

"JALAN WHOOIIII! Teriak orang-orang dibelakang. Astaga…ternyata lampu hijau sudah menyala. Cepat-cepat kujalankan mobilku sebelum orang-orang dibelakang mengamuk.

Kukurangi kecepatan mobilku agar aku bisa terus melihat foto-foto Rukia. Aku jadi teringat di saat-saat terakhir aku berpisah dengannya kemarin.

"Ichigo, jangan lupa nanti bawakan fotoku yang tadi ya…" katanya kepadaku. Tapi…apa aku harus memberikan foto-foto ini dua minggu kemudian…apa itu tidak terlalu lama? Aku merenung agak lama dan akhirnya…aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tidak peduli reaksi pemilik kendaraan lain yang kaget, dengan cepat ku putar saja mobilku untuk berbalik arah.

oOo

**Rukia's POV**

Lama aku berdiri di suatu jembatan kayu sambil memandang anak sungai di Mansion Kuchiki. Musim semi selalu membawa keindahan di Mansion. Bunga-bunga sakura yang beterbangan bagaikan salju pink yang lembut turun di malam hari lalu mengapung dan ikut dalam aliran sungai, terlihat benar-benar sangat indah.

Mungkin tidak lama lagi musim gugur tiba tapi angin malam hari ini ternyata terasa amat dingin, untung saja aku memakai kimono berlapis. Aku lalu menghembuskan nafas di telapak tanganku untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

Aku mendesah, "hhhhh..kenapa dia lama sekali…" aku menunggu seseorang dari tadi. Keterlaluan sekali dia, membiarkanku kedinginan malam-malam begini. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?

"Hai, Rukia…."

Ah…akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Si rambut merah itu sedang berdiri di tepi jembatan dengan santainya. Aku pasang muka cemberut saja biar dia sadar atas kesalahannya.

"Kemana saja kamu? Kenapa lama sekali? aku sudah hampir karatan di sini!" ketusku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di perut.

"Sory, tadi tiba-tiba Nii-samamu mencariku. Tentu aku memprioritaskan dia…" sahut Renji sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Mana barangnya?" tanyaku.

Renji lalu menyerahkan barang pesananku yang terbungkus dalam tas-tas karton.

"Kupikir kau tidak lagi melakukan hobi anehmu itu, Rukia."

Aku menatap Renji dengan alis berkerut. "Aneh? Eh…tato di alismu itu jauh lebih aneh!" timpalku.

"Apa?!" Renji terlihat marah, "Hei, sudah baik aku membelikanmu barang tidak berguna itu! Kau bukannya tidak berterima kasih malah sengaja mencari gara-gara denganku!"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, sudah ya…" sahutku ogah-ogahan. aku lalu meninggalkan Renji, sempat kudengar ia mendecak kecal tapi aku tidak mau peduli.

"Na na na na na na….Selaaaaaamat malaaaaaaam duhai kekaaasih~"

Aku menuju ke kamarku sambil mendendangkan lagu faforitku. Mansion sudah mulai sepi ternyata dan sepertinya Nii-sama sudah tidur. Aku masuk ke kamar lalu menguncinya. Ku gelar futon di lantai dan kutidurkan boneka Chappyku. Setelah itu aku duduk melantai di depan meja, mengecek barang di dalam tas karton yang tadi Renji bawakan. Isinya buku gambar, pensil dan crayon…crayon?

"Dasar Renji! Aku kan tadi bilang pensil warna! Masa dia tidak tahu perbedaannya. Benar-benar bodoh sekali dia!" rutukku.

Hhhh..tapi, mau bagaimana lagi… tidak apalah yang penting bisa digunakan untuk mewarnai. Aku lalu meletakkan semua barang itu di meja dan mulai menggambar tokoh kelinci kesukaanku, Chappy…yuhuuuuiii.

"Na na na na na na…~ ummmmm….Chappy-nya punya rambut berwarna seperti jeruk…hihihihihi mirip Ichigo."

Tok tok tok

Aku langsung menghentikan aktivitasku karena kaget mendengar ada yang mengetok jendela kacaku. Aku diam, pencurikah itu? Tapi, masa iya pencuri pakai ketok-ketok pintu?

Aku mengendap-ngendap mendekati jendela.

Tok tok tok

"Rukia…" samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari balik jendela. Orang itu mengenalku? Kini aku berdiri tepat di samping jendelaku.

"Rukia…kau ada di dalam, kan?" astaga…suara ini…cepat-cepat kugeser gorden kamarku dan benar saja, dia sedang berdiri seperti orang yang mencurigakan di balik jendelaku. Dia adalah…Ichigo!

"I-Ichigo?!" cepat-cepat kugeser jendela kacaku yang lumayan besar. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanyaku heran pada Ichigo.

"Aku masuk dulu, boleh? Di sini dingin sekali, Rukia…" kata Ichigo. aku lalu menggeser lebar-lebar jendelaku agar Ichigo dapat masuk.

"Hhhhh…kau tahu, Rukia? Butuh dua jam baru aku menemukan kamarmu. Rumah ini terlalu besar," keluh Ichigo ketika sudah berdiri di kamarku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kamarku di sini?"

"Karena cuma jendela ini yang ada _sticker_ Chappy-nya," sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Ichigo lalu menuju ke futonku lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan seenaknya. Aku lalu duduk di tepi futon, di samping Ichigo. "kau ke sini bukan untuk tidur kan?" tanyaku agak sinis.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, Rukia…aku capek gara-gara berkeliling di Mansion ini," sahut Ichigo dengan mata terpejam, "ternyata kamarmu lumayan nyaman juga…"

Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kemejanya. "Nih…foto-fotomu yang kemarin," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar fotoku bersama Chappy.

Dengan semangat kuambil foto-foto itu, kulihat satu-persatu. "Ternyata aku cantik juga ya di foto…ehehehehe" gumamku sambil cengengesan sendiri melihat fotoku…tapi, serius fotoku cantik lho! :p

"Dari tadi mansion ini sudah sepi, Rukia…kenapa kau belum tidur…eits, apa itu?" sambil tiduran Ichigo menatap buku gambarku di meja . Cepat-cepat kuambil buku gambarku dan kusembunyikan di belakangku.

"Bukan apa-apa Ichigo," sahutku.

Ichigo lalu bangkit. "Itu buku gambar, kan? aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka menggambar rupanya. Kau menggambar apa?" Ichigo terlihat penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa…"

"Ck…kenapa mesti malu begitu? Ayo perlihatkan! Biar aku bisa menilai kan."

"…aku memang suka sekali menggambar, Ichigo. Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memperlihatkan karyaku," kataku sambil menyerahkan buku gambarku.

Ichigo terlihat tidak sabaran membuka sampul depan buku gambarku. Kini ia menatap gambaran Chappy berambut orange hasil karyaku. Kulihat Ichigo malah cengo melihatnya.

"….ini benar gambaranmu, Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya dengan masih menatap gambaranku. Mungkin dia tidak percaya kalau ternyata aku bisa menggambar dengan sangat baik.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo! kau tidak percaya, ya? Kalau itu gambaranku."

Ichigo diam dan terus cengo menatap gambaranku lalu kemudian…

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…WOKWOKWOKWOWKWOWKWOWKOW…" Ichigo malah tertawa terguling-guling hingga futonku yang awalnya rapi kini terbongkar berantakan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, Ichigo?!" tanyaku kesal. Tawa Ichigo itu betul-betul membuatku tersinggung.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…betulkah itu gambaranmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja!" teriakku frustasi.

"Wokwokwowokwokowowowowkwokowkwowkowkow….bahkan gambaran Yuzu yang masih sekolah dasarpun masih lebih baik 100x dari gambaranmu ini Rukia…"

"Kau…kau menghinaku, Ichigo?!"

"Aku tidak berniat begitu, Rukia…tapi gambaranmu itu benar-benar sangat… jelek…wkowkwokwowkowkwo" kali ini Ichigo tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ichigo, kau-Kau menghinaku!"

Ichigo tetap saja menertawaiku dan rasanya sudah habis kesabaranku. Aku akan memberikan si kepala jeruk itu pelajaran! Kurasa dengan satu tinjuan keras di hidungnya pasti bisa membuatnya sadar. Aku maju saja hendak meninjunya tapi…aku menginjak beberapa crayon yang berserakan di lantai dan…

BRUAKK

"Aduh…" tadi aku tersandung dan menimpa tubuh Ichigo dan kini…aku mengangkat sedikit wajahku dan wajah Ichigo kini tepat berada di bawah wajahku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Astaga…aku cepat-cepat bangkit, menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Itu tadi tidak sengaja, Ichigo…" kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"Ya…aku tahu…" Ichigo bergumam.

Astaga…yang tadi itu terlalu dekat dan aku berada tepat di atas Ichigo! Dan posisi kami tadi terlihat seperti orang yang berpelukan di atas kasur. Pasti wajahku sudah merah sekali karena malu.

Aku dan Ichigo berdiam-diam. Aduh…kenapa kami malah salah tingkah begini? Yang tadi itukan benar-benar tidak disengaja. Tapi…

"Aku mau bereskan ini semua…" kataku sambil memungut crayon dan buku gambarku, "sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Ichigo…"

Tok tok tok.

Aku terkejut mendengar suara seseorang sedang mengetok pintu kamarku.

"Rukia! Buka pintunya!" suara Nii-sama?!

To be Continue….

oOo

Segala puji syukur Author panjatkan atas ter-updatenya chap baru fic gaje Juzie...#akhirnya sempat diselesaikan :D

Tengkyu teman-teman yang udah baca and tetap setia membaca fic abal Juzie ini...

BTW, Juzie balas ripiu di sini aja ya...coz ada beberapa yang tidak bisa direply :D

Buat Hanna Hoshiko Tengkyu ya udah tetap baca lanjutan chap fic gaje ini...n uda ripiu dari chap awal... *penyuk2*. iyya dari chap awal-awal emang banyak percakapannya...mungkin krn bawaan Authornya yang bawel kali ya..;p

Buat Onizuka Audrey hihihihi...iya Ichi suka ama Rawon, baru tw ya? *ngasal* mudah2an di chap ini udah mulai ada romancenya ya...^^

Buat .777 hihihihi...iyya...itu waktu Juzie ngetik tiba-tiba aja Juzie pengen makan rawon n rawon lagi kagak ada...jadilah dimasukin ke dalam fic aja...akkakakakak. eh, hati-hati senyum2 gaje...ntar dikira kesambet...#plakk

Buat **jessi **iya...akhirnya Ichi n Rukia ketemu juga...Alhamdulilah ya..:p hihihihi...ini uda diupdate ya

Buat Aina Kurochiki Iya, makanan Ichi Rawon...akkakakakaka...#itu Juzie cuma ngasal -_-'. Ichigo nantinya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa yang sebenarnya ia dijodohkan dengan Senna...Tunggu tanggal mainnya ya...^^

Buat **darries...**settingnya bukan di indonesia...bukan juga di jepang...tapi di karakura...hwhwhwhwhw. resep masakan rawon masuk di dunia bleach melalui jaringan internet...:p. mudah2an di chap ini udah ada romancenya ya, walo belum terlalu kerasa...Senna harus muncul donk, biar Rukia menderita...*Juzie ditimpuk sandal sama Rukia*

Buat **rini desu **iya coz Juzie sebenarnya ga suka buat cerita yang terlalu miris n sedih2...Juzie kan baik hati n ga sombong, masa Juzie tega banget sih ama Rukia...*"Trus ngapain lo buat cerita ginian?" tanya Rukia


	8. Chapter 8 The Spring Festival

**Summary****:** Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, AR (lebih tepat mungkin?), OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

\

CH 8

**The Spring Festival**

**Rukia's POV**

Ya ampun…di saat seperti ini?!

"Rukia!" Nii-sama memanggilku lagi. Aku panik menatap Ichigo. Hal pertama yang aku pikirkan adalah aku harus menyembunyikan Ichigo!

"Kau harus sembunyi, Ichigo!" bisikku sambil menarik tangan Ichigo. wajah ichigo tak kalah bingung. Tidak ada tempat lain lagi, aku masukkan Ichigo ke dalam lemari kasurku saja.

"Hei, Rukia! Kau serius mau menyimpanku di sini?" Ichigo kini berada di dalam lemari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo…kau diam saja dulu di situ!" aku menekan kepala Ichigo agar masuk ke lemari lalu kututup pintu lemari rapat-rapat.

Nii-sama mengetok pintu kamarku lagi, tapi kali ini ketokannya lebih keras.

"Rukia, cepat buka pintunya! Kau tidak sendirian di dalam, kan?!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahutku sambil cepat-cepat merapikan posisi futonku. Setelah itu aku berlari untuk membuka pintu kamarku.

Nii-sama berdiri tepat di depan pintuku, ia bersama Renji dan kedua penjaga yang berdiri di belakangnya. Aku berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin waktu Nii-sama menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kurosaki ada di dalam kan? aku mendengar suaranya tadi," Nii-sama menanyaiku.

"Maksud Nii-sama, Ichigo?" aku berusaha berakting dengan memasang tampan polosku, "tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam, dari tadi aku cuma sendirian….menggambar."

Aduh…kayaknya aktingku yang tadi sangat buruk! Tuhan…ampuni aku…ini pertama kalinya aku membohongi Nii-sama.

Nii-sama lalu masuk ke kamarku dan mengamati tiap sudut kamarku dengan tatapan curiga. "Aku yakin sekali kalau tadi aku mendengar suara Kurosaki dari kamar ini…suaranya jelas sekali."

Aku hanya diam, menggigit bibir bawahku. Gawat sekali kalau Ichigo ketahuan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur? tadi juga kau lama sekali membuka pintu?" kali ini Renji yang bertanya. Memang dia gila urusan.

"Tadi aku sedang memasang futonku…." sahutku tapi sepertinya Renji tidak mempercayaiku, "bukannya kau juga tahu kan Renji kalau aku mau menggambar, makanya aku belum tidur…"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara lemari terbuka. Aku menoleh ke samping, ke arah lemari kasurku dengan mata melotot.

"Tega sekali kau menyimpanku di lemari kecil dan pegap ini, Rukia!" DASAR JERUK BODOH?!

Ichigo kini berdiri di depan lemariku. Ya Tuhan…kenapa tunanganku itu sangat bodoh? Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Nii-sama, bisa kulihat ada api yang berkobar-kobar di belakangnya dengan sangat dahsyat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kurosaki?!" Nii-sama berteriak ke arah Ichigo.

Kulihat Ichigo malah santai-santai saja diteriaki Nii-sama. "Tadi…aku ada keperluan sebentar dengan Rukia…"

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan hukumanmu, Kurosaki?!"

Hukuman? Apa Nii-sama sedang menghukum Ichigo? tapi, kenapa bisa?

Ichigo mendecak jengkel. "Tentu saja tidak…."

Nii-sama sepertinya ingin meledakkan emosinya tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Rasanya aku ingin lari dari sini karena aku belum pernah melihat Nii-sama semarah ini sebelumnya.

Nii-sama mendesah. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersikap terlalu lunak denganmu, Kurosaki," kata nii-sama, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu terus berbuat seenaknya terhadap keluargaku…" Nii-sama memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menarik nafas. "Kemarin aku menghukummu yaitu melarang menemui Rukia selama dua minggu…tapi karena kau menyalahiku maka aku tidak hanya akan melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Rukia, " kata Nii-sama tegas, "….aku juga melarangmu menginjakkan kaki di mansion Kuchiki!"

"Hei…kau menambah hukumanku, Byakuya?!" Ichigo ingin memprotes Nii-sama. Aduh…kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

"Cepat bawa Kurosaki keluar dari sini!" Nii-sama memerintahkan Renji dan kedua penjaga untuk mengusir Ichigo.

"Hei…Byakuya, kau tidak serius kan?" Ichigo hendak melawan tapi kedua penjaga itu sudah memegang tangan Ichigo lalu menyeret Ichigo keluar dengan dituntun Renji.

"Hei, Byakuya! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! HEIIIIII!" teriak Ichigo yang sudah agak jauh diseret dari kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa diam menatap Ichigo diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku kasihan melihat Ichigo diseret seperti itu, bagaimanapun dia adalah tunanganku.

"Rukia.."

Aku tersentak, Nii-sama memanggilku. Takut-takut aku menatapnya, apakah Nii-sama akan marah dan menghukumku?

"Kunci jendela dan pintumu kemudian cepatlah tidur!" perintah Nii-sama tegas.

"Ba-baik…."

Nii-sama lalu meninggalkanku. Aku bisa sedikit berlega tapi…bagaimana dengan Ichigo.

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hei, lepaskan aku?!" teriakku ke kedua penjaga yang kini sementara menyeretku paksa. "Apa kalian tidak punya telinga? Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Hei!" aku terus memberontak tapi diluar dugaan kedua penjaga berbadan besar ini sangat kuat rupanya.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, Ichigo!" kata si rambut merah bernama Renji yang berjalan tepat di depanku.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku seperti itu, dasar sok akrab?! Teriakku emosi ke Renji.

"Ya suka-suka aku donk, mau memanggilmu dengan apa saja…Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo~"

Sialan si Renji. Cih…bisa-bisanya Byakuya mempekerjakan orang kurang ajar seperti dia!

"Awas kalian semua!" ancamku, "terutama kau yang berambut merah!" aku menunjuk Renji dengan kakiku.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, Ichigo~?"

"Sialan kau Renji!" teriakku. "WHOIIII KALIAN LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kini kami sudah berada di gerbang. Si rambut merah bertato bak preman pasar itu memberi isyarat ke kedua penjaga yang masih memegangku.

"Whuaaaa" Kedua penjaga sialan itu membuangku seperti membuang sampah….sialan betul mereka!Untung saja aspal di sini penuh dengan kelopak sakura jadi masih agak empuklah. "Puah Puah!" aku memuntahkan kelopak sakura yang masuk dalam mulutku.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya…" kata Renji melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sambil menyeringai lalu berbalik bersama kedua penjaga itu.

"Akh…" aku lalu bangkit. Benar-benar sial aku hari ini, bukan cuma hari ini tapi dari kemarin aku sial. Aku lalu membersihkan kemeja dan _jeans-_ku dari helaian kelopak sakura.

"Hhhhhh…sepertinya aku betul-betul tidak boleh bertemu dengan Rukia selama dua minggu.

oOo

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Sepuluh hari kemudian…

JRENG

Aku dan ayah melongo memandang Yuzu dan Karin yang sudah memakai Yukata di hadapan kami pagi-pagi.

"Mau kemana kalian berdua?" tanya ayah.

"Ayah tidak tahu ya kalau hari ini ada festival musim semi di kuil atas bukit?!" kata Karin, "sebentar lagi kan musim gugur…"

"Saat ini, di kuil seperti turun salju sakura…dimana-mana bunga sakura berguguran, pokoknya cantik!" seru Yuzu.

"Oh…palingan yang ikut festival lihat bunga cuma perempuan saja…" gumamku.

"Benarkah itu Ichigo?!" tanya ayah semangat, "ada banyak perempuan?"

"Cih…seperti tidak pernah ikut festival saja…" kata karin sengit ke ayah.

"Sayang sekali…tadi ayah ditelpon kalau ada pasien yang harus dioperasi sebentar…" kata ayah lemas.

"Tapi, sebentar malam ada festival lanjutan lho, akan ada perayaan kembang api," seru yuzu.

"Benarkah itu Yuzu?!" ayah kembali semangat 45.

Yuzu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayah tidak akan melewatkannya!"

"Kalau begitu, aku jaga rumah saja ya…"kataku santai sambil menyandarkan punggungku di sofa. Aku benar-benar tidak berselera untuk ikut.

"Bicara apa kau ini, Ichigo?! tentu kita akan pergi sekeluarga!" teriak ayah.

"Ummmm…ayah, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Rukia-chan juga?" kata Yuzu.

"Itu ide bagus, Yuzu!"

"Huh, aku yakin Byakuya tidak akan mengizinkan Rukia…"

"Gampang itu!" kata ayah, "Yuzu cepat ambilkan telpon!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yuzu mengambil telpon dan segera menyerahkannya ke ayah. Dengan semangat ayah memencet nomor telpon Mansion Kuchiki.

"Halo, Byakuya?"

"Sudahlah ayah…Byakuya tidak akan mengizinkan Rukia…" kataku ke ayah. Tentu saja! Ini baru sepuluh hari, Byakuya tidak akan membiarkanku bisa bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Byakuya! Ada yang ingin aku…blablabla." Ayah terlihat serius berbincang dengan Byakuya.

"Sudah kubilang ayah…percuma ayah menelfon Byakuya…" aku terus mempengaruhi ayah.

"Bisakah Rukia…blablabla…" ayah tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Ayah ayah…sudah kubi-"

PRAAAANG

Ayah melempariku dengan vas bunga dari keramik dan karena itu kepalaku jadi penuh darah.

"Bisa diam tidak sih kamu!" teriak ayah ke arahku lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Byakuya. Sial! Huh, lihat saja Byakuya tidak mungkin mengizinkan Rukia…

"Apa?! Rukia bisa ikut!" seru ayah.

Aku langsung cengo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan ayah barusan.

"Oke, Byakuya. Kalau begitu kami tunggu Rukia di kuil atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari rumahku!" kemudian ayah menekan tombol untuk mematikan telpon.

"Rukia bisa ikut sebentar malam!" seru ayah ke kami semua kemudian bertralala-trilili dengan Yuzu.

Sementara aku? Aku masih melongo, tidak percaya bahwa Byakuya akan mengizinkan Rukia ikut bersama kami ke festival sebentar malam. Apa Byakuya lupa dengan tenggang waktu hukumanku?

oOo

Malam harinya, di festival musim semi yang diadakan di kuil kuno atas bukit terlihat lebih ramai dibanding pada pagi hari. Ada banyak pedangang kaki lima yang ikut meramaikan festival, mulai pedagang yang menjual kue, makanan, pernak-pernik, lampu hias lampion, ada juga berbagai macam permainan. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian Yukata termasuk anak-anak.

JRENG

Kini keluarga kurosaki berada di gerbang kuil dan tentunya semuanya mengenakan Yukata. Isshin mengamati wanita-wanita yang memasuki gerbang kuil.

"Ohohohoho…semuanya cantik-cantik Ichigo…" kata Isshin sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

_Pura-pura tidak kenal ah…._batin Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Ichigo. Dari mobil keluar seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan balutan Yukata bermotif kembang yang berwarna ungu. Rambut hitamnya dikonde ke belakang dengan jepitan bunga.

"Hai Ichigo…"sapanya.

"Rukia…" akhirnya Ichigo bertemu juga dengan Rukia setelah sepuluh hari mereka tak jumpa. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 2,5 meter. Mata hazel Ichigo menatap mata Rukia yang bersinar bagai permata amethyst. Saat itu waktu seperti terhenti seketika, mereka hanya berdiam-diaman dan tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mendekat. Bunga sakura yang menari-nari di udara menjadi latar mereka.

"Hai, Ichigo…" tiba-tiba Renji berdiri di samping Rukia. Suasana hati ichigo langsung berubah seketika.

"KENAPA KAU JUGA IKUT?!" teriak Ichigo emosi sambil menunjuk ke arah Renji.

"Ya suka-suka aku donk…" sahut Renji dengan aksen yang membuat Ichigo bertambah emosi.

"Nii-sama mengizinkanku ke sini asal Renji menemaniku…" kata Rukia.

"Cepat kau pulang sana! Hus…hus…" Ichigo mengusir Renji seperti mengusir kucing.

"Huh, jangan bodoh! Kalau aku pulang berarti Rukia juga harus pulang," timpal Renji. Ichigo lalu meninju batu besar hingga batu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Rukia-chan, ayo kita masuk!" seru Yuzu sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia, Yuzu dan Karin jalan bersama, Renji mengikuti Rukia dari belakang. Sedangkan Ichigo menarik ayahnya yang sedang asik menggoda seorang wanita muda.

"Hai tampan…silahkan manpir…" dua wanita berpakaian Yukata tapi cuma sepaha merayu Isshin untuk singgah ke kedai minuman sake mereka.

"Ayayayayayaya…" muka Isshin merah mesum memandangi kedua wanita seksi itu."

"Silahkan masuk…" ajak salah satu wanita seksi itu.

"Ow…pasti sayang," liur Isshin menetes.

"Eits…ayah tidak bermaksud untuk minum sake kan?" kata Yuzu ke ayah.

"Cuma mencicipi sedikit…" liur Isshin semakin banyak menetes.

"Hah? bukannya ayah sendiri yang bilang kalau minum sake itu tidak baik!" kata Karin sambil menatap sinis ayahnya.

"Benar! Nanti ayah mabok!" Yuzu menambahkan ucapan Karin.

"Ayah tidak mau minum sake koq…cuma mau berbincang-bincang saja dengan mereka…" liur Isshin kini mengalir deras bak air yang muncrat dari kran.

"hihihihihi…mari mari…" kedua wanita itu lalu menarik Isshin dan Isshin dengan suka cita masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

"Hhhhhh…ayah ini gampang sekali tergoda…" Yuzu mendesah.

"Dasar tua Bangka…" rutuk Karin.

"Karin-chan, ayo kita main _dart_!" ajak Yuzu ke Karin.

"Oke, kita lomba ya…" mereka berdua lalu berlari menuju tenda permainan _dart._

"Aku mau coba itu…." Rukia menunjuk tenda yang menjual makanan sejenis sate yang terbuat dari daging sapi yang dipipihkan. Ichigo yang mendengar keinginan Rukia hendak menghampiri tenda itu tapi keduluan oleh Renji.

"Nih…" renji menyodorkan bungkusan yang penuh dengan sate sapi pipih.

"Waw…kau membeli sangat banyak," kata Rukia ke Renji.

"Kau pasti masih lapar, Rukia…tadi di Masion kulihat kau cuma makan sedikit…"

"Tch…" Ichigo terlihat kesal melihat Renji perhatian kepada Rukia.

Rukia mengeluarkan satu tusuk sate sapi dan menyodorkannya ke Ichigo. "Kau mau, Ichigo?" Rukia menawarkan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih…" sahut Ichigo dongkol. Ia sangat tidak berselera menerima sate itu apalagi sate itu dibeli oleh Renji.

"Benar nih?" tanya Rukia, "ini enak loh…"

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang tadi…"

"Tidak usah kasi Ichigo, Rukia! Dia itu terlalu pilih-pilih makanan….huh, jangan-jangan dia juga pilih-pilih dalam urusan jodoh!" Renji menyeringai ke arah Ichigo.

"Jangan sok tahu kau, rambut merah! Urusan kita yang kemarin belum selesai ya!" geram Ichigo sambil menarik bagian kerah Yukata Renji.

"Ow...begitu? jadi, kau mau selesaikan sekarang?" Renji tidak mau kalah, ia juga menarik kerah Yukata Ichigo.

"Hei, kalian jangan bertengkar di sini!" Rukia melerai Ichigo dan Renji. Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua saling melepaskan.

Mereka bertiga lalu kembali jalan bersama, Rukia berada di tengah.

"Indah sekali ya?" kata Rukia.

"Huh, jauh lebih indah di Mansion Kuchiki…"gumam Renji.

"Dua seringgit…dua seringgit…" seru seorang pedagang kembang gula. Seorang pedagang yang masih berusia lima tahun, berambut hitam lurus dengan poni di depan mirip dora tapi ini anak laki-laki.

"Ah!" pekik Rukia ketika melihat pedagang itu, "Kau…Mail bin mail kan? temannya upin ipin…"

"A…bennar…aku ini!" sahut pedangan bernama Mail temannya upin ipin dengan dialek melayu.

Rukia terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Tiap pagi dan sore aku selalu menonton upin ipin…"

GUBRAKK. Ichigo dan Renji langsung tepar di tempat.

"Aku ambil dua ya…ngomong-ngomong seringgit itu berapa rupiah ya?" Rukia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Lima ribu…" sahut Mail senyum-senyum sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya ke atas. Dan Rukia yang tidak tahu mengenai nilai tukar uang langsung mengeluarkan uang lima ribu rupiah dari dadanya seperti mbok jamu _mode on_.

Mereka bertiga kembali jalan melihat-lihat.

"Ah…aku mau ikan itu..." kata Rukia sambil menunjuk tenda permainan kingyosukui. Permainan menangkap ikan mas kecil dengan sendok yang terbuat dari kertas seperti tissue.

"Kau mau itu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, "baiklah akan aku tangkapkan untukmu Rukia…" ichigo lalu mendatangi paman yang menjaga tenda itu.

"Aku beli satu scooping," kata Ichigo.

"Dua ribu satu…ini _disposible _ya.." sahut paman itu ogah-ogahan sambil menyerahkan satu scooping ikan ke ichigo.

"Apa kau bisa, Ichigo? itu tipis sekali loh…" kata Rukia.

"Tenang Rukia…ini gampang koq." Ichigo terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Ichigo duduk jongkok di tepi kolam, ia mengangkat bagian lengan Yukatanya lalu mulai menangkap ikan mas yang berenang-renang lincah dengan scoopingnya.

Plash..

Di luar dugaan ikan mas yang menjadi sasaran Ichigo lepas, bukan hanya itu saja, kertas scooping ichigo malah robek dan tidak bisa lagi dipakai.

"Bhuahahahaha….begitu saja kau tidak bisa, Ichigo!" Renji menertawai Ichigo. Ichigo lalu mematahkan pegangan scoopingnya dengan emosi

"Permainan seperti ini butuh teknik dan skill yang baik," seru Renji, "Paman, aku mau scoopingnya satu!"

Renji lalu membeli scooping dan kemudian duduk jongkok di tepi kolam, di depan Ichigo.

Renji mengangkat bagian lengan Yukatanya lalu mencoba untuk menangkap ikan mas.

Plash

"Wokwokwokwokwokwo…" Ichigo balas menertawai Renji karena ikan target Renji lolos dan kertas scoopingnya juga robek. "Sok jago sih!" Ichigo mengejek Renji.

Renji melempar bekas scoopingnya ke sembarang tempat. "Sialan!" teriaknya, "Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa!"

"Oh, kau sendiri? Merasa mampu tapi tidak bisa!" timpal Ichigo.

"Aku bisa koq!"

"Oh, ya? Mana?"

"Yang tadi itu cuma kebetulan!"

"Alah! Ngeles aja!"

"Paman, aku beli sepuluh scooping!" seru Renji.

"Paman, aku juga beli sepuluh scoping!" Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

Mereka lalu jongkok berhadapan di tepi kolam. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Ichigo, kita bertanding siapa yang duluan berhasil menangkap ikan, yang gagal harus push up 100x!" tantang Renji.

"Oke, siapa takut?" Ichigo mengiyakan tantangan Renji.

Terjadilah perlombaan kingyosukui yang berlangsung sengit. Ichigo dan Renji terlalu bersemangat menangkap ikan sampai-sampai air kolam bermuncratan ke sana kemari dan mengenai pengunjung lain yang juga bermain kingyosukui. Akibatnya, banyak pengunjung yang marah-marah, protes, ada yang malah sempat keramas, anak-anak kecil menangis, hingga akhirnya mereka kabur karena basah terkena air kolam ikan.

"Paman, aku tambah sepuluh lagi!" teriak Ichigo.

"Aku juga!" Renji ikut-ikutan.

"Oke…asal kalian bayar semua…"kata paman penjaga tenda yang ikut menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut dengan malas.

Pertandinganpun berlanjut dengan sangat sengit hingga akhirnya kedua peserta tepar di tempat karena capek.

"Aku capek, Renji…"

"Aku juga…"

Rukia yang daritadi menyaksikan tingkah laku kedua pria itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Begitu saja kalian tidak bisa…" guman Rukia. "Paman aku beli satu!"

Rukia lalu membeli satu scooping dan jongkok di tepi kolam. Ia mengangkat bagian lengan Yukatanya sehingga terlihat lengan mungilnya yang sedang memegang scooping.

"Hah…aku berhasiil!" seru Rukia dengan riang gembira.

"Mana?" Ichigo dan Renji kompakan bangkit, melihat hasil tangkapan Rukia…

"Nih…"Rukia memperlihatkan hasil tangkapannya.

"Kau…kau benar-benar berhasil?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"Pasti cuma kebetulan," kata Renji.

"Enak saja!" timpal Rukia, "kalian itu terlalu kasar, butuh kelembutan untuk menangkap ikan ini…"

Rukia lalu menyerahkan ikan hasil tangkapannya ke paman penjaga tenda untuk dibungkus.

Yuzu dan Karin lalu berlari ke arah Rukia, Ichigo dan Renji.

"Wah…Rukia-chan tadi main kingyosukui?" tanya Yuzu.

"Hu um…nih ikannya…"

Mereka berlima lalu kembali melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba semua orang berdesak-desakkan menuju halaman depan kuil.

"Sebentar lagi kembang api dinyalakan!" seru karin.

"Kembang api?" tanya Renji.

"Iyya…" sahut Yuzu, "kau mau lihat?"

"Iya, aku mau lihat."

"Kalau begitu angkat kami berdua!" Yuzu menyuruh Renji, "aku dan Karin kan kecil, mana bisa berdesakan ke depan."

"Gampang itu!" Renji lalu menaikkan Yuzu dan Karin ke punggungnya dan menuju ke depan halaman Kuil.

Tinggallah Ichigo dan Rukia yang kini berada di tengah-tengah orang berdesakan.

"Rukia…di sini banyak sekali orang," kata Ichigo, "kita pindah saja dari sini."

Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya keluar dari desakan pengunjung.

"Kita mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Ke belakang kuil."

**Ichigo's POV**

Akhirnya aku dan Rukia berhasil lepas dari desakan pengunjung. Aku membawa Rukia ke belakang kuil. Di sana cukup sepi jadi aku bisa lebih leluasa berbincang-bincang dengan Rukia.

Kami telah sampai di belakang kuil. Nampak pemandangan danau dengan beberapa pohon sakura di tepinya, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran lalu mengapung di danau. Kulirik Rukia, ia terpesona memandang pemandangan di depan kami.

"Di sini indah sekali…" kata Rukia takjub. Aku lalu menariknya, mengajaknya duduk di tempat duduk dari batu, dekat tepi danau.

"Astaga…" Rukia terkejut melihat kondisi bungkusan ikannya. Plastiknya robek sehingga airnya terus menetes keluar.

"Mungkin waktu kita berdesakan tadi, plastiknya robek," kataku, "kalau begitu lebih baik lepaskan saja ikannya di danau," aku menyarankan Rukia. Rukia lalu membawa ikan itu ke danau dan melepaskannya.

Rukia kemudian duduk di sampingku. "Apa kau sering ke sini, Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya.

"Tidak juga…tapi waktu kecil aku sering main di sini," sahutku.

Rukia diam, ia sibuk memandangi pemandangan indah di depan kami. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Rukia. Bunga-bunga sakura beterbangan di sekitarnya. Kutatap terus mata Rukia, sinar di bola matanya benar-benar indah.

"Cantik sekali…"

"Apa?" Rukia cepat menoleh ke arahku.

"Kubilang cantik sekali," aku mengulangi ucapanku.

"Ya…pemandangannya memang cantik sekali," kata Rukia.

"Bukan itu!" sahutku, "tapi kau…"

Rukia sedikit kaget karena ucapanku barusan, bisa kulihat wajahnya langsung memerah karena pujianku tadi.

"Oh…terima kasih…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum agak malu.

Kami lalu berdiam-diaman, agak lama. Lalu kami dikagetkan dengan suara ledakan kembang api yang menggelegar dan menghiasi langit bagai hujan meteor. Rukia makin terpesona dengan pemandangan indah itu.

Aku lalu mengingat suatu hal.

"Rukia…aku ingat kau belum jawab satu pertanyaanku," tegurku.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kau belum jawab, apa ada pria yang kau sukai?" aku menanyakannya kembali.

Rukia terlihat bingung, berpikir. "Ummmm…kalau dulu mungkin," sahutnya akhirnya.

"Oh, ya?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "dulu aku punya teman, dari kecil kita selalu bersama-sama…tapi sekarang hubungan kami tidak seperti dulu…"

"Dia pacarmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih…kami berteman tapi sebenarnya tidak hanya sekedar berteman…" Rukia terlihat bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, "kita lebih dekat…"

"O…" kuanggap kalau pria yang Rukia maksud itu tidak masuk dalam kategori seorang pacar tapi lebih ke cinta seorang sahabat yang tidak kesampaian. Huh, baguslah…

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanyaku lagi.

"ummmm…aku juga pernah sempat menyukai guruku…"

"Gurumu?"

"Iya, guruku. Waktu itu Nii-sama memintaku untuk _homeschooli_ng dan memanggilkanku guru. Ternyata gurunya seorang pria dan masih muda…"

"Dia tampan makanya kamu jatuh cinta, begitu ya?"

"Ya…dia memang tampan tapi yang membuatku menyukainya itu adalah sikapnya…" aku terus memperhatikan cerita Rukia. "Dia menyenangkan, supel, humoris, dan dia tidak pernah mengganggapku sebagai putri bangsawan…walaupun sikapnya sedikit kasar tapi dia berhati lembut. Sayangnya tidak lama kemudian aku tahu kalau dia sedang mengidap penyakit." Bisa kulihat ada ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Rukia.

"Walaupun sakit, dia tetap saja datang untuk mengajariku…aku bertanya 'kenapa kamu tidak istirahat dan berobat saja'? dia malah menjawab 'kalau aku tidak mengajar pasti ada seorang muridku yang kesepian' itu katanya, aku sedikit cemburu sih..."

Astaga Rukia…apa kamu tidak sadar kalau murid yang dia maksud itu adalah kamu.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo? waktu aku pertama kali melihatmu…aku terkejut, kau sangat mirip dengan Kaien-dono, guruku itu…tapi dia berambut hitam."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku mirip dengan guru yang ia sukai? Ini benar-benar tidak baik!

"Lalu, dimana gurumu itu sekarang?" aku jadi penasaran dan ingin melihat si Kaien-dono yang katanya mirip denganku. Huh, masa ada pria lain yang sama tampannya denganku!

"…dia sudah meninggal, ichigo."

"Oh…" diam-diam aku sedikit lega, "tapi, apa kalian sempat pacaran?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ichigo…dia itu sudah punya istri.. aku hanya sekedar menyukainya saja…"

Fiuh…baguslah.

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah pacaran, Rukia?" tanyaku.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Yess! Thanks God!

"Kau sendiri…kau punya gadis yang kamu sukai kan? apa dia pacarmu?" kali ini Rukia yang menanyaiku.

"Um….waktu liburan di Hueco Mundo aku sempat naksir dengan seorang gadis…ya dia cantik…tapi responnya sangat negatif," kenangku.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku kembali ke karakura dan…tahu-tahu aku sudah dijodohkan denganmu."

Rukia menatapku sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau.

"Hidup itu…kadang sangat lucu ya?" kata Rukia, "kadang apa yang kita inginkan dan harapkan malah menjauh walau sekeras apapun dikejar…kita hanya dapat menerima dan terus menjalani…"

"Memang…tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau percayai, Rukia… percayalah apapun yang terjadi pada kita maka itulah yang terbaik, kadang-kadang manusia sering menganggap apa yang ia pikir itulah yang terbaik tapi sebenarnya manusia itu tidak tahu apa-apa…Tuhan tidak akan begitu kejam dengan kita, Rukia… Jadi, bersemangatlah…

Bola mata Rukia membesar menatapku lalu, tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, senyumannya sangat manis.

"Kali ini kau sangat pintar, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku membiarkan Rukia terus melakukannya karena dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa menatap matanya. Matanya benar-benar membuatku tertarik untuk terus memandangnya.

Rukia sadar bahwa aku terus menatapnya. Cepat-cepat ia singkirkan tangannya dan menggeser tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau lagi. Kami berdiam-diaman lagi.

Aku menggeser tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengan Rukia. Aku lalu meraih tangannya mungilnya, kulihat tali merah di lengannya, tali jodoh antara aku dan Rukia. Rukia nampak kaget waktu aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Rukia…maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Bisa kulihat keterkejutan di wajahnya. Sejenak ia berubah menjadi batu lalu kemudian cepar-cepat dia menarik tangannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ichigo? kau tidak bilang begitupun kita nantinya akan menikah," kata Rukia.

"Ya…kau benar," aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Aku menyesal kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh di depan Rukia. Tapi…

"Di sini mulai dingin…" gumam Rukia dan aku reflex mengambil kedua tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafasku untuk menghangatkannya.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Rukia terlihat gusar dengan tindakanku, ia hendak menarik tangannya tapi aku malah menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Kau sendiri bilang kalau kau dingin! Aku sedang membantu agar kau tidak merasa dingin sekarang jadi, diam saja!" aku terus melakukannya, menghangatkan telapak tangan Rukia. Kulihat Rukia seperti tidak nyaman dengan tindakanku tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

Dari jauh kudengar suara ayah dan Renji memanggil kami.

"Rukia, ayah memanggil kita…" aku lalu mengajak Rukia ke depan dan di sana aku bertemu dengan ayah dan Renji. Yuzu dan Karin ternyata sudah tertidur di punggung Renji. Renji lalu memindahkan Yuzu dan Karin di punggungku.

"Terima kasih, paman eh…maksudku ayah," kata Rukia ke ayah sebelum masuk di mobil.

"Rajin-rajinlah mampir ke rumah, Rukia-chan!" seru ayah, Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman kemudian ia masuk dalam mobil.

Renji segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Sebelum mobil jalan, Rukia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo…"

To be continue….

oOo

Fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga...:D

Sumpah juzie ga tenang waktu ngetik ni chap soalnya juzie ngetiknya di perpus n perpus lagi rame banget n lagi tempat ngetiknya terekspos banget jadi banyak yang liat...huhuhuhuhu...kompi di perpus pake linux lagi T.T

Sory ya kalo banyak banget salah-salahnya, coz ga leluasa banget ngetiknya -.-'

But, apapun yang terjadi nih chap mesti terapdate...huhuhuhu


	9. Chapter 9 Son of Conglomerate

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**Ch 9**

**Son of Conglomerate**

Kini Rukia berada di dalam kamar setelah pulang dari festival, berbaring di futon bersama boneka Chappy berukuran besar yang dibelikan oleh Ichigo. Rukia bercerita dengan Chappy mengenai Ichigo.

"Chappy…menurutmu apa Ichigo menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia ke Chappy, si Chappy hanya diam.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi dia seperti melamarku?" Rukia bertanya kembali, "dia juga mengataiku cantik…" Rukia lalu mendesah, "aku sempat kege-eran tadi…"

"Lalu? Apa kau menyukainya, Rukia?" Rukia membuat suaranya seperti anak-anak seakan-akan si Chappy-lah yang bersuara.

Rukia mendesah kembali. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri…"

oOo

Di Mansion Kuchiki, di ruang kerja pribadinya, Byakuya seorang diri duduk di lantai depan meja, ia terlihat sibuk mengulaskan kuasnya di atas selembar kertas membentuk huruf-huruf kanji yang indah bagai karya kaligrafi.

Tok tok tok…

"Silahkan masuk," kata Byakuya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Seseorang dari luar membuka pintu, nampak seorang wanita berambut hitam berponi mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan.

"Silahkan duduk, Soi Fon! Aku dari tadi menunggumu…" kata Byakuya masih mengulaskan kuasnya di atas kertas.

Wanita bernama Soi Fon lalu duduk di hadapan Byakuya, ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan menyerahkannya ke Byakuya. Byakuya lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya, pandangannya yang dingin langsung tertuju pada foto-foto itu.

"Kabar terakhir yang kudapat, Kuchiki-san pernah berada di Hueco Mundo…" kata Soi Fon, ia ternyata adalah detektif yang ditugaskan oleh Byakuya untuk mencari Senna, "di sana, ia menginap di Hotel Arrancar dan menurut kabar Hotel itu adalah milik orang tua salah satu teman Kuchiki-san, namanya Neil."

"Lalu?" Byakuya bertanya.

"Waktu aku mengeceknya di Hueco Mundo…ternyata Kuchiki-san sudah tidak berada di sana," sahut Soi Fon, "Tapi, kita bisa mencari informasi melalui Neil…"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan…dan tolong secepatnya temukan dia!" perintah Byakuya.

"Baik. Secepatnya kami laksanakan," kata Soi Fon lalu pamit keluar.

Byakuya menatap foto-foto Senna yang berada di Hueco Mundo. Dari wajahnya terlihat kebimbangan dan kekhawatiran apakah keadaan adiknya baik-baik saja.. dan mengapa sampai sekarang Senna belum pulang juga?

Bukan hanya itu juga, Byakuya juga bimbang mengenai pertunangan antara Rukia dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Bagaimanapun, pertunangan mereka tetap harus dilanjutkan. Masalahnya, keluarga besar klan Kuchiki menginginkan perjodohan antara Senna dan putra dari Kurosaki, itulah sebabnya pertunangan antara Rukia dan Ichigo tidak diketahui oleh keluarga besar Kuchiki. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Kurosaki, mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa Rukia hanyalah adik angkat Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ketika Soi Fon keluar dari ruangan Byakuya, tiba-tiba Renji sudah berdiri di dekatnya, bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Apa Kuchiki-san sudah ditemukan?" tanya Renji lansung tanpa basa-basi.

Soi Fon menoleh ke arah Renji. "Belum," sahutnya, "tapi kami menemukan baru-baru ini Kuchiki-san pernah berada di Hueco Mundo," tambah Soi Fon lalu meninggalkan Renji. Renji diam, ia malah terlihat seperti sedang berpikir serius.

oOo

"Syalalalalalala…~" terlihat Rukia sedang berjalan dengan ceria di koridor sambil mendendangkan lagu.

"Huh, senang sekali kau!" suara seseorang tiba-tiba.

Rukia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke samping, Renji sedang berdiri di depan altar, memandang Rukia dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Aku senang atau sedih itu bukan urusanmu, Renji," timpal Rukia.

"Oh ya?" kata Renji, "tapi kurasa kau akan lebih 'senang' bila mendengar berita ini…" Renji menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" Rukia menatap serius Renji.

"Baru-baru ini, Senna ditemukan berada di Hueco Mundo dan…mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan pulang."

Sekilas Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa kau sengaja menemuiku hanya untuk memberitahukan berita itu?" kata Rukia agak sinis, "baguskan kalau Senna bisa cepat pulang, itu berarti kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi…" lalu Rukia hendak meninggalkan Renji tapi Renji segera menarik lengan Rukia dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa Rukia?" kata Renji emosi, "apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan Ichigo jika Senna pulang? Jangan naïf! Kau hanya menggantikan Senna dan kau tahu sendiri kalau keluarga Kuchiki menginginkan pernikahan antara Senna dan Ichigo! Kau seharusnya lebih memikirkan posisimu sekarang!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Renji…"

"Memang! Tapi aku peduli!"

Rukia tertegun dengan ucapan Renji barusan, Renji kini menatap lekat-lekat Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam merenung, ternyata Renji, sahabat yang telah lama pisah dengannya masih peduli dengannya.

Jujur Rukia tidak pernah ingin memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan pertunangannya dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana nanti kalau Senna pulang, keluarga kurosaki pasti nantinya mengetahui bahwa yang seharusnya bertunangan dengan Ichigo itu adalah Senna. Lalu, pada saat itu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Rukia?

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Akhirnya 14 hari telah berlalu dan itu artinya hukumanku telah berakhir…huahahaha. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Rukia lebih leluasa. Oh ya, aku akan memberikan Rukia handphone karena Rukia termasuk spesies manusia kuno seperti Byakuya yang tidak memiliki handphone, scara ya…Byakuya tidak membutuhkan handphone karena ia cukup menyuruh pelayannya untuk menghubungi si anu atau si itu dan pelayannya selalu _stand by_ di dekatnya.

Ya…aku membelikan rukia handphone yang murah-murah saja sih hehehehe, cukup yang bisa menelpon, mengirim sms, ada senternya, dan juga ada gamenya, hehehe..layarnya hitam hijau sih. Aku sengaja tidak membelikannya handphone yang memiliki aplikasi untuk internet. Takutnya Rukia nanti sepeti Inoe…dirayu oleh pria-pria di sosial media.

Kini aku berada di Mansion Kuchiki. "Di mana Rukia?" tanyaku pada seorang pelayan.

"Ada di koridor samping, Tuan," kata pelayan itu, "Boleh saya antar, Tuan?" tawarnya.

"Tidak usah," sahutku.

Lalu aku segera menuju ke koridor samping. Benar saja di sana ada Rukia tapi…dia tidak sendirian, ada Renji juga rupanya dan….apa-apaan si Renji itu?! berani-beraninya dia memegang lengan tunanganku seperti itu! dan juga…kenapa juga dia memandangi rukia seperti itu?! dan…kenapa Rukia diam saja? wah…tidak benar ini!

Aku datangi mereka saja. "Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?!" tegurku. Rukia dan Renji terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"I-Ichigo! sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia, dia terlihat agak gugup.

"Barusan…" sahutku agak jengkel. Aku menatap tajam si Renji, dia hanya cuek saja.

"Rukia…ayo kita berduaan di sana!" ajakku sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia menurut saja, kami lalu meninggalkan Renji.

Aku mengajak Rukia duduk di dekat kolam ikan besar. "Si Renji itu…" aku memulai pembicaraan, "kurang ajar sekali dia memegang tanganmu seperti tadi…apa dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai adik majikannya?"

"Itu biasa saja, Ichigo…dari kecil aku dan Renji sudah sahabatan dan kami sangat dekat…" Rukia menjelaskan.

Hah? jangan-jangan…kisah cinta sahabat yang tidak kesampaian yang Rukia maksud dulu waktu festival adalah….Renji? Jangan-jangan Renji menyukai Rukia lagi. Ini tidak baik, benar-benar tidak baik!

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu Ichigo? jangan-jangan…." Rukia menatapku menyelidik, "….kau cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Huh, tidak mungkin!" sahutku. Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu dengan si rambut merah berbentuk nenas. Tapi…

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" gumam Rukia. "Oh ya, Ichigo, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku jadi teringat dengan handphone yang ingin kuberikan untuk Rukia. Aku lalu mengeluarkan handphone jadul itu dari sakuku.

"Ini…handphone untukmu, Rukia," kataku sambil menyerahkan handphone bercashing motif Chappy, "mulai sekarang kita bisa saling menelpon dan mengirim sms," kataku.

Rukia menatap handphone itu. "Ini handphone, ya?" tanyanya polos, "kenapa beda sekali dengan yang ada di TV…di TV terlihat lebih besar, datar dan tipis…"

"Ini model baru Rukia," kataku asal, "yang model seperti ini sangat jarang yang punya, aku belikan spesial untukmu. By the way…jangan perlihatkan dan jangan juga beritahu Byakuya ya kalau aku memberikanmu Handphone."

Rukia mengangguk lalu mengambil handphone itu, ia mengamati dan memeriksanya. "Ichigo…ini…bagaimana menggunakannya?"

Aku sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan polos Rukia. Ternyata oh ternyata… seperti yang kuduga, Rukia benar-benar spesies manusia kuno.

Aku lalu mengajari Rukia cara memanggil, mengirim sms, menyimpan nomor, memasang alarm, menyalakan senter hingga permainan game.

"Pencet itu Rukia…ya…itu itu yang ada tanda panah ke bawah…bukan yang itu...ja-KAU MENGERTI TIDAK SIH?!" teriakku frustasi.

Rukia cemberut menatapku, "kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itu Ichigo…"

"Lagian, sudah sejam aku ajarkan tapi kau tidak paham-paham juga, padahal tadi sudah diulangi berkali-kali kan!"

"Ah, kau yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengajar, Ichigo!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

PLAKK

Aku mendapat tamparan keras, tapi…

Plakk

Aku balas saja tamparan Rukia…Huh, biar tahu diri dia, tapi sumpah tamparanku tidak keras koq!

Plakk

Rukia menamparku lagi.

Plakk

Aku tampar lagi dia karena aku tidak mau kalah.

Plakk

Plakk

Plakk

Jadilah kami berdua saling menampar satu sama lain hingga…

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" BYAKUYA!

Kami berdua langsung berhenti seketika. Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh ke arah Byakuya, dan waktu aku memandang Byakuya ternyata api sudah berkobar-kobar di belakang Byakuya dengan dahsyatnya. Byakuya melempariku tatapan deathglare seakan-akan ia mengatakan 'berani sekali kau menyentuh pipi adikku seperti itu?!'

"Nii-sama…" sapa Rukia.

Byakuya lalu melirik handphone yang ada di genggaman Rukia. "Apa itu Rukia?" tanyanya.

Gawat! Byakuya jadi lihat handphone itu. Aduh Rukia…tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau jangan perlihatkan ke Byakuya! Bisa-bisa dibuang lagi sama Byakuya.

"Oh, ini? ini namanya hand…hand…aduh…tadi apa ya namanya?" Rukia lupa, ini kesempatan.

"Handgame!" seruku.

"Ya, Handgame!" Rukia ikut-ikutan berseru, "tadi aku lupa…" Hehehehe…

Rukia… Rukia…

Byakuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Handgame?"

"Iya Nii-sama…ini ada macam-macam game di dalamnya, ada space impact, snake impact…" sahut Rukia.

"Snake impact?" Byakuya bertanya, "bukankah itu permainan yang paling popular?" aku melongo mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya barusan.

"Iya Nii-sama…" sahut Rukia dengan polosnya, "nih…" Rukia lalu memperlihatkan sekaligus mendemonstrasikan cara bermain snake impact. Astaga… ternyata dari semua yang aku ajarkan tadi permainan snake impact yang paling Rukia kuasai.

Byakuya terus memperhatikan dengan serius permainan snake impack yang dimainkan Rukia. "Aku juga sangat suka permainan snake impact….Kurosaki, tolong kau belikan aku juga handgame seperti ini ya!"

GUBRAK

Byakuya yang seorang bangsawan yang terkenal, tegas, dingin, dan angkuh ternyata menyukai permainan jadul snake impact! Sekali lagi, snake impact! Astaga naga…

"I…iya…" sahutku. Tuhan…tolong selamatkan aku dari manusia udik ini.

"Rukia…jangan lupa nanti kau ajarkan aku bermain snake impact! Aku harus pergi dulu, ada urusan penting sebentar," kata Byakuya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kami berdua, "Kurosaki, jangan lupa nanti belikan aku handgame persis punya Rukia!" Byakuya memperingatkanku kembali setelah berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berbalik pergi.

oOo

Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Senna sekarang?

Di Garganta, suatu kota yang tidak begitu jauh dari Hueco Mundo.

Seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut coklat nampak duduk tenang di ruang kerja pribadinya. Wajahnya yang selalu memancarkan kebijaksanaan sedang mengamati dokumen-dokumen penting mengenai perkembangan berbagai perusahaannya dan ia hanya mengamatinya dari rumah. Ia adalah pemimpin dari Hollow Grup, induk perusahaan terbesar, terkaya dan paling terkenal di Garganta dan Hueco mundo. Mengapa di hueco mundo? Karena kebanyakan cabang perusahaannya didirikan di Huecomundo. Ia bernama Sousuke Aizen.

Seorang pria muda lalu masuk ke ruangan Aizen tanpa mengetuk pintu. Wajahnya rupawan, tubuhnya tinggi dan ia memiliki rambut berwarna putih tapi, bukan uban ya..

"Ayah, aku mau keluar dengan teman, bisa kupinjam kartu kreditmu lagi?" kata pria muda yang merupakan anak Sousuke Aizen.

Aizen mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, dipandanginya anak satu-satunya itu dengan alis yang sedikit mengerut.

"Lagi?" tanya Aizen, "akhir-akhir ini kau selalu saja keluar dengan temanmu itu, Kokuto," kata Aizen, nama anak dari Aizen bernama Kokuto ternyata. "Kau jadi lebih jarang berada di rumah."

"Aduh ayah…aku ini sudah besar dan aku ini laki-laki!" keluh Kokuto, "seperti anak perempuan saja kalau tinggal terus di rumah."

Aizen mendesah. Anak jaman sekarang memang kebanyakan sudah pintar berbicara keras dan tak sopan dengan orang tua. Apalagi Kokuto yang masih berusia dua puluh tahun, usia yang masih sangat mudah memang. Awalnya Kokuto hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat patuh dengan orang tua tunggalnya namun sejak ia berteman dengan seorang gadis yang ia temui di Hueco Mundo, ia jadi lebih menentang ayahnya. Bukan berarti gadis huecomundo itu yang telah mempengaruhi Kokuto untuk menentang ayahnya, hanya saja nampaknya Kokuto sangat menyukai gadis itu sehingga apapun ia lakukan untuk bisa terus bertemu dengan gadis idamannya itu.

"Baiklah…"sahut Aizen kemudian, "aku akan memberikanmu kartu kredit asalkan…" Aizen menggantung ucapannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau pengawal ayah juga harus ikut?!" celetuk Kokuto, "astaga ayah ayah…apa setiap aku keluar si Gin Ichimaru itu juga harus ikut? Aku ini bukan bayi lagi yang harus diikuti oleh babysitter!"

"Terserah…" kata Aizen dengan tenang, "kalau kau tidak mau ayah juga tidak mau memberikan kartu kre-"

"IYA- IYA!" Kokuto berseru jengkel, "okelah kalau si rubah itu ikut….tchhh."

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti Kokuto…"

"yaya…aku mengerti…" kata Kokuto sembari keluar dari ruangan Aizen.

Aizen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "dasar anak muda…."gumamnya.

/

Seorang gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir dengan pita merah sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengayung-ayungkan kakinya. Siapakah dia? dia adalah Senna, adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki yang sudah dua bulan lebih minggat dari rumah. Ia kini berada di taman kediaman Sousuke Aizen, sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Senna, kau menunggu lama?" sapa Kokuto. Inilah pacar Senna, anak dari si konglomerat Sousuke Aizen.

Senna memanyungkan bibirnya. "Lumayan…" sahutnya rada kesal.

"Hahahaha…kau memang terlihat lebih cantik jika marah seperti itu, Senna!"

"Oh…kau pikir…aku akan senang mendengar gombalanmu barusan?" Senna menatap sinis Kokuto.

"Aku cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau benar-benar cantik…" kata Kokuto, lalu ia meraih tangan Senna, "okelah aku mohon maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama, ummmm bagaimana kalau aku membayarnya dengan mengajakmu jalan dan mentraktirmu makan?"

"ummmm….bagaimana ya?" Senna sedang bercanda, seolah-olah terlihat berpikir.

"Ayolah senna…" rayu Kokuto, "pokoknya kita senang-senang malam ini."

"kau yang bayar ya…"

"Tentu saja…"

/

Kini Kokuto dan Senna berada di restoran tepi pantai, menikmati steak dari daging sapi dan angin malam…

"Kokuto…" Senna memulai pembicaraan, "Apa pria itu harus terus mengikuti kita?" tanya Senna sambil diam-diam menunjuk Gin Ichimaru yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Senna dan Kokuto, ia menunjuk Gin dengan garpunya.

"Ya…kau tahu sendirikan kalau ayahku itu terlalu lebay."

"Orang itu buat kita tidak leluasa saja…"

"Benar.." kata Kokuto, "oh ya, Senna…aku ingin segera memperkenalkanmu dengan ayahku nanti…"

Senna lalu mendesah, "jangan dalam dekat ini ya, aku harus bicara dulu dengan kakakku…"

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah!" kata Kokuto.

"Tidak semudah itu…aku kan sudah cerita kalau kakakku itu ingin menjodohkanku dengan pria lain, kalau aku bertemu dengannya sekarang…bisa-bisa aku malah dipaksa menikah!" terang Senna, "nanti kalau keadaan sudah tenang, aku pasti akan menemui kakakku."

Kedua sejoli tersebut melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Mungkin agak mengherankan kalau ternyata Senna telah menjadi kekasih pria lain. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ichigo, pria berambut orange yang juga menyukai Senna sewaktu di Hueco Mundo? Ya…Sebenarnya Senna juga tertarik dengan si rambut orange itu, ia malah sempat berpikir untuk menerima cinta Ichigo. Tapi, setelah kencan mereka yang diakhiri dengan pernyataan sukanya Ichigo kepada Senna, kabar Ichigo tidak pernah lagi diketahui Senna. Senna jadi malah menganggap ternyata selama itu Ichigo hanya merayunya saja, buktinya pemilik rambut orange itu tidak pernah nampak berusaha mencari dan menghubungi Senna. Senna memutuskan untuk tidak mengharapkan si strawberry berambut orange itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Senna bertemu dengan Kokuto sewaktu Kokuto berliburan di Hueco Mundo dan menginap di Hotel Arrancar. Kebetulan Kokuto langsung menyukai Senna sewaktu pertama kali melihatnya, bisa dibilang kalau Kokuto mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aneh memang. Dan…siapa sih yang tidak mengenal anak dari seorang konglomerat terkaya dan terkenal di Hueco Mundo. Tentu Senna tidak membiarkan kesempatan ini lepas, apalagi kondisi keuangan Senna yang semakin miris. Seorang pria muda yang tampan dan kaya raya kebetulan mendekatinya di saat yang tepat, ini benar-benar keberuntungan bagi Senna.

oOo

Kembali ke keluarga Kurosaki…

Kurosaki sekeluarga hari ini akan berkunjung ke pemakaman Masaki, tepatnya di Hokutan, distrik 1 bagian utara Rokungai, soul society. Tiap tahun mereka pasti akan mengunjungi makam Masaki di tanggal kematian Masaki Kurosaki.

Nampak Ichigo dan Isshin berdiri di tepi makam masaki sedangkan Yuzu dan karin jongkok. Isshin menyirami tanah makam Masaki dengan air dalam botol, Yuzu dan Karin sedang mendoakan ibunya dengan kusyuk, dan Ichigo, ia hanya terus menatap makam ibunya.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ibu…kau pasti tahu kan kalau aku sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan adik Byakuya, Rukia Kuchiki. Awalnya aku ragu dengan pertunangan ini…tapi ternyata…aku telah bertunangan dengan gadis yang baik, ia polos dan lucu seperti anak-anak…tiap aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu saja tersenyum, tertawa malah. Aku jadi lebih bisa menjadi diriku sendiri…hahaa. Ayah, Yuzu dan Karin sangat menyukainya, aku yakin kalau ibu bertemu dengannya ibu pasti juga menyukainya. Ibu…sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Rukia…

"Ooi..Ichigo!" ayah memanggilku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ayah, Yuzu dan karin sudah duduk masuk di mobil. Tumben sekali mereka cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil, aku belum tuntas bercerita dengan ibu tentang Rukia…

Ibu…aku pulang dulu ya. Salahkan si tua Bangka suamimu itu yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang, dasar dia…

Aku lalu menuju ke mobil dan duduk di samping sopir yaitu ayah…hehee.

"Let's Go! Kita meluncur sekarang!" seru ayah. Rasanya aneh saja, kenapa ayah terlihat sangat semangat hari ini.

"Ooooww senangnya dalam hati…bila beristri dua…~" ayah menyetir mobil sambil mendendangkan lagu. Yuzu dan karin sepertinya sednag asyik membaca komik di belakang. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya menatap pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan. Suasana di rokungai memang sangat beda jauh dengan suasana kota, malah bisa dibilang jika kita berada di rokungai kita akan merasa bahwa kita telah kembali ke jaman edo. Semua serba terlihat tradisional. Tapi sepertinya asyik juga tinggal di tempat seperti ini, suasananya amat tenang, udaranya juga sejuk, aku jadi ingin kelak aku sudah menikah aku ingin tinggal di sini saja.

"…kalau dua dua merajukk…kanda kawin tigaaaaaaa~" ayah lalu mengambil belokan ke kanan.

"Ayah…apa ayah mabuk?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut ayah berseru.

"lalu…kenapa ayah mengambil jalan yang salah? Ini bukan jalan menuju karakura, ayah!" aku mengingatkan ayahku, siapa tahu ayah lupa jalan pulang.

"Benar kah itu, Ichi-nii?" suara Karin.

"ow ow ow ow…ayah tidak salah mengambil jalan anak-anakku, ayah memang tidak ingin pulang sekarang…."

"Ha?" aku menatap aneh ayahku.

"Kemarin ayah meminta cuti selama seminggu…" terang ayah. "Jadi…mungkin selama empat atau lima hari kita akan berwisata ke penginapan onsen Hokutan! Syalalalalalala…."

"Hah? kenapa ayah tidak bilang daritadi kalau mau menginap?!" protesku.

"Huh, dasar tua bangka…apa ayah sudah lupa kalau aku dan Yuzu harus sekolah besok!" kata karin sengit.

"Iya, Karin-chan benar!" seru Yuzu.

"Oh, kalau masalah itu tenang saja darla-darlaku, ayah tinggal telfon guru kalian kalau perlu kepala sekolah kalian ayah telfon! Jarang-jarang kita sekeluarga bisa liburan bersama.."

"Hoh…apa ayah sadar kalau kita semua tidak membawa baju ganti!" aku mengingatkan ayah.

"Yang itu tidak usah khawatir, Ichigo sayang!" kata ayah santai, "karena…di sana sudah disiapkan seragam, jadi kita tidak perlu susah membawa baju ganti…hahahaha.."

"Tapi…kitakan tidak bawa dalaman…masa iya selama itu kita tidak ganti dalaman…" kata Yuzu.

"Yuzu sayaaaaaangs..pokoknya kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Di sana itu, juga menyediakan dalaman, jadi nanti ayah tinggal bayar…hohohohohoho."

"iiiiihh…jangan sampai dalaman yang disediakan itu dalaman bekas orang…" Karin bergumam jijik.

Kini kami sampai di penginapan onsen Hokutan. Seperti namanya, penginapan ini menyediakan onsen, permandian air panas. Penginapan ini bernuansa sangat tradisional, di kiri kanan penginapan hanya ada hutan dan dibelakangnya kita bisa melihat pemandangan gunung. Benar-benar kita ke jaman edo sekarang.

"Jangan serius begitu Ichigo…pokoknya ayah tidak akan membiarkan kamu merasa kesepian…hihihihi.."

Aku menatap ayah dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Kesepian? Siapa yang kesepian?

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan…nona-nona…" kedua pelayan tante-tante yang mengenakan yukata berwarna dasar putih bermotif kota-kota biru menyapa ramah kami dan membukakan pintu geser untuk kami.

Kami masuk, ayah segera berurusan dengan bagian administrasi penginapan ini, salah satu pelayan mempersilahkan aku, Yuzu dan Karin untuk langsung masuk ke suatu ruangan, ruang tunggu barangkali. Saat pelayan membukakan pintu di ruangan itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir memakai Yukata berwarna merah polos. Ia sedang menikmati teh hijau sambil duduk melantai.

"Hai Ichigo…" sapanya.

"Rukia?" aku melongo menatap gadis berambut hitam yang mengenakan Yukata yang sebenarnya adalah Rukia. Kenapa Rukia bisa ada di sini?

To be Continue...

oOo

Buat yang udah kangen ama Senna...ini Senna-nya uda ada ya :p

Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter berikutnya Ichigo bakal ketemu ama yayan Senna...hihihihi

Btw... Rukia yang di chapter bleach manga kemarin keren banget ya...ku langsung jatuh cintrong...hehehehehe


	10. Chapter 10 Burn in Hot Spring

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

And...and...jangan kaget ya kalo fic ini semakin gaje aja...

**CH 10**

**Burn in Hot Spring**

"Ru…Rukia, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku.

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Senyumannya memang manis…ah, jangan-jangan maksud ayah tadi yang tidak akan membiarkanku kesepian ini ya? Ehehehehe…ayah tahu saja aku. Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau kami akan menginap di sini empat atau lima hari…jadi…selama itu aku akan bersama dengan Rukia…terima kasih tuhan.

"Rukia-chan!" seru yuzu, ia dan karin lalu bergabung dengan Rukia.

"Kau baru sampai, Ichigo?" suara ini….suara yang tidak ingin aku dengar!

Aku menoleh sambil mendengus ke samping, Renji kini berdiri di sampingku dan menatapku sambil nyengir "kenapa kau juga ikut?!" pertanyaanku bernada protes. Kenapa si rambut nenas merah ini selalu saja mengikuti Rukia?!

Renji menatapku dengan mengerutkan alisnya, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Huh, aku jadi bingung sebenarnya pekerjaanmu itu asisten Byakuya atau pengawal Rukia? Tiap kali Rukia keluar kau selalu saja ikut!"

"Aku ini asisten Byakuya!" sahut Renji. "Tapi…waktu aku tahu ayah kamu mengajak Rukia, aku langsung menawarkan diri untuk mengawalnya…"

Sial!

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?" tanya Renji sambil menyeringai, "sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika aku menjadi pengawal Rukia saja daripada jadi asisten kakaknya…"

"Tchh…" Renji ini benar-benar membuatku panas, ingin sekali aku menggunduli rambut panjangnya itu biar dia tidak banyak bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Halo Semua!" seru ayah menemui kami, "sekarang kita akan membagi kamar. Di sini ada tiga kamar. Rukia, Yuzu dan Karin satu kamar, Ichigo dan Abarai-kun satu kamar, dan…ayah sendiri~"

Ayah lalu memberikan kami kunci kamar.

"Tunggu dulu ayah!" kataku, "kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan orang ini?!" protesku sambil menunjuk muka Renji. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau harus sekamar dengan Renji.

"Kenapa memangnya, Ichigo?" ayah bertanya balik. "apa kau merindukan pelukan hangat ayah saat kau ingin tidur? Ayah ingat waktu kamu kecil kamu tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk oleh ayah~"

"Berhenti bicara menjijikkan!" celetukku.

"Terserah Ichi-nii saja…yang pasti Ichi-nii tidak akan sekamar dengan kami bertiga!" eh…baru kali ini Karin berpihak dengan ayah!

"Bagaimana Ichigo, kau mau sekamar dengan ayah?" ayah menanyaiku sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum.

"OGAH!"

Terpaksa aku menerima untuk sekamar dengan Renji.

Hari sudah mulai gelap rupanya. Kami semua memasuki kamar masing-masing. Aku dan Renji… oh my God… tolong beri aku kesabaran untuk bertahan sekamar dengan pria menyebalkan ini! Bisa-bisa aku dan Renji berkelahi nanti.

Renji sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari. Aku mengambil duduk jauh-jauh darinya. Rupanya Renji sedang mengambil handuk tadi.

"Ooi, Ichigo!" panggil Renji, "kau tidak mau berendam di onsen?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" sahutku, "nanti saja, aku tidak terbiasa berendam dengan pria."

Renji malah tersenyum jahil ke arahku, "Oh… berarti… kamu terbiasanya mandi dengan wanita, ya?"

"Sialan!" geramku.

"Ups, aku duluan ya kalau begitu hehehe.." Renji lalu keluar dari kamar dengan membawa handuk.

Aku lalu memeriksa ponselku. Ada banyak sms yang masuk rupanya. Aku buka satu-satu…ternyata kebanyakan sms yang masuk adalah sms yang tidak penting. Ada yang isinya cuma "hai", ada juga yang "salam kenal ya", ada tentang undian lah, mama minta pulsa lah…huh, mamaku sudah lama meninggal kali! Eh ada sms yang isinya mengajak buat ikutan togel… trus ada juga yang sedang kampanye lewat sms… apa ini? sampah semua ternyata!

Ah, aku lega akhirnya ada sms yang isinya normal. Sms dari Ishida rupanya.

"Kurosaki, kau dmn?

ada yg ingin aku bcrkan dngnmu. Penting!"

Waduh, penting katanya. Lebih baik aku telpon saja Ishida.

"Maaf…pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan. Silahkan mengisi pulsa terlebih dahulu!"

Shit! Pulsaku habis rupanya. Aku tidak sadar kalau pulsaku sudah habis. Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan ini menyangkut Chappy Land!

Aku melirik ponsel berwarna hitam tipis berlayar datar, tipis dan berukuran cukup besar yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya itu ponsel Renji… Aaaha! kupakai saja untuk mengirim sms…ah, kupakai menelfon saja! Pulsa Renji pasti banyak karena ia harus terus menghubungi Byakuya untuk memberi laporan mengenai Rukia… ehehehehe…aku pakai pulsamu dulu ya Renji.

Aku kini menggenggam ponsel Renji. ternyata ponselnya oke juga…dan sepertinya mahal. Huh, berapa sih Byakuya menggaji Renji itu?

Aku lalu membuka kuncinya dan…terpampam wallpaper dengan gambar…bukan gambar tapi…foto! Mataku membelalak sewaktu melihat foto yang menjadi wallpaper di ponsel Renji. Dasar si Renji itu! Berani-beraninya dia!

Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang bergeser. "Oi, Ichigo!" ternyata itu Renji. Gawat, aku sementara memegang ponselnya! Cepat-cepat kuletakkan di lantai. Untungnya posisiku sedang duduk membelakangi pintu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut berendam, Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Nanti aku menyusul!" sahutku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Oh…ya sudah," kemudian Renji menggeser menutup kembali pintu.

Aku kembali mengambil ponsel Renji dan menatap foto di wallpapernya. Rasanya sulit sekali aku menerima kenapa foto itu bisa menjadi wallpaper. Itu adalah foto Rukia…Rukia yang terlihat tersenyum menghadap ke samping. Kenapa Renji menjadikan foto Rukia sebagai wallpaper? Jangan-jangan… Astaga, apa Renji menyukai Rukia? Wah tidak benar ini! Rukia itu tunanganku! Bagaimana bisa dia menjadikan foto tunangan orang lain sebagai wallpaper di ponselnya?!

oOo

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari celah gorden menyambar wajah Ichigo. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu berbalik ke samping untuk melihat teman sekamarnya. Ternyata Renji sudah tidak berada di kamar.

"Hoaaaaaaaamm" ichigo bangkit sambil menguap, meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Kemana lagi si rambut merah itu?" gumamnya. Dengan malas ia lalu berdiri, menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi lalu mengenakan Yukata seragam berwarna biru polos. Setelah mengenakan Yukatanya, Ichigo lalu menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Isshin yang memakai Yukata seragam dengan Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin dan Rukia memakai seragam Yukata merah polos, ini adalah seragam Yukata untuk wanita di penginapan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo!" sapa Isshin ke putra satu-satunya itu, "ayah baru saja ingin ke kamarmu untuk mengecekmu apakah kau sudah bangun atau tidak."

Ichigo lalu ikut gabung, ia mengambil duduk tepat di depan Rukia. Ia celengak-celengok pelan, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Renji?" tanya Ichigo.

"Renji keluar sebentar, katanya mau lihat-lihat di luar sebentar," kata Rukia.

"Oh…"

"Ichi-nii, apa semalam ichi-nii tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Yuzu, "tengah malam aku bangun dan aku lihat ichi-nii sedang duduk di luar."

"Ya… bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau teman sekamarku sangat serampangan tidurnya," sahut Ichigo, dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas ia sedang jengkel.

Beberapa pelayan lalu masuk dengan membawakan sarapan berupa makanan seafood yang sangat banyak. Yuzu, Karin dan Rukia sampai melongo melihat ada banyak makanan di meja.

"….sebanyak ini kah?" gumam Rukia.

"Ahahaha…tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita makan!" isshin berseru.

Mereka berlima pun mulai sarapan dan tidak lama kemudian Renji masuk.

"Renji," panggil Rukia, ayo, duduk di sini!" Rukia mengajak Renji untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja Renji langsung duduk di samping Rukia.

Ichigo yang tidak senang melihat Renji yang kini berada di samping Rukia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Renji. semalam ia cukup berpikir dengan keras mengenai foto rukia yang menjadi wallpaper di ponsel Renji. Tapi, toh Rukia itu adalah tunangan Ichigo, walaupun Renji menyukai Rukia pun tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa Rukia adalah tunangan Ichigo. Ini berarti Ichigo tetap selangkah lebih unggul.

"Renji…kau suka sekali dengan kepiting kan?" tanya Rukia, "nih, makan yang banyak."

Mata Ichigo melotot sewaktu Rukia menaruh kepiting berukurang besar di piring Renji. Pemandangan barusan seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa Rukia malah memberikan perhatiannya ke Renji. Hati Ichigo langsung berkecambuk, tapi ia tetap diam, sebagai pelampiasan ia melahap banyak makanannya dan mengunyahnya keras-keras.

Setelah sarapan, mereka lanjut dengan acara minum teh.

"Wah…bisa-bisa kita gemuk kalau tinggal lama di sini," kata Karin, ia nampaknya sangat kekenyangan rupanya.

"Hihi..aku malah ingin gemuk karena aku memang tidak pernah merasa yang namanya gemuk," kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Kau jangan gemuk, Rukia…kalau kau gemuk kau jadi jelek," kata Renji.

"Biarkan saja…" timpal Rukia.

Walaupun percakapan mereka terdengar biasa tapi Ichigo malah merasa kalau Renji dan Rukia terlihat akrab dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin gerah.

Yuzu lalu mengambil cangkir berbahan keramik berisi teh manis, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa air teh di dalam cangkir itu masih sangat panas.

"AH!" pekik Yuzu yang tidak sengaja menunpahkannya ke meja. Air teh yang panas itu sukses mengenai tangan Rukia yang kebetulan tergeletak di meja karena Rukia duduk di samping Yuzu.

Semua terkejut, Rukia apalagi! Ia meringis kesakitan akibat rasa panas dari air teh. Ichigo reflex berdiri, ia hendak membawa Rukia ke westafel dekat yang biasa digunakan untuk mencuci tangan, untuk segera menyiram tangan Rukia. Tapi…lagi-lagi Renji lebih gesit. Ia kini merangkul Rukia, menarik Rukia ke westafel.

"Maaf kan aku, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu berseru, ia merasa bersalah telah melukai tangan Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuzu-chan!" Renji yang malah menyahut. Ia kini memutar kran air dan meletakkan tangan Rukia di bawah kran.

Tentu saja pemandangan barusan membuat Ichigo semakin panas seakan-akan ada yang menyulut api di dalam dirinya. Tapi, bagaimanapun ichigo tetap memilih diam. Setidaknya tindakan Renji itu bisa menolong tangan Rukia, itu lebih penting.

"Apa masih sakit?" nada suara Renji tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Masih agak perih sih…" kata Rukia, ia meniup-niup tangannya. Renji lalu membantu meniup-niup tangan Rukia.

Ichigo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menyaksikan kedekatan Renji dan Rukia kini memilih meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Rukia-chan…maafkan aku…" Yuzu memohon kembali.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Yuzu-chan…" sahut Rukia lembut, ia memperlihatkan senyumannya agar Yuzu tidak begitu merasa bersalah.

/

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku duduk di teras belakang. Memandangi pohon-pohon untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, tapi…kenapa aku jadi frustasi begini? Sewaktu aku melihat foto Rukia di ponsel Renji, hatiku jadi was-was apalagi mengingat ucapan Kira waktu di acara pertunanganku bahwa satu-satunya orang terdekat Rukia di Seireitei adalah Renji. Belum lagi waktu festival di kuil, Rukia bercerita tentang cinta 'seorang sahabat yang tidak kesampaian'. Jangan-jangan yang Rukia maksud itu….ah, aku ingin sekali mengingkarinya tapi melihat kedekatan mereka…semakin mengarah dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya masalah ini bukanlah masalah yang terlalu sulit, toh dulu aku bisa sangat mudah merebut pacar orang. Tapi… kenapa saat ini kepercayaan diriku jadi hilang? Di dalam hati ini…benar-benar tidak bisa kupungkiri ada rasa takut kalau-kalau…hati Rukia itu milik…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaakh," teriakku sambil mengacak frustasi rambutku. Ini efek karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Aku lalu merenung, tentang pertunanganku dan Rukia. Apakah Rukia terpaksa menyetujui perjodohan kami? Tapi… aku tidak pernah melihat beban di wajahnya atau… kenapa aku malah berpikir bahwa Rukia akan dibawa lari oleh Renji? apalagi… mereka satu rumah. Aduh…aku benar-benar pusing dengan ini semua.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin di pipiku. Aku menoleh cepat ke samping, ternyata Rukia menyentuhkan botol minuman jeruk dingin di pipiku. Kulihat dia tersenyum jenaka ke arahku. Aku hanya diam menatapnya, mencoba mencari 'apakah ada beban mengenai perjodohan kami', tapi…di lihat dari sudut manapun senyuman itu terlihat tulus. Apa Rukia itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya?

Rukia memberiku minuman itu lalu duduk di sampingku. "Kenapa kau sendirian saja di sini, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"…untuk mencari udara segar…" aku lalu meneguk minuman botol jeruk itu.

Rukia yang menatapku sedang minum tertawa kecil. "jeruk koq minum jeruk…" katanya. "Ichigo….ummm…aku tidak mau sok tahu sih…tapi…kalau kuperhatikan seharian ini kau terlihat lain, "Rukia menatapku serius.

"Lain? Lain bagaimana?"

"Iya…" sahut Rukia, "biasanya kalau kita bertemu… kalau bukan tertawa terbahak-bahak kau malah berteriak-teriak… rasanya aneh saja karena kamu biasanya sangat berisik tapi…hari ini…kau lebih banyak diam."

Aku lalu mendesah. Bahkan Rukia bisa melihat perubahan suasana hatiku.

"Melihatmu seperti ini…aku jadi merasa kesepian, Ichigo…"

Deg.

Tiba-tiba saja hatiku berdebar kencang mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan. Benarkah itu Rukia?

"Rukia…." Panggilku lemah, "ya… sebenarnya… aku… tidak begitu suka melihatmu dekat dengan Renji," akhirnya aku mengaku saja.

"Renji?"

"Ya, dia terlalu dekat denganmu."

"Itu wajar saja Ichigo…" kata Rukia, "karena saat ini Nii-sama menyerahkan aku sebagai tanggung jawabnya Renji, jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau Renji menjagaku." Ya… penjelasan Rukia yang tadi memang masuk akal sih, tapi… bagaimanapun Renji jelas-jelas menyukaimu Rukia.

Rukia lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum nakal. "Jangan-jangan….kau cemburu, Ichigo…"

"Ha? Aku?"

"Hihihihihi…iya, mengaku saja!" Rukia malah menggodaku.

"Tidak sama sekali!"

"Ayolah…" Rukia menyenggol lenganku sambil tertawa.

"Memang tidak koq!"

"Hihihihihi…tapi wajah bodohmu itu mengatakan iya!"

"APA? Tadi kau bilang wajahku bodoh?!" teriakku.

"Hehehehe…cuma bercanda ah," Rukia memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya dan karena itu aku jadi tidak bisa marah padanya.

Aku lalu melirik tangan Rukia. "ummmm..bagaimana tanganmu Rukia? Apa sudah baikan?"

"Ini…" Rukia memperlihatkan tangannya yang terkena teh panas tadi, "sudah tidak sakit lagi koq, ayahmu juga sudah tangani tadi.."

"Baguslah…" gumamku. "Oh, ya Rukia… menurutmu… aku tampan tidak memakai Yukata ini?" tanyaku. Sepertinya pembicaraan kami sudah berada di luar konteks.

Rukia menatapku aneh melalui sudut matanya. "Narsis sekali kamu, mengatai dirimu sendiri tampan…"

"Ya-iyyalah…aku memang tampan koq!"

Rukia tertawa. "Ya…tampan-tampan saja sih…"

"Dulu waktu aku SMP, aku pernah memerankan tokoh samurai di panggung."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa bisa?"

"Itu karena aku yang paling tampan!" sahutku bangga, "dan aktingku sangat bagus…kamu lihat ya…"

Aku lalu mengambil ranting yang agak tebal dan panjang yang tergeletak di rumput-rumput.

"Hiaaaaatt," aku lalu memperagakan beberapa pose aksi seorang samurai yang memainkan pedang katana-nya. Rukia yang menontonku di belakang tertawa ceria sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan. Huh, pasti aku terlihat sangat keren…hehehehe…

Berendam di air panas di malam hari memang paling enak. Apalagi dengan suasana dan pemandangan yang masih kealam-alaman. Kalau seperti ini…aku bisa berendam sendirian hingga berjam-jam.

Seseorang menggeser pintu dan masuk, Renji orangnya. "Hoi, Ichigo," ia berseru memanggilk, "kau daritadi di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ya…" sahutku malas.

Renji lalu melepaskan Yukatanya hingga yang tertinggal adalah dalamannya. Aku tidak mesti menjelaskan bagaimana dalamannya ya, karena melihatnya saja aku tidak berselera.

"Satu…dua…" Renji kini menggambil kuda-kuda untuk meloncat ke kolam layaknya ia ingin loncat ke kolam renang. "Ti…ga"

BYURR

Dan air kolam onsen bermuncratan di wajahku hingga rambutku basah semua.

"Oi, Renji!" tegurku, "kira-kira dong kalau mau menceburkan diri…memangnya ini kolam renang apa?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Renji ia kini berada di dalam air…aneh sekali dia, tidak mungkinkan kalau dia tenggelam? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena terlalu banyak uap dan juga airnya keruh.

"Renji…oi?" belum ada jawaban dari Renji. "Oi, Renji! kamu tidak mungkin tenggelam kan? ini dangkal tahu! Anak kecil saja tidak mungkin tenggelam.."

Tidak ada suara sama sekali…masa iya Renji tenggelam?

"Ren-"

"CILUKBA!" tiba-tiba Renji muncul tepat didepanku dari bawah air. Tentu saja aku kaget setengah mampus.

"Ahahahahaha…" Renji malah menertawaiku, "lucu sekali mukamu tadi."

Aku memicingkan mata ke arahnya dan mendengus. "Tidak lucu tahu!"

Renji kini menuju di sampingku dan menyandarkan dirinya di batu besar. "ha….enaknya berendam…tapi…lebih enak lagi kalau berendam sambil ditemani dengan seorang gadis…ehehehehe…" Renji cengengesan mesum.

"Dasar mesum…" gumamku. Huh, asal yang menemanimu bukan Rukia saja…

"Seperti kau tidak pernah berpikir mesum saja…" timpal Renji. "Coba kau bayangkan Ichigo, kalau di sini ada gadis seksi, tubuhnya tinggi, dadanya besar dan pinggulnya besar sedang ikut berendam di sini..."

Oalah…sosok Rangiku Matsumoto langsung muncul di otakku.

"Terus…dia mendekat…dan…"

Aku langsung berdiri dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kolam sebelum khayalanku menjadi tidak-tidak karena ucapan Renji yang menjijikkan barusan. Sialan sekali si Renji ini.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Renji memanggilku, "kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sudah selesai!" kataku lalu menyambar Yukataku dan cepat-cepat kukenakan lalu meninggalkan si rambut nenas merah itu sendirian. Huh, tidak kusangka kalau dia spesies pria mesum.

Selesai berendam aku lalu mengambil jus jeruk di kulkas dan menenguknya. Ha…habis berendam panas-panas memang enak langsung minum jus jeruk dingin. Setelah itu aku menuju ke kamar, ternyata sudah jam sepuluh malam rupanya. Saatnya untuk tidur malam sebelum Renji mengangguku.

oOo

**Rukia's POV**

Entah mengapa malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Pikiranku mengenai Senna membuatku gelisah. Waktu itu Renji bilang bahwa tidak lama lagi Senna akan pulang. Aku senang sih mendengarnya tapi…aku jadi kepikiran dengan Ichigo dan keluarganya. Apa pertunangan kami akan putus? Apa ayah Ichigo akan marah? Hhhhh…aku pusing memikirkannya. Mengingat aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman bersama Ichigo, apalagi mereka sekeluarga sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri.

Aku melirik Yuzu dan Karin, ternyata mereka sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Ah, mending aku keluar dulu mencari angin segar.

Kini aku berada di koridor belakang duduk di lantai sambil memandang pohon-pohon yang bergerak lembut karena angin malam.

"Hhhh…" aku mendesah, memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Senna pulang nanti.

Seseorang lalu mengenakanku mantel di punggungku. Cepat-cepat aku balik, ternyata Renji…

"Kau tidak bisa tidur Rukia?" tanyanya. Sambil mengambil dudukdi sampingku.

"Iya…" sahutku lemah.

Aku memandang kembali pohon-pohon, bisa kurasakan kalau Renji sedang menatapku.

"Renji…menurutmu…apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tidak tahu," sahut Renji, "Tapi…jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Rukia…" katanya sambil menyentuh bahuku, "semuanya pasti berlalu…tenang saja, aku pasti akan memihakmu."

Jujur ucapan Renji barusan sedikit bisa membuatku tenang. Ternyata… walaupun selama ini dia bersikap menyebalkan di depanku, dia masih peduli denganku.

"Renji…terima kasih ya…"

"Ya ya... eh, ngomong-ngomong… ini pertama kali aku mendengar kau mengatakan terima kasih.."

"Masa sih?"

"Huh, tidak nyadar lagi!"

Benar juga…mungkin karena kami dulunya terlalu akrab. Aku lalu terkikik sendiri.

"Kenapa kau? Apa ada yang lucu?" Renji mengerutkan alisnya ke arahku.

"Tidak ada sih…tapi aku baru tahu kalau ternyata selama ini kau menunggu-nunggu agar aku mengucapkan terima kasih…miris sekali.."

"Ha? Itu tidak benar koq!" Renji berkelit, "eh Rukia…jangan bergerak…" kata Renji tiba-tiba, "ada…kecoa di rambutmu.."

"Kecoa?!"

"hehehe…bukan sih…" Renji cengengesan, "jangan bergerak ya…"

Aku menuruti saja Renji dan Renji lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sebuah gedung. Kudapati diriku sudah memakai jas, ada ayah yang juga memakai jas, Byakuya juga, Yuzu dan Karin memakai gaun, teman-temanku dan orang-orang dari soul society juga ada. Apa ini?

"Huhuhuhu…Masaki akhirnya putra kita menikah juga.." ayah menangis Bombay di poster raksasa ibuku.

Aku bengong sebentar…astaga, ini acara pernikahanku ternyata. Pernikahanku dengan Rukia! Lalu…dimana Rukia? Oh, aku lega melihat dia ada di sampingku. Dia memakai gaun penganting putih…tapi wajahnya tertutupi dengan kain putih.

"Kini waktunya untuk menukar cincin," kata Byakuya.

Yuzu lalu menyodorkan nampan berlapis kain putih yang di atasnya ada sepasang cincin pernikahan, cincin pernikahan aku dan Rukia. Aku lalu mengambil satu dan kukenakan ke jari manis mempelai wanitaku, begitupun Rukia, ia mengenakanku cincin di jariku.

"Sekarang, ayo cium istrimu, Kurosaki!" seru Grimmjow.

"Cium cium cium cium…" semua tamu ikut-ikutan berseru sambil bertepuk tangan.

Aku berdehem sekali, lalu aku mulai membuka kain penutup wajah istriku. Dan…begitu kubuka penutup wajahnya terpampang suatu wajah yang….Senna? aku lalu mengucek-ngucek mataku untuk memastikan, tapi…pengantinku yang kini berdiri di hadapanku benar-benar Senna!

"Hai, Ichigo…." Senna tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku? Aku kaget sekali! kenapa yang muncul adalah Senna? Ada apa ini? Di-dimana Rukia?!

Aku mencari-cari sosok Rukia dan…dia berdiri di pintu, memakai kimono berwarna hijau bermotif kembang yang sangat sederhana, tangannya memegang sapu tangan untuk mengelap air matanya.

"Hiks…tega sekali kau,Ichigo…"

"Ru-Rukia!" pekikku, "aku tidak mengerti ini semua teriakku kebingungan. Aku, kau…kenapa aku malah menikah dengan Senna?! Aku…ini…aku juga bingung…ini bukan bercanda kan?" aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Sudah…lupakan aku saja Ichigo…" kata Rukia sambil lari dari gedung.

"Ru-Rukia! Tunggu dulu, HEI!"

"Rukia!" teriakku sambil bangun. Ternyata yang tadi hanya mimpi… tapi… kenapa aku jadi ngos-ngosan sendiri.

Aku menoleh ke samping, futon di sampingku masih rapi. Aku sendiri di dalam kamar rupanya. Lalu…dimanakah Renji?

Aku lalu menyingkirkan selimutku lalu berdiri, keluar dari kamar. Aku menuju dapur untuk mencari minuman yang bisa menghilangkan dahagaku. Entah kenapa mimpi tadi membuatku capek padahal aku tidak sedang lari kan. Aku mengambil minuman botol jeruk. Aku lalu keluar dari dapur dan hendak kembali ke kamar. Saat aku berjalan menuju kamar aku mendengar samar-samar ada yang sedang berbicara di koridor belakang.

Aku mengendap-endap keluar untuk melihat siapa di luar sana. Di sana ada Rukia….dan Renji. Sedang apa mereka berdua?! Aku lalu menyembunyikan diriku di balik dinding, kuintip mereka. mereka terlihat sedang berbicara serius….aku berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi…suaranya terlalu kecil. Aku memilih untuk mengamati mereka saja.

Kulihat Renji menyentuh bahu Rukia, Rukia diam saja. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat Renji memperlakukan Rukia seperti itu. Eh…tidak lama kemudian Rukia terlihat seperti terkikik dan Renji terlihat agak geram tapi…tidak lama kemudian Renji yang cengesan sendiri. Aduh…apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?

Aku terus mengamati mereka dan…apa-apaan si Renji itu?! kenapa wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Rukia dan…kenapa Rukia diam saja?! Aku berbalik cepat, tidak sanggup aku menyaksikan adegan tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya ini, ternyata mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan sedekat itu. Renji dan Rukia tunanganku… tadi mereka ber…ber…akh, aku jadi semakin frustasi. Kuputuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar cepat-cepat.

**To be Continue…**


	11. Chapter 11 Photos

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 11**

**Photos**

Pagi-pagi Ichigo sudah duduk di ruang makan, merenung sendiri. Matanya terlihat sayu dan di bawah matanya menghitam. Setelah melihat kejadian semalam, Ichigo tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan Rukia, tunangannya yang ia anggap mempunyai hubungan dengan Renji.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu memanggil Ichigo saat masuk ke ruang makan, "cepat sekali Ichi-nii bangun."

Ichigo diam, ia hanya menoleh sebentar.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku merasa lapar ya…" suara Karin. "Lho, Ichi-nii sudah bangun ya."

"Ummm…kalau begitu biar Yuzu menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan sarapan," seru Yuzu lalu berlari ke dapur.

"Tidak pake lama ya, Yuzu-chan!" teriak Karin.

"Selaaaamat paaaaagi anak-anakku yang manizzzzzzz?!" seru Isshin heboh. "Cepat sekali kau bangun kali ini, Ichigo!" katanya pada putranya, "Ehm… Karin, di mana Rukia?"

"Tadi dia mandi sih…"

Beberapa waktu kemudian Rukia muncul. "Selamat pagi semua…." sapa Rukia ketika masuk ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Rukia-chan!" balas Isshin.

"Pagi begini sudah kumpul semua ya…." kata Rukia. "emmm Ichigo, dimana Renji?" tanyanya ke Ichigo.

Rukia tidak menyadari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan adalah pertanyaan yang sensitif bagi Ichigo. Mendengar pertanyaan barusan alis Ichigo langsung mengerut dan ia tidak menyahut.

"Oi, Ichi-nii!" tegur Karin, "Rukia-chan bertanya dimana teman sekamarmu itu?!"

"Mana kutahu!" Ichigo menyahut kesal.

Bletakk

Isshin mendaratkan jitakan keras ke kepala Ichigo. "kapan kau pernah diajari menjawab seperti tadi, hah?!" Isshin menggertak Ichigo.

Karin menopang dagunya dan memicingkan matanya menatap Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu…maaf…" gumam Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi dunia!" seru Renji berseri-seri, Dia sudah mandi rupanya.

"Wah…panjang umur sekali dia…" gumam Karin.

Dengan semangat Renji mengambil duduk di samping Rukia. "Rukia… bagaimana tanganmu, apa sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Ummmm…sudah koq," sahut Rukia. Ia lalu menyentuh lehernya, "tenggorokan kering sekali…aku ambil minuman du-"

"Eh, biar aku saja!" Renji berseru ketika Rukia hendak berdiri, ia lalu berlari ke arah dapur dan tidak lama kemudian ia membawakan Rukia air botol mineral.

"Terima kasih, Renji…" kata Rukia. Ia lalu mencoba membuka tutup botol tapi tutup botolnya terlalu keras diputar rupanya. "Aduh…kenapa keras sekali…"

"Sini… biar kubuka," Renji lalu mengambil botol minuman Rukia dan membuka tutup botolnya.

Ichigo yang tidak menyukai pemandangan tersebut lalu memukul keras meja hingga semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak. Ichigo bangkit menghampiri Renji, menarik kerah depan Yukata Renji untuk memaksanya berdiri.

"Ikut denganku!" kata Ichigo sambil menyeret Renji keluar, "aku harus bicara denganmu!"

Isshin, Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu terbengong-bengong melihat sikap Ichigo terhadap Renji. Ada apa dengan Ichigo? mengapa ia terlihat sangat marah dengan Renji.

Kini, Renji dan Ichigo berada di suatu lapangan berumput yang agak jauh dari penginapan.

"Hei!" seru Renji, "kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sembari mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang, "ini sudah lumayan jauh dari penginapan!"

Ichigo lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua memang sudah lumayan jauh dari penginapan.

"Kenapa mesti jauh begini hanya untuk bicara…" Renji menggererutu, "seperti anak sekolah yang mau menembak anak perempuan saja…."

"Kau menyukai Rukia kan?" tanya Ichigo tanpa basa-basi. Ia bahkan masih membelakangi Renji.

"Ha…..?" Renji malah memandang aneh Ichigo.

Ichigo memutar kesal bola matanya lalu berbalik ke arah Renji. "Kau… menjadikan foto Rukia sebagai Walpaper di ponselmu," kata Ichigo, "tidak ada alasan lain lagi kau menjadikannya wallpaper…"

Renji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh… berani sekali kau memegang ponselku tanpa sepengetahuanku…" sindirnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" teriak Ichigo. "Kau… bisa-bisanya kau menyukai dan mendekati tunangan orang…"

Renji diam menatap sebentar Ichigo, ia berusaha mencerna perkataan barusan Ichigo karena sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud Ichigo tapi, akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang telah dialami Ichigo. Renji malah tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa Ichigo? kalau aku menyukai Rukia, apa urusanku?"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!" teriak emosi Ichigo, urat-urat lehernya sampai timbul di kulitnya. "Rukia itu tunanganku!"

"Memang benar Rukia itu tunanganmu, Ichigo…" kata Renji, "tapi, kau jangan lupa…kalian itu bertunangan karena dijodohkan… belum tentu Rukia senang dengan perjodohan kalian.."

"Sialan kau!" Ichigo lalu mencengkeram bagian depan kerah Renji.

"Seharusnya kau tahu diri Ichigo… Rukia bahkan baru melihatmu sewaktu di acara pertunangan kalian… apa kau pikir begitu melihatmu Rukia langsung menyukaimu…? Huh, asal kau tahu saja…aku dan Rukia sejak kecil sudah sangat dekat, bahkan aku lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang dengan keluarganya."

Mendengar ucapan Renji barusan, Ichigo semakin emosi. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah Renji tapi masih ada yang ingin dia tanyakan. Ichigo menatap nanar Renji. "Kau… apa… kalian berdua… menjalin hubungan kekasih?"

Renji tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Menurutmu?"

BLETAKK

Ichigo meninju keras pipi Renji dan karena itu Renji tersungkur jatuh agak jauh.

"Ichigo!" teriak Rukia yang sempat menyaksikan adegan 'Ichigo meninju Renji'. Rukia lalu berlari ke arah Renji dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Astaga Renji…sakit ya?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Tentu saja sakit…" sahut Renji meringis.

"Ichigo…kau ini kenapa?!" teriak Rukia ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menyahut, melihat Rukia yang khawatir dengan Renji terlalu membuatnya sakit. Melihat Rukia yang kini merangkul Renji membuat semakin jelas apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia kini sadar akan hatinya terhadap Rukia. Mungkin memang benar bagaimanapun dekatnya hubungan Rukia dan Renji, Ichigo tetap akan memiliki Rukia, tapi belum tentu dengan hati Rukia.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo lalu berbalik lalu benar-benar meninggalkan Rukia dan Renji. Rukia menatap kepergian Ichigo dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Renji, kenapa dengan Ichigo itu?" tanya Rukia ke Renji, "apa kau sudah mencari gara-gara dengannya?"

"Sembarangan saja kau, Rukia…" sahut Renji sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya, "Ichigo itu cuma cemburu…"

"Cemburu?"

"Iya… dia cemburu buta dengan kita."

"Ha?"

"Anak itu… yang kira-kira donk kalau cemburu!"

/

**Rukia's POV**

Ichigo cemburu? Aisssss, kenapa juga si kepala jeruk itu cemburu dengan Renji?! Dan Renji tidak ingin bercerita tentang apa yang membuat Ichigo bisa semarah itu. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Aku lalu mencari Ichigo, kulihat dia sedang duduk di koridor samping, merenung sendirian sambil menatap pohon-pohon. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai melihatnya seperti ini… dia yang selalu ekspresif dan berisik. Aku menghampirinya saja.

"Ichigo…" sapaku lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ichigo menoleh sebentar ke arahku lalu berpaling sambil mendesah. "Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Ichigo hanya diam. Aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku dengan canggung. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau jawab…"

"….Rukia…" akhirnya Ichigo bersuara juga walaupun ia tidak menoleh ke arahku. "kita ini…bertunangan kan?" pertanyaan Ichigo membuatku bingung.

"Tentu saja Ichigo."

"Apa…sebenarnya…kau terpaksa bertunangan denganku?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku ke arah Ichigo. "kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendesah. "Sepertinya benar…" gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu Ich-"

"Sudahlah Rukia…" Ichigo menyela ucapanku, "aku sudah mengerti dan aku mencoba memutuskan untuk tidak memaksamu…tapi…ternyata memang sulit…"

"Ha?"

"Yang tidak kumengeri darimu, Rukia… sebenarnya…apa kelebihan si rambut nanas merah bertampang preman pasar itu?!" Ichigo lalu mendesah. "Kupikir…Renjilah yang berada di antara kita…ternyata…Aku… " Ichigo menggeleng putus asa, "tidak seharusnya aku berada di antara kau dan Renji." aku terheran-heran mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan. Ah…kini aku mulai mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Astaga… kau benar-benar salah paham Ichigo!"

"Sudahlah Rukia… aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Jika kau memang lebih bahagia bersama Renji, aku akan segera memutuskan pertuna-"

Plakk..

"WHOI, KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU?!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ya supaya kau sadar Ichigo…dari tadi bicaramu ngawur terus."

"Aku tidak ngawur koq! Kau saja yang sok tidak mengerti, aku sudah tahu kalau kalian itu pacaran, ya kan?"

Plakk..

"KAU KENAPA RUKIA?!" teriak Ichigo frustasi.

"Kau terus saja bicara ngawur!" balasku, "lagian…kenapa kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku dan Renji pacaran?"

"Aku melihat kalian!"

"Lihat apa?"

"Lihat kalian berci….ci….Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh!" Ichigo malah teriak tidak jelas sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tidak karuan.

"Apaan sih?" Aku semakin bingung saja. "Cium maksudmu?" tebakku asal.

"Iya…" sahut Ichigo, "aku melihat kalian semalam!"

"Ha….?" Aku cengo karena tebakanku yang asal-asalan tadi benar. "Ichigo…. matamu tidak ada kelainan kah? Aku mana pernah ciuman sama Renji…"

"Berhenti berakting! Aku lihat kalian semalam koq…" Ichigo tetap bersikeras.

Aku berciuman dengan Renji? huh, yang benar saja. Jelas-jelas tidak pernah! Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa Ichigo yakin sekali melihat aku dan Renji berciuman. Sebentar aku ingat-ingat…. semalam aku memang bersama Renji tapi…astaga, mungkin waktu Renji mengambil serangga di rambutku….ya, memang terlihat seperti ciuman kalau dari belakang.

Aku lalu terkikik sendiri… ternyata itu ya yang membuat Ichigo sangat marah dengan Renji. Astaga…

"Hei… kenapa kau malah tertawa Rukia? Sudah salah eh…tertawa lagi…" Ichigo menatapku aneh melalui sudut matanya, "tidak ada yang lucu…"

"Kau yang lucu Ichigo…"

"Ha?"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu marah dengan Renji?"

"Ya… begitulah…" Ichigo seperti enggan mengakuinya, ia malah cemberut, hihihihi…benar-benar seperti anak-anak saja.

"Astaga Ichigo… aku dan Renji itu tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau bayangkan…. Dan yang kau lihat semalam itu… itu bukan ciuman," aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku, "yang kau lihat itu mungkin waktu Renji mengambil serangga di rambutku, kau salah paham saja."

Ichigo diam menatapku, mata hazelnya terlihat sedikit membesar. Aku tersenyum saja sambil menatapnya. "Ichigo… Ichigo… kenapa juga aku harus pacaran dengan Renji sementara aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain."

"Rukia… benar kau tidak pacaran dengan Renji?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahutku, "Renji itu sudah seperti keluargaku, walaupun kami sempat pisah tapi… ternyata kami masih saling peduli."

Ichigo terdiam, akupun demikian. Kurasa Ichigo sudah mengerti dan tidak salah paham lagi.

"Rukia…" akhirnya Ichigo bersuara, "aku… maafkan karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak…" Ichigo lalu menggenggam lembut tanganku dan aku sedikit terkejut karena itu. "Aku merasa… sepertinya…. Aku susah menerima kalau kau…tidak denganku…"

Ichigo…apa maksud perkataanmu itu? dan…kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? aku… aish, mulutku tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kenapa ini?

"Rukia… memang benar kata Renji… kau tidak mungkin langsung menyukaiku… tapi… aku baru menyadari perasaanku, aku harap kau bersedia untuk mulai belajar mencintaiku Rukia…"

Ichigo… aku… aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu tapi… apa kau akan tetap seperti ini jika tahu aku hanya pengganti Senna, gadis yang seharusnya bertunangan denganmu.

"Akan lebih bahagia kalau kita menikah nanti disertai rasa cinta… tidak hanya karena perjodohan semata, aku… terus terang bersyukur karena telah dijodohkan denganmu Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo menatapku lekat-lekat, perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku…dan ketika hidung kami hampir bersentuhan…

Plakk..

"Ke…kenapa kau menamparku lagi, Rukia…?" Ichigo meringis.

"Ada nyamuk di pipimu, Ichigo…"

oOo

Kembali di mansion Kuchiki.

Byakuya turun dari mobil dan kini ia terlihat berjalan bersama para pengawalnya yang memakai jas serba hitam, berbaris rapi di belakangnya, memasuki mansion. Wajahnya yang dingin tanpa ekspresi tetap menatap ke depan, walaupun mungkin ada kucing yang sedang bertengkar atau ada yang membuat kegaduhanpun, ia tidak akan menoleh sedikitpun (?)

Kini Byakuya memasuki ruang kerja pribadinya. Begitu duduk, seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut pink bernama Hachigen Ushouda, orang yang sementara menggantikan Renji karena Renji kini sedang mengawal Rukia, menyerahkan beberapa map berisi laporan mengenai perkembangan usaha keluarga Kuchiki. Byakura membaca sebentar laporan tersebut.

Tok tok tok..

"Bukakan ia pintu!" perintah Byakuya ke salah satu pengawalnya.

Salah satu pengawalnya itu lalu membukakan pintu. Terlihat seorang pelayan bertampan polos berambut hitam dan bertubuh kecil nan kurus masuk dengan membawa telpon.

"Permisi Tuan Kuchiki-sama… hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan…bahwa ada telfon dari detektif Soi Fon…" kata Hanataro dengan nada suara yang sangat segan.

Byakuya lalu memberikan isyarat ke pangawalnya untuk mengambil telpon dari Hanataro lalu pengawal tersebut menyerahkannya ke Byakuya.

"Ya?" suara Byakuya…

"Kami sudah menemukan Kuchiki-san…" sahut suara Soi fon di balik telpon, "Kuchiki-san…kini berada di Garganta…"

"….di Garganta?"

oOo

Kini Kurosaki sekeluarga sudah berada di rumah. Seperti biasa…Yuzu memasak, Karin bermain _playstation_, Isshin berada di rumah sakit karena ada pasien yang harus dioperasi, dan Ichigo…Ichigo sedari tadi berada di depan TV. Apakah yang ia tonton sekarang? Tidak ada sebenarnya, saat ini TV sedang menanyangkan tayangan gosip mengenai kelahiran anak ayu ting-ting yang konon kabarnya lahir oleh bantuan dukun beranak. Wajah Ichigo memang sedang menatap TV tapi ternyata pikirannya telah melayang jauh…dari tadi ia hanya senyum-senyum cengengesan bin gaje.

Yuzu yang daritadi mendengar senyum-senyum gaje Ichigo, merasa aneh dan segera memeriksa Ichigo sebentar.

Yuzu kini berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memegang sendok sayur. Ia menatap Ichigo aneh karena tidak biasanya kakak laki-lakinya itu menonton tayangan gosip apalagi sambil senyum-senyum aneh.

"Ichi-nii!" tegur Yuzu setengah teriak, Ichigo yang mendengar langsung tersentak. "Kenapa dari tadi Ichi-nii senyum-senyum sendiri nonton gosip?" memegang sendok sayur.

"Jangan pedulikan! Kau kembali masak saja!" seru Ichigo. Ia lalu mengganti canel TV ke canel berita. Yuzu kembali ke dapur untuk masak.

"Aku pulang…" seru Isshin sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang ayah…" Yuzu menyahut dari arah dapur.

Ichigo yang ternyata daritadi menunggu ayahnya lalu menghampiri Isshin. "Ayah…ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ke ayah…" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

Isshin hanya terbengong-bengong memandang putranya. Tidak biasanya anak yang satunya itu menghampirinya ketika Isshin baru saja pulang. Dan wajah Ichigo terlihat sangat serius.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di ruang keluarga. Hanya mereka berdua, berbicara empat mata antara ayah dan anak.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Isshin.

"Ayah…" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan, "aku sudah memikirkan baik-baik kelanjutan pertunanganku dengan Rukia…" Isshin terus menyimak Ichigo, "akhirnya aku sudah memutuskan…"

"Apa?" Isshin agak penasaran.

"besok…aku akan menemui Byakuya dan akan berbicara dengannya…" Ichigo melanjutkan, "besok…aku…akan melamar Rukia, ayah…"

Isshin membelalakkan matanya. Benarkah yang tadi dikatakan Ichigo barusan? Seseorang lalu membuka pintu dengan keras. "Benarkah itu Ichi-nii?!" teriak Yuzu dan Karin juga sudah berada di samping Yuzu. Mereka rupanya menguping pembicaraan Ichigo dan Isshin rupanya. Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Isshin lalu meneteskan air matanya dan mulai menangis Bombay di poster Masaki. "HUAAAAAAA…Masaki… kau bisa dengar sendirikan? Anak kita sudah benar-benar dewasa sekarang…ini pertama kalinya ia membuat keputusan yang sangat _gantle_…"

"…Memangnya…dulu-dulu tidak pernah?" gumam Ichigo sambil menatap aneh ayahnya.

"Berarti aku harus mempersiapkan gaun dong.." ucap Yuzu.

"Yuzu…besok aku berencana untuk bicara dulu empat mata sama Byakuya, jadi belum resmi.." kata Ichigo.

Isshin mengepalkan tangannya dan menyentuhnya ke telapak tangannya. "Ternyata tidak sia-sia si tua Bangka lapuk itu menjodohkan kalian…hahahahaha…ini benar-benar sudah takdir, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum setelah menyampaikan berita ini. dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas keyakinan akan hubungannya dengan Rukia. Ia tidak ingin lagi menunda-nunda pernikahannya, ia sudah memantapkan untuk menyegerakan pernikahannya agar Rukia benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

oOo

Keesokan paginya di mansion Kuchiki. Byakuya sedang merenung di ruang pribadinya sambil menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Mungkin agak aneh karena seharusnya byakuya merasa senang mendengar bahwa adiknya, Senna, telah diketahui keberadaannya. Hanya saja, Byakuya bimbang apakah ia harus menjemput Senna? Mengingat sifat Senna yang amat keras kepala, tidak semudah itu membujuknya untuk pulang. Kepergiaan Senna beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat Byakuya takut untuk memaksa Senna.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk," suara Byakuya terdengar tegas.

Seorang kakek tua renta lalu masuk bersama dua orang pelayan, dia adalah si kakek kepala pelayan di keluarga Kuchiki. Ia lalu menghampiri Byakuya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Maafkan hamba kalau hamba mengganggu Tuan…" kata si kakek itu, "Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa…para petinggi keluarga Kuchiki kini berada di ruang pertemuan menunggu anda…"

Mata Byakuya membesar. Jelas dia terkejut dengan ucapan kepala pelayannya barusan. Para petinggi klan Kuchiki kini berada di mansion sekarang? Pasti karena ada hal yang penting sehingga jauh-jauh mereka ke Karakura untuk menemui Byakuya. Perasaan Byakuya menjadi tidak enak, walaupun ia hanya diam tapi dari wajahnya nampak jelas ia menyimpan kekhawatiran yang besar.

oOo

Ichigo kini berada di mansion Kuchiki. Wajahnya terus dihiasi dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Sebelum keluar dari mobil ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat wajahnya di kaca spion, merapikan sedikit rambutnya. ia memakai kemeja biru muda dan jas hitam. Ia kini berjalan untuk masuk ke kediaman kuchiki.

"Di mana Byakuya?" tanyanya pada seorang pelayan yang ia temui di teras depan.

"Tuan Kuchiki-sama sedang ada rapat dengan petinggi besar Kuchiki…" sahut pelayan itu.

"Oh…apa masih lama?"

"Mungkin tidak karena rapatnya dari tadi pagi, Tuan.."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu saja di ruang baca Byakuya, bisa kan?"

"Baik, tuan," kata pelayan itu, "akan aku sampaikan ke tuan Kuchiki-sama jika sudah rapat…"

Pelayan tersebut lalu mengantar Ichigo ke ruang baca pribadi Byakuya. Setelah sampai, pelayan tersebut lalu meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri di sana. Ruang baca Byakuya memang luar biasa, dindingnya bahkan ditutupi dengan lemari besar yang penuh dengan buku. Belum lagi yang desain anteriornya yang sangat artistik. Ichigo lalu melihat-lihat ada buku apa saja.

/

**Ichigo's POV **

Kini aku berada di suatu perpustakan pribadi Byakuya. Benar-benar luar biasa si Byakuya itu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat perpustakaan semewah ini. begitu banyak buku-buku.

Oh, ya. Sekedar informasi, aku sedang menunggu Byakuya sekarang untuk membicarakan kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Rukia…ehehehehe…ehehehe…tahu kan masudku apa? Yup, aku ingin segera melamar Rukia agar Rukia bisa cepat menjadi milikku sepenuhnya…ehehehehehehe, jadi malu ah.

Aku lalu melihat-lihat ada buku apa saja di sini. kebanyakn buku-buku filsafat dan sastra rupanya, oh…pantas saja Byakuya menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak ada humor-humornya sedikitpun. Lihat saja bacaannya, filsafat _man_! Aku juga pernah membaca buku seperti itu tapi…kepalaku malah sakit selama tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Aku kemudian lihat-lihat lagi siapa tahu ada buku yang menarik. Ah, akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Album foto keluarga Kuchiki! Aku langsung menariknya dari rak buku. Kumulai dari halaman pertama… alamak, foto Ginrei Kuchiki masih muda…o-ow ternyata kakek-kakek itu ganteng juga waktu muda…sebelas dua belas sama Byakuya…ow ow ow oooooww, kini aku bisa melihat masa depan Byakuya seperti apa nantinya. Ahahahaha…

Aku buka lagi…ah, ini foto Soujun Kuchiki…mirip dengan Byakuya sih tapi…wajahnya lebih teduh dibanding Byakuya yang sok cool itu. Kenapa bisa ya Byakuya dingin seperti itu padahal orang tuanya kelihatan ramah begini.

Aku terus membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Kini aku menatap foto Koga Kuchiki. Yang pernah kudengar Koga ini sebenarnya diadopsi oleh Ginrei Kuchiki karena kejeniusannya dan dia sangat terkenal di Soul society, sayangnya dia meninggal di usia muda. Aku baru melihat wajahnya, tidak kusangka ternyata dia ganteng juga, ada kenseikan di rambutnya seperti Byakuya.

Aku melihat-lihat lagi…ah siapa anak kecil berambut hitam panjang di kuncir kebelakang ini ya? Cantik sekali… apa itu Rukia? Tapi, bukan ah… aku melihat tahunnya…alamak ternyata Bakuya! Byakuya waktu kecil berambut panjang sampai sepinggang, astaga…mana dia terlihat badung lagi, kenapa bisa pribadinya berubah ya? Kini dia sangat dingin. Tapi… Byakuya ternyata cantik sekali ya waktu kecil… ehehehehehe… ehehehehe… benar kata ayah dulu kalau keturunan Kuchiki itu semuanya oke punya… semoga saja anakku dengan Rukia nanti cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng seperti mereka… ehehehehehe… ehehehehehe…. ehehehehe… astaga, aku jadi cengengesan sendiri.

Aku lalu membuka lembaran berikutnya, eh…Byakuya muda bersama bayi? Itu pasti Rukia waktu bayi…ehehehe… Byakuya terlihat sayang sekali dengan adiknya.

Aku buka-buka berikutnya… Hah! aku terkejut melihat foto seorang gadis, gadis… yang aku kenal di Hueco Mundo… Senna? Walaupun difotonya ia terlihat masih remaja tapi itu benar-benar foto Senna! Kenapa foto Senna ada di sini? foto dia bersama Byakuya dan Ginrei Kuchiki lagi!

Aku terus membuka-buka album foto itu. Astaga…foto bersama keluarga Kuchiki dan ada Senna di situ! Tapi…anehnya tidak ada foto Rukia… apa maksudnya ini?

Aku lalu membuka-buka lagi. Foto pernikahan Byakuya… kali ini aku tak kalah kagetnya melihat foto pernikahan Byakuya. Byakuya…menikah dengan Ruki… akh, memang wanita di foto ini terlihat sangat mirip dengan Rukia tapi wanita ini jelas-jelas terlihat lebih dewasa.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan foto-foto ini. tiba-tiba timbul kecurigaan di pikiranku. Apa mungkin…..? Ah, tapi… bagaimanapun aku harus memperlihatkan foto-foto ini ke ayah. Ya… ayah harus melihat foto-foto ini.

"Ichigo!"

Hah! Suara Rukia membuatku tersentak kaget.

**To be Continue…**

**oOo**

Mumpung ada waktu, Juzie langsung apdet kilat nih fic..huhuhuhu -_-'

coz besok-besok Juzie ada kesibukan laen... tapi mudah-mudahn bisa apdet minggu depan.

Maaf ya sodara-sodara kalo banyak banget typo and salah-salah yang lain, ga sempat diedit baik-baik pula...huuuuff

mudah-mudahan ceritanya ga tambah aneh...


	12. Chapter 12 Save Her, Please

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 12**

**Save Her, Please…**

Rukia ada di ruangan ini! Cepat-cepat kututup dan kukembalikan album foto itu disela-sela buku di rak. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia. Rukia berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam menatap Rukia. Aku ingin sekali menghilangkan kecurigaan dalam diriku saat ini juga tapi… Rukia mendekat dan kini berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Tadi, pelayan bilang kalau kau ada di sini," kata Rukia, "bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang di luar sambil kau menunggu Nii-sama?"

Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin dulu bicara dengan Rukia. Aku berpura-pura melihat jam tanganku. "Rukia… aku harus pergi dulu," kataku untuk menghindarinya, "tiba-tiba saja aku ingat ada urusan penting, ummm nanti aku telpon." Aku mengelus sebentar pipi Rukia sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum meninggalkannya.

oOo

"Aku pulang…" seru Ichigo lesu sambil membuka pintu. Ia berjalan semponyongan memasuki rumahnya, wajahnya muram dan tak ada semangat sama sekali.

Yuzu lalu berlari menghampiri kakaknya. "Ichi-nii!" Yuzu berseru menyapa Ichigo, "apa Ichi-nii sudah bicara dengan om Byakuya? Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa Ichi-nii sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan Ichi-nii? Lalu, kapan kita sekeluarga akan melamar Rukia-chan secara resmi?" Yuzu langsung menyerbu Ichigo dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat sangat penasaran dengan hasil pertemuan Ichigo dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang menurut perkiraannya tidak lama lagi akan menjadi keluarga mereka.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menepuk pelan bagian atas kepala Yuzu lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Reaksi Ichigo yang demikian membuat Yuzu bingung, ia menatap khawatir kakaknya.

"Karin-chan, kau lihat sendiri! Kenapa Ichi-nii jadi lemas begitu…." Yuzu mengadu ke Karin setelah Ichigo menaiki tangga.

Karin terlihat biasa saja. ia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dengan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Barangkali…om Byakuya tidak setuju kalau Rukia-chan menikah dengan Ichi-nii…" Karin hanya berusaha menebak saja.

"Eeeeehhh, itu tidak mungkin, Karin-chan!" seru Yuzu, "Rukia-chan itu tunangan Ichi-nii masa om Byakuya tidak setuju…"

"Ya…siapa tahu om Byakuya berubah pikiran karena kalau dilihat-lihat om Byakuya sepertinya tidak menyukai Ichi-nii…"

"Ah, Karin-chan sembarangan saja…"

"Cukicakicukicakicu…aha aha… kereta beraaaangkat…" Isshin membuka pintu sambil mendendangkan lagu dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil.

Hari sudah sangat larut tenyata. Malam ini pasien yang berkunjung sangat banyak sehingga Isshin harus membuka tempat prakteknya hingga tengah malam.

Rumah keluarga Kurosaki terlihat sudah sangat sepi, siapa saja pasti mengira bahwa penghuni di rumah itu sudah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing.

"Cukicakicukicaki-" Isshin menghentikan lagunya ketika melewati ruang keluarga, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa kecil.

"Siapa itu?! Kenapa bergelap-gelapan?" tanya Isshin lantang. Ia lalu menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu, terlihat ada seseorang berambut orange di balik sofa.

"Ini aku ayah…" sahut Ichigo sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Isshin.

"Owww…Ichigo, kau belum tidur? kenapa tengah-tengah malam begini kau malah duduk sendirian di sini? ah…jangan-jangan kau menunggu ayah…aw aw aw aw aw…" tanya Isshin dengan aksen sedikit lebay.

"Ke sinilah ayah…ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan ke ayah," panggil Ichigo serius..

Mendengar nada suara Ichigo yang terdengar serius, aneh sekali bagi Isshin. Isshin lalu duduk di sofa lebar, di samping sofa Ichigo. "apa yang kau ingin perlihatkan, Ichigo?" tanyanya sambil melonggarkan dasinya, "Oh, ya, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Byakuya tadi?"

"Tadi aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya…" sahut Ichigo, "tapi…aku menemukan ini ayah.." Ichigo lalu menaruh beberapa lembar foto di meja, tepat dihadapan Isshin. "Mungkin…ayah lebih bisa mengerti arti foto-foto itu…"

Isshin lalu mengambil foto-foto itu. "kenapa dengan foto-foto ini, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Coba ayah perhatikan baik-baik foto itu!"

Isshin lalu memperhatikan foto-foto itu secara bergantian. Sewaktu melihat foto pernikahan Byakuya, mata Isshin tiba-tiba membesar lalu mengerut memandangi foto tersebut. "Byakuya…menikah dengan….Rukia?" Ia menatap tidak percaya foto-foto itu.

"Bukan ayah…Rukia dan wanita itu memang sangat mirip, tapi dia bukan Rukia," sahut Ichigo.

"Benar juga… wanita ini terlihat lebih tua dari Rukia," gumam Isshin, "tapi…kenapa wanita ini sangat mirip dengan Rukia, ya?"

"Apa ayah tidak mengenal istri Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo.

Isshin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," sahutnya, "waktu ayah tahu Byakuya sudah menikah, ayah kaget karena tidak ada undangan yang sampai di keluarga kita, gosipnya kalau pernikahan mereka sebenarnya ditentang oleh petinggi keluarga Kuchiki karena wanita yang ia nikahi itu berasal dari Inuzuri….. tapi, ayah tidak tahu pastinya."

"Benarkah itu ayah….?"

Isshin lalu mengamati foto keluarga Kuchiki. Ia merasa aneh karena gadis yang berdiri di samping Ginrei Kuchiki bukanlah Rukia…tapi seorang gadis muda yang lain.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Isshin bertanya sambil menunjuk gadis itu di foto.

"Apa ayah juga tidak mengenalnya?"

"Ayah tidak pernah melihatnya…"

"Kalau gadis itu ada di foto keluarga Kuchiki berarti gadis itu juga anggota keluarga Kuchiki, ayah…"

"Ya… kau benar, tentu itu pasti! Mana mungkin ada orang lain di foto keluarga….Hah!" Isshin menyadari sesuatu, ia semakin merasa aneh dengan foto itu.

"Di foto itu…Rukia malah tidak ada, ayah…"

Isshin diam, ia juga sebenarnya masih bingung dengan foto-foto itu. Ia berusaha menganalisa foto-foto tersebut dan akhirnya ia menemukan suatu jawaban yang masih merupakan kecurigaan.

"Ayah…apa mungkin…Rukia itu…"

"Ayah tidak yakin, ichigo," Isshin menyela Ichigo, "sebenarnya ayah sendiri juga berpikir sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan…tapi…kita harus mendengar langsung dari Byakuya…kalau memang apa yang kita pikirkan benar…berarti…Byakuya telah membohongi kita…"

"Ya…ayah benar…"

oOo

Keesokan harinya di Mansion Kuchiki.

Setelah pertemuan kemarin dengan para petinggi Kuchiki, Byakuya memutuskan untuk segera menjemput Senna yang kini berada di Garganta. Pertemuan kemarin membuat Byakuya merasa sangat tertekan, para petinggi Kuchiki meminta pertanggung jawaban Byakuya atas terjadinya pertunangan putra keluarga Kurosaki dengan Rukia yang notabene tidak dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki bagi para petinggi klan Kuchiki. Mereka menganggap bahwa Byakuya telah melanggar ketentuan yang ditetapkan oleh Ginrei Kuchiki, kakek Byakuya sendiri. Byakuya yang duduk seperti sedang diadili hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak melawan tapi ia juga tidak ingin merasa disalahkan. Toh, bagaimanapun Byakuya adalah kepala keluarga klan Kuchiki, ia lebih memiliki kuasa untuk memutuskan sesuatu hanya saja ia tetap harus menghormati para petinggi klannya.

Byakuya kini berjalan cepat di koridor bersama kedua pengawalnya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Renji di sana.

"Abarai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tegur Byakuya, "kau sudah bersiap-siap kan? kita harus ke Gaganta sekarang!"

Bukannya segera beregas setelah mendengar panggilan majikannya, Reji malah diam memandangi majikannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Abarai?" Byakuya agak marah melihat sikap Renji, "kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"….kalau Kuchiki-san pulang… lalu… bagaimana dengan Rukia…?" Renji bersuara.

Byakuya memandang heran Renji. "Ap-?"

"Apa…" Renji menyela Byakuya, "kau…akan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Ichigo atau…kau…tidak akan memperdulikannya?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Abarai-kun!" geram salah satu pengawal Byakuya. "Berani sekali kau berbicara tidak sopan dengan Tuan Kuchiki-sama!"

"Tidak mengapa," kata Renji santai, "karena setelah ini… aku akan mengundurkan diri."

Byakuya mendesis dan menatap marah Renji. "….Abarai…kau?"

"Tuan Kuchiki-sama…maaf kalau saya mengganggu anda Tuan… mobil dan semuanya sudah saya siapkan," kata sang kakek kepala pembantu rumah tangga.

Byakuya mendengus marah lalu berpaling dan pergi meninggalkan Renji. Byakuya tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya orang yang dia angkat sebagai asisten kepercayaannya berani berbuat tidak sopan dengannya. Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Byakuya, ia bisa dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan pengganti Renji.

Sebelum sampai di mobil, Byakuya bertemu dengan Ichigo. Byakuya merasa sedikit aneh dengan tatapan Ichigo, seakan-akan ia mencegat Byakuya. Tapi kali ini Byakuya tidak mau berurusan dengan Ichigo, ia harus segera menuju ke Garganta sekarang.

"Maaf… aku sedang terburu-buru," kata Byakuya sambil terus berjalan hendak melewati Ichigo, "aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melade-"

"Oh, ya?" Ichigo menyela Byakuya dengan lantang, "aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan mengenai…ini!" ichigo mengankat dan memperlihatkan foto-foto yang ia temui kemarin. Tentu saja Byakuya sangat terkejut tapi ia tetap menahan reaksinya.

Agak lama Byakuya terdiam menatap foto-foto yang kini berada di tangan Ichigo, tidak lama kemudian ia mendesah. "Baiklah Kurosaki…aku akan menjelaskannya di mobil…"

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku berada di mobil Byakuya, bersamanya tentunya walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu Byakuya akan kemana.

"….Dimana kau temukan foto-foto itu?" tanya Byakuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini…tidak segaja aku temukan," sahutku, "aku menemukannya di ruang bacamu."

"Oh…"

"Di foto ini…" aku mengambil salah satu foto, "siapa gadis ini, Byakuya?" aku menunjuk Senna di foto itu.

"….dia adikku."

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Byakuya. Tidak kusangka… ternyata… Senna adalah adik Byakuya… lalu…

"Rukia?"

"Rukia adalah gadis yatim piatu yang aku adopsi sebagai adikku…" Byakuya menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Lalu…kenapa… kau malah menjodohkanku dengan Rukia…?"

Byakuya mendesah berat, "….itu karena Senna tidak ingin dijodohkan denganmu, Kurosaki… akibatnya dia lari dari rumah dan di waktu yang sama ayahmu ingin segera agar kau dinikahkan dengan adikku," kata Byakuya, "Rukia itu adalah adikku juga jadi…kurasa sama saja…"

"…kau membohongi kami…"

"Maafkan aku untuk yang itu…" wajah Byakuya terlihat menyesal, "aku tahu ayahmu tidak akan setuju jika tahu bahwa putranya akan dijodohkan dengan gadis yang sebenarnya bukan keturunan Kuchiki…aku benar-benar salah…"

Walaupun Byakuya nampak benar-benar merasa bersalah tapi aku masih marah padanya. Bukan hanya karena telah membohongiku dan keluargaku tapi…aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang ia lakukan ke Rukia sehingga Rukia mau saja ditunangkan denganku.

"Apa…kau memaksa Rukia untuk mau bertunangan denganku?" tanyaku.

"….aku hanya mencoba meminta bantuannya…tidak kuduga dia menyetujuinya… walau aku tahu sebenarnya Rukia terpaksa menyetujuinya…"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau dia terpaksa menyetujuinya tapi kau tetap melangsungkan pertunangan kami!" suaraku meninggi, aku benar-benar emosi. "kau… tidakkah kau memperdulikan perasaan Rukia…?" tanyaku terengah-engah.

"Kurosaki…mungkin aku sudah kejam pada Rukia tapi…aku juga melakukan ini untuk Rukia…"

Aku mengerutkan alisku ke arah Byakuya. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya barusan.

"Rukia…sudah lima tahun aku mengadopsinya sebagai adikku…" kenang Byakuya, "selama itu…aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, ia selalu terlihat tegang…dan menyendiri sendirian…walaupun aku jarang berinteraksi dengannya tapi…diam-diam aku memperhatikannya dari kejauhan….dia sama sekali tidak bahagia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki dan juga…dia takut padaku…" wajah Byakuya murung saat bercerita, "kupikir…Rukia akan lebih cocok jika berada di keluargamu, Kurosaki… makanya aku menawarkan pada keluargamu agar kau dan Rukia bertunangan terlebih dahulu karena aku tidak mau memaksa Rukia untuk bersedia menikah denganmu," Byakuya berhenti sesaat, "dan…. selama dia mengenalmu dan keluargamu… aku jadi lebih sering melihatnya tersenyum…" Byakuya lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Kurosaki…Rukia itu…bagiku dia lebih berarti dari sekadar adik angkatku…karena…dia adalah adik dari wanita yang aku cintai…walaupun semua menentangku…aku…tetap menganggapnya sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki…"

Agak lama aku dan Byakuya terdiam. Ternyata Rukia adalah adik ipar Byakuya. Ya…aku sebenarnya bisa memahami perasaan Byakuya tapi…aku masih tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

"Adik kamu itu…namanya Senna, kan?" tanyaku kemudian.

Byakuya menatapku heran. "…Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Hueco Mundo…" sahutku.

"Be-benarkah itu?" Byakuya seperti tidak percaya.

"Ya…" kataku, "kulihat kondisinya baik-baik saja di sana, mungkin…dia masih berada di sana."

"Tidak," kata Byakuya, "dia ada di Garganta sekarang…dan aku akan menjemputnya pulang."

Tidak lama kemudian mobil berhenti. Kami berada di bandara rupanya. Salah satu pengawal Byakuya membukakan pintu untuk Byakuya dan Byakura turun dari mobil. Aku juga ikut-ikutan turun dari mobil.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada ayahmu, Kurosaki," kata Byakuya, "aku tidak perlu lama-lama menutupinya lagi…"

"Ya…" sahutku, "itu sudah pasti."

Seorang pengawal lalu menghampiri Byakuya sambil memegang ponsel. "Maaf, Tuan Kuchiki-sama…ada telfon dari detektif Soi Fon…" katanya.

Byakuya lalu menerima ponsel itu. "Ya. Ada apa, Soi Fon?" Byakuya berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel pengawalnya, aku tidak tahu ia berbicara dengan siapa yang aku tahu lawan bicaranya itu seorang detektif.

"Apa?!" Tiba-tiba Byakuya terkejut, entah apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya itu. "Se…Senna…diculik?"

"Kau bilang Senna diculik?!" aku ikut-ikutan terkejut. Tentu saja aku terkejut, aku baru tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengenai Rukia dan kini aku mendengar bahwa Senna diculik?

Byakuya lalu mengembalikan ponsel pengawalnya itu. Wajahnya benar-benar tegang dan memucat. Ya, siapapun akan mengalami hal yang serupa jika mendengar bahwa adiknya sedang diculik. "Senna…terlibat dalam penculikan…." Kata Byakuya shock.

"Kalau begitu…aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Aku dan Byakuya kini berada di Garganta dan ternyata langit gelap mulai menyelimuti langit di kota itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di Garganta. Letaknya memang tidak begitu jauh dari Huecomundo dan suasana kotanya yang terkesan klasik tidak beda jauh dari suasana di Huecomundo. Ah…membuatku mengingat liburanku bersama Ishida dan Grimmjow waktu di Hueco Mundo.

Akhirnya mobil Byakuya masuk ke suatu lahan kediaman seseorang yang….astaga, pasti orang yang punya rumah itu super duper kaya raya. Lahannya luas seperti lapangan golf, ah…seperti berada di _resort_ mewah dan….ternyata bangunannya seperti kastil. Ini jauh lebih mewah daripada mansion Kuchiki!

Aku dan Byakuya turun dari mobil beserta dengan para pengawal Byakuya. Di depan kastil eh maksudku kediaman seorang konglomerat, baru saja kuketahui nama pemilik kediaman mewah ini, namanya adalah Sousuke Aizen. Aku sering mendengar namanya waktu di Hueco Mundo tapi aku tidak pernah melihat rupa si konglomerat itu.

Detektif yang bernama Soi Fon sedang berdiri bersama pria bermata sipit dan berambut putih dan juga ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah para pegawal, mungkin mereka adalah para pengawal pemilik kediaman ini. Mereka semua menunggu kami di depan Kediaman Aizen. Ia langsung menyambut Byakuya ketika Byakuya turun dari mobil.

"Kepolisian Garganta akan menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya setelah kita masuk ke dalam," kata Soi Fon, "Aizen-san sedang menunggu kita di dalam."

Kami lalu masuk ke dalam kastil dituntun oleh para pengawal Aizen. Benar-benar luar biasa si Aizen itu, di dalam kastil...aku lebih suka menyebutnya kastil dibanding kediaman, benar-benar semuanya serba mewah. Kira-kira…biaya untuk membangun rumah sebesar ini berapa ya? Astaga…aku ini berpikir apa sih?!

Pengawal berambut putih dan bermata sipit membukakan kami pintu di suatu ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruangan pribadi Aizen. Seorang pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan ayah, berkacamata dan berambut coklat, sedang berdiri di depan jendela bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna ungu dikuncir dan berkulit kecoklatan. Aku yakin pria itulah si konglomerat bernama Aizen, ia menoleh ke arah kami ketika kami semua sudah berada di dalam ruangan.

Pengawal bermata sipit itu lalu menghampiri Aizen dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Aizen. Aizen lalu memandang Byakuya.

"Jadi…kau kepala keluarga Kuchiki ya…" Aizen bersuara, "ternyata kau yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki…aku pernah mendengarnya tapi, tak kusangka kepala keluarga Kuchiki ternyata masih semuda ini…"

"Tidak semuda yang kau lihat," kata Byakuya, "kudengar anakmu telah diculik dan…kenapa adikku juga ikut terculik…?"

Aizen mendesah sambil menutup matanya. "Shihouin-san…ceritakanlah pada tamu kita apa yang terjadi."

"Baiklah…" sahut wanita yang dipanggil Shihouin-san sambil mengambil posisi di depan kami. "Tadi pagi… Kokuto Aizen meninggalkan rumah membawa mobil tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di kediaman Aizen, kemungkinan pagi itu ia mendatangi teman wanitanya dan mengajaknya jalan, dan saat itulah…penculikan terjadi." Shihouin –san lalu mengambil selembar surat dari sakunya. "Surat ini dititipkan melalui pelayan tadi pagi oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenal," katanya sambil memperlihatkan surat itu ke Byakuya, aku ikut-ikutan melihat isi surat itu yang isinya sebagai berikut.

Dear Aizen-san^^

Hai…apa kabar, cakrabirawa?

Pastiles enggong baik kan…? heheheheh…ya iyyalah yeiy punya boy and pacarnya sekeranjang ada sama ekyee. Uuuuuhh, anak yeiy cucho boooo! Pengen ekye cumi yeiy punya anak.

Baidewei eniwey baswey, ekye serius ya kalau anak yeiy ada sama ekye… ekye tangkep waktu anak yeiy sedang pecongan ama nih pewong. Klo yeiy enggong percaya, nih…ekye lampirkan tanda tangannya biar yeiy percaya sama ekye…

(tanda tangan Kokuto)

Udin dulu ya…ekye mau capcus, yuk...

Ehm…ntar tungguin telpon dari ekye ya cyin…#muuuuuach

Aku cengo membaca surat penculik itu. Ini serius benar-benar penculikan kah atau mereka sedang melawak? Aku membacanya saja jijik karena bahasa dalam surat ini kalau tidak salah bahasa makhluk banci.

Walaupun aku bukan banci tapi sedikit banyak aku tahu artinya karena aku juga mempunyai teman banci bernama Yumichika. Arti surat tersebut sebagian besar artinya sebagai berikut.

Kepada, Aizen-san

Hai…apa kabar, cakep?

Pasti tidak baik kan…? heheheheh…ya iyalah anak anda dan pacarnya sekarang ada sama saya. Uuuuuuuh, anak anda keren! Ingin saya cium anak anda.

By the way anyway busway, saya serius bahwa anak anda ada sama saya… saya menangkapnya waktu anak anda sedang pacaran sama perempuan ini. Kalau anda tidak percaya, ini….saya lampirkan tanda tangannya agar anda percaya sama saya…

(tanda tangan Kokuto)

Sudah dulu ya….saya mau pergi

Ehm…Nanti tunggu telfon dari saya ya cinta….#muuuuuach

Benar-benar bahasa yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Itu adalah tanda tangan asli Aizen-kun dan pacar Aizen-kun yang dimaksud dalam surat ini adalah Kuchiki-san," kata Shihouin-san.

"Apa kalian yakin kalau pacar Aizen-kun yang dimaksud di sini adalah adikku?" Byakuya bertanya.

"Satu-satunya teman dekat wanita Kokuto yang aku tahu itu bernama Senna, Kokuto selalu menyebut-nyebutnya, waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata teman wanitanya itu berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki…" kata Aizen, "kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu mereka bertemu di Hueco Mundo."

"Kuchiki-sama…" Soi Fon membisik ke Byakuya, "saya rasa tidak salah lagi kalau perempuan yang dimaksud dalam surat tersebut adalah Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san sudah tidak ditemukan di penginapannya dan menurut kabar terakhir Kuchiki-san ditemukan sedang pergi bersama dengan Aizen-kun."

Jadi…anak Aizen bernama Kokuto itu pacar Senna? Sebulan yang lalu…berarti tidak lama setelah aku pulang ke Karakura mereka bertemu. Berarti….ah, aku jadi agak kesal karena ternyata Senna yang telah menggantungku bisa sangat mudah menerima cinta Kokuto dan…cepat sekali mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Astaga…kenapa aku malah berpikir demikian?! Belum tentu juga mereka benar-benar pacaran. Aku lalu menjitak kepalaku sendiri dan ternyata…. Byakuya melihatku, sekilas ia menatapku aneh tapi tidak lama kemudian perhatiannya kembali ke Shihouin-san.

"Apa penculik itu sudah menelfon?" tanya Byakuya ke Shihouin-san.

"Saat ini kami sedang menunggu…"

Aizen lalu mendesah. "Padahal aku sudah sering memperingati anak itu untuk selalu membawa pengawal…." gumamnya.

oOo

Di bawah pohon sakura, Rukia duduk memeluk kakinya. Ia menopang dagunya di lutut sambil menatap ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas tumpukan kelopak sakura yang menutupi tanah, seakan-akan ia sedang menunggu telfon seseorang. Sesekali ia memencet ponselnya hanya untuk melihatnya menyala.

**Rukia's POV**

"Hhhhhhh…." Aku mendesah sambil menatap ponselku. Kemarin Ichigo mengatakan kalau ia akan menelfonku tapi….kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak menelfonku ya? Apa iya dia lupa? Atau jangan-jangan dia sibuk kah? Hhhh…kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan kepala jeruk itu….

Aku menatap ponselku lagi. bagaimana kalau aku yang menelfon duluan ya? Ah, masa perempuan yang duluan? Nanti Ichigo kege-eran lagi… si kepala jeruk itukan sangat narsis dan besar kepala. Tapi…

"Oi, Rukia," suara Renji membuatku agak kaget

Aku menoleh ke arah Renji. Renji berdiri di sampingku sambil memegang pohon.

"Re-Renji?" tanyaku heran. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? kau tidak ikut dengan Nii-sama?"

Renji malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau ikut," katanya lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Kau ini kenapa Renji?" aku menatapnya bingung. "Nii-sama pasti membutuhkanmu di saat-saat seperti ini dan….apa Nii-sama tidak marah kalau kau tidak ikut?"

"Ck…" Renji mendecakkan lidahnya, "aku sudah mau mengundurkan diri…"

"Apa?" aku membelalakkan mata ke arah Renji. "kau…tidak bercanda kan, Renji?"

"Tidak…."

"Kenapa kau malah mengundurkan diri dan…Nii-sama pasti nantinya butuh bantuanmu di sana Renji…"

"Huh, sepertinya tidak akan…" kata Renji, "karena… si jeruk itu ternyata ikut juga ke Garganta untuk menjemput Senna."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Renji yang terakhir. Ichigo…ikut dengan Nii-sama ke Garganta.

"Kenapa…kenapa Ichigo juga ikut ke Garganta?" Kurasakan suaraku menjadi parau.

"…Rukia…itu pasti karena…Ichigo sudah tahu bahwa gadis yang sebenarnya dijodohkan dengannya adalah Senna…" jawaban Renji seperti membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak. Apakah karena itu…Ichigo tidak menelfonku…. "dan yang terakhir kudengar…ternyata Senna diculik orang."

"APA?!" ucapan Renji barusan lebih membuatku lebih kaget lagi.

Renji mengerutkan alisnya ke arahku. "Kau tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu Rukia… biarkan saja si Senna itu diculik!"

Plakk.

Aku menampar Renji. Berani-beraninya dia berbicara seperti itu di depanku. Walaupun aku dan Senna sama sekali tidak akrab tapi dia kan saudaraku!

"Aaaaakh, kenapa kau terus membela keluarga ini?!" Renji terlihat frustasi.

"Karena keluarga ini keluargaku juga!" aku menjawab lantang.

Renji mendecakkan lidah.

"Benarkah… Senna diculik?" aku bertanya kembali.

"Ya…"

Aku yakin Nii-sama pasti sangat kebingunan karena ini menyangkut Senna. Di saat seperti ini…

"Renji pergilah ke Garganta…." Aku memohon ke Renji.

"Hah? yang benar saja!" Renji menolak.

"Kumohon Renji…" aku menggenggam erat tangan Renji.

"Ogah aku menolong gadis itu!" kata Renji sambil menarik kasar tangannya lalu berdiri. Aku cepat-cepat memeluk kakinya karena Renji hendak meninggalkanku.

"Renji…kumohon kali ini….selamatkan Senna…" aku terus memohon.

"Rukia…kenapa kau seper-"

"Kumohon…" aku mempererat pelukanku, "…tolong selamatkan adikku…"

**To be continue…**

**oOo**

Akhirnya chap ini terupdate juga...hehehehehe

Maaf ya...klo ceritanya malah tambah aneh :D

and...ternyata fic ini panjang banget ya...padahal Juzie ngebayanginnya ga spanjang ini...-_-

Onizuka Audrey ini udah apdet ya...smoga ga bosen baca fic gaje Juzie ini...;)

**Yuki no Crystal **tenang aja...Renji udah ditonjok tuh ama ichi waktu di chap 11... ini udah chap 12 ya...:)

**Licht **hu um...apdetnya cepet karena saking nganggurnya Juzie...jadi waktu dihabiskan buat ngehayal yang enggak2...hwhwhwhw.

**jessi **mungkin jawabannya ada di chap ini ya...hehehehehe...moga chap ini ga mengecewakan

tengkyu ya...udah terus baca fic Juzie yang gaje ini...chap selanjutnya mudah2an bisa apdet dalam waktu dekat ini ;)


	13. Chapter 13 The Rescue Mission

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 13**

**The Rescue Mission**

**Ichigo's POV**

Matahari telah terbit rupanya…kami semua masih terjaga untuk menunggu telfon dari penculik itu. Beberapa pengawal terlihat kelelahan karena tidak tertidur semalaman, yah…mereka tidak berani tidur karena majikan mereka sendiri tidak kunjung tidur. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat bosan menunggu dan juga sangat ngantuk tapi…aku juga ingin mendengar kabar dari penculik itu.

"Tuan…" kata si rambut putih bernama Gin Ichimaru pada Aizen, "sepertinya Tuan kelelahan, bagaimana kalau Tuan tidur sebentar di kamar…"

"….mana bisa aku tertidur di saat seperti ini, Gin…" kata Aizen.

Aku lalu melirik Byakuya yang duduk tenang di sampingku. Dia hanya diam, menatap ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar membosankan.

Beberapa pelayan lalu membawakan kami teh.

"Hhhhhh…kenapa penculik itu lama sekali memberi kabar," Shihouin-san mendesah sambil mengambil duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, di sampingku. Kini aku berada di antara Byakuya dan Shihouin-san. Tipis-tipis aku memperhatikan wanita itu, postur tubuhnya memang bagus tapi…aku selalu merasa ngeri dengan wanita yang terlihat seperti jagoan. Oh ya…detektif sewaan Byakuya bernama Soi Fon juga seperti itu. Oh tidak…mengapa para wanita ini memilih menjadi seorang perkasa? Aku berharap kelak Karin tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka.

TELELELELELELLELELELE

Bunyi telpon tersebut membuat kami semua tersentak kaget. Byakuya dan Aizen langsung berdiri, Shihouin-san memberi isyarat ke Aizen untuk segera mengangkat telfon itu dan juga ke anak buahnya untuk segera mengaktifkan alat penyadap suara. Shihouin-san lalu memakai Headphone untuk mendengar secara langsung percakapan mereka.

"Halo…" sapa Aizen di telfon.

Aku tidak mendengar secara rinci bagaimana pembicaraan mereka karena untuk mendengarnya harus melalui headphone, yang pastinya para penculik itu meminta tebusan dan memberi instruksi bagaimana cara mereka akan menerima uang dari Aizen. Sepertinya para penculik itu juga mengancam Aizen agar tidak melibatkan polisi… huh, polisi sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya kali!

"Tenanglah…kami akan merancang cara penangkapan para penculik itu…" Shihouin-san berusaha menenangkan Aizen.

Matahari baru saja tenggelam. Aku, Byakuya, Aizen dan si rambut putih Gin kini berada di suatu lapangan stadion lama Fraction, sesuai permintaan para penculik. Menurut keterangan Aizen setelah menerima telfon dari para penculik itu, tepat pukul tujuh malam Aizen harus meletakkan koper berisi uang bernilai trilliunan di tempat sampah di bawah tribun tiga, setelah Aizen meletakkan koper tersebut Aizen tidak boleh menoleh sedikitpun. Setelah salah seorang penculik mengambil koper berisi uang, anggota penculik yang lainnya akan membebaskan Kokuto dan Senna di tempat yang telah ia janjikan. Untuk itu salah satu pengawal Aizen telah _stand by_ di tempat tersebut untuk menjemput Kokuto.

"Tuan…sekarang sudah tepat pukul tujuh…" kata Gin Ichimaru.

Aizen lalu keluar dari mobil dengan membawa koper. Aku, Byakuya dan apalagi pengawal setia Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, memandang Aizen dari dalam mobil dengan harap-harap cemas. Apalagi aku tidak melihat seorang polisipun di sekitar sana. Aku bingung bagaimana Shihouin-san akan menangkap penculik itu, apakah uang Aizen yang banyak itu akan diambil begitu saja oleh si penculik?

Dari kejauhan kami melihat Aizen meletakkan kopernya di tempat sampah, sesuai perjanjian Aizen tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Setelah itu Aizen kembali ke mobil. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang yang pastinya adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar berpakaian hitam, memakai kupluk, berkacamata hitam dan memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, datang dan mengambil koper Aizen di tempat sampah. Tidak salah lagi…dialah penculiknya.

Setelah penculik itu mengambil koper di tempat sampah, ia berdiri sebentar, mengambil ponsel disaku _jeans_nya dan seperti hendak menghubungi seseorang. Mungkin ia ingin memberi tahu temannya bahwa ia sudah mengambil uang Aizen. Tiba-tiba Shihouin-san muncul, mencengkram tangan penculik itu ke belakang dan melingkarkan salah-satu kakinya ke kaki penculik itu untuk merubuhkan penculik itu. Orang-orang Shihouin-san juga bermunculan dari arah yang berlainan, entah dari mana mereka muncul akupun kaget melihat penyergapan itu. Karena penasaran akupun keluar dari mobil dan melihat penculik itu dari dekat, Byakuya, Aizen dan Gin lalu ikut keluar dari mobil. Kini penculik itu diborgol.

Shihouin-san lalu memungut ponsel penculik itu. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," katanya pada penculik itu, "kalau kau bersedia bekerja sama dengan kami, kami tidak akan menghukummu terlalu berat, sekarang katakan pada temanmu bahwa kau sudah menerima uang itu!"

_Direject direject direject ajaaaa…direject direject direject ajaaaa…~_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel penculik itu berbunyi.

Shihouin-san menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkannya di telanganya. Shihouin-san diam sebentar dan tidak lama kemudian bola matanya membesar, ia lalu me-_loundspeaker _ponsel penculik itu.

"Iiiiiihh…curang curang curang curang curang curang curang… adoooooooeeeh… pliz deh!" heboh suara si penelfon itu. Aku cengo mendengar suara orang itu karena… suara itu suara bences… eh maksudku banci! Tidak salah lagi pasti pemilik suara itu yang mengirim surat.

"Aizen-san! Padahal yeiy tuh idola eike…kenapose yeiy bisa main curang kayangan gitu sih? Huaaaaa, dan ngapain nih polisi-polisi jijay nangkap teman eike? Bikin eike puspita aja…Iiihh, ntar kalo ketumbar ama kalian semua bakalan eike sentilin kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang deh iih.. baru tao rasa kalian semua!" kami semua sweatdrop mendengar ucapan si banci itu.

(*terjemahan: Aizen-san! Padahal kamu itu idola saya...kenapa kamu bisa main curang kayak begitu sih? Huaaaaa, kenapa polisi-polisi menjijikkan ini menangkap teman saya? Bikin saya pusing saja...Iiihh, nanti kalau ketemu sama kalian semua akan saya sentilin kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang deh iih.. baru tahu rasa kalian semua!?)

"Awas ya kalian se-"

"Bicara apa kamu?!" suara orang lain menengur si banci, "bicara ngawur aja kamu!...Halo," ia lalu mengambil alih telfon, "sudah kubilangkan kalau polisi jangan sampai ikut campur!" suara orang itu terdengar sangar, berbeda sekali dengan si banci. Wajah Aizen langsung pucat seketika.

"Aizen-san…kau sudah menyalahi perjanjian kita! Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjamin keselamatan anakmu…"

"Ayah…" suara seorang pria berteriak yang tidak lain ternyata suara Kokuto di balik telfon, suaranya terdengar seperti orang stress, "cepat tolong aku ayah! Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di sini…."

"Ko…Kokuto…" Aizen terlihat sangat cemas mendengar suara anaknya.

"Kumohon cepatlah ayah…"

"Huh, sayangnya anak kamu ini sepertinya akan tinggal lebih lama bersamaku…" penculik itu mengambil alih telfon itu kembali, "atau…mending kubunuh saja ya…"

"Jangan!" pekik Aizen-san, "kumohon…aku akan membebaskan temanmu dan… bawalah uangku…"

"Huh…sayangnya aku sudah naik darah sekarang…"

Aizen kini berlutut di tanah, kulihat wajahnya benar-benar putus asa. Yah…siapa saja pasti akan seperti itu jika anak satu-satunya dalam bahaya.

"Tapi…" penculik itu masih melanjutkan, "aku masih memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluar baiknya…" katanya, "baiklah…aku tidak akan membunuh putramu tapi…sebagai gantinya kau harus menyediakan lagi uang berjumlah sama dengan yang ada dikopermu itu… sekarang lepaskan temanku dan biarkan dia yang memegang ponselnya!"

Terpaksa Shihouin-san melepaskan penculik itu dan menyerahkan ponsel penculik itu.

"Nanti akan aku hubungi bagaimana transaksi kita nanti, dan para polisi-polisi…awas saja kalau kalian mengikuti temanku, anak dan pacarnya ini akan aku bunuh kalau aku tahu kalian diam-diam mengikuti!"

Setelah mengambil ponselnya kembali, penculik itu lalu lari membawa koper berisi uang Aizen. Demikian proses penyelamatan yang gagal, setelah itu kami semua kembali ke kediaman Aizen.

Aku, Byakuya, Aizen dan Ichimaru kini berada di kastil Aizen. Kegagalan penyelamatan Kokuto membuat Aizen marah dan menyalahkan sepenuhnya pada polisi. Akibatnya, Shihouin-san dan anak buahnya diusir dari kediaman Aizen. Beruntung aku dan rombongan Byakuya masih dizinkan untuk menginap di kastil ini.

Aizen kini duduk merana di kursi kerjanya, seorang pelayan membawakannya obat penenang dan segelas air putih karena Aizen sudah cemas berlebihan. Aizen segera meminum obatnya. Byakuya sendiri walaupun ia daritadi diam tapi bisa kulihat ia juga tak kalah cemas, hanya saja kemampuannya untuk mengontrol dirinya lebih tinggi dibanding Aizen.

Aku lalu mengambil duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari Aizen. Hhhhh…kapan semua ini berakhir?

"Anak muda…siapa namamu?"

"Ya?" aku menoleh cepat ke arah Aizen, ternyata tadi ia bertanya kepadaku, "oh…namaku…Kurosaki," sahutku, "Ichigo Kurosaki," kupertegas lagi namaku.

"…berapa umurmu? Sepertinya…umurmu tidak jauh beda dari Kokuto…"

"Umurku 24 tahun…" dari percakapan kami, Aizen sepertinya sudah tidak begitu cemas, mungkin obat penenang yang telah ia minum sudah mulai bekerja.

"Kau…selalu mengikuti Kuchiki, sebenarnya siapa kamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ini...tunangan adik Byakuya," sahutku.

Mata Aizen membulat menatapku. "Kau…tunangan gadis itu?"

Aish…aku sendiri bingung kalau aku sendiri tunangan siapa. Mana bisa juga aku bilang kalau aku ini tunangan Senna, tapi…saat ini yang pastinya aku masih tunangan Rukia…Rukia? Astaga…aku hampir saja melupakannya, aku lupa menghubunginya kemarin-kemarin. Aduh…bodohnya aku! Rukia pasti sudah menunggu telfonku. Semua masalah ini membuat pikiranku jadi bercabang.

Aku lalu mengambil ponselku dan segera menelfonnya.

"Maaf…pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan. Silahkan mengisi pulsa terlebih dahulu!"

Shit! Pulsaku habis karena kemarin malam aku terus menelfon ayah dan ayah terus-terusan saja berkicau hingga pulsaku habis karena aku tiba-tiba saja memberinya kabar bahwa aku berada di Garganta. Aduh…bagaimana ini? mau izin keluar untuk beli pulsa aku tidak enak sama pemilik rumah. Aku melirik Byakuya, aish aku tidak berani meminjam ponsel pengawalnya untuk menelfon Rukia. Aduh…bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, ada nomor yang memanggil! Tapi…ah nomornya tidak tersave di ponselku, paling juga peneror atau perempuan centil yang ingin menggodaku. Aku sudah sangat sering mengalami yang seperti itu, aku tutup saja. Tidak lama kemudian ponselku bunyi lagi…ini penelpon ngotot juga ya. Ah…aku tutup saja lagi. Eh…tidak lama kemudian ia mengirimiku pesan, karena hanya pesan jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku membacanya.

"Woi jeruk tukang cemburu!

Sombong amat km, cpt angkat ponselmu!"

Ehm…dia memanggilku jeruk…artinya orang ini mengenalku dan… dari bahasanya sepertinya dia adalah seorang pria. Tapi, siapa orang ini ya?

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar lagi, nomor asing itu memanggilku lagi. Walaupun ogah-ogahan aku tetap mengangkatnya karena sepertinya pemilik nomor itu mengenalku.

"Halo…"

"WHOOOOOOIIII!" teriak orang dibalik telpon sampai-sampai aku kaget dan telingaku sakit, "kenapa tadi kau matikan, dasar jeruk sombong!"

"Eh eh eh….ini siapa marah-marah tidak jelas?!" sahutku emosi.

"Dasar jeruk cemburuan! Ini aku…Renji!"

Aku baru saja ingin meneriaki namanya tapi.. "jangan sebut-sebut namaku di depan Byakuya!" Renji cepat-cepat memperingatkanku. "Byakuya ada di dekatmu kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya…." Sahutku sambil melirik Byakuya.

"Sekarang cepat menjauh darinya…"

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu?"

"Ck…cepatlah Ichigo…" kata Renji mulai bosan, "ada yang ingin aku beritahu hal yang penting…"

Aku lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oi, Renji…aku sudah ada di luar…" kataku setelah berada di luar ruangan itu, "kau mau bilang apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rukia? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Selama di Mansion Kuchiki, Rukia pasti baik-baik saja," kata Renji, "kau tidak perlu pikirkan dia.."

"Lalu…kenapa kau menelfonku?"

"….karena…sekarang…aku ada di Garganta…"

oOo

_Jarang pulang….abang jarang pulang…tiap malam…suka kelayapan~_

Melodi danduters yang dipopulerkan oleh lady geboy terdengar nyaring dari sebuah mobil open cup berwarna hitam yang kini melaju kencang di jalan tol. Si pemilik mobil yang kini menyetir, menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sambil bertralala trilili mengikuti irama dandut. Ia melirik koper yang kini duduk manis di sampingnya, wajahnya semakin sumringah karena ia telah berhasil mendapatkan uang bernilai triliunan dari Aizen.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di tempat yang bertuliskan 'WC UMUM' karena panggilan alam yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Menurut rumor WC itu adalah WC keramat karena di sana pernah ada kejadian pembunuhan sadis seorang gadis perawan yang dibunuh oleh seorang psikopat sadis. Kabarnya arwah gadis itu bergentayangan di sekitar WC itu sehingga tidak ada satupun pengendara yang ingin singgah di sana.

Ia turun dari mobil dan berlari karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menoleh kiri kanan sewaktu sedang buang air kecil, tidak ada seorangpun di sana selain dia. Ia lantas merinding karena hanya suara anjing menggonggong saja yang terdengar.

Tiba-tiba semak-semak bergoyang. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke arah semak-semak itu dan…selintas ada bayangan hitam yang lewat.

"Siapa di sana?!" teriaknya lalu cepat-cepat menutup resleting celananya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Takut-takut ia lalu mendekati semak-semak itu untuk mengecek ada apa di sana.

"Emmmm…tidak ada siapa-si-AKH!" ia lalu roboh dan pingsan karena ada sesuatu yang memukul tengkuknya.

/

Penculik yang tidak diketahui namanya itu kini berada di suatu gudang yang tidak jauh dari 'WC UMUM KERAMAT'. Begitu siuman ia kaget menyadari dirinya sedang dalam keadaan mulut tertutup lakban serta tangan dan kakinya terikat lakban dengan sangat kuat di kursi. Gudang itu gelap, hanya ada satu lilin saja yang menyala di meja dekat seseorang….penculik itu kaget melihat ada seseorang yang duduk jongkok dipojokan. Orang itu memakai serba hitam dan rambutnya panjang dan berwarna merah dikuncir. Apakah dia sebenarnya hantu? Pikir penculik itu. tapi…mana ada hantu yang sedang mangasah…pisau? Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah psikopat yang membunuh gadis perawan yang kini dikabarkan telah menjadi hantu gentayangan?! Pikir si penculik.

Penculik itu lalu memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri namun ikatan lakban terlalu kuat, alhasil kursi bersama dirinya malah terjatuh dan sempat berguling-guling di lantai. Orang yang mengasah pisau tadi menoleh karena mendengar suara kursi jatuh dan berguling-guling. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati penculik itu, kini ia berdiri tepat di samping sang penculik. Wajah sang penculik ketakutan menatap wajah orang asing itu apalagi karena orang itu memiliki tato di alis kemudian…

"CILUKBA!" sergah orang asing itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke sang penculik. Dan orang asing itu tidak lain adalah Renji Abarai. "Sudah sadar toh rupanyaaaaaaa!" serunya.

Sang penculik hampir saja mengalami serangan jantung.

"Dasar penculik cetek…." gumam Renji, "badannya saja yang besar…"

Penculik itu berusaha berbicara tapi malah terdengar sedang berkumur-kumur karena mulutnya masih tertutup lakban.

"Oh…mau ngomong to…" Renji lalu mencabut lakban di mulut penculik itu secara kasar. Dan…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH…" sang penculik berteriak kesakitan.

"Begitu saja sampai teriak..." kata Renji sambil memicingkan matanya ke sang penculik. "eh, hati-hati teriak di sini ya, nanti arwah gadis perawan itu bangun!"

"Siapa kamu?" tanya sang penculik.

"Um…tebak ayo siapa?" Renji malah bercanda.

"Jangan macam-macam kamu ya!" teriak sang penculik, "kamu tidak tahu aku ini siapa?"

"…penculik kan?"

"Hah? darimana kamu tahu kalau aku penculik?"

"….karena…kau sudah menculik adik majikanku…" Renji lalu melemparkan senyum yang mengerikan.

Sang penculik menelan ludah.

"Sekarang kamu ada di tanganku," kata Renji, "lebih baik kamu mau bekerja sama denganku!"

"Huh…kau pikir aku mau menghianati temanku? asal kamu tahu saja ya… temanku itu sangat sadis, lebih sadis dari seorang psikopat! Kalau dia tahu ada orang yang mengikutiku maka dia akan membunuh anak orang kaya itu beserta gadis itu…"

Renji mendengus. "berarti…aku harus membunuhmu," katanya sambil mengasah pisau tepat di wajah sang penculik itu.

"Ja…jangan…" sang penculik histeris melihat Renji mengasah pisau, "baik-baik…aku mau bekerja sama dengamu…tapi…tolong jangan bunuh aku…aku akan…membantumu melepaskan laki-laki itu dan pacarnya…itu maumu kan?"

Renji lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah sang penculik. "ternyata…kau pintar juga…"

Seorang pria memakai pakaian hitam, kupluk, dan bermasker keluar dari gudang dekat 'WC UMUM KERAMAT' jalan tol. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya, ia meyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu memutar music.

_Jarang pulang….abang jarang pulang…tiap malam…~_

"Assiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk," serunya lalu menjalankan mobil. "Jarang pulang…abang jarang pulang…tiap malam…suka kelayapan…" sepanjang jalan ia terus bernyanyi dengan lagu yang itu-itu terus sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan bangunan rumah lama berlantai dua dan langsung keluar sambil menenteng sebuah koper. Seorang pria bertubuh besar, berotot, berkulit coklat, berambut ungu panjang dan keriting telah lama berdiri menunggu kedatangan mobil itu.

"Adooooooooooeeeehh….Edrad Lioneeeeeeesss, yeiy kemindang aja? daritadi eike tunggang yeiy, eike udah karatan nih!" si pria berambut ungu keriting itu mengomel, ternyata dialah banci yang mengirim surat ke Aizen. Dia bernama Charlotte Cuuhlhourne.

(* aduh...Edrad Liones, kamu kemana saja? Daritadi saya tunggu kamu, saya sudah karatan nih!)

"Sori…" sahut pria yang dipanggil Edrad.

"Eh…kenapose suara yeiy jedong serak-serak becek gitcyu sih?" tanya Charlotte dengan gaya lebay, "yeiy sakit?"

(* Eh...kenapa suara kamu jadi serak-serak becek gitu sih?)

"I…iya…" sahut Edrad, "gara-gara nyanyi terus tadi di mobil… biassa… kesenengan dapat duit…ehehehe.." tambahnya sambil nyengir.

"Iiiihh…jengong kesenengen dulu, ya! Tuh duta dibagi nanti kalo Kokuto-chan yang cucho itu sama tuh pewong dilepasin…sini duta-nya!"

(* Iiiihh...jangan kesenangan dulu, ya! Tuh duit dibagi nanti kalau Kokuto-chan yang keren itu sama perempuan itu dilepaskan...sini duit-nya!)

Edrad lalu menyerahkan koper itu dengan suka cita. Charlotte membuka koper itu untuk memeriksa isinya, nampak tumpukan uang yang sangat banyak membuat mata Charlotte Chuhlhourne berbinar-binar. Ia lalu menutup kopernya rapat-rapat.

"Yeiy, pulang aja sana, cepat!" Charlotte mengusir Edrad karena mata Edrad menjadi hijau waktu melihat isi koper itu.

"Ehehehehehe…okelah kalau begitu…" kata Edrad, "jangan lupa ya, telfon aku kalau uangnya sudah mau dibagi.."

"Huh…urusan duta aja yeiy baru semangat…" Charlotte mencibir.

Edrad lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

"Hei, Edrad?!" Charlotte tiba-tiba memanggil Edrad pada saat Edrad hendak memasuki mobil. Edrad langsung terpaku, menelan ludah dan ia hanya diam tidak menyahut juga enggan untuk menoleh.

"…sejak kapan yeiy pake tato…_and_…kenapose badan yeiy jedong kurusan gitu sih?"

Edrad diam sebentar lalu tidak lama ia menoleh sambil menyengir. "Iiih…eike juga mau gaya-gayaan, tao! Biar cucho…"

Charlotte agak kaget melihat sikap Edrar yang tidak biasa tapi ia langsung senang karena akhirnya temannya itu akan mengikuti jejak Charlotte.

"Yuk ah…bye.." Edrad lalu masuk dalam mobil dan pergi entah kemana.

Charlotte lalu berlenggak-lenggok masuk dalam rumah, menuju ke lantai dua dan memasuki suatu ruangan. Di dalam rungan itu nampak Kokuto yang dalam keadaan diikat di kursi dan mulutnya ditutup dengan kain yang diikat di belakang kepalanya, di depan kokuto ada seorang pria kurus kering sedang meneguk minuman botol beralkohol. Nama pria itu adalah Nnoitra Gilga, sang pemimpin penculikan itu.

"Edrad membawa uangnya?" tanya pria kurus itu.

"Nih…" Charlotte menyerahkan koper itu ke Nnoitra.

Nnoitra lalu memeriksa isi koper itu. Ia tertawa puas melihat begitu banyak uang di dalam koper itu. Ia lalu menatap Kokuto yang malang, "Kau benar-benar membuatku kaya raya…"

/

_Jarang pulang….abang jarang pulang…tiap malam…suka kelayapan, jarang pulang…abang jarang pulang…tiap malam aku jarang disayang-sayang… ahahahahaha~_

Pria yang dipanggil Edrad itu terus saja mendendangkan lagu dandut yang kini menjadi lagu favoritnya, sambil bergoyang-goyang tentunya. Ia lalu melepaskan topi kupluknya dan juga maskernya…ternyata pria itu sebenarnya adalah Renji Abarai, yang menyamar sebagai Edrad, salah satu penculik itu.

Pagi telah tiba dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela mulai terasa hangat di Garganta. Di suatu kamar, duduk seorang gadis berambut pendek ungu dikuncir dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut tertutupi kain. Ini adalah hari ketiga ia berada di kandang penculik. Raut ketakutan yang awalnya sering nampak diwajahnya kini berganti menjadi raut penuh penyesalan. Ya, penyesalan karena telah menolak permintaan saudaranya untuk dijodohkan dan juga penyesalan karena ia telah meninggalkan saudaranya. Andaikan saja ia menyetujui perjodohan itu, ia tidak akan mungkin berada di rumah penculik itu, terikat dan tersiksa secara batin karena para penculik itu sebenarnya tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Mungkin saja kejadian ini adalah hukuman untuk gadis itu karena telah tega meninggalkan saudaranya. Gadis itu adalah Senna, adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Nii-sama…maafkan aku…aku menyesal…andaikan saja aku menerima saja perjodohan itu…ini semua tidak akan terjadi padaku…hiks hiks,_ Batin Senna.

"Para penonton….bapak-bapak...ibu-ibu…semuanya…jangan heran kalau Charlotte bergoyang…rada panas…rada seksi…~"

Senna melirik seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut ungu keriting yang kini duduk di depan meja rias bernama Charlotte, Charlotte sendiri sedang sibuk memakai bulu mata palsu sambil bernyanyi dan bergoyang ngebor ala Inul. Melihat tingkah penculik banci yang menjijikkan itu membuat perut Senna tiba-tiba mules. Apa boleh buat kemarin-kemarin Senna mengalami konstipasi berat akibat mendapat serangan kecemasan dan ketakutan sewaktu diculik bersama Kokuto dan kini…ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa mules diperutnya akibat tumpukan gas dan "sesuatu" beracun yang sudah ingin mendesak untuk segera dikeluarkan (?)

Senna berusaha berbicara dalam keadaan mulut tertutupi lakban. Charlotte yang menyadari kegelisahan Senna lalu menoleh ke arah Senna.

"Kenapa dengan yeiy?" tanya Charlotte.

Senna berusaha memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya tapi yah…bagaimana bisa ia menyampaikan dengan jelas dengan kondisi mulut tertutup. Charlotte lalu mendekati Senna.

"Yeiy mewong makarena?" (*kamu mau makan?)

Senna menggeleng cepat.

"Yeiy mewong minahasa?" (*kamu mau minum?)

Senna menggeleng lagi.

"Apipah sih?" Charlotte malah kebingunan. Dan Senna hanya bisa menggeleng frustasi sambil berusaha menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Mewong kencana?" (mau buang air kecil?)

Senna kini menggeleng frustasi sambil meringis menahan rasa mules diperutnya.

"Oh…eike tau…yeiy mewong beranak dalam kubur, kan?"

Senna diam sebentar, berpikir apa itu 'beranak dalam kubur'. Senna lalu mengangguk cepat ketika mengerti artinya.

"Bilang daritadi keq…" Charlotte lalu bergegas melepaskan ikatan Senna dan membuka kain yang menutupi mulut Senna.

"….aku…tidak kuat lagi menahannya…" kata Senna lemas.

"Ei, yeiy jangan beranak dalam kubur di sini donk iih, ntar nih kamria jadi bau najis besar tralala yeiy!" Cahrlotte berseru.

(*Ei, kamu jangan buang air besar di sini dong iih, nanti kamar ini jadi bau najis besar tralala kamu!)

WC untuk buang air ada di lantai bawah sedangkan mereka kini berada di lantai dua sementara Senna sudah lemas dan terlihat pucat karena sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Akhirnya, Charlotte mengangkat Senna di bahunya dan lari dengan kecepatan halilintar menuju WC. Ketika sampai di depan WC Charlotte lalu menurunkan Senna dan membukakan Senna pintu WC.

"Eh, yeiy jengong lupita siram kotoran yeiy kalo udah selesai ya…ntar nih WC bau lagi…" Charlotte memperingatkan Senna sebelum Senna masuk dalam WC.

Charlotte berdiri menunggu Senna di depan pintu WC sambil bernyanyi dan bergoyang oplosan. Ia lalu sontak kaget karena tiba-tiba seorang pria loncat dan kini pria itu berdiri tepat di depan Charlotte, pria berambut merah dengan tato di alisnya.

oOo

**Renji's POV**

Akhirnya aku berhasil masuk dalam rumah penculik itu. hehehehe…aku memang hebat ya…bisa sejauh ini…dibandingkan polisi-polisi itu…huahahahaha. Eits aku ini sedang pikir apa sih? Harus fokus untuk melakukan misi penyelamatan. Fokus-fokus… Pertama-tama aku harus mencari dimana mereka menyekap Kuchiki-san dan Aizen-kun. rumah ini ada dua lantai dan lumayan banyak ruangan. Aaaaaahh, aku cari satu-persatu saja lah… sekedar informasi aku kini sedang mengenakan kostum ninja hattori yang pernah kupakai saat _cosplay_ di Seireite, kesempitan sih karena waktu itu usiaku masih sweet-seventeen, informasi yang tidak penting memang makanya ini cuma sekedar informasi, _you know_!

Aku lalu memeriksa ruangan melalui lubang kunci pintu, aneh saja ini rumah koq sepi amat sih seperti tidak ada penghuninya… apa penghuninya belum bangun? Tapi…bagus lagi kalau mereka semua tidur.

Aku kini berjalan di lorong dekat tangga. Semua ruangan yang kuintip ternyata kosong, mungkin mereka disekap di lantai dua ya?

Aku lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar seperti ada suara kerbau yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga. Aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang tangga.

Seorang pria… ah tidak! Dia banci yang tadi malam…banci kaleng taman lawang bernama Charlotte! Dia sedang memikul seorang gadis…astaga…ternyata yang ia pikul itu adalah Kuchiki-san! Entah mau dibawa kemana Kuchiki-san. Charlotte menurunkannya di depan pintu… aku lupa itu pintu ruang apa ya… padahal aku baru saja memeriksanya… Ah, itu tidak penting! Aku harus bergerak sekarang juga. Aku lalu mengendap-ngendap mendekati mereka.

Si banci itu mengatakan sesuatu ke Kuchiki-san sebelum Kuchiki-san masuk dalam ruangan itu. Ah…aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Kini aku sudah dekat dengan banci menjijikkan itu. Banci itu malah menyanyi sambil goyang oplosan…astaga naga… Ah, aku loncat saja ke hadapan banci itu.

"Ehh!" Charlotte terperanjat kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berpose yang keren di hadapannya. "Si-Siapa yeiy?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Menurutmu?"

Charlotte lalu berpikir sebentar sebelum bersuara. "Ah…eike tahu!" sahutnya heboh, "yeiy pasti _secret admirer_ eike, kan?!"

GUBRAKK

Aku lalu bangkit dan membuang ludah banyak-banyak karena merasa jijik dengan ucapan Charlotte tadi.

"Iih…jijay…" Charlotte menjerit melihatku meludah. "Yeiy siapa sih?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Tidak penting aku ini siapa?!" sahutku sambil kembali berpose. aku lalu mempunyai ide untuk cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini semua. "Eh…ada Elijah wood di sana!" aku menunjuk ke arah timur laut utara.

"Mana-mana?" Charlotte dengan cepat menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk. Dasar banci ya…ada pria tampan aja baru cepat menoleh. Dasar!

"Itu tuh…" aku lalu cepat-cepat memukul bagian samping lehernya dan…Charlotte langsung pingsan di tempat. Aku lalu menyeretnya ke belakang tangga dengan susah payah karena tubuh si banci ini sangat besar seperti kerbau.

Aku kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat Kuchiki-san masuk tadi. Aku celengak-celengok sebentar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain setelah itu aku langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk dengan suka cita.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Ma-Maaf…" ucapku dengan muka bersemu merah.

Orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu lalu melempariku dengan tissue toilet, sabun, timba, sikat pembersih closet beserta closetnya!

Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat lalu lari bersembunyi di lorong terdekat. Ampuni dosa-dosaku Tuhan… Aku memang selalu mengkhayalkan ada gadis yang tidak memakai celana di hadapanku tapi… aku tidak pernah ingin melihat seorang gadis yang sementara BAB alias buang air besar! Apalagi ternyata gadis itu adalah adik dari majikanku! Sumpah aku lupa kalau itu adalah WC…. Aku lalu mengucapkan istighfar sebanyak 99x.

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku berada di dalam mobil di suatu lorong yang tidak aku tahu apa nama lorongnya. Semalam Renji menelfonku dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini dengan membawa mobil, Renji hanya menerangkan belokan-belokan yang harus kulalui untuk bisa sampai di sini. Karena Renji mengatakan bahwa ini adalah misi penyelamatan maka aku memakai kostum ninja berwarna hitam lengkap dengan penutup kepala milik Kokuto yang aku temukan di lemari kamarnya saat aku diam-diam menggeledah kamarnya. Untung saja postur tubuh kokuto Cuma beda tipis dengan badanku.

Hmmm…Renji kemana ya? Aku sudah menunggunya dari subuh di sini eh…sekarang sudah jam sembilang pagi. Benar-benar anak itu! Kalau saja bukan untuk menjalankan misi penyelamatan Senna, aku pasti sudah kembali ke kastil Aizen daritadi.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetok kaca samping mobilku, maksudku mobil milik pengawal Aizen yang kupinjam dengan alasan ingin membeli mie instant, dan itu tepat di sampingku. Aku lalu menoleh dan…aku kaget minta ampun melihat wajah Renji yang melengket di kaca mobilku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritku.

"cepat buka…" kata Renji yang aku tangkap dari gerakan bibirnya.

Aku lalu membuka kaca mobilku. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" protesku ke Renji karena telah membuatku lama menunggu.

"Nih…aku habis mengambilnya tadi," sahut Renji sambil menarik seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya. Aku kaget melihat gadis yang ia bawa. Gadis itu…sudah agak lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. dia adalah gadis yang kutemui sewaktu di Hueco Mundo… aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa aku kini melihatnya lagi. Dia tidak lain adalah Senna… gadis yang baru kuketahui bahwa dia ternyata adik kandung dari Byakuya.

Senna diam saja waktu ditarik Renji untuk masuk ke mobil, dan kini Senna duduk di sampingku.

"Cepat bawa anak ini dan… jangan kebut-kebut!" kata Renji sebelum menutupkan pintu mobil di samping Senna.

"Hei…kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," kata Renji, "masih ada satu tawanan di dalam…" astaga, aku lupa dengan Kokuto. Ternyata dia masih bersama penculik toh…

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah menelfon Soi Fon dan menyuruhnya segera menghubungi polisi untuk menyergap para penculik…cepatlah sana!"

"Baiklah…" aku lalu menaikkan kaca mobil itu dan melaju menuju kastil Aizen.

Selama perjalanan aku dan Senna diam saja. Kulirik Senna, wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan kebingunan.

"Hai, Senna…" aku memulai pembicaraan, "apa kabarmu selama ini? kau…makin cantik saja rupanya."

Senna diam saja, tidak manyahut lalu tidak lama kemudian ia bersuara. "….kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ummmmm…kemana saja," sahutku jahil, "kalau kau mau… aku bisa mambawamu ke tempat yang ingin kau datangi…"

Senna malah mengerutkan alisnya ke arahku. "memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Kau…tidak mengenalku?"

"bagaimana aku tahu kau ini siapa kalau cuma mata kamu yang kelihatan…"

Oh iya ya, aku lupa membuka cadar dan penutup kepalaku. "Ini aku…." kataku sambil membuka cadar dan penutup kepalaku, "si rambut orange…"

"I-Ichigo?!" pekik Senna. Matanya melotot menatapku. "Ke-Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Senna masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Dulu sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan merebutmu dari pacarmu..."

"GOMBAAAAAAAAAAALLL!" Senna meneriakiku.

"Hei hei…kau ini seorang gadis…mana bisa teriak seperti itu…"

"BIARIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" ia teriak lagi, "kau membohongiku! Semua ucapanmu itu ternyata bohong semua…DASAR GOMBAAAAAL!" Senna kini memukul-mukulku.

"Hei…aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Senna…waktu itu aku jujur mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu…"

"BOHONG!" Senna lalu mencekik leherku, "setelah kau mengatakan menyukaiku kau malah tidak pernah muncul lagi mencariku…apa itu caramu menyukai wanita, hah?!"

"He…hentikan…aku…tidak bisa menyetir…." Suaraku tercekat karena tercekik, Senna terus saja mencekikku dan karena itu…mobil yang kini kami naiki hampir saja tertabrak truk!

Akhirnya kami berada di gerbang depan kediaman Aizen. Di sana sudah ramai ternyata. Byakuya, Aizen, semua pengawal Byakuya, para pengawal Aizen juga berkumpul di sana dan juga para polisi. Begitu turun dari mobil, Senna lalu berlari ke arah Byakuya.

"Nii-sama…" teriaknya sambil berlari lalu berpelukan dengan Byakuya. Aku lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja Senna…" tanya Byakuya. Senna menjawabnya dengan mengangguk cepat di pelukan Byakuya.

"Maafkan aku Nii-sama…aku tidak akan menentang Nii-sama lagi…hiks…"

"Ya…." Byakuya lalu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Terima kasih banyak Kurosaki…" ucapnya tulus padaku.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku," sahutku, "berterima kasihlah pada Renji, dialah yang menolong Senna."

"A-Abarai….?" Byakuya nampak sedikit kaget.

Aku lalu menghampiri Aizen-san. "Jangan khawatir sekarang polisi sedang menyergap rumah para penculik itu," kataku pada Aizen.

"Ya…aku sudah tahu…"

Demikian misi penyelamatan yang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh Renji. Aku sedikit kesal karena yang menjadi pahlawan di sini adalah si rambut nanas merah itu. Tapi tak apalah… aku baru tahu kalau dia ingin mengundurkan diri sebagai asisten pribadi Byakuya. Aku sempat khawatir dengannya karena sangat disayangkan kalau ia harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya mengingat gaji yang diberikan Byakuya ternyata sangat besar.

Tapi, yah…mungkin namanya juga rejeki ya, Aizen malah menawari Renji untuk bergabung ke dalam perusahaan group milik Aizen tapi Renji malah menolaknya, huh sok sekali dia… Padahal dia kan berasal dari Inuzuri, sudah dipastikan kalau ia tidak memiliki kekayaan warisan. Tapi…Aizen memberikan Renji kartu nama dan menyuruh Renji untuk segera menghubunginya jika Renji butuh bantuannya, bantuan perekonomian pastinya… Renji menerima kartu nama itu lalu segera pulang ke Karakura.

oOo

**To be continue…**

Wkwkwkwkwkwk...Juzie sadari betul nih fic makin aneh saja...Maafkan diriku ya...

tapi apa boleh buat...inilah yang ada di kepala Juzie, coz Juzie ga bisa kalau cuma asal buat fic aja.

Onizuka Audrey hehehehe...akhir-akhir ini Juzie jadi demen dandutan, en kebetulan Juzie punya teman bences...wkwkwkwk

Rini desu hmmmm...kira-kira Ichigo dan rukia bakal batal nikah ga ya...? #plakk# kita doakan saja ya supaya mereka jadi nikah...tapi tenang aja, inikan ichiruki...:p

**Yuki no Crystal** gpp Rukia dibuat sedih...sekalian dibuat nangis kalo perlu...wkwkwkwkwk #ditabok sama Rukia# hehehehe...Rukia orangnya kuat koq...and...Juzie juga sayang banget ama Rukia and udah jadiin Rukia sebagai satu-satunya My hero di hati Juzie...#halah!#

**jessi** hu um..Ichigo memang keterlaluan...tapi...Juzie ga bakal biarin Ichigo benci ama Rukia, kalo itu terjadi Juzie bakal cat rambut Ichigo jadi warna hijau kayak rambut neil...kalo perlu Juzie botakin sekalian...wkwkwk #digampar ma Ichigo#

**ika chan **benarkah seperti sinetron? hiks...ceritanya makin gaje sih...:D gpp biar Rukia menderita sekalian...wohohohoho #ditimpuk ama Rukia#


	14. Chapter 14 Good Bye

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 14**

**Good Bye…**

**Rukia's POV**

Matahari pagi mulai terasa hangat. Kelopak sakura mulai terlihat habis di rantingnya, kini pemandangan warna-warna sakura digantikan oleh warna hijau dedaunan. Musim semi telah berakhir rupanya.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura bersama Renji. Aku senang karena ia ternyata mendengarkan ucapanku untuk ke Garganta, menyelamatkan Senna dan kemarin malam ia sudah berada di mansion dan langsung menemuiku untuk memberikanku oleh-oleh berupa tas ransel kelinci.

Sekarang aku mendengar cerita tentang ia -telah menjadi pahlawan- keluarga Kuchiki dan Aizen. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar ia bercerita dengan sombongnya. Ya…dia memang sombong tapi karena itulah ia terlihat semakin lucu.

Renji terus saja bercerita hingga terdengar suara beberapa mobil memasuki gerbang mansin. Aku dan Renji lalu berlarian untuk melihat -apakah yang datang itu Nii-sama dan Senna?-

Aku dan Renji hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Ternyata itu memang rombongan Nii-sama. Begitu turun dari mobil, Nii-sama langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam Mansion disertai dengan para pengawal. Lalu…dimana Senna?

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Ichigo turun dari mobil, ia tidak satu mobil dengan Nii-sama. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa kalau ia juga ikut ke Garganta. Ia lalu berlari dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk seseorang. Ichigo sedikit membungkuk dan menyalurkan tangannya ke seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Orang itu menyambut tangan Ichigo dan ketika ia turun…. ternyata… dia adalah Senna.

Aku diam terpaku membiarkan angin sejuk menyambar kulitku saat memandang mereka yang kini jalan bersama memasuki Mansion. Aku harus cukup kuat untuk menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku hanyalah seorang pengganti. Senna telah kembali… dan dia terlihat dekat dengan Ichigo… tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap menganggap Ichigo sebagai tunanganku. Ichigo dan Senna memang terlihat serasi… aku… tidak boleh menjadi pengha-

"Daripada lihat mereka..." tiba-tiba Renji menutup mataku dari belakang dengan sapu tangannya, "lebih baik kita melanjutkan cerita-cerita kita tadi….ayo!" Renji lalu menarikku jauh-jauh dari sana.

"Pertama…kau menikahi wanita dari Inuzuri, kedua…kau mengadopsi adik istrimu yang juga berasal dari inuzuri, ketiga…kau membiarkan adikmu lari dari Mansion dan kau mendiaminya, keempat…kau menjodohkan gadis inuzuri itu dengan putra keluarga kurosaki…aku tidak pernah melihat ketua klan kuchiki melakukan hal-hal terlarang seperti ini…"

"Walaupun terpaksa…kami akhirnya bisa menerima pernikahanmu dengan wanita Inuzuri itu…tapi…sewaktu kau malah mengadopsi adik istrimu itu, lama-kelamaan kau terus saja melakukan hal yang lebih tidak masuk akal Byakuya…jelas-jelas kau sudah terpengaruh oleh gadis itu…"

"Dari awal kami memang tidak pernah menyetujui bahwa gadis itu masuk dalam keluarga Kuchiki! Dan…memang gadis itu sudah membawa pengaruh buruk padamu Byakuya…"

"Huh…kau juga harus mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanmu itu dengan keluarga Kurosaki, sebelum hubungan antar-keluarga ini memburuk karena kau sudah membohongi mereka…"

"….aku memang sudah membohongi mereka…tapi, Rukia adalah adikku juga dan bagiku Rukia juga adalah seorang Kuchiki jadi… Walaupun Kurosaki menikahi Rukia, hubungan kedua keluarga ini tetap bisa disatukan," Nii-sama bersuara.

"Tutup mulutmu Byakuya! Kau…benar-benar telah dipengaruhi oleh gadis itu…"

"Apalagi adikmu yang sebenarnya telah kembali…kau harusnya melanjutkan perjodohannya dengan Kurosaki!"

"…."

Aku duduk di bawah jendela luar sambil memeluk kakiku dan menumpu daguku di lututku, mendengarkan perbincangan para petinggi keluarga Kuchiki dengan Nii-sama. Aku baru tahu bahwa… aku sebenarnya adik dari istri Nii-sama, kakak yang telah meninggalkanku seorang diri di Inuzuri dan membuatku hidup sebatang kara sebagai pecundang. Awalnya kupikir Nii-sama mengadopsiku dengan alasan kasihan padaku karena di Seireite… aku satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki nama keluarga dan itu berarti aku berada di klas masyarakat terbawah…

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka benar-benar begitu tidak menginginkanku di keluarga ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak memberi beban pada Nii-sama rupanya. Kupikir…akulah yang paling tersiksa di sini tapi ternyata…Nii-sama lah yang paling terbebani.

"Rukia…" Renji menyapaku, ia lalu duduk di sampingku dan menyentuh bahuku. "Jangan dengarkan mereka…" bisiknya, "Nii-samamu itu…pasti akan membelamu, Rukia…"

Ya…aku tahu…tapi karena itulah…aku akan semakin menjadi beban Nii-sama.

Malam ini…aku berada terus di kamar, berpikir dan merenung. Akhirnya aku membuat keputusan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi beban. Selama ini…sudah cukup banyak Nii-sama berikan padaku, saat ini aku memang tidak bisa membalas satupun…mungkin suatu saat baru bisa aku balas. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan mulai menulis surat. Menulis semua rasa terima kasihku pada Nii-sama dan juga…permintaan maafku.

Aku lalu mengambil tas ransel kelinci pemberian Renji, merapikan semuanya…tidak banyak yang harus aku bawa karena sewaktu Nii-sama membawaku, akupun tidak membawa apa-apa. Setelah itu aku keluar melalui jendela dan berlari keluar dari mansion. Tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam diriku atas keputusan ini, ini memang yang terbaik. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke kehidupanku yang semula, kehidupan yang memang pantas untukku. Selamat tinggal semua…

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku duduk bersama Ishida di bale-bale, di teras belakang rumah Ishida, sambil meneguk minuman kaleng dan memandangi pemandangan kota Karakura karena rumah Ishida berada di atas gunung. Setelah dari Mansion Kuchiki aku langsung menemui dan menceritakan semuanya. Ishida adalah teman satu-satunya yang aku ajak bercerita mengenai segala masalahku, alasannya kenapa? Karena dia satu-satunya temanku yang berpikiran logis tidak seperti Grimmjow yang hanya akan mengolok-ngolokku begitu mendengar masalahku.

"Kau…tidak menemui Rukia tadi?" tanya Ishida dengan alis mengerut, "apa itu tidak terlalu kejam, Kurosaki? Kau ke Garganta menjemput Senna dan ikut mengantarnya hingga ke rumahnya dan ketika kau berada di sana…kau tidak menemui Rukia?"

"…tadi…aku tidak siap menemuinya…"

"Astaga Kurosaki…" ucap Ishida sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "jangan bilang karena kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis huecomundo yang ternyata adalah adik Byakuya, kau jadi melupakan Rukia…"

"Hei…aku tidak melupakannya," bantahku, "aku hanya…tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika menemuinya…" aku lalu menunduk.

"Setidaknya kau menemuinya walau sekedar baca-basi…" kata Ishida. "Jangan-jangan-jangan…kau…lebih suka Senna?" tanyanya hati-hati, "apa…kau…lebih senang kalau yang dijodohkan denganmu itu adalah…Senna?"

"Aish…kau pikir aku ini pria macam apaan yang bisa diopor-opor begitu!"

"Lalu…sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai?"tanyanya penasaran, "Ya ya ya… Mungkin kau menyukai kedua-duanya tapi…kau tidak mungkin mencintai kedua-duanya kan?"

Aku berpikir dan merenung sejenak. Tidak bisa kupungkiri aku memang menyukai mereka, tapi…sebenarnya hatiku lebih ke siapa? Aku memejamkan mataku, mengingat kembali saat pertama kali aku melihat Senna di suatu café di Huecomundo. Sewaktu ia memasuki café, aku langsung tertarik dengannya karena dia memang cantik, akupun selalu memperhatikannya lalu nekat mendekatinya. Kemudian…aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan ditunangkan dengan gadis keluarga Kuchiki yaitu Rukia. Aku ingat saat-saat pertunangan kami dan juga…saat pertama kali aku menemuinya di Mansion Kuchiki. Aku dan Rukia…begitu cepat bisa akrab dan aku sangat menyukai warna matanya yang selalu bersinar bagai permata.

Aku lalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Senna aku malah ditunangkan dengan gadis lain padahal…sebenarnya Senna lah yang seharusnya dijodohan denganku dan…setelah pertunanganku dengan Rukia…aku malah bertemu kembali dengan Senna. Lalu…siapa yang benar-benar aku inginkan? Aku terus berpikir keras dan itu berlangsung cukup lama, lalu...aku membuka mataku, kutatap tali merah yang mengikat lenganku. Ya…kini aku tahu jawaban ini semua. Aku tidak ragu lagi…dan aku sudah menetapkan hatiku.

"Kau benar, Ishida…aku…memang hanya mencintai salah satunya…" kataku penuh keyakinan.

**oOo**

Byakuya Kuchiki kini berdiri di depan nisan Hisana. Ia menatap nisan Hisana dengan tatapan sedih dan rasa bersalah. Di tangannya nampak sepucuk surat yang ia temukan di meja kamar Rukia.

"Hisana…" kata Byakuya, "jika kau tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan pada adikmu…kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku…aku…ternyata hanya memberinya masalah…"

_Flash back_

Wajah Byakuya nampak tegang mengitari mansion bersama para pelayan. Ia mencari-cari istrinya yang sejak pagi tak nampak, apalagi kondisi kesehatan istrinya yang semakin memburuk. Bukannya terus beristirahat sesuai pesan para dokter, akhir-akhir ini Hisana, istri Byakuya, malah lebih sering keluar. Walaupun Hisana sering membawa dua pelayan untuk menemaninya tapi tetap saja Byakuya mengkhawatirkannya karena kondisi Hisana yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Uhuh-uhuk…" Hisana kini nampak berdiri dirangkul oleh kedua pelayan di jembatan sungai kecil.

"Hisana!" Byakuya cepat-cepat menghampiri Hisana, Ia lalu merangkul istrinya. "Hisana…kau pucat sekali…dokterkan sudah bilang kau harus lebih banyak istirahat…kenapa kau keras kepala begini…" ucap Byakuya cemas.

Hisana lalu tersenyum agar kekhawatiran suaminya berkurang. "aku baik-baik saja Byakuya-sama…" katanya, "kau tidak perlu khawa- uhuk uhuk…"

"Lihat…kau terlalu lelah…masuklah untuk beristrirahat," Byakuya lalu membawa istrinya untuk segera beristirahat.

Hari demi hari berlalu…kondisi Hisana terus saja memburuk. Bukannya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat ia malah lebih lama berada di luar, entah siapa yang ia kunjungi. Hingga suatu saat, kondisi Hisana benar-benar telah kritis sehingga ia tidak dapat lagi bangun, bahkan untuk dudukpun ia sulit lakukan.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Kuchiki-sama…kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kesembuhan istri Tuan...kondisi istri Tuan benar-benar buruk dan kami tidak mampu lagi untuk menolongnya…sulit kami menyampaikannya tapi…hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolong istri Tuan…" kata salah satu dokter yang mewakili para dokter yang merawat Hisana.

"…berapa lama lagi istriku bisa bertahan?"

"Kami tidak bisa memastikan…tapi…perkiraan kami…kemungkinan selama bulan ini…"

Saat itu adalah saat pertama kalinya Byakuya meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan wanita yang sangat ia cintai secepat ini. Wanita yang ia perjuangkan untuk bisa menikahinya karena betapa sulitnya keluarga Kuchiki menerima bahwa Byakuya, pemuda yang kini telah menjadi ketua klan Kuchiki, menikahi seorang wanita dari Inuzuri, daerah terpuruk di Soul Society. Dan kini…Byakuya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hidup Hisana sisa sebentar lagi.

Dengan tegar Byakuya memasuki kamar, menemani dan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama istrinya.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana memanggil lemah Byakuya yang kini duduk di tepi futon, "apa yang dikatakan dokter?" tanyanya.

"Tenanglah…kata mereka, kalau kau banyak istirahat kau akan lebih cepat sembuh…" ucap Byakuya dengan tenang.

Hisana menatap Byakuya lekat-lekat. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya telah berbohong padanya karena ia sangat menyadari bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, bagaimanapun orang yang paling tahu akan keadaan tubuh Hisana adalah Hisana sendiri. Tapi Hisana mengerti bahwa suaminya mengatakan hal itu agar Hisana tidak mengalami depresi mengetahui bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Tapi, Hisana sudah siap dengan semuanya…hanya saja…masih ada suatu yang mengganjal hatinya, sesuatu yang telah lama ia cari, sesuatu yang telah membuatnya menyesal dan merasa berdosa karena ia telah meninggalkannya. Hisana lalu meneteskan air matanya ketika ia mengingat telah meninggalkan adik kandungnya yang masih bayi karena ia tidak sanggup menjalani hidup yang begitu sulit di Inuzuri. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah adiknya masih hidup atau telah mati karena ditinggalkan begitu saja. Adakah orang yang bersedia mengambil seorang bayi asing di keadaan yang serba sulit di Inuzuri?

"Hisana…ada apa?"

"Byakuya-sama…sebenarnya…ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan…" kata Hisana.

Byakuya lalu menggenggam tangan Hisana. "lebih baik kau istirahat saja Hisana…"

"Tidak…aku harus mengatakannya…" Hisana bersikeras, "selama ini…aku selalu keluar mencari sesuatu…" Hisana berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas karena terlalu banyak bicara saja sudah membuatnya lelah, "aku…mempunyai seorang adik…"

Mata Byakuya membulat. Selama ini dipikirnya Hisana tidak memiliki keluarga dan juga, ini pertama kali Hisana berbicara mengenai keluarganya.

Hisana makin banyak meneteskan air matanya. "aku…sudah sangat jahat padanya…"

"Sudahlah Hisana…kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti saja kau menceritakannya…kau sudah terlalu lelah…"

Hisana menggeleng. "aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, aku…tidak tahu apakah besok aku masih bisa bertahan atau tidak…"

Byakuya mengalah, ia akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan istrinya bercerita mengenai adiknya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku meletakkannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja hanya karena aku merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidupku…" Hisana lalu mengeratkan genggaman Byakuya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

"Kumohon…carilah dia…" kata Hisana terisak-isak, "walaupun mungkin aku sudah tidak sempat lagi melihatnya…berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mencarinya dan menjaganya seperti kau menjagaku keluargamu…"

Byakuya diam. Ini adalah permintaan yang sulit karena para petinggi Kuchiki pasti akan menentangnya seperti mereka menentang pernikahannya dengan Hisana. Tapi…ini adalah permintaan terakhir wanita yang ia cintai, bagaimanapun ia akan melakukan apapun demi Hisana.

"Berjanjilah…."

"….Ya….aku janji akan mencari dan menjaganya…"

/

Dan lima tahun kemudian, sewaktu Byakuya melakukan kunjungan di Seireite. Ia bertemu dengan Rukia. Waktu itu ia hendak menemui Sasakibe-san di ruangannya dan ketika ia berjalan di lorong ia melihat seorang gadis belia berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet, memakai seragam putih merah, sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menenteng buku besar di tangannya yang mungil.

Saat Byakuya berpapasan dengan gadis itu, gadis itu memberi hormat sebentar lalu ia terus berjalan melewati Byakuya. Byakuya hanya bisa terpaku saat itu. Saat ia melihat gadis itu, ia seperti melihat Hisana hidup kembali.

Setelah pertemuan itu, Byakuya mencari tahu asal-muasal Rukia dan benar saja ternyata Rukia berasal dari Inuzuri. Ia lalu meminta bantuan Sasakibe-san untuk mengadopsi Rukia.

_End of Flashback_

"Maafkan aku Hisana….aku…gagal melindunginya seperti yang kau harapkan…"

oOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Pagi-pagi aku menuju ke Mansion Kuchiki. Semalam aku sudah memutuskan dan menetapkan hatiku dan sekarang aku tidak ingin menunda-nunda lagi. Aku ingin semuanya menjadi jelas dan clear.

Oke, pertama-tama aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan Rukia. Kurasa banyak yang harus kami bicarakan mengenai hubungan kami dan segala kenyataan mengenai pertunangan kami. Kedua, aku harus memberitahu ayah mengenai keputusanku. Ketiga, aku harus mengajak ayah untuk berbicara langsung dengan Byakuya, kalau perlu kami harus berbicara dengan para petinggi klan Kuchiki, mumpung mereka semua ada di Mansion!

"Tolong panggilkan Rukia, katakan kalau aku ingin menemuinya," kataku pada seorang pelayan bernama Hanataro.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan…saya tidak bisa melakukannya…" kata Hanataro terlihat sedikit gelisah.

Aku mengerutkan alisku memandangnya. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku, "cepat panggilkan saja!"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan…sebenarnya Tuan Kuchiki-sama melarang saya untuk memberitahukan orang lain mengenai ini… sejak semalam… nona Kuchiki-san… meninggalkan Mansion ini…"

Aku terkejut mendengar kabar barusan, aku membatu sebentar lalu segera lari meninggalkan Hanataro. Begitu sampai di mobil, aku langsung menghubungi Sasakibe-san untuk meminta informasi mengenai Rukia karena setahuku Rukia sempat menempuh pendidikan di Seireite. Begitu mendapatkan alamat lama Rukia di Soul Society, aku langsung meluncur ke sana. Aku benar-benar panik kenapa Rukia bisa meninggalkan Mansion Kuchiki, padahal…setelah aku kembali ke Karakura aku belum menemuinya. Apa mungkin…Rukia pergi karena Senna telah kembali? Ah, masa iya karena itu?!

Kini aku berada di Inuzuri. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Inuzuri seperti ini…tandus dan… Ah, itu tidak penting. Aku harus segera menuju ke rumah Rukia. Dengan berbekal tanya-tanya ke orang-orang, tentunya aku harus mengeluarkan banyak uang agar mereka ingin membuka mulutnya, memberitahuku jalan menuju alamat Rukia. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah Rukia, tak kusangka Rukia pernah tinggal di loteng gubuk seorang kakek-kakek.

"Kakek…apakah gadis ini ada di dalam?" tanyaku pada pemilik gubuk yang sudah sangat tua sambil memperlihatkan foto Rukia yang ada di ponselku.

"Tunggu ya…aku ingat-ingat dulu…perasaan…kakek tidak pernah lihat anak itu…" kata kakek itu.

"Cobalah ingat-ingat lagi kakek…tadi pagi gadis ini ada di sini kan?" sang kakek malah terlihat linglung sendiri dengan pertanyaanku. Aish…aku jadi frustasi dibuatnya. Aku lalu berjalan ke sembarang arah hingga seorang anak laki-laki menarik celana _jeans_ku.

"Apa kau…mencari kakak perempuan bermata ungu?" tanya anak itu ke arahku.

"Benar!" seruku, "kau melihatnya?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Tadi pagi aku melihatnya berjalan menuju pemakaman dekat gunung itu…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu gunung. Anak itu lalu mengantarku ke tempat pemakaman itu.

Kami telah sampai di sana dan aku berlari cepat mencari Rukia. Namun, bukan Rukia yang aku temukan tapi Renji. Ia berdiri di suatu makam sambil memegang setangkai bunga crisant putih yang masih terlihat segar.

Renji menoleh karena mendengar suara derap kakiku ketika berlari. "Rukia…sepertinya baru saja ia kemari…" katanya padaku, "bunga ini masih segar….hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang membawa bunga crisant putih di pemakaman ini…" Renji lalu meletakkan bunga itu di atas makam.

"Ini adalah makam teman-teman kami…kami berdua…tidak tapi kami berlima…kami berjanji akan hidup bersama selama-lamanya…." kenang Renji, "Rukia…adalah ketua kelompok kami…di antara kami semua…dialah yang paling berani melawan hidup di Inuzuri…tapi…setelah teman kami bertiga meninggal karena wabah malaria, Rukia memutuskan untuk berupaya mengubah hidup agar lebih baik dengan menempuh pendidikan di Seireite. Awalnya aku setuju saja karena aku yakin dengan demikian aku dan Rukia bisa terus hidup lebih baik bersama-sama tapi…" Renji menggeram marah, "karena itulah aku dan Rukia berpisah!"

Renji lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari sakunya. "Ini untukmu…" Renji menyerahkan surat itu padaku, "aku menemukannya di kamar Rukia…maaf karena penasaran aku jadi membacanya…"

Aku lalu mengambil surat itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa Rukia benar-benar pergi, rasanya sulit sekali jika aku dan Rukia harus berpisah melalui selembar surat ini…

Renji lalu berjalan melewatiku. "Jika aku duluan menemukannya…aku tidak akan lagi menyerahkannya ke kamu…maupun ke Byakuya!"

_Ichigo, _

_Maafkan aku karena harus pergi sepert ini. Akupun sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini karena ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Tapi…aku juga tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan Senna, melihat kalian sudah saling mengenal dan kalian ternyata telah dekat. _

_Memang seharusnya seperti itu…karena yang seharusnya menjadi tunanganmu itu adalah Senna. Aku hanyalah pengganti karena saat itu Senna menolak perjodohan kalian hingga ia nekat meninggalkan Mansion. _

_Percayalah…Ichigo, alasan aku pergi bukan karena kau. Aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya menjadi beban di keluaga Kuchiki. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin sekali lari meninggalkan keluarga Kuchiki karena aku benar-benar tidak cocok berada di keluarga bangsawan itu tapi…aku tetap memilih untuk bertahan. _

_Saat Nii-sama memintaku untuk bersedia dijodohkan denganmu, jujur aku jadi sangat terpukul…. kupikir Nii-sama melakukan itu karena ia juga pasti tidak menginginkanku sehingga ia malah melemparku untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Ternyata itu semua hanya pikiran negatifku pada Nii-sama karena aku selalu merasa ia tidak menganggapku di keluarga itu. Ya…aku memang selalu merasa kesepian karena itu tapi, setelah mengenalmu, aku merasa seperti telah bertemu dengan teman dekatku. Aku jadi bisa menjadi diriku sendiri dan rasa kesepian itu langsung senyap seketika. _

_Kau dan keluargamu sudah sangat baik kasih banyak untuk itu… Sulit sekali rasanya karena aku harus kehilangan kebaikan kalian…aku akan terus berdoa agar kalian selalu bahagia. _

Ishida ada bersamaku ketika aku membaca surat itu di kantorku. Setelah membaca surat itu aku lalu menyandarkan diriku di sofa dengan merana. Kubiarkan surat itu terlepas dari tanganku dan jatuh di lantai.

Ishida lalu memungut surat itu. "Setidaknya…ia memberikanmu surat ini sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, Kurosaki."

Selintas ucapan Ishida terdengar sadis di telingaku tapi…memang benar kata Ishida, setidaknya ada pemberitahuan bahwa ia telah pergi tapi… hatiku benar-benar terasa hancur. Aku sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Rukia kini…tidak ada lagi di dekatku. Padahal…aku sudah bertekad untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami ke…ke… Aaaaaaargh, aku semakin tidak bisa menerima ini semua!

"…Kenapa dia harus pergi…." ratapku

"Bersabarlah Kurosaki…"

"Dia tidak mengatakan-dia tidak mengatakan… AAAAAAAAAAARGH tidak ada bayangan bahwa dia menyukaiku atau tidak!" aku frustasi. Setidaknya aku harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Rukia padaku sebelum ia pergi seperti ini!

"Oh ya? Coba kulihat sebentar…" Ishida lalu membaca surat itu dengan tenang dan aku membiarkannya. "Menurutku… semua isi surat ini mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu…"

"Mananya?!" seruku sambil memajukan badanku.

"Semua barisnya…"

"Mana?! Tidak ada…"

Dengan kesal Ishida lalu membuang surat itu ke wajahku. "Kau cari saja sendiri! Begitu saja kau tidak bisa menganalisanya…" kenapa jadi Ishida yang marah?

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa memastikannya…"

Dan bukan hanya itu saja…aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya. Kini aku hanya bisa mengandalkan tali merah yang ada dilenganku dan mudah-mudahan Rukia masih mengenakan pasangannya. Bukannya tali ini adalah tali pengikat jodoh seperti apa yang Byakuya katakan dipertunanganku. Semoga saja demikian…

Malamnya, aku menceritakan semuanya ke keluargaku.

"Tenanglah Ichigo…masih ada adik Byakuya yang satunya lagi kan…" kata ayah sambil mengusap-ngusap punggungku.

"Ehhh, mana bisa?!" seru Karin, "Ichi-nii itu tunangan Rukia-chan!"

"Tapi Rukia-chan sudah pergi entah kemana, Karin!" sergah ayah, "lagipula… yang seharusnya bertunangan dengan kakakmu itu ya adik Byakuya yang satunya!"

"Hiks…" isak Yuzu, "tapi…aku suka Rukia-chan…" Yuzu lalu duduk di sampingku dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lenganku.

Aku lalu melingkarkan lenganku ke punggung Yuzu. "Ya…akupun seperti kau Yuzu…"

**The end…**

Hwhwhwhwhwhw…tapi bo'ongan!

**To be Continue….**

**oOo**

Pertama-tama Juzie ingin menyampaikan terima kasih buanyak kepada para readers tercinta yang masih menyimak dan mengikuti fic abal Juzie ini...udah jadi sinetron malah...wkwkwkwk

Oh, ya...mungkin di chap ini sangat mengecewakan ya? wkwkwkwkwk...tolong jangan salahkan Juzie karena inilah yang muncul di khayalan Juzie...#halah!

Walaupun berat...tapi Juzie harus menyampaikan bahwa untuk di beberapa chap selanjutnya, interaksi Ichiruki bakal jarang bahkan ga ada sama sekali. mohon dimaklumi ya...#Juzie sujud-sujud

But...fic ini Ichiruki koq...pokoknya endingnya bakal Ichiruki...:D and Juzie akan berusaha keras membuat pertemuan Ichiruki semanis mungkin...hwhwhwhwhw...

Onizuka Audrey, Hu um... Juzie kayaknya pengen gabung ke komunitas bences...#ups!# moment ichirukinya ga ada dan itu akan berlangsung hingga ke beberapa chap ke depan. sorry ya kalo mengecewakan...tapi endingnya tetap Ichiruki koq :D. tetap dibaca ya fic Juzie ini...#ting-ting#

**Guest**, Whatta? sorry ya...kalo mengecewakan...hwhwhwhwhw...yang penting endingnya Ichiruki syalalalala koq ;)

**ika chan**, Rukia kan cewek yang tegar dan kuat...klo ga kuat mana mungkin Juzie menetapkan hati menjadikan Rukia sebagai my Hero! wkwkwkwk. hu um...ichigo playboy sih...makanya kehilangan rukia baru tw rasa dia! #digampar ma Ichigo#

**jessi**, hu um...Ichigo udah kehilangan rukia sekarang...syalalalala...tw rasa ichigo sekarang karena udah nyakitin my Hero #apaan sih?#


	15. Chapter 15 RIVAL

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 15**

**RIVAL**

_"Ichigo…" _suara dan bayangan dia…orang yang kurindukan…

_"…Ichigo bangunlah…" _

Bayangan itu lalu hilang seketika, membuatku sedikit terkejut dan gelisah. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, setelah menyadari bahwa aku berada di kamarku sendiri aku lalu bangun. Ternyata suara itu hanya ada di mimpi. Kulihat jendela kamarku belum terang, ah…ini masih subuh. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Ngantuknya…" gumamku sambil mengusap wajahku. Aku lalu menatap tali merah yang masih setia terikat di lenganku. "…kenapa kau selalu membangunkanku secepat ini…"

Dengan malas aku mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Huaaaa…air di waktu subuh benar-benar selalu terasa seperti es, aku merasakan airnya menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangku karena saking dinginnya. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, sejak dia selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku kemudian membangunkanku di waktu subuh sehingga mau tidak mau aku melanjutkannya dengan mandi.

Pagi ini aku berencana akan ke kantor, sudah setahun lebih aku tidak berkunjung ke kantorku. Setelah kepergiannya, begitu melihat Chappy Land hatiku bertambah merana akibatnya aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku, baik itu teman pria maupun teman wanita, oh ya…dan juga beberapa artis. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi banyak bergaul dengan para artis, karena mereka tahu bagaimana cara menghiburku.

Ah, lama sudah aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di kantor membuat badanku terasa berat dan malas untuk ke sana. Kalau saja bukan Ishida tidak mengancamku dengan mengatakan "aku tidak mau perduli lagi dengan Chappy land kalau kau tidak datang besok, Kurosaki!" aku tidak bakalan mau ke kantor!

Aku mengenakan baju kaos berkancing lengan panjang, kugulung lengannya hingga menjadi tiga perempat. Kukenakan jam tangan dan…tidak lupa minyak wangi. Kali ini lebih santai karena aku berniat tidak ingin berlama-lama di kantor jadi setelah dari kantor aku akan keluyuran bersama teman-temanku.

Aku siap sekarang, aku lalu menuju pintu dan ketika pintu kubuka kurasakan reiatsu si tua Bangka itu. Begitu pintu kubuka, dengan sigap aku bergeser ke samping, ke balik dinding, dan benar saja ayah melayang ke arah pintu hendak memberikanku tendangan mautnya tapi… Huh, aku lebih cepat akibatnya ayah terus melayang hingga keluar dari jendelaku. Ahahahahaha.

"Ichigo….tolong ayah!" teriaknya.

Huh, aku ingin membiarkannya di sana tapi…aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana model jatuh ayah. Aku lalu menengoknya, kukira ayah sudah jatuh tapi…ternyata tangannya masih berpegang di tepi jendelaku dengan tubuh bergantungan di luar.

"Ichigo…cepat tarik ayah!"

Aku memandang ayah sambil memicingkan mata dan menopang daguku. Inilah akibat karena berbuat kejam pada putra sendiri.

"Ayah tarik diri ayah sendiri…" kataku sengit, ayah langsung _shock_.

"Hei…jangan begitu Ichigo! ayah bisa mati kalau jatuh dari ketinggian ini!"

"Oh ya?" aku mengira-ngira ketinggian jendela kamarku, kamarku ada di lantai dua jadi… "aku yakin ayah tidak akan meninggal jika jatuh dari sini, paling…ayah masuk UGD karena patah tulang…" aku lalu mencoba melepaskan jari-jari ayah yang mencengkram tepi jendelaku.

"Hei, Ichigo, hentikan! yang benar saja! masa kamu tega melakukan ini pada ayahmu…"

"Hoh, aku tidak peduli…"

"Hei…kau boleh saja tidak peduli tapi…kau mau adik-adikmu jadi susah karena harus merawat ayah di rumah sakit, sebentar lagi adik-adikmu akan ujian…"

Cih…terpaksa aku menarik ayahku. Begitu ayah berada di kamarku tiba-tiba….

"AAAAAAAOUCH!" ayah menendang wajahku.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" rutuk ayah, "bisa-bisanya kau mau mencelakakan ayahmu sendiri!"

"….ayah duluan yang mau mencelakakanku…"

"Sudah, ayah mau turun dulu…" ayah lalu meninggalkanku. Akupun keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Yuzu dan Karin. Ah…mereka kini menjadi siswa kelas dua SMP.

"Ichi-nii…Ichi-nii hari ini mau keluar lagi?" tanya Yuzu.

"Ya…" sahutku sambil mengambil duduk. Yuzu lalu menyerahkan mangkuk berisi nasi.

"Apa Ichi-nii pulang malam lagi?" tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Karin yang menyahut. Huh, aku menatapnya sinis tapi Karin tidak memperdulikanku, ia tetap makan dengan lahapnya.

Selesai makan aku langsung keluar menaiki mobilku, menuju ke kantor tentunya.

_Kalau abang sayang…please call me, kalau abang cinta…please call me. _Selama diperjalanan aku mendengarkan musik dangdut, eits bukan berarti aku menyukai musik dangdut hanya saja kebetulan hanya lagu ini saja yang ada. :p

Kini aku berada di dekat gerbang Chappy. Aku heran melihat ada patung monyet raksasa berpose tangan kanan menggaruk kepala dan tangan kiri menggaruk… maaf, bokongnya, di lahan samping Chappy Land-ku. Sepertinya itu kebun binatang, mungkin selama ini mereka memang mendirikan kebun binatang karena masih banyak lahan kosong yang sangat luas di sekitar Chappy Land.

Begitu aku berjalan mengitari kantorku, semua karyawan berdiri dan memberi hormat padaku. Huh…untung saja mereka belum lupa dengan majikan mereka. Aku kini memasuki ruanganku dan Tsukisima cepat-cepat menyusulku sambil membawa map berisi laporan tentunya.

"Simpan saja di mejaku dan setelah itu keluarlah!" kataku memerintahnya.

Setelah Tsukisima keluar aku lalu menuju jendela dan mengarahkan teleskopku ke arah Chappy Land.

Ceklek…

Aku menoleh melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangan tanpa permisi ke sekretarisku terlebih dahulu. Ternyata si kacamata Uryu Ishida.

"Pagi sekali kau datang, Kurosaki…" katanya sambil memasuki ruanganku lalu duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

"Hei hei, dimana sopan santunmu, Ishida! Kau sering sekali memasuki ruanganku tanpa bilang ke Tsukisima atau setidaknya kau ketok pintu lebih dahulu!" tegurku menggeram.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Ishida bertanya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak salah sama sekali, "di sini….kedudukan kita sama, apa kau lupa?"

"Memang tapi…ini ruang pribadiku, akupun kalau masuk ke ruanganmu aku selalu permisi lebih dulu, kan!"

"Sudahlah…yang seperti ini tidak perlu kau permasalahkan," kata Ishida.

Aku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke Chappy land. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan Chappy Land…kenapa aku melihat ada wahana yang sama…ah tidak, wahana itu lebih besar dan ada beberapa wahana yang baru.

"Ishida…" kataku, "apa kau menambah wahana di Chappy? Kau juga memperluas tanahnya lebih dua kali lipat… Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?!"

"Itu dia yang ingin aku bahas hari ini, Kurosaki…" sahut Ishida, "makanya aku memaksamu untuk datang hari ini, biar kau bisa melihat sendiri..."

Aku menoleh dan mengerutkan alisku ke arah Ishida. "Jadi…kau baru mau memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah memasang wahana baru tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

Ishida mendecak. "Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, Kurosaki!" kata Ishida serius, "wahana yang kau lihat itu bukan wahana di Chappy Land!"

"….ha?" aku lalu memperhatikan baik-baik wahana baru itu.

"Itu adalah area bermain yang baru dibangun setahun yang lalu dan yang sangat mengejutkan ternyata pembangunannya sangat cepat…kau sudah setahun lebih tidak berkunjung ke sini makanya kau tidak tahu, Kurosaki…"

"Si-siapa yang berani mendirikan area bermain di samping Chappy Land-ku?!" seruku marah. Huh, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang mendirikan area bermain tepat di samping area bermain?! Orang itu mau mengajak berkelahi kah? Bikin aku naik darah saja di hari aku baru berkunjung di kantorku!

Ishida malah mendesah. "Hhhhh…kau sangat mengenal orang itu, Kurosaki…"

Aku menoleh cepat ke Ishida. "Siapa?! Cepat beritahu aku siapa orang nekat itu!"

"Dia adalah…" Ishida berhenti sebentar untuk menelan liurnya, "…Renji Abarai."

"APA?!" seruku sambil membelalakkan mata. Renji? Si rambut nanas merah bertato bak preman pasar itu! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? benar-benar tidak bisa kupercaya! Sudah tiga tahun aku sudah tidak lagi mendengar namanya dan kini aku mendengar namanya karena dia mendirikan area bermain tepat di Chappy Landku! _Oh My God_...

"Seperti kau dengar tadi…pemiliknya adalah Renji Abarai…"

"AAAAAAAAAAKH…TIDAAAAAK!" teriakku.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak lebay seperti itu, Kurosaki…"

"Bagaimana aku tidak kaget?! Si rambut aneh dan bertato norak itu….berani sekali dia mau menyaingiku seperti ini! dan…bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini?!"

Ishida mendesah lagi. "Hhhh…kau tidak akan menyangka siapa dibelakang Abarai sehingga dia bisa membuat area bermain yang lebih besar dari Chappy Land kita…"

"Siapa?! Cepat katakan!"

"…..dia adalah….si konglomerat kelas kakap, Sousuke Aizen…"

Aku kaget ketika Ishida menyebut nama Aizen. Yah…tidak heran memang kalau Aizen membantu Renji mengingat Renji telah berjasa besar atas penyelamatan Kokuto, anak dari Aizen. Tapi…kenapa si Renji itu mendirikan area bermainnya di samping Chappy Land? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!

Aku kembali memperhatikan area bermain itu dengan seksama melalui teleskopku.

"Oh, ya. Kemarin Abarai mencarimu untuk memberikan undangan acara soft laundching-nya Baboon Land secara langsung, dia kecewa karena kau tidak ada di kantor jadi…dia menitipkannya padaku, acaranya malam ini…kita harus datang, Kurosaki," kata Ishida.

"…tadi…kau bilang launching-apa?" tanyaku.

"…Baboon Land…"

Aku menoleh ke Ishida. "…tolong katakan sekali lagi, mungkin aku salah dengar…"

"…Ku bilang launching-nya Baboon Land, Kurosaki…"

"…."

Aku dan Ishida diam sebentar. Lalu…

"WAAAAAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA…. WOOOOOKOKOKOKOKO!"

Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sumpah aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Baboon Land? Yang benar saja.

Ishida mengerutkan alisnya kearahku. "kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, Kurosaki?"

"Waaaaahahahahahahahahaha, si Renji abarai itu menamainya dengan Baboon Land?! Cih, dia pikir…makhluk sejenis monyet itu bisa menyaingi Chappy yang begitu lucu dan imutnya?! Pantas aku melihat ada patung baboon raksasa di luar, aku bahkan mengira kalau itu adalah kebun binatang….miris!"

"Kurosaki….kau jangan menganggap remeh Abarai dalam menjalankan usahanya," kata Ishida serius, "dia bahkan mengontrak artis terkenal untuk menjadi icon Baboon Land!"

"Tentu saja dia membutuhkan artis terkenal untuk bisa menarik pengunjung ke Baboon…" kataku sambil tertawa, "aku penasaran, siapa sih artis bodoh yang bersedia menjadi icon Baboon Land itu?!"

"Kau tidak akan menyangka siapa orang itu, Kurosaki," sahut Ishida, "dia adalah…gadis yang telah kau tolak cintanya tempo hari…"

"Ri-Riruka?" suaraku tercekat karena kaget.

"Ya…mungkin dia mau-mau saja menjadi icon Baboon Land karena ingin balas dendam denganmu Kurosaki…entahlah, itu cuma pendapatku."

"Ri…Riruka…" gumamku.

Aku teringat dengan gadis itu. Dia memang cantik dan terkenal dan aku sempat dekat dengannya tapi…pernyataan cintanya melalui suatu acara _talk show_ yang ditayangkan secara _live_ tempo hari membuatku kaget dan…ya ya ya aku menolaknya karena hatiku sudah tidak bisa lagi terbuka untuk gadis lain. Dan ternyata… penolakanku membuatnya malu luar biasa sehingga ia bersembunyi selama seminggu lebih dari media.

Aku kembali melihat-melihat dengan teleskopku. "kau bilang…malam ini launching-nya kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya…dan kita harus datang."

Aku dan Ishida menuju ke butik sebelum menghadiri _launching Baboon Land_. Tadi aku hanya mengenakan baju kaos ke kantor, tidak mungkin kan aku berpenampilan sangat biasa di acara resmi seperti itu, apalagi pasti banyak orang-orang penting di sana, bahkan para artis pasti menghadirinya juga.

Desainer di butik itu yang langsung melayaniku, ia membawa kami berdua ke lantai dua. Sang disainer memilihkanku kemeja dan jas beserta jam tangan…o-ow, sepertinya aku akan membeli jam tangan lagi.

Ishida mengambi majalah lalu duduk di sofa. Aku lalu masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna ungu. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, sang desainer lalu mengenakanku dasi bermotif…abstrak, aku tidak tahu motif apa ini, yang penting serasi dengan kemeja yang kukenakan sekarang.

"Kurosaki…" sahut Ishida sambil tetap berkutat dengan majalah yang ia baca, "benarkah…Senna sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan bangsawan Dubai ini?" tanyanya serius. Rupanya ia membaca berita mengenai Senna di majalah itu.

"Ck…berita itu sudah lama ishida…" kataku sambil melihat diriku di cermin.

"Apa itu benar, Kurosaki?" Ishida menatapku tak percaya, "kau tidak pernah cerita-cerita sebelumnya."

"Benar atau tidaknya aku tidak tahu…ya…mungkin saja berita itu benar," sahutku.

"Di majalah ini…katanya…mereka akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan…" Ishida kembali membaca berita itu.

"Yah…mungkin saja…" sang desainer lalu mengenakanku jas.

"Padahal…kupikir…Senna itu pacaran dengan sepupu pangeran William…tak kusangka sekarang dia dekat dengan pangeran Dubai…benar-benar luar biasa adik Byakuya Kuchiki itu ya…semua pria yang dekat dengannya adalah pria bangsawan yang kaya raya…"

Aku lalu teringat tiga tahun yang lalu setelah kepergian Rukia. Tidak lama setelah Rukia pergi, petinggi besar klan Kuchiki mengundangku dan ayah untuk menjelaskan "salah paham" mengenai perjodohanku. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ada kesalahan sehingga Rukia yang ditunangkan denganku dan mereka meminta maaf dan memintaku kembali agar aku bersedia dijodohkan dengan Senna.

_Flashback. _

Aku dan ayah berada di Mansion Kuchiki bersama Byakuya, Senna dan para petinggi besar klan Kuchiki. Mereka mengundang kami untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan yang menurut mereka ada sedikit kesalahan.

"Maafkan kami Kurosaki-san…sebenarnya Byakuya-sama tidak bermaksud untuk menjodohkan Kurosaki-kun dengan Rukia…" kata salah satu petinggi Kuchiki yang tidak kukenali.

"Nii-sama…"bisik Senna ke Byakuya, "Nii-sama menjodohkan Ichigo dengan Rukia?" tanyanya tidak percaya, Byakuya hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya.

"…kami harap…pihak dari keluarga Kurosaki bersedia untuk melanjutkan perjodohan Kurosaki-kun dengan Senna-san…karena sesuai dengan kesepakatan Yamamoto Kurosaki dan Ginrei Kuchiki bahwa…keturunan Kurosaki harus dinikahkan dengan Keturunan Kuchiki…Rukia bukanlah keturunan Kuchiki jadi…tidak seharusnya dia yang dinikahkan dengan Kurosaki-kun."

Senna mengguncang-guncang sebelah lengan Byakuya. "Kenapa Nii-sama melakukannya…" Senna bertanya gemas ke Byakuya dengan suara berbisik. Byakuya diam saja.

Petinggi Kuchiki itu berdehem ke arah Senna. "Senna…tolong jaga sikapmu di depan calon suami dan mertuamu, sekarang ini kita sedang membicarakan pernikahanmu…"

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Senna. Ia lalu menggeram ke arah Byakuya, "Nii-sama…kenapa Nii-sama malah menjodohkan Ichigo dengan Rukia?!" tanyanya, "bukannya Ichigo itu seharusnya dijodohkan denganku…kenapa malah Rukia…"

Byakuya mendesah. "kau sendiri yang menolaknya kan?" timpal Byakuya.

"…Nii-sama tega…" Senna malah terisak.

"Sudahlah Senna…yang penting kau akan dinikahkan dengan Kurosaki….." sahut petinggi Kuchiki itu.

"Maksud kalian…setelah Ichigo bertunangan dengan Rukia…kalian ingin menikahkanku dengan Ichigo…"

"…."

"Tega sekali kalian…kalian ingin menikahkanku dengan laki-laki bekas Rukia…"

Enak saja aku dibilang bekas!

"Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan bekas Rukia?!" teriak Senna sambil menutup wajahnya. _Damn it_!

"Maksud kami bukan begitu Senna…Kurosaki bertunangan dengan Rukia itu karena kesalahan Byakuya…tapi yang seharusnya bertunangan dengan Kurosaki itu adalah ka-"

"TIDAK!" teriak Senna, "aku tidak mau menikah dengan bekas Rukia! Aku ini punya harga diri!"

Yayayaya…siapa juga yang mau diopor-opor seperti ini.

"Senna…tapi…ini sudah kesepakatan Ginrei Kuchi-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak sudi!" Senna lalu berlari meninggalkan kami semua, mungkin ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menangis.

_End of Flashback_

Akupun tidak jadi dijodohkan dengan Senna karena Senna gengsi menikah dengan pria bekas tunangan Rukia. Aku cukup bersyukur dengan itu karena aku memang tidak berniat untuk menikahi Senna walaupun aku sebenarnya menyukainya tapi…rasa suka itu ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuatku mencintainya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Senna sering melakukan traveling ke luar negeri dan dikabarkan memiliki hubungan dengan pria kaya dan bangsawan di luar negeri, bisa dibilang bangsawan impor. Aku beruntung karena tidak jadi dinikahkan dengannya dan aku merasa menyesal kenapa dulu aku bisa menyukai gadis yang gampang menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu.

Sang desainer hendak melepaskan tali merah di lenganku.

"Hei hei hei… siapa yang menyuruhmu melepaskannya?!" seruku lalu mendengus marah.

"Ma-maaf…" desainer itu membiarkan tali merah itu tetap melekat di lenganku, ia lalu mengenakan jam tangan di lenganku.

Aku lalu melihat diriku lagi di cermin. Hehehehe…aku makin keren saja sekarang.

Aku dan Ishida lalu meninggalkan Butik dan menuju Baboon Land. Parkiran di Baboon Land sudah sangat ramai rupanya dengan mobil-mobil mewah. Para tamu yang hadir memang semuanya orang-orang terkenal dan kaya. Aku hampir tidak bisa percaya bahwa acara ini adalah acara Renji Abarai. Aku dan Ishida lalu masuk ke dalam gedung, karena ini masih acara _soft launching Baboon Land_.

Begitu masuk ke dalam gedung aku dan Ishida langsung mencari Renji. Dia terlihat sedang terpingkal-pingkal dengan beberapa tamu. Aku mendatanginya saja.

"Ehem-ehem.." aku berdehem di belakangnya. Renji lalu menoleh ke arahku dan begitu ia melihatku, ia langsung memelukku berlebihan.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, Ichigo!" serunya.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, Ichigo!" seru Renji sambil memelukku berlebihan begitu melihatku di acara soft launching Baboon land.

Aku lalu menarik bagian depan kemejanya dan menyeretnya ke sudut ruangan yang sepi.

"Apa maksudmu mendirikan Baboon land di samping Chappy land-ku, Renji?" tanyaku menggeram, dengan suara berbisik tentunya.

Renji malah memperlihatkan tampang bodohnya. "karena…aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat Ichigo…makanya aku mencari lahan tepat di samping Chappy Land," sahut Renji tanpa dosa. "Hehehehe…nantinya kita bisa saling mengunjungi…"

"….Kau bilang kau mau menjadi sahabatku?" tanyaku menyeringai, "yang ada…kau hanya mengajakku berkelahi!"

"Astaga Ichigo…kenapa kau bisa zu-udzon padaku seperti itu…" kata-kata Renji membuatku semakin stress saja, "Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu berteman…ternyata kau memang anak sombong…" ucap Renji sok serius.

Aku lebih mengencangkan cengkramanku. "Jangan berakting! Aktingmu itu sangat jelek!"

"Kurosaki!" Ishida menegurku, "jaga sikapmu… Abarai-san adalah tuan rumah di sini, bersikap sopanlah dengannya…"

Terpaksa aku melepaskan cengkramanku dengan kesal.

"Hehehehehe…ternyata…teman kamu ini lebih pintar darimu, Ichigo."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kurosaki…" Ishida kembali menegurku.

"Hehehe…bagaimana kalau kau bekerja saja denganku, aku akan menempatkanmu di posisi yang sangat penting…"

"Hei!" sergahku marah. Bisa-bisanya si rambut nenas itu ingin mengambil partner berhargaku itu.

Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Maaf…tapi…Chappy Land itu bukan cuma kepunyaan Kurosaki, tapi kepunyaan kami berdua…jadi…tidak mungkin aku bekerja di tempat saingan Chappy land.."

Aku menatap kagum Ishida, ternyata… Ishida benar-benar setia padaku…tidak kusangka…

"Hhhhhh…baiklah kalau begitu," kata Renji, "aku harus menyapa tamu-tamuku yang lain dulu…semoga kalian bisa menikmati acara ini," kata Renji sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian tamu-tamu yang lain, pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada pintu masuk. Karena aku penasaran aku mengajak Ishida untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang hingga semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Dan ternyata…orang itu adalah…Riruka! Riruka mengenakan gaun hitam tanpa lengan dengan topi yang ada hiasan bulu ayamnya. Ia kini berlenggak-lenggok bak ratu sejagat memasuki gedung bersama manajernya yang bernama Jackie Tristan.

Riruka kini berjalan mendekati Renji yang ternyata tidak jauh dari aku dan Ishida. Ia cipika-cipiki dengan Renji lalu mengobrol sebentar. Ketika ia menoleh ke arahku, ia menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Ia malah berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai, Riruka…apa kabarmu?" sapaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Eh…Riruka malah melewatiku. Shit!

"Hai, Ishida…apa kabar?" sapa Riruka ke Ishida sambil mengajak Ishida berjabat tangan kemudian bercipika-cipiki. Aku menatap mereka dengan mengangkat alisku.

"Baik…sama seperti kemarin-kemarin…" sahut Ishida, "Oh ya…kudengar kau kini menjadi icon Baboon Land, benarkah itu Dokugamine-san?"

"Emmmm…begitulah," sahut Riruka, "aku merasa sangat bangga karena Abarai-san memilihku untuk menjadi icon suatu area bermain terbesar di karakura ini!" katanya dengan memberi penekanan pada "area bermain terbesar" sambil melirikku sinis. Huh…bangga sekali dia menjadi icon seekor Baboon!

"Ah…aku harus ke depan dulu ya…karena aku adalah iconnya…" Riruka lalu meninggalkan Ishida sambil tertawa ria seakan-akan ia sudah melupakan sakit hatinya padaku.

Acara launchingnya telah dimulai dan setelah itu diikuti dengan jumpa pers Riruka mengenai kontraknya menjadi icon Baboon Land. Karena aku gerah melihat ini semua aku lalu menarik Ishida untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Kami lalu menuju ke kantor kami.

Aku melepas jasku waktu memasuki ruanganku dan melemparnya di sofa. Aku lalu menyandarkan diriku di sofa sambil melonggarkan dasiku. Ishida lalu duduk di depanku.

"kenapa kita malah ke sini, Kurosaki?" keluh Ishida, "setidaknya kita harus mencoba menu makanannya…kitakan belum makan malam!"

Aku mendecakkan lidah. "aku mual melihat makanan di sana," sahutku kesal. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku, menatap langit-langit kantorku yang berwarna putih polos. Aku lalu menegakkan kepalaku. "Pokoknya kita harus membuat Chappy Land lebih tenar dari Baboon Land itu!" seruku berapi-api.

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "baguslah kalau kau berpikir begitu, Kurosaki."

"Kita juga harus memakai icon untuk Chappy land!"

"…Ha?" Ishida menatapku aneh.

"Iya, icon untuk Chappy Land," aku menatap serius Ishida, "pokoknya icon kita itu harus seseorang yang benar-benar sesuatu -yang-cetar-membahana- pokoknya seseorang yang sangat tenar, berkelas, berkualitas, pokoknya orang yang tidak hanya mengandalkan kemolekan fisik, tapi seseorang yang benar-benar 'the real super star'!" kataku berapi-api.

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "siapakah orang yang kamu maksud itu, Kurosaki?"

"Aku juga belum tahu tapi…kita harus menemukan orang yang seperti itu!"

Ishida kembali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lagi dan lagi…cape' deh. "Tapi masalahnya…dimana kita bisa menemukan orang seperti itu, Kurosaki?"

"Entahlah tapi…kita pasti menemukannya!"

**oOo**

**To be continue…**

Gomen ya...aku edit sedikit chap yang kemarin...aneh aja masa udah musim semi eh langsung musim gugur...wkwkwkwkwk #plakk

**Rini desu** Hu um...Juzie juga sedih karena ga ngetik interaksi ichiruki...huhuhuhuhu

**Onizuka Audrey** koq bisa nangis...Juzie malah ngerasa kalo hurt-nya masih kurang...*ditabok*

**KeyKeiko** hehehehe...jangan bingung donk, disini boleh ripiu apa aja koq...saran, kritik, kampanye juga boleh...#plakk. makasih ya udah mengunjungi fic abal bin gaje Juzie...chap ini di baca ya ;)

**darries** karena Isshin cuma berusaha mematuhi keinginan sesepuhnya buat ngejodohin anaknya ama cewe keturunan Kuchiki...Ichi emang lemot orangnya *digampar ma Ichi*yang duluan dapatin Rukia nanti ntu...ntu...ntu...rahasia #plakk

**Guest** ini udah diapdet ya...ke depan masih ada beberapa chap baru dah tamat :)

**ika chan **hu um...Ichi emang bego banget, ga liat dia kalo rukia lebih lebih dan lebih dari Senna *ditimpuk ama fans Senna*Senna jangan diculik terus donk,,,kan kasian...chap ini di baca lagi ya ;)

**Yuki no Crystal **hehehehe...apdetnya bisa sekali atau dua kali seminggu...kayak mau luluran gitu. Hohohoho...iya donk because fade to black itu movi bleach fav Juzie karena fokus pada ichiruki...;) *sebenarnya Juzie juga ga nyadar ternyata jadi mirip2 ma tu movie #plakk *

**cristiyunisca **Ichigo memang hanya untuk Rukia seorang...hehehehe. Ini udah apdet ya!

**jessi ** Rukia pergi ke...ga tau #plakk hehehehe...sesedih itukah? wah Juzie jadi mau download lagu yang jessi denger ntu...

Tengkyu ya semua udah baca and ripiu...chap ini dibaca ya...


	16. Chapter 16 Icon for Chappy

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**Ch 16**

**Icon for Chappy**

**Ichigo's POV**

"…Anak sombong ini?" tanyaku dengan alis mengerut melihat foto yang Ishida berikan padaku.

"Benar sekali, Kurosaki," sahut Ishida, "aku sudah menyeleksi semuanya selama sebulan lebih dan…menurutku anak sombong itu yang lebih ideal menjadi icon Chappy."

Aku terus melihat foto itu, foto seorang anak laki-laki yang masih remaja, berambut hitam, panjang seleher dan agak berantakan. Wajah anak di foto itu mengingatkanku dengan Byakuya dan….yang ini sulit aku mengakuinya, anak itu juga mirip-mirip dengan Rukia. Aku pernah bertemu dengan anak di foto itu, aku memang tidak begitu mengenalnya tapi yang aku tahu…anak itu sangat sombong!

"…Ishida, tidak salah nih kalau dia yang akan jadi icon Chappy?" tanyaku, "kenapa bukan artis perempuan saja?"

Ishida mengerutkan alisnya menatapku, "Kurosaki…kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau icon Chappy kita itu tidak hanya menampilkan kemolekan fisik, tapi yang paling penting adalah kelas dan kualitasnya!"

"Memang benar Ishida…tapi…Chappy itu identik dengan anak perempuan, kebanyakan yang berkunjung di Chappy Land itu adalah perempuan, jadi…icon Chappy itu seharusnya seseorang yang girlish…"

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki…tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau sebagian besar yang mengunjungi Chappy land itu adalah perempuan…makanya icon Chappy itu sebaiknya seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak fans perempuan."

Aku lalu memikirkan ucapan Ishida. Memang benar sih tapi…

"Apa….harus anak sombong ini?" aku belum menyetujui dengan anak yang akan menjadi icon Chappy itu, "kenapa bukan Justin Bieber saja?"

Ishida menggeleng-geleng dan menatapku seakan-akan aku orang bodoh. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau anak itu terlalu banyak melakukan kontroversi…icon Chappy itu harus seseorang yang bisa menjadi teladan! Lagipula…Justin Bieber itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding si anak sombong itu (hwhwhw…sorry ya fans Bieber, piss ah ^^v), kalau kita berhasil menjadikan dia icon Chappy, maka Baboon Land tidak akan bisa menyaingi Chappy land kita tercinta."

Yayayaya…yang itu aku setuju dengan Ishida. Memang anak sombong itu sedang naik daun dan menjadi perbincangan hangat di media. Tapi…

"Tapi Ishida….apa anak ini akan bersedia?" tanyaku ragu-ragu mengingat anak itu benar-benar sombong.

"Ya kita harus berusaha keras Kurosaki…" sahut Ishida, "okelah untuk masalah ini…biar aku yang tangani, untuk yang renovasi dan penambahan lahan dan wahana kau yang tangani. Oke!"

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi," kata Ishida kemudian, "aku harus terus menemui manager si anak sombong itu."

Aku bisa sedikit berlega diri karena Ishida benar-benar serius untuk mengembangkan Chappy Land ini. Tidak menyesal aku mengajaknya dulu untuk mendirikan Chappy Land ini. Ishida benar-benar partner yang bisa diandalkan. Aku juga harus semangat.

Aku mengambil teropong kecilku di laci. Hari ini aku harus melihat perkembangan lahan Chappy-ku dari dekat.

Akhirnya aku menginjakkan kaki lagi di Chappy Land, walaupun sangat berat karena mengingatkanku akan kencan pertamaku dengan Rukia. Tapi aku harus kuat demi Chappy Land tercinta. Aku melihat-lihat pembangunannya dengan teropong kecilku. Dalam sebulan ini, ternyata pembangunannya sudah lumayan. Yah…ini harus berlangsung cepat karena aku dan Ishida sudah mengeluarkan sebagian besar tabungan kami untuk ini. Melihat Baboon Land yang semakin hari semakin ramai, aku dan Ishida harus melakukan apapun demi kejayaan Chappy Land walaupun uang kami akan habis nantinya.

"KUROSAKIIIIIIII!"

Seseorang berteriak tepat di telingaku dan membuatku terperanjat kaget luar biasa. Aku menoleh ke arah orang itu, terlihat si rambut biru, Grimmjow, sedang menertawaiku. Sialan dia!

"Hahahahaha…lucu sekali mukamu itu, Kurosaki," serunya sambil tertawa..

Aku mendecakkan lidah sambil menggeram ke arahnya. "Kau berniat membuatku tuli, ya?"

"Hahahaha…tentu saja tidak, Kurosaki…" Grimmjow masih menertawaiku.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyaku sinis. "Bukannya kau seharusnya ada di Dangai bersama partnermu, Starrk?"

"Ah…aku bosan di sana, kau tahu sendirikan kalau si Starrk itu terlalu serius" sahutnya, "sekali-kali aku ke Karakura menemui teman-temanku, tidak apa-apa kan?" tambahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Oh ya, dimana si kacamata itu?" tanyanya.

"Ishida?"

"Ya-iyalah…siapa lagi?"

"Dia sedang gencar-gecarnya mengejar calon icon Chappy land kami…"

"Icon Chappy? Wah wah wah…sepertinya ada banyak berita baru yang belum kudengar," ucap Grimmjow semangat, "kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau kita ke café untuk mendengarkan ceritamu," katanya sambil menarikku pergi. Aku menurut saja karena sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu.

Kini kami duduk berdua di ruang VIP suatu Café.

"Tadi kau bilang icon Chappy…jangan bilang kalau dia adalah seorang artis yang sangat cantik…." Grimmjow lalu tertawa, "bisa-bisa kau tertarik lagi dengannya."

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin…lagipula, artis yang menjadi icon Chappy itu seorang anak laki-laki," sahutku.

"Oh…laki-laki ya…" gumam Grimmjow, "Siapakah dia?" tanyanya.

"Dia…si anak sombong."

"Anak sombong? Siapa itu?"

"Artis pendatang baru yang sangat tenar itu…Tenza Zangetsu!"

Begitu aku menyebut nama Tenza zangetsu, wajah Grimmjow langsung terpana hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Benarkah itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Memang anak itu lagi tenar-tenarnya sejak pertama kali muncul…tapi…apa Ishida mampu mengajaknya?"

"Entahlah…tapi dia terlihat sangat semangat," sahutku.

"Oh, ya Kurosaki…aku kaget melihatmu ada di infotaimet beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama Riruka…kupikir kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya…kalian terlihat sering bersama dan astaga…kau membuat gadis itu patah hati…"

"…Dia yang sering mengajakku jalan…aku tidak enak saja menolak ajakannya lagian, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menyukainya."

Grimmjow malah menertawaiku. "Kalian sering dikabarkan bersama-sama…bahkan kalian menonton teater berdua…waktu itu kupikir kau sudah melupakan mantan tunanganmu itu, Kurosaki…"

"Siapa bilang kalau dia mantan tunanganku?" celetukku sinis, "dia masih tunanganku, ini buktinya!" aku memperlihatkan tali merah yang masih terus melekat di lenganku.

"Oh oh oh…ternyata kau masih setia menunggunya…" kata Grimmjow sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "lalu bagaimana misalnya, Kurosaki…ini hanya misalkan saja ya, kalau suatu saat kalian bertemu…dan ternyata Rukia sudah menikah…bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Grimmjow barusan membuatku menggeram sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan pertanyaannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" ucapku yakin.

Grimmjow membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan menatapku serius. "Lho, kenapa tidak mungkin, Kurosaki? ini sudah tiga tahun dan bukannya Kuchiki-san tidak pernah jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu…bisa saja kalau Kuchiki-san bernasib sama dengan Inoue, dia bertemu dengan pria lain lalu menjalin hubungan lalu menikah…"

"Ck….kalau begitu…aku akan menunggu jandanya!"

Grimmjow terperangah menatapku. "Kau…serius?"

"Tentu saja!" sahutku bersungguh-sungguh.

Grimmjow menatapku miris. "Oh, Tuhan…jangan siksa lebih berat temanku ini lagi…cukup Ishida yang merasakannya…" gumam Grimmjow, "inilah sebabnya aku tidak ingin terlalu menyukai seorang gadis…makanya kalau suka cukup sekedarnya saja…"

Ah…ini sudah terlanjur tawu!

oOo

"Ichigo…"

Ini suara Rukia…cepat-cepat aku berbalik ke belakang, melihat Rukia yang memanggilku. Aku terpana melihatnya, ia memakai dress panjang dan rambutnya jadi panjang sepinggang, dia…benar-benar cantik.

"Ru…Rukia…" ucapku tidak pecaya dengan apa yang kini kulihat. Rukia tersenyum menatapku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya agar ia tidak pergi lagi tapi…oh tidak, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak…ada apa ini?

"Mama…" aku terbelalak melihat ada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Rukia. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu…Siapa dia? Kenapa dia memanggil Rukia dengan…mama? Be…benarkah Rukia sudah menikah dan…dia sudah mempunyai anak? Ya tuhan…cabut nyawaku saja kalau itu benar!

Rukia lalu berjongkok. "Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya ke anak laki-laki itu.

"Siapa paman itu?" tanya anak kecil itu menunjukku.

"Oh…itu…paman Ichigo," sahut Rukia.

"Ru…Rukia…siapa anak itu?" tanyaku dengan mulut gemetar.

Mata indah Rukia menatapku. "Ini anakku Ichigo…"

Aku shock, benar-benar shock hingga aku tidak kuat berdiri. Kini aku berlutut di depan Rukia dan anak kecil itu…gawat sepertinya aku mengalami serangan jantung tahap awal.

"Si-siapa suamimu Rukia…?" tanyaku terengah-engah.

Rukia baru saja ingin menjawabnya tapi tiba-tiba…

"Aku!" sahut seorang pria dengan lantang, ia berada agak jauh di belakang Rukia. Pria itu berjalan mendekati kami dan saat dia berada di samping Rukia… aku benar-benar mengalami serangan jantung tahap lanjut. Pria itu…berambut hitam seleher agak berantakan dan ia terlihat masih remaja…dia Tenza Zangetsu! Anak sombong yang akan menjadi icon Chappy Land! Bu-bukannya anak itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun?! Ke-kenapa bisa dia menikah dan sudah memiliki anak dengan Rukia?! Benar-benar gila?! Aku pasti sudah gila?!

Tenza Zangetsu lalu menarik Rukia pergi.

"Ru-Rukia!" teriakku, "I-Ini tidak benar kan? Hei?!" aku terus memanggil Rukia tapi Rukia tidak menoleh sedikitpun, "kau tidak mungkin menikah dengan pria yang masih anak-anak itu, RUKIA! HEI RUKIAA, HEII!"

"Rukia!" teriakku sembari bangun.

Kini aku duduk setengah berbaring di sofaku, kurasakan nafasku memburu. Aku lega karena kejadian barusan hanya mimpi. Tapi…mimpi barusan benar-benar mengerikan!

"Astaga…kau memimpikannya rupanya," suara Ishida! Cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke arahnya, Ishida sedang menatapku dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Tidurmu sangat gelisah tadi…ternyata kau memimpikan Rukia ya…"

"Ck…sejak kapan kau ada di situ, Ishida?" tanyaku sambil memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

Ishida manatap jam tangannya sebentar. "Kurang lebih…hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu…"

"Oh…"gumamku masih sedikit terengah-engah, "kenapa tadi kau tidak langsung membangunkanku?!" gerutuku. Kalau saja Ishida membangunkanku daritadi…aku pasti tidak bermimpi yang aneh barusan.

"Sepertinya kamu terlalu capek, Kurosaki…. jadi, aku tidak enak membangunkanmu."

Aku diam menunggu hingga nafasku berangsur-angsur stabil. "lalu, untuk apa kamu kemari?" tanyaku.

Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku cuma ingin memberitahumu bahwa… si anak sombong itu telah menyetujui untuk menandatangani kontrak sebagai icon Chappy Land," sahut Ishida.

Aku terperangah. "Ba-bagaimana caranya kau bisa…?"

"Tidak penting caranya bagaimana," sahut Ishida , "yang penting anak itu bersedia untuk menjadi icon kita."

Aish…aku jadi teringat dengan mimpi barusan. aku jadi tiba-tiba sangat membenci si anak sombong itu.

Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatnya lagi. "Kenapa? Kau seperti tidak senang mendengarnya, Kurosaki."

"Oh ya?" aku menggaruk kesal rambutku, "aku senang koq," ucapku terpaksa, "baguslah kalau dia akhirnya mau bersedia…"

"Hhhhh…reaksimu itu tidak seperti yang kuharapkan," gumam Ishida sedikit kecewa.

"Lalu…apa rencanamu mengenai anak itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku berencana akan menyelenggarakan suatu pertunjukan yang luar biasa, Kurosaki… mungkin semacam teater atau…drama panggung atau apalah itu."

"Lalu…apa masalahnya sekarang? Kau ke sini pasti karena ada masalah kan?"

"Sekarang…masalah kita adalah…mencari lawan main untuk Zangetsu-kun."

"Huh…yang itu gampang saja…pertemukan saja dia dengan Haruka JKT48 atau Nabila JKT48…" aku tertawa membayangkan si anak sombong itu bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik itu, "kurasa…anak itu akan terkelepek-kelepek melihat kecantikan mereka…"

"Sepertinya tidak, Kurosaki…Zangetsu-kun itu orang yang mementingkan kualitas dan juga pribadi dari lawan mainnya, kurasa dia tipe laki-laki yang tidak menyukai melihat para gadis berjingkrak-jingkrak rame-rame sambil bernyanyi dengan suara lipsing…"

"Oh…begitu ya," gumamku, "jadi…bagaimana solusinya? Apa kita harus mengumumkan ke berbagai manajemen artis atau sanggar-sanggar kesenian untuk menemukan orang yang tepat untuk si anak sombong itu?"

Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatnya. "Ya…kurasa begitu…"

oOo

Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Mansion Kuchiki sekarang?

Daun-daun pepohonan berwarna jingga menghiasi pemandangan halaman Mansion. ternyata bukan hanya musim semi saja yang membuat pemandangan Mansion terlihat indah tapi musim gugur juga membawa keindahan tersendiri . Seorang pria dewasa yang tampan duduk melantai di depan meja, ia sedang membaca buku filsafat dengan tenang di ruangan tersebut sambil menikmati pemandangan musim gugur dan aging sejuk yang masuk melalui pintu gerer yang terbuka. Pria itu adalah kepala keluarga dari keluarga Kuchiki yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki. Sudah cukup lama rupanya Senna meninggalkannya, Byakuya hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!" perintahnya sambil terus berkutat dengan bukunya. Orang itu lalu menggeser pintu dan terlihat wajah pelayan yang sangat polos, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanataro.

"Maafkan saya mengganggu Tuan Kuchiki-sama…"

"Ada apa?" Byakuya masih berkutat dengan buku di depannya.

"Saya…hanya ingin menyerahkan surat ini, Tuan…kupikir…surat ini pasti penting untuk Tuan Kuchiki-sama…"

"Oh, ya?" kata Byakuya sambil menoleh ke arah Hanataro, "Surat dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dari Nona…Kuchiki-san, Tuan…"

Mata Byakuya membesar mendengar ucapan Hanataro. Tidak mungkin surat itu dari Senna karena untuk menghubungi Byakuya, Senna pasti memakai ponsel atau telfon rumah.

"Maksudmu…Rukia?" tanya Byakuya untuk memperjelas.

"Benar Tuan…" sahut Hanataro lalu menyerahkan surat tersebut. Byakuya lalu cepat-cepat mengambil surat itu. Ia benar-benar ingin segera mengetahui kabar adik angkatnya itu, ini pertama kalinya Rukia mengirimkan surat untuk Byakuya setelah tiga tahun kepergian.

"Keluarlah!" perintah Byakuya setelah memegang surat Rukia. Setelah Hanataro menutup pintu, Byakuya memperhatikan amplop surat itu. Tidak ada alamat di situ, hanya ada nama Rukia Kuchiki dan perangko asal Senkaimon. Itu berarti Rukia kini berada di Senkaimon. Cepat-cepat Byakuya membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat Rukia.

_Nii-sama…_

_Bagaimana kabar Nii-sama sekarang? Semoga Nii-sama baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku karena aku baru memberi kabar. Nii-sama tidak perlu khawatir padaku, kabarku di sini baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku tidak bersama Nii-sama, aku tidak pernah kekurangan koq. Sekarang aku malah lebih mandiri dan banyak belajar mengenai tantangan hidup, melihat dunia yang belum kulihat sebelumnya…ternyata sangat menyenangkan. _

_Oh, ya…sekarang aku berada di Senkaimon dan mungkin akan menetap lebih lama di sini. Di sini sangat menyenangkan karena kota ini dikenal dengan kota seniman. Aku jadi lebih banyak belajar mengenai Seni. Suasana kotanya juga terkesan klasik dan mataharinya juga terasa sangat hangat. Mungkin kapan-kapan Nii-sama bisa berliburan di sini…Jika Nii-sama bersedia, aku akan mengajak Nii-sama untuk naik perahu di sungai kota._

_Sekian dari suratku dulu, aku akan mengirim surat lagi. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan Nii-sama baik-baik. Suatu saat aku akan mengunjungi Nii-sama jika aku sempat berkunjung ke Karakura. _

_-Rukia Kuchiki-_

Byakuya tersenyum setelah membaca surat tersebut. "Dasar anak bodoh…semoga saja kau tidak lupa mencantumkan alamatmu di suratmu nanti…"

**oOo**

Di bagian utara Senkaimon.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sedang tertidur dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi lipat di pinggir jalan dan kedua tangannya bersilang di perutnya. Ia mengenakan jaket jeans hijau dan celana panjang jeans yang terlihat lusuh dan ada banyak robekan di bagian lutut dan pahanya sehingga nampaklah kulit putihnya yang bercahaya dari balik robekan jeans-nya. Wajahnya yang menghadap langit ditutupi dengan topi hitam berlambang huruf "K" untuk melindungi wajahnya dari terik matahari. Rambutnya pendeknya seleher terlihat hitam legam bagai bulu gagak.

Walaupun hari itu matahari mulai terasa panas, tapi gadis itu tetap dapat tertidur dengan pulas. Kanvas dan peralatan melukis terlihat duduk manis dan bersandar di bagian samping kursi gadis itu. Lama menunggu pengunjung membuatnya sangat ngantuk hingga tertidur pulas.

Sepasang kekasih muda lalu mendatanginya. Seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan rambut dikuncir dua dan bertubuh mungil bersama seorang pria berambut kuning dan berponi, rambutnya sangat lurus seperti terlihat habis di_smoothing _tapi sebenarnya rambut lurusnya itu alami.

"Nona…apa kau pelukisnya?" tanya gadis berambut kuning itu.

Gadis yang tertidur tadi terbangun, ia mengeram sebentar lalu mengangkat topinya dari wajahnya sambil menoleh ke arah sepasang sejoli muda berambut kuning itu. Begitu gadis itu mengangkat topinya dari wajah putihnya, nampak kilau menyerupai emethyst yang indah dari matanya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat polos ditambah dengan tubuh yang mungil, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang pelajar SMA.

Gadis itu lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya menatap orang yang telah membangunkannya. "Benar…aku adalah pelukisnya…"

oOo

**To be continue…**

Bagaimana? ceritanya jadi semakin gaje kan? Juzie juga merasa seperti itu...wkwkwkwkwk

So? ceritanya baiknya dilanjutin atau ga? :D

hehehehe...apapun yg terjadi Juzie bakal lanjut terus...hwhwhwhw #plakk

Sorry ya teman-teman...mungkin ada yang mengharapkan bakal ada kisah yang sangat menyedihkan but...seperti yang dari awal-awal Juzie katakan bahwa Juzie ga akan ngebiarin Rukia hidupnya terlalu miris, kenapa apa? karena Rukia adalah my Hero *apaan sih?*

Juzie sangat suka kalau karakter Rukia dibuat jadi cewek yang kuat dan tegar jadi Juzie ga mau buat karakter Rukia jadi cewek yang melankonis bgt kayak Inoue...

Jadi, ga akan ada pertemuan yang mengharukan hingga meneteskan air mata lagi di chap-chap selanjutnya and seperti yang Juzie umumkan sebelumnya bahwa di chap-chap berikutnya interaksi Ichiruki ga akan ada hingga ke chap... rahasia #plakk

Sekali lagi Juzie minta maaf ya...kalau ga buat cerita ini seperti yang diharapkan readers, karena semua yang Juzie ketik itu hanya berdasarkan khayalan gaje semata.

Sekian dan terima kasih...


	17. Chapter 17 Artist from Senkaimon

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight TenRuki (ini benar kagak sih?)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

**CH 17**

**Artist from Senkaimon**

Bagaimana kabar Rukia Kuchiki sekarang?

Rukia Kuchiki kini berada di Senkaimon, mencoba menjadi seorang seniman. Kota Senkaimon memang terkenal sebagai kota yang melahirkan banyak para seniman, dan Rukia yakin dengan kemampuannya dan telah banyak belajar ia mencoba mencari peruntungan dengan menjadi seorang artis. Bukan artis yang dibayangkan orang-orang, karena Rukia memiliki hobi menggambar ia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba menjadi seorang pelukis.

Rukia kini duduk di pinggir jalan, menghadap kanvasnya. Tangan mungilnya yang memegang kuas terlihat sangat lihai mengulasi warna-warna di kanvasnya bak seseorang pelukis yang telah mahir. Sesekali mata violetnya yang indah melirik objek yang ia lukis, poni panjangnya yang sebagian menjuntai di wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu penglihatannya. Rambut hitamnya telah dipotong pendek seleher rupanya.

"Sudah selesai!" serunya riang gembira.

"Oh, ya? Cepat perlihatkan!" ujar gadis mungil berambut kuning dan berkuncir dua tidak sabaran itu.

"Hehehehehe…" Rukia lalu membalik kanvasnya, memperlihatkan hasil karyanya yang….ini tidak perlu diceritakan. "Akan lebih cantik jika ditambahkan bingkai…" ucap Rukia dengan polosnya.

Gadis yang menjadi objek lukisan Rukia bersama kekasihnya itu cengo melihat lukisan Rukia. Wajah gadis yang tadinya terlihat bersemangat ingin segera melihat lukisan dirinya berubah mendadak ketika melihat hasil lukisan tersebut.

"…kau…tidak bercanda kan melukisku seperti itu…" wajah gadis itu menjadi merah padam, kekasihnya yang berada di sampingnya langsung merinding melihat reaksi gadisnya.

Gadis kecil itu lalu berdiri sambil menggeram hingga kursi yang tadi ia duduki terjauh. "KAU!" teriaknya marah, "BISA-BISANYA KAU MENYEBUT DIRIMU PELUKIS PADAHAL KAU TIDAK BISA MELUKIS SAMA SEKALI?! teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa berbengong-bengong ria melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Hiyori…tenanglah…" kata kekasih gadis bernama Hiyori itu sambil memegang bahu Hiyori untuk menenangkan gadis itu, "mungkin…gadis itu sedang sakit…makanya lukisannya jadi begitu…"

"Jangan membela amatiran itu!" celetuk Hiyori, "Lukisannya itu sangat jelek! Bahkan terjelek yang pernah ada! Huh, kenapa di Senkaimon bisa ada pelukis nista seperti dia! Apa mungkin kualitas seniman di sini sudah mengalami kemunduran!"

"Lukisanku tidak jelek koq…" gumam Rukia dengan polosnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Hiyori, "kau tidak menyadari kalau lukisanmu itu jelek?! Hei, kuberitahu ya, lukisanmu itu sangat sangat sangat sangat… bahkan super duper jelek, lukisan anak SD pun jauh lebih baik dari lukisan nistamu itu!"

"Sudahlah Hiyori…lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini daripada nanti kau terkena stroke lagi…" kata kekasih Hiyori.

"Iya, kau benar, Shinji," kata Hiyori dengan sisa-sisa kemarahannya. "Kita pergi saja dari si-"

"Eh…kalian mau kemana?" cegat Rukia sebelum kedua pasangan kekasih itu beranjak.

"TENTU SAJA PULANG!" teriak Hiyori emosi tepat di depan Rukia.

"Iya…boleh-boleh saja kalian pulang tapi….bayar dulu atu neng!"

"APA?!" Hiyori semakin emosi. Ia hendak ingin lebih mencaci maki Rukia tapi kekasihnya menahannya.

"Sudahlah Hiyori…" kata Shinji menarik tangan Hiyoti, "biar aku saja yang bayar, kasihan juga gadis itu, dia juga pasti pakai modal untuk membeli kanvas dan sebagainya…"

"Yup, begitulah," ujar Rukia.

"Hehehehe…" Shinji tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang rata ke arah Rukia, "jadi…berapa biayanya, Nona?" tanyanya.

"Cuma lima ratus ribu…"

"Hah? mahal sekali untuk lukisan yang jelek!" celutuk Hiyori.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Shinji menenangkan Hiyori. Ia lalu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang merah sebanyak lima lembar. "Hehehe…lima ratus ribu kan?" katanya sembari menyerahkan uang itu ke Rukia. "Hehehehe…hehehehe…wah, ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat kau cantik juga ya, Nona…"

BLETAKK

"Adoooooohh," Shinji meringis kesakitan akibat jitakan Hiyori tepat di kepalanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggoda gadis lain di depanku!" teriak Hiyori marah.

"…aku cuma memuji sedikit saja…"

"Tapi kau sudah tidak mempedulikan perasaanku, kau mau minta diputuskan ya?"

"Ja-jangan!"

"Hei…kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?" Rukia hendak melerai sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar itu tapi malah ditendang oleh Hiyori hingga Rukia terlempar.

"No-Nona…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinji ke arah Rukia.

"SHINJI!" teriak Hiyori, "kau lebih memperdulikan gadis sialan itu dibanding aku?!"

"Tidak seperti itu…tapi…tadi kau benar-benar telalu kasar.."

"KAU BILANG AKU KASAR?!" Hiyori semakin berapi-api, "kau benar-benar minta diputuskan, kan?!"

Shinji menggeleng-geleng frustasi. "Tidak!"

"AKU…tidak akan memaafkanmu, Shinji!"

"Kumohon kalian pergilah dari si-!"

BUKK.

Hiyori langsung meninju hidung Rukia hingga darah mengalir deras dari lubang hidung Rukia.

"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Hiyori ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa berdiri diam sambil menadah darah yang keluar deras dari hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hiyori…kau sudah melakukan kekerasan sama gadis itu, kita pergi saja dulu dari sini sebelum kita dikira preman…" Shinji lalu menarik Hiyori dan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Rukia mendesah lega setelah sepasang sejoli tersebut pergi. Rukia memungut kanvas lalu mengamati hasil karyanya, mencari tahu apa ada yang salah dari lukisannya.

"Tidak jelek sama sekali koq…ah, mereka saja yang tidak mengerti seni…" gumam Rukia. ia lalu menatap uang yang ada di genggamannya, "paling tidak…untuk hari ini aku dapat penghasilan," katanya riang gembira lalu memasukkan uangnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia lalu mengambil semua perkakasnya. Mungkin Rukia akan mencari tempat lain untuk melukis, mengingat tempat barusan sudah terjadi ribut-ribut oleh tingkah sepasang kekasih berambut kuning itu bahkan menjadi tontonan aksi kekerasan.

_Saaaaatu jam saja…bercinta denganmu…saaaaaatu jam saja bercumbu denganmu…~_

Baru saja Rukia hendak melangkah, ponselnya berbunyi. Jangan pikir ponsel Rukia masih ponsel jadul yang pernah dibelikan Ichigo tapi kini ponsel Rukia adalah ponsel Android, walaupun yang tipe murahan.

Rukia segera meraba-raba saku celananya, agak susah ia mengambil ponselnya karena ia sementara memegang semua perkakas melukisnya. Ia memeluk semua perkakasnya dengan satu tangan lalu mengambil ponselnya. Dia menatap nomor yang sedang memanggilnya, nomor asing yang tidak ter_save_ rupanya.

"Halo…" sapa Rukia.

"Halo Kuchiki-san…" balas orang yang menelfon Rukia itu dengan riang gembira, suara seorang pria dewasa.

Rukia menggeram. "Kau…kau mengganti nomormu lagi?! Pantas saja kau jadi susah dihubungi!"

"Hehehe…tenang Kuchiki-san," kata suara pria itu cengengesan. "Yang penting kan sekarang aku menghubungimu…"

"Lalu…untuk apa kau menghubungiku? Kau tidak hanya sekedar memberitahuku bahwa sekarang kau pakai nomor baru kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak donk, Kuchiki-san…" sahut orang itu, "hehehehe…aku menelfonmu karena ingin menanyakan kabarmu…"

Rukia memutar kesal bola matanya. "kalau kau menelfonku hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku dan tidak memberiku pekerjaan lebih baik tidak usah!" kata Rukia, "aku tutup ya…"

"Jangan-jangan!" seru pria itu cepat-cepat saat Rukia hendak mematikan ponselnya. "kau mau pekerjaan kan?" tanyanya. Rukia lalu cepat-cepat menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memberikanku pekerjaan?" tanya Rukia serius penuh harap.

"Hehehehe…iya donk…" sahut pria itu cengengesan, "dan ini pekerjaan yang sangat bagus, sangat pas untukmu Kuchiki-san…"

"Benarkah?" Rukia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Yup, sekarang juga kau datang ke rumahku, biar aku bisa jelaskan bagaimana pekerjaan itu."

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut Rukia mematikan ponselnya dan melempar semua perkakas melukisnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia lalu segera pergi menuju rumah si pria yang menelfonnya tadi.

**oOo**

Langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga, nampaknya matahari tidak lama lagi akan tenggelam. Rukia kini memasuki halaman rumah sederhana bergaya tradisonal jepang. Nampak seorang gadis kecil bertampang polos dan berambut hitam dikuncir dua sedang memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki bertampang beringas dan berambut merah yang sedang asyik menembak burung-burung kecil dengan ketapel.

"Yesssss, kena!" seru anak laki-laki beringas itu ketika berhasil menjatuhkan sasarannya.

"Ah….jahat sekali," kata gadis kecil itu.

"Peduli amat!" anak laki-laki bertampang beringas itu lalu lari untuk melihat hasil tembakannya.

Rukia lalu mendatangi gadis kecil berambut hitam itu. "Ururu…" panggil Rukia. gadis kecil bernama Ururu itu menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san…" sahut Ururu, "tumben Kuchiki-san datang ke sini lagi…"

"Urahara-dono yang menelfonku untuk datang ke sini…oh ya, apa dia ada di dalam?" tanya Rukia.

"Ada…Kuchiki-san langsung masuk saja…"

Rukia pun langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa sungkang lagi karena ia sudah terbiasa dan dekat dengan pemilik rumah itu.

/

Di dalam rumah tradisional jepang yang sederhana, duduk seorang pria berambut kuning, mengenakan luaran kimono hijau dengan topi bulat bermotif blaster hijau putih yang dapat dijadikan wadah pop-corn.

"Aduh…kenapa sore-sore begini suhu masih terasa panas ya…" keluhnya bergumam sendirian sambil mengipas-kipas dirinya dengan kipas. "Tessai-san!" panggilnya kemudian ketika melihat teman serumahnya sekaligus asistennya yang bertubuh besar, berkacamata persegi yang tebal, berambut sedikit yang dikepang tiga dan berkulit kecoklatan.

"Ya…Urahara-dono…" sahut pria bernama Tessai itu.

"Tolong kau buatkan aku es cerut manis ya…aku masih kepanasan…" .

"Kalau begitu…tunggu sebentar." Tessai lalu menuju dapur.

"Hhhhhh….kenapa panas begini ya…apa penghuni rumah ini terlalu banyak dosa?" keluhnya sendiri.

SREEEEEEEET

Seseorang menggeser pintu geser di ruangan Urahara. Urahara lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa tamu yang mengunjunginya.

"Eh, Kuchiki-san!" serunya riang gembira ketika melihat Rukia yang kini memasuki ruangan. "Hehehehehe…akhirnya kau datang juga…aku sudah daritadi menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu….cepat jelaskan apa pekerjaan itu!"

oOo

**Rukia's POV**

Aku duduk dihadapan Urahara-dono, mendengarkan penjelasannya mengenai pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan padaku. Setelah Urahara-dono menjelaskan secara mendetail ia lalu melahap ice cerut buatan Tessai-san.

"Ayo Rukia…kenapa kau tidak mencoba ice cerut buatan Tessai? Ini sangat enak lho…" Urahara menawarkan.

Aku menatap serius Urahara, "…jadi, aku belum tentu diterima pekerjaan itu…berarti aku cuma buang-buang waktu ke sini!"

"Eh eh eh…jangan begitu Kuchiki-san…kau memang belum tentu diterima tapi menurutku…kau punya peluang yang besar untuk diterima," Urahara berusaha meyakinkanku.

Aku heran saja melihat Urahara bisa bicara seperti itu. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Ya harus yakin donk!" serunya. "Mereka sudah banyak menolak orang-orang yang berminat dengan pekerjaan itu karena mereka benar-benar menginginkan orang yang benar-benar bisa dan memiliki kepribadian yang menarik…aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Kuchiki-san! Apalagi kalau mereka tahu kau dari Senkaimon…mereka pasti menerimaku," Urahara-dono kembali meyakinkanku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan tawarannya karena sebenarnya minatku hanya di seni lukis dan lagipula lokasi pekerjaan itu….

"…tapi…lokasinya di Karakura kan?" aku merenung sebentar, untuk saat ini aku memang membutuhkan pekerjaan tapi kalau tempatnya di Karakura… "kalau begitu…aku harus berpikir dulu sebelum memutuskan."

"Eits, keputusannya harus hari ini Kuchiki-san!"

"Hah?" aku terperangah, "apakah memang terburu-buru begitu?"

"Hehehehe…bukan masalah terburu-burunya atau apa Kuchiki-san…" Urahara lalu mengeluarkan lima lembar tiket pesawat dan memperlihatkannya padaku, "hanya saja…aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat ke Karakura untuk besok subuh…ahahahaha."

"Kau…" aku menggeram menatapnya, "aku kan belum bilang kalau setuju!"

"Ck…setuju sajalah Kuchiki-san…" kata Urahara sambil mengibaskan kipasnya ke arahku, "ini tawaran yang menarik…lagian…uang yang nantinya kau terima juga sangat lumayan…"

Aku kembali merenung, memikirkan tawaran pekerjaan itu. Saat ini aku memang butuh uang karena sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan tanpa ijazah, apalagi sepertinya honor yang nanti aku terima bisa dibilang lumayan.

"Hhhhh…kenapa mesti di Karakura?" desahku.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san…setelah pekerjaan itu selesai kau bisa langsung pulang ke Senkaimon…" kata Urahara-dono, "oh ya, aku sudah menulis apa-apa yang akan kita datangi setelah sampai di sana, nantinya kita bisa belanja sepuas-puasnya….buahahahaha…"

"Oh….ternyata alasan sebenarnya kau mau berwisata ya…" sinisku.

"Hehehehehe…tidak apa-apa kan sambil cari uang sekalian Kuchiki-san, sekali-kali kita keluar dari Senkaimon untuk jalan-jalan, ku dengar udara di Karakura sedang sejuk-sejuknya makanya waktu mendengar ada tawaran itu aku jadi semangat…ahahahaha…"

Di Karakura…apa aku harus kembali ke sana? Jujur aku belum siap untuk ke sana, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menemui Nii-sama. Lalu, bagaimana nanti kalau aku bertemu Ichigo? semoga saja tidak…

/

Subuh-subuh, aku, Urahara-dono, Tessai-san, Jinta dan Ururu sudah berada di bandara. Aku kaget melihat barang bawaan Urahara-dono yang di dorong oleh Ururu dan Jinta, apa itu tidak terlalu banyak? Sepertinya bawaan bisa muat satu lemari besar. Dia mau pindah rumah kah atau apa? Aku saja hanya membawa _mini_ _travel bag _karena baju-bajuku memang tidak banyak. Memang sih, itu sudah termasuk barang-barang Tessai-san, Ururu dan Jinta tapi…apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?

"Ohohohoho…sekarang kita berangkat!" seru Urahara dengan semangatnya sebelum kami masuk dalam pesawat.

"Ehehehehehehe…ehehehehehe…"

Aku lalu menatap sinis Urahara-dono. "Kenapa daritadi kamu nyengir-nyengir terus?" tanyaku.

"Ada deh…" sahut Urahara-dono.

Tessai-san lalu membisikku sesuatu. "Sebenarnya…begini Kuchiki-san, ini pertama kalinya Urahara-dono naik pesawat…biasanya dia hanya naik kapal laut…"

Aku sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Tessai-san. Astaga…pantasan Urahara-dono bela-belain agar aku setuju dengan tawaran pekerjaan itu hingga terburu-buru membeli tiket. Ternyata dia ingin sekali naik pesawat rupanya….ckckck..

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Karakura. Aku tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku jadi…senang? Apa karena aku sudah lama merindukan kota ini. Ummm mungkin saja walaupun sebenarnya aku belum ingin menginjakkan kaki di sini. Tapi…aku sendiri tidak percaya, kemarin aku masih duduk di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu orang-orang meminta dilukiskan dan tidak sedetikpun aku berpikir untuk berada di Karakura dan kini aku berada di Karakura. Apakah ini takdirmu, Tuhan?

"WELCOME TO KARAKURA TOWN!" seru Urahara-dono berlebihan sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas hingga semua yang ada di dalam bandara memandanginya.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya saja dan kurasa Tessai-san, Jinta dan Ururu juga berpikiran sama denganku.

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu lebih kami berada di Karakura. Daun-daun berwarna jingga dan kekuningan berguguran, rupanya di Karakura sedang musim gugur. Aku senang sekarang bisa berada di Karakura karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat musin gugur di Karakura walaupun tidak berada di Mansion Kuchiki karena aku yakin musim gugur di mansion pasti lebih cantik.

Seharian aku hanya berada di dalam rumah bergaya tradional jepang yang sederhana yang disewa oleh Urahara-dono hingga awal musim dingin. Urahara-dono, Tessai-san, Ururu dan Jinta tiap hari keluar untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota, dengan kata lain akulah yang menjaga rumah.

Mengenai pekerjaan yang akan aku jalani, Urahara-dono sangat bersemangat hingga ia membelikanku banyak dress yang indah, bedak dan perawatan untuk wanita. Entah mengapa aku malah merasa kalau Urahara-dono seperti ingin menjualku. Aku juga bingung bagaimana nanti aku akan membawa semua itu ke Senkaimon nanti mengingat _travel bag_-ku cuma berukuran kecil.

/

"Jadi…aku diterima?" tanyaku setelah mendengar cerita Urahara-dono sehubungan dengan pekerjaanku nanti.

"Hehehehe…sebenarnya awalnya mereka ingin menolakmu karena kau tidak mempunyai pengalaman tapi begitu aku bilang kau salah satu seniman asal Senkaimon, mereka jadi memperhitungkan kembali lalu menerimamu…ahahahaha," sahut Urahara-dono panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Jadi, kapan aku menandatangani kontraknya?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Jangan terburu-buru Kuchiki-san…" kata Urahara-dono, "kau baru diterima secara sepihak…"

Aku menatap bingung Urahara-dono. "bukannya kau bilang kalau mereka sudah menerimaku? Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kau harus menemui seseorang dulu untuk meminta persetujuannya…karena dialah yang menentukan kau diterima atau tidak," sahut Urahara-dono lalu menyerumput teh dalam cangkir yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"Hhhhh…kenapa jadi bribet begitu ya?" desahku bergumam. Aku jadi tidak sabaran untuk menjalani pekerjaan itu. "Jadi, kapan aku akan bertemu dengan orang penting itu?" tanyaku.

Urahara-dono malah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cengiran. Tiba-tiba saja di tangannya sudah memegang kimono putih bercorak kembang berwarna pink kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

"Hehehehe…cepatlah ganti baju karena hari ini kita akan menemuinya…"

Kini aku dan Urahara-dono berada di kediaman keluarga Zangetsu, berada di suatu ruangan yang tenang bersama dua orang pria berkimono hitam yang tak kukenal. Untuk apa? Untuk menghadiri upacara minum teh tradisional rupanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ikut upacara tradisional seperti ini, ku kenang-kenang…terakhir kali waktu di acara pertunanganku. Aku jadi ingat waktu itu, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ichigo, waktu itu Ichigo terus mengkhayal hingga ia menumpahkan teh dan berteriak heboh. Aish, kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian itu?

Sreeeeeeeeeet

Seseorang menggeser pintu dan nampak dua pria berkimono biru gelap, yang satunya mungkin seumuran atau lebih tua sedikit dari Urahara-dono, memakai kacamata bulat kecil berwarna hitam dan rambutnya dikepang banyak, dan yang satunya seorang pria yang masih sangat muda…ah dia masih remaja!

Pria yang bisa kusebut om-om itu duduk di samping Urahara-dono sementara pria yang masih berusia remaja itu…Astaga, ternyata dia yang akan memperagakan penyajian teh-nya! Benarkah anak semuda itu bisa? Karena sepengetahuanku butuh belajar yang lumayan lama untuk bisa menyajikan teh di upacara dan biasanya itu dilakukan oleh seorang yang sudah sangat mahir.

Aku terpesona melihat anak itu memperagakan teknik membuat teh, melihat cara ia memperagakannya…terlihat jelas ia memiliki kepribadian yang menawan. Orang tuanya pasti mendidik anak itu dengan sangat baik tapi, dimana ya orang tua anak itu?

Setelah anak itu memperagakan penyajian teh, kami dipersilahkan untuk menikmati teh hijau dan kue manis. Walaupun pahit, aku dan Urahara-dono tetap saja bisa menikmatinya karena kami berdua hidup dalam latar belakang yang tradisional.

Kedua pria berkimono hitam langsung pulang setelah upacara minum teh selesai. Sedangkan kami berdua tetap berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apakah dia yang bernama Kuchiki?" tanya om-om berkacamata hitam bulat kecil itu sambil mengamatiku dari atas hingga bawah.

"Oh, ya!" sahut Urahara-dono berseru, "Inilah Kuchiki-san kami yang sangat berharga…ahahahaha"

Aku menatap aneh Urahara-dono. Tawanya itu benar-benar sangat menggangguku.

"Kuchiki-san," panggil Urahara-dono, "perkenalkan, ini Don Kanonji, dia adalah seorang manajer dari artis yang sangat terkenal dan yang ini…" aku menatap pria muda yang hendak Urahara-dono perkenalkan, "dia adalah partnermu nanti setelah kau diterima, namanya Tenza Zangetsu."

Aku terkejut bahwa orang yang akan menjadi partnerku itu adalah seorang pria yang masih sangat muda, dia anak yang menyajikan teh tadi. Apa ini tidak salah?

"Kuchiki…" pria bernama Don Kanonji itu memanggilku, "apa kau dari keluarga bangsawan?" tanyanya.

"Hahahaha…itu tidak mungkin," Urahara-dono yang menyahut, "namanya saja yang kebetulan sama…Kuchiki kami ini seniman yang berasal dari Senkaimon sedangkan Kuchiki yang bangsawan itu berasal dari Soul Society jadi…mereka tidak ada hubungan sama sekali."

Aku lega Urahara-dono menjawab demikian. Untung saja aku tidak terkenal sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ummmm…begitu ya," gumam Don Kannonji, "Jadi…berapa umurmu sekarang, Kuchiki-san?"

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa melihat usia anak yang akan menjadi partnerku, dilihat dari sudut manapun usianya masih belasan. Apa kalau aku mengatakan usiaku yang sebenarnya mereka akan menolakku? Aduh…aku harus menjawab apa?

"Kuchiki…" Don Kannonji menegurku.

"Enam belas tahun!" seru Urahara-dono sebelum aku membuka mulut. Aku cengo menatap Urahara. Aku berusia enam belas tahun? Yang benar saja?! Hei, usiaku sekarang sudah dua puluh empat! Masa aku semuda itu, delapan tahun lebih muda?

"Oh…berarti setahun lebih muda dari Zangetsu-dono."

Aku sweatdrop karena ternyata Kanonji-san percaya saja ucapan Urahara-dono. Tapi, benarkah aku terlihat semuda itu?

"Hehehehe…" Urahara-dono kembali menyengir, "apa Zangetsu-kun merasa cocok dengan Kuchiki-san kami?"

Pria muda bernama Zangetsu hanya terdiam sebentar lalu beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan kami semua. Kenapa dengan dia ya? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku? Astaga…jangan-jangan dia tidak percaya kalau usiaku masih enam belas. Ini semua gara-gara Urahara-dono!

"Zangetsu-dono kami memang sangat dingin dan pendiam…tapi menurutku dia menyukai Kuchiki-san karena kulihat-lihat Kuchiki-san bukan tipe gadis yang agresif."

"Agresif?" ujar Urahara-dono.

Don Kannonji mengangguk, "Ia sangat selektif memilih lawan main dan ia sangat benci dengan gadis-gadis yang suka cari perhatian, makanya ia sudah sangat banyak menolak artis-artis yang juga tertarik untuk menjadi lawan mainnya karena mereka semua sangat agresif."

Setelah keluar dari kediaman keluarga Zangetsu, aku menarik Urahara-dono untuk cepat-cepat masuk dari mini bus yang disewa Urahara-dono selama kami di Karakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau orang yang akan jadi lawan mainku itu adalah seorang bocah?!" protesku saat berada di dalam mobil.

"…Itu tidak penting Kuchiki-san."

"Tidak penting bagaimana?" geramku, "untung saja mereka percaya kalau usiaku enam belas tahun tapi kalau tidak? Kau mau membuatku malu ya?" cecarku.

"Kuchiki-san…Kuchiki-san…" ujar Urahara-dono, "walaupun usiamu lebih dua puluh tapi tampilan fisikmu itu seperti pelajar SMA…"

"Hah…" aku heran menatap Urahara-dono, aku seperti anak SMA? Sudah katarak dia barangkali!

"Buktinya…mereka percaya-percaya saja, kan?!"

Aku berpikir-pikir lagi. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Urahara-dono, mereka langsung saja percaya mengenai usiaku. Tapi, apa mereka itu orang bodoh atau apa?

"Sudahlah…yang penting mereka percaya dan kau ingat apa yang tadi Kanonji-san katakan," Urahara-dono tersenyum menggodaku, "Zangetsu-kun menyukaimu…ehehehehehe…"

**oOo**

**to be Continue…**

Juzie senang banget ngetik chap ini karena Rukianya udah muncul...di chap2 yang sebelumnya Juzie ga semangat banget karena Rukianya ga ada...*curcol*

**Onizuka Audrey **iya uda tiga taon...menurut Juzie si tenza emang mirip2 ama Rukia, maksud Juzie...mereka itu muka-muka jodoh sebenarnya #plakk# hubungan diantara mereka berdua semoga terjawab di chap ini :3

**jessi **hehehehe...Juzie hanya berusaha menempatkan diri Juzie di posisi Senna, Juzie juga ga mau menikah ama orang yang udah pernah bertunangan ama sodara sendiri...amit-amit dah #plakk#

**rini desu **hu um...emang aneh banget...banyak hal-hal aneh yang sebenarnya banyak terjadi di dunia ini... *ditendang* hehehehehe...Rukianya uda dicari tapi karena petunjuk yang kurang sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat banyak *digampar ma Ichigo* Yup! si Rukia memang yang jadi lawan main si Tenza

**Snow **hehehehehe...ntar diliat ya di chap2 selanjutnya *ting-ting*


	18. Chapter 18 Still

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight TenRuki (ini udah benar kagak sih?)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

/

**CH 18**

**Still**

**Rukia's POV**

Capek…capek… hari ini aku benar-benar capek latihan. Ternyata berakting di depan panggung cukup melelahkan, belum lagi masih banyak skenario yang harus dihafal, padahal ini baru latihan saja tapi aku sudah lelah seperti ini. Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari berakting di depan kamera karena aku pernah bermain sebagai figuran di Senkaimon, walaupun sekedar numpang lewat saja. Untung saja pelatihnya baik hati dan menyuruh kami istirahat sebentar.

Oh ya, mana si om-om rambut kuning itu sih? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya, bukannya menjagaiku selama latihan dia malah keluyuran entah kemana. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau sekarang aku sangat capek dan butuh minum.

Aku mencari-cari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat. Ah…ada tempat duduk di bawah pohon yang teduh itu, aku langsung ke sana saja. Untung saja ini musim gugur jadi udaranya terasa sejuk tapi… tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Aku melirik ke samping, ada minuman botol rasa jeruk dingin yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Oh Tuhan…baiknya Engkau kepadaku…di saat seperti ini Engkau memberikanku minuman yang sepertinya terasa sangat segar.

Tanpa sungkang-sungkang aku langsung mengambil minuman botol itu, membukanya dan meneguknya. Benar-benar segar tapi satu teguk saja tidak cukup, aku lalu meneguknya lagi dan lagi…

"…Itu minumanku, Kuchiki-san!"

PRUUUUUUUUTT

"Uhuk…Uhuk…" Aku memuncratkan semua minuman dalam mulutku begitu mendengar Zangetsu-kun menegurku. Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahnya, dia menatapku jengkel. Gawat, bisa-bisa Zangetsu-kun jadi membenciku.

"Maafkan aku!" seruku kalang kabut, "aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ini punyamu… ini aku kembalikan," kataku sambil menyerahkan minuman botol itu.

Zangetsu tidak mengambil minuman botolnya, ia malah menatapnya kesal. "Itukan sudah bekasmu, ambil sajalah…" sahutnya bernada kesal.

"Sekali lagi aku minta ma…"

Zangetsu malah meninggalkanku dan duduk bersama managernya. Aish, dia benar-benar marah padaku. Ini tidak baik, benar-benar tidak baik. Bisa-bisa dia minta agar aku digantikan saja. Bagaimana ini?

Aku kembali duduk dan merenungkan nasibku. Sudah seminggu lebih kami seharian selalu bersama-sama tapi kurasa kami tidak bisa akrab. Zangetsu-kun tipe pria yang sangat dingin, persis sekali dengan Nii-sama. Aku bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengannya dan sekarang…aku membuatnya marah karena telah meminum minumannya?! Mungkin besok aku akan pulang ke Senkaimon tanpa hasil sepeserpun.

"Wah…ternyata kau dan Zangetsu-kun sudah akrab ya…"

Aku menoleh kesal ke samping, menatap geram orang yang sudah daritadi aku tunggu-tunggu. Dia kini sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil mengipas-kipas dengan santainya.

"Akrab apanya?" sengitku sambil merebut kipas Urahara-dono lalu mengipas-kipas leherku. "Darimana saja kau? Daritadi aku menunggumu…aku jadi minum minuman Zangetsu gara-gara kau terlalu lama hilang, aku benar-benar kehausan tadi!" aku mengomel saja sekalian.

Urahara-dono mengambil duduk di sampingku. "Aku pergi membelikanmu minuman Kuchiki-san…" kata Urahara-dono dengan santainya. Ia lalu menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi beberapa botol minuman dingin.

Hhhhhh… tadi aku sudah meminum minuman Zangetsu dan dia jadi terpaksa memberikanku karena aku sudah terlanjur meminumnya. Aku jadi tidak enak…apa dia sudah minum? Ah, aku kasih minumanku ini saja. Aku lalu menghampiri Zangetsu-kun yang duduk bersama dengan managernya dengan membawa minuman botol.

"Zangetsu-kun…"panggilku, Zangetsu-kun dan managernya menoleh ke arahku, "maafkan aku tadi…aku sudah tidak sopan langsung meminum minumanmu…ini aku ganti," aku menyerahkan minuman botol itu.

Zangetsu tidak menerimanya, ia hanya menatap dingin minuman botol yang ada di tanganku.

"Sekali lagi maaf…" kataku sambil membungkuk lalu menaruh minuman botol itu di meja depan Zangetsu-kun kemudian cepat-cepat aku meninggalkannya. Masa bodoh dia mau terima atau tidak yang penting aku sudah bertanggung jawab dengan mengganti minumannya dengan minuman yang lebih baik. Minuman favoritku pula!

"Hehehehe… dilihat-lihat kau dan anak itu terlihat sangat serasi, Kuchiki-san…" ujar Urahara-dono seenaknya.

"Serasi mulutmu!" sergahku. Enak saja dia mengatakan aku serasi disandingkan dengan seorang bocah. Hahaa!

Aku lalu melirik Zangetsu-kun, aku lega ternyata dia meminum minuman yang aku berikan tadi. Fiuh… semoga saja dia benar-benar memaafkanku dan tidak marah lagi.

**oOo**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ini skrip ringkasan cerita yang akan dipertunjukkan nanti…" Ishida menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas mengenai cerita yang akan dipentaskan di awal musim dingin.

Aku lalu mengambilnya dan membacanya. Judulnya, Sirayuki and The Chappy. Aku agak merasa aneh dengan judulnya karena bukannya icon Chappy kami itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Aku lalu membaca ceritanya. Ceritanya seperti demikian.

Di suatu desa yang amat damai dan tetram, dimana terdapat sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan yang melimpah, serta aktivitas perdagangan yang cukup ramai, hiduplah seorang anak perempuan yatim piatu yang sangat sangat sangat sangat…

"Haruskah kata 'sangat'-nya sebanyak ini?" tanyaku.

"Baca sajalah Kurosaki…cerita itu langsung aku dapat dari penulisnya," sahut Ishida.

Aku kembali membaca cerita tersebut. Sampai mana tadi? Oh di kata 'sangat' yang banyak itu- sangat cantik, bahkan binatang buaspun akan terpesona jika melihatnya. Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Shirayuki.

Dari tahun ke tahun Shirayuki terus tumbuh hingga menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Semua pria di desa itu, baik pria remaja, dewasa, om-om, bahkan yang sudah jadi kakek-kakekpun tergila-gila dengan kecantikan Shirayuki. Hal itu membuat para istri, ibu rumah tangga, dan nenek-nenek memusuhi Shirayuki. Mereka pun memaksa Shirayuki untuk keluar dari desa namun Shirayuki tidak mengikuti keinginan para wanita itu. Tapi mereka tidak kehilangan akal, segala cara mereka lakukan agar Shirayuki bisa keluar dari desa dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mengusir gadis itu keluar dari desa.

Shirayuki tidak tahu harus kemana, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan desa hingga tidak sadar ternyata ia sudah berada di dalam hutan. Berada di hutan membuat Shirayuki ketakutan karena sangat banyak binatang buas yang ia temui. Beruntung Shirayuki memiliki kecantikan yang sangat luar biasa, bianatang buas itu-pun tidak tega untuk memangsanya. Akhirnya binatang buas itu membiarkan Shirayuki dan tidak menyakitinya. Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sekelompok Chappy yang hidup dengan rukun, para Chappy-pun mengajak agar Shirayuki bersedia hidup dengan mereka. Shirayuki-pun setuju dan mereka hidup bersama.

Suatu hari seorang pangeran tampan sedang pergi berburu, namun di hutan ia bertemu dengan seekor beruang yang sangat buas. Terjadilah perkelahian antara sang pangeran dengan beruang. Namun, sang pangeran tidak mampu menumbangkan si beruang. Akibatnya, sang pangeran terluka dan pingsan. Beruntung, secara kebetulan Shirayuki menemukan sang pangeran sebelum sang pangeran menjadi makanan sang beruang, Shirayuki-pun memohon pada beruang agar beruang tidak memakan pria yang kini sudah tidak sadar diri.

Shirayuki sendiri tidak tahu bahwa pria yang telah ia tolong ternyata adalah seorang pangerang. Karena beruang sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan Shirayuki akhirnya beruang meninggalkan sang pangeran dan Shirayuki. Shirayuki lalu menyeret pangeran ke rumah Chappy dan merawatnya. Sang pangeran yang telah ditolong oleh Shirayuki jatuh cinta dengan Shirayuki karena selain Shirayuki sangat cantik, Shirayuki juga memiliki hati yang sangat cantik pula.

Setelah sembuh pangeran pun kembali ke istana dan memohon kepada raja untuk dinikahkan dengan Shirayuki.

Ternyata sudah agak lama Shirayuki tinggal di dalam hutan dan semua penghuni hutan sangat mengangumi dan menyanjung kecantikan Shirayuki. Hal tersebut membuat roh penguasa hutan yang berjenis kelamin perempuan ternyata cemburu akan kecantikan Shirayuki. Akibatnya, ia mengutuk Shirayuki terus tertidur hingga ada seorang pria datang menciuminya dengan rasa cinta yang tulus dan bukan karena kecantikan Shirayuki semata. Kasihan sekali Shirayuki terus berada di kamar, di rumah para Chappy, dengan demikian tidak ada seorang pria-pun yang mengetahui keberadaan-nya.

Sang pangeran datang dengan tujuan meminang Shirayuki namun ia mendapati Shirayuki yang tidak dapat bangun dari tidurnya. Para Chappy-pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sang pangeran lalu mencari sang roh penguasa hutan untuk menanyakan bagaimana cara agar Shirayuki dapat bangun kembali. Si penguasa hutan tidak ingin memberitahu sang pangeran dan terjadilah perkelahian yang sengit hingga dimenangkan oleh pangeran. Sebelum mati si penguasa hutan memberitahu cara agar Shirayuki dapat bangun kembali. Sang pengeran lalu kembali ke rumah Chappy dan memberikan ciuman pada Shirayuki dan Shirayuki-pun bangun. Dan setelah itu mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"…Adegan ciuman ya…hehehehe kurasa itu akan membuat kehebohan tapi, itu sangat menarik," ucapku, "lalu…apa lawan main untuk anak sombong itu sudah ditemukan?"

"Ya," sahut Ishida, "Rojuro Otoribashi yang menjadi pelatih, dia bilang kalau lawan main Zangetsu-kun itu seorang gadis belia yang sangat cantik."

"Oh ya? Apa dia seorang artis?"

"Ummmmm…mungkin tapi bukan di Karakura," sahut Ishida, "katanya gadis itu berasal dari Senkaimon, mungkin saja dia artis di sana."

"Kalau benar begitu…berarti kita beruntung sekali."

"Ya, kau benar sekali Kurosaki."

"Huh…kau bilang kalau gadis itu sangat cantik, bisa-bisa…anak sombong itu cinlok dengan gadis itu."

"Entahlah tapi…kurasa Zangetsu-kun bukan tipe pria yang suka mengejar-ngejar gadis."

"Ya…sepertinya begitu…" gumamku. "Oh ya, Ishida… kau tidak ingin menemaniku melihat-lihat perkembangan Chappy Land?" ajakku kemudian, Ishida malah menatapku aneh, "Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? apa aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau sendiri terpesona?"

Ishida hendak muntah. "Ucapanmu barusan itu membuat perutku sangat mual…" katanya, "aku hanya heran saja…ternyata selama ini kau mengalami banyak perubahan, Kurosaki."

Aku mengerutkan alisku. "Perubahan? Perubahan apa? Potongan rambutku dari tahun ke tahun begini-begini terus, warnanya juga tetap orange dan wajahku juga tidak mengalami perubahan!"

Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Bukan perubahan seperti itu Kurosaki," katanya, "tapi kau jadi lebih rajin dari yang dulu-dulunya…ternyata…berdirinya Baboon Land membuatmu semakin rajin, ini sisi positifnya."

"Tentu saja aku jadi rajin agar Baboon itu tidak merebut pengunjungku!" ujarku, "ayo kita keluar melihat Chappy!"

Aku dan Ishida lalu keluar untuk mengamati perkembangan pembangunan wahana baru Chappy land.

"Wow…ternyata pembangunannya sangat cepat ya, Kurosaki…kau benar-benar bekerja…"

"Tentu saja!" sahutku bangga, "kereta gantung raksasa kita sudah jadi dan tidak lama lagi bisa difungsikan. Di balik gunung itu kita akan membuat air terjun buatan dan nanti para pengunjung bisa bermain ice skating di _out-door_ walaupun bukan musim dingin, bukan cuma itu…aku juga berencana untuk membuat rumah game Chappy, dimana para pengunjung bisa menjadi tokoh game dan berpetualang layak berada di dalam game…"

"Benar-benar bagus ya, Ichigo…"

Aku dan Ishida langsung cengo mendengar suara barusan. Kami menoleh secara bersamaan ke belakang dan terlihat Renji abarai bersama asistennya yang berambut bintang dan berkacamata sedang memayunginya.

"Halo Ichigo…" sapanya dengan riang gembira.

"….Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" tanyaku geram.

"Ummm….mengunjungimu, apa lagi?" sahutnya menyebalkan, "aku kan memang sengaja mendirikan Baboon Land di dekat Chappy Land agar bisa selalu mengunjungimu, Ichigo."

"Cih…"

"Apa kabar Abarai-san?" sapa Ishida.

"Hai, Uryu," balas Renji dan itu membuat wajah Ishida langsung menjadi aneh. Kenapa demikian? Karena Ishida tidak senang dipanggil sok akrab demikian, scara si Ishida itu sangat ingin diperlakukan dengan sopan karena ia sendiri memang tipe pria yang sopan. Aku saja yang teman lamanya tetap memanggilnya dengan 'Ishida'.

"Oh ya, Chappy Land…banyak mengalami perubahan ya?" ujar Renji sambil memandangi Chappy Land-ku. "Tapi bagaimanapun…Baboon Land-ku jauh lebih bagus dan mewah…ahahahahahaha." Tawa Renji yang menjijikkan itu menggema di Chappy Land-ku. Sial!

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu ya, Ichigo! Kau tahu kan aku sangat sangat sangat sibuk…biasalah…orang sukses…ehehehehe," kata Renji dengan sombongnya, "aku pergi dulu ya, Uryu…" kulihat muka Ishida sudah merah padam. "ayo kita pergi dari sini, Love!" akhirnya Renji dan asistennya itu pergi juga. Dasar dia mengganggu saja.

~syalalalala~

_Oh….my love…my darling…_

_I've hungered for your… touch_

Aku berbaring di sofa sambil mendengarkan lantunan lagu _unchained melody_ di ruangan kantorku yang gelap. Menatap langit-langit kantorku sambil mengingat saat-saat aku masih bersama Rukia… Rukia…kau dimana sekarang? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku ingin sekali tahu tentangmu… Ah…aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu, walaupun aku bisa menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa tapi…aku sangat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga hilang dariku. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman dan menyiksaku secara batin. Lalu…apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ceklek…

Seseorang membuka pintu kantorku. Aku mengangkat sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat siapakah gerangan? Ternyata Ishida.

"Astaga…kukira kau sudah pulang dari tadi…" ujarnya. Aku mematikan musik di ponselku dan Ishida segera menyalakan lampu. Cahaya lampu yang silau terasa menyambar mataku. Ishida lalu duduk di sofa depanku, dan akupun bangkit untuk duduk.

Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Pertama kau menolak cinta gadis-gadis, kedua kau memimpikan Kuchiki-san dan sekarang kau berada di ruangan gelap, sendirian sambil memikirkan Kuchiki-san… Ini sudah lebih tiga tahun Kurosaki dan kau masih saja terpuruk dengan kisah cintamu itu…"

"Bukannya kau juga sendiri masih terpuruk, Ishida?" timpalku.

Ishida terperangah. "Hah? aku?" tanyanya sok tidak mengerti.

"Ya," sahutku, "sampai saat ini kau belum juga menemukan pengganti Inoue, itu bukti kau masih terpuruk dengan pernikahannya! Ya, kan?"

Ishida mendecak. "Tidak koq!" dia mencoba menyangkal, "aku sudah benar-benar merelakannya, buktinya aku tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung tentangnya dan aku juga tidak pernah mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenangan kami dulu."

Aku memicingkan mata menatapnya. "kalau begitu…kenapa sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan lain?"

"Itu karena aku belum menemukan yang cocok saja, Kurosaki!" sahutnya agak kesal, "masa aku harus menjalin hubungan dengan sembarang wanita…kau itu yang aneh, Kurosaki!"

"Aku? Aneh?"

"Ya! Bukannya kau ini dari dulu terkenal sebagai perayu unggul wanita dan tidak bisa berlama-lama sendirian tanpa seorang gadis, kau juga sulit menolak gadis, kau bahkan mempunyai radar untuk mendeteksi kehadiran gadis cantik…"

"Ck…itu dulu Ishida…" sahutku jengkel, "hatiku ini sudah mencintai seseorang dan itu sangat sulit diubah…"

"Akupun seperti itu Kurosaki… tidak mudah untuk bisa mencintai seseorang begitu saja…"

Ya…aku benar-benar terpuruk karena cinta. Aish, mungkin ini kutukan dari gadis-gadis yang sering aku permainkan dulu, memacari mereka tanpa komitmen. Tapi, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga, mereka saja yang terlalu tergila-gila padaku!

"Oh, ya Kurosaki," ujar Ishida, "selama kau bertemu dengan Abarai, kenapa kau tidak pernah menanyakan kabar Kuchiki-san? Siapa tahu kan kalau Kuchiki-san pernah menghubungi Abarai, bagaimanapun mereka berteman sejak mereka masih kecil."

"Walau aku tanya…Renji tidak akan memberitahuku. Lagian…Rukia tidak berada di sini, buktinya waktu launching Baboon Land, dia tidak ada di sana," ucapku, "kalau dia ada di Karakura pasti dia akan menghadiri acara penting temannya, ya kan?"

Tapi…mungkin saja Renji pernah mendengar kabar Rukia…ah, bagaimanapun dia tidak akan memberitahuku karena dulu dia sendiri bilang kalau dia yang duluan menemukan Rukia, dia tidak akan menyerahkannya padaku.

**oOo**

**To be Continue...**

**/**

Mumpung ada waktu jadi ni chap di apdet aja...:D. pokoknya ceritanya hingga Ichiruki bertemu, ceritanya ringan-ringan aja ya boo, jadi konfliknya ga giman-gimana koq :**D**

**Rini desu **ini dah apdet ya...cepat seperti biasa...hehehehe namanya juga pengangguran ya...ga sekolah kayak anak-anak laen. selamat membaca ;)

**15 Hendrik Widyawati **Wow...ternyata jenk Widyawati-san membaca fic ini kayak lari maraton...:D. iya bukan ulqui...kan ulquinya udah nikah ama Inoue so, mesti kudu kerja yang benar dia *apaan sih* Ini udah apdet ya...tengkyu

**MR. KRabs** Iya mister...semoga pertemuan mereka kelak menjadi pertemuan yang membahagiakan...kita doakan sama-sama ya...aamiin

**Onizuka Audrey **Ini dah apdet ya ;) ntar konfliknya konflik ringan-ringan aja koq...XD sekedar penyegaran aja... selamat membaca

**Snow** Urahara emang ga tahu identitas Rukia... biasalah, masalah ekonomi jadi Rukia ikut2 aja *kasian bgt sih* di sini ada interaksi Tenza ama Rukia ya...;)


	19. Chapter 19 Dating with a Boy

Summary : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

/

#

**CH 19**

**Dating with a Boy**

**/**

Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam legam dengan potongan seleher berdiri di depan gerbang Chappy Land. Dress berwarna ungu yang sangat senada dengan warna bola matanya dibalik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Tengkuknya yang putih tertutupi dengan syal berwarna pink. ia merapatkan kedua tepi cardigan berwarna kuningnya, udara di musim gugur jadi lebih dingin saja, mungkin tidak lama lagi musim dingin akan mengantikannya.

Siapakah gadis itu? siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia Kuchiki. Ada apa gerangan ia berada di depan gerbang Chappy Land?

**Rukia's POV**

Suhu udara semakin dingin saja. Ah…di mana dia ya? Bukannya dia sendiri yang mengatakan jam empat, tapi kenapa dia belum muncul-muncul juga ya? Hhhhhh…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang ke sini karena badanku terasa sangat pegal-pegal akibat latihan kemarin. Tapi, untuk menjaga hubungan kami tetap baik dan si Urahara yang terus mendesakku terpaksa aku datang.

_**Flashback**_

Ini sudah malam dan hampir semua orang sudah pulang, kemana saja sih si Urahara itu? bukannya terus _stand-by_ menjagaku, dia malah terus-terusan saja keluyuran, dia tidak tahu apa kalau sekarang sudah jam berapa? Udara semakin terasa dingin dan di sini semakin sepi saja, gawat kan kalau aku tinggal sendiri di sini scara aku ini masih anak perawan. Awas saja kalau Urahara muncul akan aku jitak dia!

"Kuchiki-san…" aku melihat dari kejauhan Tessai-san berlari ke arahku.

"Lho, kenapa malah Tessai-san yang datang? Mana Urahara-dono itu?" tanyaku agak marah sambil melipat tanganku.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia ada keperluan…"

"Huh…saat ini keperluannya itu cuma aku kan!"

Tessai-san mengenakanku jaket tebal dan syal.

"Ayo kita cepat pulang, Tessai-san!"

Baru saja kami hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, kehadiran Zangetsu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tidak jauh di depan kami berdua membuat kami kaget. Sedang apa anak itu? kukira dia sudah pulang tadi…

"…besok aku tunggu di depan gerbang Chappy Land jam empat sore, jangan telat ya!" kemudian dia balik dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku dan Tessai-san cengo menatap Zangetsu berlalu hingga tidak nampak lagi dari pandangan kami berdua.

"Tadi anak itu bilang apa?" tanyaku kebingunan.

"…tadi dia mengajakmu kencan, Kuchiki-san…"

APA?!

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku mendengar ucapan Tessai-san. Aku diajak kencan oleh seorang anak yang lebih muda tujuh tahun dariku? Tolong siapa saja katakan bahwa ini tidak benar! Oh tidak...

_**End of Flashback**_

Aku celingak-celinguk untuk jaga-jaga jangan sampai pemilik Chappy Land berada di sini. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak sedang mengunjungi Chappy Land. Untung saja aku mengambil kacamata Tessai-san secara diam-diam untuk menyamarkan identitasku.

"Kuchiki-san…" Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh, Zangetsu-kun kini berdiri tidak jauh, di belakangku, mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans, ia juga mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata. "Apa kau lama menunggu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

Ya, lama tawu! Tapi, bagaimanapun aku harus bersikap baik padanya, demi kelancaran pekerjaanku. Akupun tersenyum manis di depannya. "Aku baru datang juga koq…" sahutku seramah mungkin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk…" Zangetsu-kun langsung saja menarik tanganku dan mengajakku memasuki gerbang.

"Eh eh…Zangetsu-kun," panggilku, Zangetsu-kun lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kita masuk di Chappy Land? Bukannya di samping ada yang lebih besar…" tanyaku, bukan apa-apa tapi alangkah demi amannya kalau kami bermain di samping Chappy Land saja…apa lagi namanya, ah Baboon Land. Walaupun aku sebenarnya lebih menyukai Chappy daripada Baboon.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Kuchiki-san?" Zangetsu-kun malah balik bertanya, "aku ini icon Chappy Land…tidak etis kalau aku malah berkunjung ke saingan Chappy Land!"

Mataku membelalak memandang Zangetsu. "Kau…icon Chappy?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Mereka belum mengumumkannya sih tapi aku sudah dikontrak oleh mereka," sahut Zangetsu, "masa kau tidak tahu Kuchiki-san? Kau sendiri juga dikontrak oleh mereka untuk bermain di pertunjukan yang akan diadakan di Chappy Land awal musim dingin nanti…"

Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? APA?!

"Jangan dipikirkan! Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja…" Zangetsu-kun kembali menarikku. Benar-benar si Urahara itu, dia tidak mengatakan kalau pertunjukannya nanti di Chappy Land rupanya. Awas dia!

Ah…sesuatu yang membuat mataku terasa segar muncul di hadapan kami… Chappy! Aduh…lucu sekali mereka. Aku lalu mengambil ponselku cepat-cepat.

"Zangetsu-kun…bisakah kau memotretku bersama Chappy?" ujarku sambil menyerahkan ponselku ke Zangetsu.

Zangetsu mengerutkan alisnya ketika menatap ponselku. "Seperti anak kecil saja…" gumamnya sinis, "kita ke sana!" ia langsung-langsung menarikku untuk menjauhkanku dari Chappy… uhuhuhuhuhu…

Chappy Land mengalami banyak perubahan ternyata, semakin luas dan lebih banyak wahana permainannya. Aku dan Zangetsu-kun mencoba wahana permainan baru, hhhhhh…selama bermain dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padaku. Akupun terus berdiam diri, bete, keki… ini benar-benar tidak seru!

"Kuchiki-san…" Zangetsu memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau suka ice cream?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "suhu di sini semakin dingin…" sahutku, "bagaimana kalau kita coba yang itu…" aku menunjuk pada gerobak yang menjual yakitori, "sepertinya itu enak…"

Zangetsu-kun lalu berlari ke sana dan membeli dua porsi, ia juga berlari ke suatu tenda yang menjual berbagai macam topi, ia membeli topi bulu Chappy dengan model kuping yang jatuh. Sewaktu Zangetsu menghampiriku, ia mengenakanku topi Chappy itu.

"Biar telingamu tidak dingin," katanya dengan nada yang sok acuh tak acuh, walaupun demikian… aku tahu kalau ia kini sedang memberiku perhatian. Yah… lumayanlah untuk menambah koleksi asesoris Chappy-ku. Setelah itu dia mengajakku untuk duduk di kursi taman menikmati makanan kami.

"Ini enak ya…" kataku.

"…biasa saja," ucap Zangetsu dingin.

Aku tidak peduli apakah Zangetsu menyukainya atau tidak, aku melahap saja makananku. Latihan kemarin-kemarin membuatku terus merasa kelaparan.

Zangetsu memperhatikan wajahku. "Di sekitar bibirmu kotor, Kuchiki-san…"

"Hah?" aku lalu meraba-raba sekitar bibirku, mencoba membersihkan bumbu yang menempel di sana.

"Bukan di situ…" tanpa permisi Zangetsu membersihkannya dengan jarinya kemudia dia menjilat sisa bumbu sekitar bibirku yang menempel di jarinya. Aku agak shock melihat sikapnya barusan. Apa-apaan anak ini?! aku lalu menggeser tubuhku untuk menjauh dari anak itu karena risih. aku tidak pernah membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih remaja memperlakukanku seperti tadi.

"Eh…bukankah itu Tenza Zangetsu?" para pengunjung lain mulai mencurigai Zangetsu. Gawat…bisa-bisa kami dikeroyok massa.

"Iya ya…mirip sekali dengan Zangetsu-kun…"

"Jangan-jangan dia Tenza Zangetsu yang sedang menyamar…."

Zangetsu lalu menarik tanganku dan…..LARIIIIIIIII

"EH….dia benar-benar Zangetsu-kun!" teriak salah satu pengunjung wanita.

"HIYAAAAA.. Zangetsu-kun…"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara para fans Zangetsu dengan kami berdua. Tak kusangka lari Zangetsu-kun sangat kencang hingga aku yang ditarik-tariknya seperti cuma bisa melayang-layang.

"Zangetsu-kun…Zangetsu-kun…" teriak para fans.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis berada di situasi dan kondiri seperti ini… Jika kami ditangkap oleh para fans itu, maka akulah orang pertama yang mereka cabik-cabik…sekali-kali aku menengok ke belakang…mereka semua tak bedanya seperti gerombolan banteng yang sedang berlarian…huhuhuhuhu.

Hosh…hosh…

Kini kami berdua berada di belakang gedung kantor pusat Chappy Land untuk bersembunyi dari fans-fans mengerikan itu. Aku mengintip sebentar, melihat sekeliling sambil mengatur nafas.

"Kurasa kita aman di sini…" kata Zangetsu.

Aku memandang Zangetsu, kuamati penampilannya. Ah…memang dia masih terlihat sebagai Tenza Zangetsu, pantas para fans-nya masih bisa mengenalinya. Aku lalu melepaskan syalku, menghampirinya dan mengenakannya di leher Zangetsu. Kurasa wajahnya lebih bisa disamarkan jika ditutupi sedikit dengan syal. Saat aku mengenakan Zangetsu syal…ternyata Zangetsu terus menatap mataku! Aku cepat-cepat menjauh saja darinya.

"Ku…kurasa kau lebih tidak bisa dikenali sekarang," ucapku agak gugup. Ish…aku tidak suka di situasi seperti ini, kumohon tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau adegan ini adegan yang romantis karena aku tidak pernah ingin berada di situasi yang romantis bersama seorang anak-anak.

Zangetsu terdiam.

"Jadi…kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku canggung.

"Tidak," sahut Zangetsu, "aku ingin melihat bulan purnama di sini."

"Bulan purnama?"

"Ya…sebentar lagi akan ada bulan purnama."

Aku menatap langit, aku tidak sadar ternyata hari sudah senja. Zangetsu menarikku ke taman dan mengajakku duduk menunggu hadirnya bulan purnama. Dan ternyata…malam ini benar-benar malam bulan purnama. Benar-benar sangat cantik dan cahayanya terang benderang.

"Oh, ya!" seruku ketika mengingat sesuatu, "di sana…" aku menunjuk bulan purnama indah itu, "ada Chappy yang sedang membuat kue mochi…"

Zangetsu menatapku seakan-akan aku ini orang yang paling aneh di dunia. " Kau percaya cerita konyol itu?"

Pertanyaan Zangetsu barusan seperti sedang mengataiku bahwa aku ini bodoh seperti anak yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Tapi, itulah cerita yang aku dengar dari aku kecil bahwa jika terjadi bulan purnama maka ada seekor kelinci yang sedang menumbuk alu untuk membuat kue mochi.

Udara malam semakin dingin dan aku mulai merasa menggigil karena syalku dipakai oleh Zangetsu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kuchiki-san!" ujarnya sambil menarikku keluar dari taman kantor pusat Chappy Land.

Kini kami berdua berada di tepi jalan. Aku membantu Zangetsu menghentikan taksi.

"Apa kau ingin menumpang taksi bersamaku, kita bisa membawamu ke rumahmu dulu baru aku pulang," Zangetsu menawarkan.

Aku menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Aku naik bus saja…"

Zangetsu mengembalikan syalku. "Kalau begitu…terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia menemaniku hari ini," kata Zangetsu.

Aku hanya memberinya seuntai senyuman.

"Menurutku…kau gadis yang keren dan menarik…sampai jumpa…" ucapnya, Zangetsu menepuk pelan pipiku dua kali sebelum meninggalkanku dan itu membuatku merasa sangat tidak enak! Apa-apaan dia!

oOo

Urahara-dono, Tessai-san, Ururu dan Jinta, mereka berkumpul di suatu ruangan untuk menonton. Menonton apa? Menonton berita mengenai Tenza Zangetsu yang ditemukan sedang berkencan dengan gadis seusianya di Chappy Land. Ternyata wartawan sempat menangkap dan merekam kejadian tersebut. Di TV, terlihat Tenza Zangetsu sedang menarik seorang gadis mungil sambil berlarian menghindari para fans yang terlihat sangat beringas. Menurut berita, identitas gadis yang diduga sebagai kekasih dari bintang muda tenar itu belum diketahui. Menurut keterangan wartawan, gadis itu bukanlah kalangan artis. Sayang sekali, wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat jelas karena terhalang oleh topi Chappy dan syal yang ia kenakan.

"Itu…Kuchiki-san kan?" tanya Jinta terkaget-kaget. Tessai-san menyahutnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah wah wah…Kuchiki-san kini ada di TV…" gumam Urahara.

Sreeeeeeeeeeett

"Eh, Kuchiki-san sudah pulang!" seru Ururu.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, lihat..kau ada di-"

BUKK

Rukia melempar syalnya dengan keras tepat ke wajah Urahara.

"Ke…kenapa kau melempariku Kuchiki…?"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau pertunjukannya akan diadakan di Chappy Land!" semprot Rukia, matanya melotot menatap Urahara.

"…memangnya kenapa, Kuchiki-san?" Urahara bertanya tidak mengerti, "kurasa tidak penting pertunjukkannya akan diadakan dimana..."

"Tentu saja penting!" sergah Rukia, "kau seharusnya menjelaskan secara detail mengenai pekerjaan itu, kan? tapi kau tidak memberitahuku siapa yang mengontrakku dan dimana pertunjukannya diadakan?!" mata Rukia terlihat berkilat-kilat.

"Memangnya kenapa Kuchiki-san? Sebenarnya apa masalahnya?" Urahara semakin tidak mengerti saja, "bukannya di kontrak ada tertulis kalau pertunjukkan itu untuk memajukan Chappy Land… judulnya saja Shirayuki and the Chappy…ya pasti lah pertunjukan itu diadakan di sana!" Terang Urahara.

"Benar…sebenarnya apa masalahnya kalau diadakan di Chappy Land?" Tessai membela Urahara.

Rukia diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Waktu itu Rukia memang langsung saja menandatangi kontrak itu tanpa membaca-baca penjelasan dan keterangannya lagi. Rukia juga memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai kehidupan dan masa lalunya pada siapapun. Jadi, sebenarnya Urahara tidak bersalah sama sekali hanya saja ia tidak menjelaskan benar-benar secara lengkap mengenai seluk beluk pekerjaan yang akan Rukia jalani, yaitu ikut memerankan suatu pertunjukkan yang ternyata akan dilakukan di Chappy Land toh semuanya dapat dibaca dalam kontrak.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Urahara.

Rukia diam sebentar lalu mendesah. "Ya sudah…lupakan saja…" sahut Rukia akhirnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ah…kenapa orang itu?" gumam Jinta, agak kesal dia melihat Rukia memarahi Urahara tadi.

"Kuchiki-san tidak seperti biasanya…" kata Ururu.

"Urahara-dono…sepertinya…Kuchiki-san itu punya rahasia…" bisik Tessai.

Urahara hanya terdiam sambil berkipas-kipas. Ia pun jadi jengkel dengan sikap Rukia yang tadi, tiba-tiba saja memarahinya tanpa alasan yang kuat.

oOo

Keesokan harinya.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku melihat Chappy Land dari teleskop di kantorku, tumben sekali Chappy Land sudah ramai begini. Tidak biasanya…seramai itu, ada apa ini? apakah karena adanya beberapa wahana baru, tapi…kenapa tidak dari wahana baru itu ada?

Ceklek…

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki.." sapa Ishida sambil berjalan memasuki ruanganku.

"Hei, Ishida… Lihat!" seruku, "Chappy Land jadi sangat ramai pagi-pagi ini…kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya…"

"…kau tidak tahu, Kurosaki?" pertanyaan Ishida terdengar aneh.

"Tidak tahu apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Astaga…padahal dari semalam beritanya sudah tersebar dimana-mana…" gumam Ishida.

"Berita apa memangnya?" aku semakin penasaran saja.

"Kemarin…icon kita tercinta kedapatan sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis di Chappy Land."

"APA?!"

"Kau ini bagaimana, Kurosaki? Beritanya sudah ada di internet, TV, radio, koran dan majalah…masa kau tidak mendengarnya?!"

"Ck…aku tidak sempat membaca koran tadi pagi…" aku mencoba membela diri, padahal…aku memang jarang menonton maupun membaca berita, kalau sinetron sih sering.

Ishida lalu memegang ponselnya dan mulai memencet-mencetnya. "Lihat….di media sosial, berita itu jadi _trending topic_…ada yang senang karena ternyata Zangetsu punya kekasih tapi banyak juga yang kecewa karena merasa idola mereka telah direbut…ckckck…ada-ada saja mereka."

Aku mengamati kembali Chappy Land yang banjir akan pengunjung. Tiba-tiba aku mempunyai ide yang bagus untuk kejayaan Chappy Land.

"Aku punya ide yang bagus, Ishida!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Kita harus secepatnya melakukan jumpa pers untuk mengumumkan bahwa Tensa Zangetsu adalah icon Chappy Land!" katanya penuh semangat.

Ishida malah menatapku bingung. "Bukannya kita akan melakukannya sehari sebelum pertunjukkan Zangetsu-kun dilakukan?"

Aku mendecak. "Menurutku, saat-saat seperti inilah kita harus mengumumkannya, pasti Chappy Land kita semakin ramai! Lihat saja, belum kita umumkan saja Chappy Land sudah ramai begini!"

Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "…benar juga sih!"

"Sekarang…ayo kita persiapkan!" seruku, "Ishida, cepat hubungi manager Zangetsu-kun!"

/

Dan malam ini juga kami menggelar jumpa pers. Aku, Ishida, dan Zangetsu-kun duduk bersama, dikelilingi oleh banyak wartawan. Mungkin semua stasiun TV di Karakura menyiarkan acara jumpa pers kami secara _live_. Hehehehe…kejayaan Chappy Land kini dimulai sekarang.

oOo

**Rukia's POV**

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat semua penghuni rumah ini sedang berkumpul di depan TV, mungkin mereka sedang menontong sinetron tukang bubur naik haji. Tapi… wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius…masa iya menonton sinetron sampai wajah mereka seserius itu…apa yang mereka nonton ya?

Karena penasaran aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Aku mengambil duduk di samping Ururu.

"Apa yang kalian nonton?" tanyaku.

"Pemilik Chappy Land dan Zangetsu-kun sedang mengadakan jumpa pers untuk mengumumkan bahwa Tenza Zangetsu menjadi icon Chappy Land…" sahut Tessai-san.

"Oh…" gumamku. Aku lalu menuangkan teh di cangkir tanah liat dan menyeruputnya sambil menonton jumpa pers itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sih kabar tentang Zangetsu yang menjadi icon Chappy Land karena kemarin Zangetsu sendiri yang bilang. Tapi, aku menyimak acara TV itu saja dengan santai. Ternyata Ichigo juga ada di sana…yah tentu saja karena dia adalah pemilik Chappy Land.

"Zangetsu-kun, mengapa anda memutuskan untuk menandatangi kontrak sebagai icon Chappy Land?"

"…Karena aku sangat menyukai Chappy Land sejak Chappy Land didirikan dan aku sangat kagum dengan pemiliknya yang sangat sopan…"(ini khususnya ditujukan kepada Ishida…wkwkwkwk)

"Apa yang membuat anda ingin bekerja sama dengan Zangetsu-kun?" wartawan itu bertanya kepada pria berkacamata berambut hitam.

Pria berkacamata berambut hitam itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Karena…menurut ka-"

"Karena icon Chappy Land haruslah seseorang yang memiliki potensi dan kualitas yang tinggi, tenar, berkepribadian baik dan bisa menjadi teladan dan itu semua ada pada Tenza Zangetsu!" Ichigo langsung saja mengambil alih tanpa permisi. "Aku dan partnerku ini sangat yakin bahwa kami bisa bekerja sama dengan Tenza Zangetsu!" katanya penuh semangat

"Bisakah anda menjelaskan hubungan anda dengan gadis yang berkencan bersama anda kemarin?" pertanyaan ini jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk Zangetsu.

"…saat ini…kami hanya berteman biasa saja?"

"Apakah maksud anda…kemungkinan hubungan kalian akan berkembang ke hubungan asmara?"

"Yah…kuharap demikian."

Jawaban barusan membuatku yang hendak meneguk teh malah menumpahkannya di wajahku sendiri. Urahara-dono dan Tessai-san juga terkejut hingga kue beras yang mereka makan tersangkut di tenggorokan mereka. Aku lalu sibuk mencari tissue untuk melap wajahku, Jinta sibuk menepuk-tepuk punggung Tessai-san dan Ururu menepuk-tepuk punggung Urahara-dono.

"Bisakah anda beritahu kepada kami siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab tanpa seizinnya…" jawab Zangetsu bijak.

"Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang para fans anda yang kecewa mendengar berita kedekatan anda dengan gadis tersebut?"

"Untuk para fans-ku…aku memohon dukungan kalian semua mengenai apa saja yang kualami, jika aku menyukai seseorang tolong hargai perasaanku, aku ini cuma manusia biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis…walaupun nantinya aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang…bagiku kalian semua tetap berharga di hatiku…"

"Jangan bilang kalau…Zangetsu betul-betul menyukai Kuchiki-san…" gumam Urahara-dono dan itu membuat perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

Oh Tuhan…jangan membuat Zangetsu-kun menyukaiku…karena sangat tidak mungkin aku menerima cintanya…anak yang jauh lebih muda dariku…huhuhuhu.

**oOo**

**To be continue**

**/**

**#**

Ini Juzie apdetnya ga nyaman banget coz di kiri kanan Juzie ada cowok yg sedang main game online trus liat-liatin kompi Juzie...-_-

Oh ya...sekedar info ada kesalahan pada chap sebelumnya ya...-_- itu yg jadi pelatih Ruki ama Zangetsu itu bukan Aikawa love tapi Rojuro Otoribashi "Rose" ya... and yang jadi asisten Renji itu yg Aikawa love...ketukar jadinya #plakk# Juzie nyadarnya waktu Juzie baca fic sendiri melalui hape, mau diedit tapi ga bisa login... -_- mana telat banget lagi nyadarnya...inilah efek terlalu cepat apdet...wkwkwkwkwk. udah diedit ya...#plakk# hehehehe...yg penting kan ga ngubah cerita...ahahahahaha #plakk# ahahahahaha #plakk# gomen gomen *Juzie sujud2*

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** Hu um...Juzie juga pengen tau reaksi Ichi hehehehe...

**Kuruchakihyuma **salam kenal Kuru-san... iya fic ini memang aneh sama anehnya ama authornya... #plakk# iya doain ya biar endingnya ga aneh bin ajaib banget... tengkyu banget uda mampir di fic Juzie... kritiknya membantu koq ;)

**Snow **yg terlintas dipikiran Tenza waktu itu adalah... "eh, ngapain tuh cewek minum minuman aku?!" batinnya... emmmm..mungkin saja Tenza yg jadi pangeran...Juzie baru mau mengkhayalkannya *0*. Iya ya...kira-kira bijimane kalo ichi liat tenza cium Ruki...yaaaahahaha. Ini udah di apdet ya^^

**Rini desu** Ga tau juga kenapa Juzie jadi bikin cerita kayak gitu... Juzie juga ga rela sih sebenarnya...#plakk# ini dan apdet ya n,n


	20. Chapter 20 So Close

**Summary** : Senna lari dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kurosaki. Karena itu, Rukia harus menggantikan Senna….R&R please…^^

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Om Kubo lah...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo hingga batas waktu yang terhingga (hingga bleach tidak ada lg di dunia ini...huhuhu)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena, RukiRen, ByakuRuki (ini mudah-mudahan enggak...)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Oh, ya...

Salam kenal semua ya...Juzie adalah author baru belajardan tidak berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction. mohon dimaklumin ya sodara-sodara jika story yang Juzie buat sangat sangat tidak mengundang selera tapi kalau ada yang R&R Juzie akan sangat berterima kasih...

Mohon bimbingannya...

*Tengkyu ya yang udah baca and review di Chapter sebelumnya...Author sama sekali ga nyangka kalau fic ini bakal ada yang baca...^^

.

.

.

.

**CH 20**

**So Close**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

"Ayo kita ke salon, Kuchiki-san!" jelang malam tiba-tiba saja Urahara-dono mengajakku. Ada apa ini?

Aku menatapnya aneh. Tumben sekali dia mengajakku ke salon, bukannya dia sendiri tahu kalau aku ini tipe wanita yang tidak begitu suka berdandan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku cuek-cuek saja tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari TV.

"Ya…supaya kau lebih cantik, Kuchiki-san!"

"…aku tidak perlu menjadi lebih cantik."

"Tapi hari ini kau perlu lebih cantik Kuchiki-san!" seru Urahara-dono, "karena malam ini…kita akan menghadiri acara pesta yang diadakan oleh Ishida-san, pemilik Chappy Land itu!" Urahara-dono terlihat sangat senang.

"…aku tidak ikut!" sahutku. Pemilik Chappy yang mengadakan berarti Ichigo juga kan? bahaya sekali kalau aku ada di sana.

"Ke-kenapa Kuchiki-san? Ini pertama kalinya kita diundang untuk menghadiri acara mewah, kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini?!"

"Ah…" aku mengibaskan tanganku, "aku ini capek, Urahara-dono! Kau tahu sendirikan kalau kemarin-kemarin aku sudah berlatih keras, badanku jadi sakit semua…"keluhku, "aku mau istirahat di rumah saja…"

Aku berdiri untuk hendak ke kamarku tapi tiba-tiba Tessai-san sudah ada di depanku waktu aku berbalik dan dia cepat-cepat memikulku di bahunya.

"Tessai-san…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Hehehehehe…kau setuju ataupun tidak…kita akan tetap datang ke acara itu, Kuchiki-san…" sahut Urahara-dono dengan riang gembira.

"Hei…yang benar saja!" sergahku, "Turunkan aku Tessai-san! Tess…"

Tessai-san malah mengikuti Urahara keluar sambil memikulku menuju….mobil?

"Hei…kalian mau membawaku kemana? Tessai-san turunkan aku!" teriakku berontak.

"Sudah kubilang Kuchiki-san…kita akan ke salon!" ujar Urahara.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau ikut?! Cepat turunkan aku…kalau tidak…aku akan teriak…TOLONG! TOLONG!"

"Hehehehe…percuma kau teriak-teriak begitu Kuchiki-san…orang-orang di sini tahunya kau itu adalah putri sulungku…ahahahaha…"

Urahara dan Tessai betul-betul membawaku ke salon. Walaupun aku beronta-ronta terus, tapi mereka tetap saja memasukkanku ke dalam salon. Karyawan salon yang melayaniku adalah seorang waria. Urahara-dono juga ternyata sudah mempersiapkan gaun selutut yang sangat indah. Tuhan…aku tidak ingin menghadiri acara itu! Jadi, kumohon tolong aku…

"…rambutan yeiy ternyata halus dan chuco juga…kenapa dipotong pendek?" tanya si banci salon yang bertugas mendadangiku.

"Biar enggak gerah, cyin…" ucapku, lalu si banci itu mulai beraksi untuk mendadangiku.

JRENG.

Kini aku berdiri dengan gaun indah berwarna apricot lengkap dengan selendangnya, memakai _wig_ berambut coklat, panjang, ikal, dan poni yang menutupi seluruh dahiku. Untung saja mereka menyediakan softlens jadi aku memakai yang berwarna coklat agar lebih senada dengan warna wigku. Aku sedikit pangling melihat wajahku sendiri, ternyata si banci itu mendandangiku dengan sangat baik. Urahara-dono sendiri sudah lengkap dengan jas hitamnya. Aku baru melihatnya tanpa memakai topi, menurutku dia tidak jelek tapi…kenapa hingga sekarang Urahara-dono belum menikah-menikah juga ya?

"…kurasa…kau lebih cantik lagi kalau tidak merubah warna matamu, Kuchiki-san," kata Urahara-dono sambil mengamatiku.

"Suka-suka aku donk…" ujarku, "Oh, ya dimana Tessai-san?" tanyaku sambil celingak-celinguk mencarinya.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang karena kalau tidak ada yang menjagai Jinta, dia akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh…"

"Oh…begitu," gumamku.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Kuchiki-san!" seru Urahara dono sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku. Huh…seharusnya tanganku yang melingkar di lengannya!

Kami kini berada di kantor pusat Chappy Land. Ruang tempat acaranya ternyata ada di lantai sembilang. Kami memasuki lift dan ketika Urahara-dono hendak memencet tombol lift tiba-tiba seseorang mengenakan jas hitau tosca dan berambut yang menurutku unik karena bentuknya seperti bintang, muncul tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang habis lari maraton.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya. Urahara dono tidak jadi memencet tombol lift. "terima kasih…"ucap orang itu, "Tuan…kita naik di lift ini saja!" serunya pada seseorang, mungkin bos-nya kali ya?

Dan ketika seseorang itu muncul memasuki lift kami, aku reflex menunduk dan menutup wajahku dengan selendang. Astaga… itu Renji! aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku di sudut belakang lift. Renji masuk bersama dengan pria berambut bintang itu dan juga seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan rambut Renji tapi lebih terang, mengenakan gaun hitam panjang dan ketat, jelas sekali kalau gadis itu terlihat sangat glamor. Tapi, siapa ya dia? Dia apanya Renji, ya? Wah…gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan seksi.

Urahara-dono memencet nomor sembilang yang artinya kami akan menuju ke lantai sembilang. Untung saja Renji terus menatap pintu dan tidak pernah menoleh. Kulihat-lihat Renji sepertinya banyak berubah, lebih terlihat dewasa dan kelihatannya dia semakin sukses saja apalagi sekarang ia mengenakan jas hitam. Astaga…aku teringat sesuatu, gawat sekali kalau Urahara memanggilku!

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena Urahara tidak membuka mulutnya yang bawel itu di dalam lift. Renji dengan cepat keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan acara itu, ruangannya agak jauh lagi tapi menghadap dengan lift yang kami naiki.

"Aduh…" jeritku sambil jongkok, berpura-pura tentunya agar aku dan Urahara-dono tidak berjalan beriringan dengan Renji.

"Kuchiki-san…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Urahara khawatir sambil membungkuk melihat keadaanku.

Aku mengintip posisi Renji dari tepi atas bahu Urahara-dono, dia sudah berjalan jauh di depan kami sekarang. Untung cara ia berjalan sangat cepat.

"Hehehehe…aku baik-baik saja…" sahutku nyengir.

"Hhhhh…kukira apa…" gumam Urahara.

Urahara-dono lalu keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan tempat berlangsungnya acara itu. Aku berjalan di belakang Urahara sambil menutupi wajahku dengan selendang. Sesekali aku celingak-celinguk untuk berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada orang yang mengenaliku.

"Itu Ishida-san!" seru Urahara-dono ketika berada di ambang pintu, "kita harus bersalaman dengannya…" Urahara-dono lalu berjalan untuk menghampiri pria yang kutahu ia adalah teman Ichigo. Kupikir Ichigo pasti ada di dekat pria bernama Ishida itu, aku memilih untuk bersembunyi dulu di balik dinding sambil mencari-cari posisi Ichigo.

.

.

.

oOo

TING…

Lift terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut orange yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna hijau. Siapakah dia? siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu pemilik Chappy Land, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo kemudian berjalan dengan percaya dirinya menuju ruangan tempat diadakan acara tersebut tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya ketika menuju ke ruangan itu. Seorang gadis muda bertubuh mungil, berambut coklat, panjang dan agak ikal berjongkok di balik dinding sambil mengintip ke arah ruangan tempat acara berlangsung. Ichigo lalu mendekati gadis itu, ia kini berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis itu, di samping gadis itu sambil mengamati tingkah laku gadis muda itu.

Aneh… itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan selendang sambil melihat-lihat ke arah ruangan berlangsungnya acara seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu untuk memperhatikan siapakah gerangan gadis yang terlihat aneh itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, gadis muda itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Akh!" pekik gadis itu, ia sampai terjatuh saking kagetnya melihat Ichigo sudah ada di sampingnya sambil memandangnya.

"…Nona kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap aneh gadis yang sebenarnya adalah Rukia.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja…" sahut Rukia gugup dengan mengubah suaranya. Rukia kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selendangnya dan Ichigo agak terkejut melihat gelang berwarna merah yang melekat di lengan gadis aneh itu.

"…Nona gelang kamu i-"

"Kurosaki, ayo cepat kemari!" teriak Ishida, memanggil partnernya untuk segera menemaninya di ruangan itu.

"Yoow!" sahut Ichigo sambil mengangkat satu tangannya seperti sedang mengabsen. Ichigo lalu memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri Ishida.

Fiuh…Rukia merasa sangat lega karena Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang barusan ia temui adalah Rukia. Rukia kini menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Kuchiki-san?!" seru Urahara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Rukia, "Kukira kau ada di belakangku tadi…ayo masuk! Kanonji-san mencarimu tadi…" Urahara langsung-langsung menarik tangan Rukia dan menyeret Rukia dengan paksa seperti seorang ayah menyeret putrinya untuk segera pulang ke rumah karena putrinya itu kedapatan sedang kelayapan malam-malam bersama pria, sedangkan Rukia yang diseret-seret berusaha agar wajahnya tetap tertutup karena mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hehehehe…ini Kuchiki-san kami…" kata Urahara cengengesan ke Kanonji. Zangetsu berdiri di belakang Don Kanonji.

"Apa kabar…" sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Kanonji mengamati Rukia dari atas hingga bawah. "Wah…Kuchiki-san memang selalu terlihat cantik dan menawan…" Kanonji memuji Rukia, "itu benarkan, Zangetsu-dono?"

Zangetsu hanya melirik sekilas dengan tatapan dinginnya lalu meneguk minumannya sekali. Entah apa maksud dari sikapnya itu, terlihat dia terkagum akan penampilan Rukia jelas-jelas tidak.

Urahara dan Kanonji berbincang-bicang dengan asyiknya. Karena bosan Rukia mencari kue dan minuman, sambil menyembunyikan wajah tentunya.

Mari kita beralih ke Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Halo, Ichigo!" seru Renji ketika bertemu dengan Ichigo, Riruka berdiri di belakang Renji sambil memegang gelas minuman. "Kukira kau tidak datang karena tadinya aku cuma melihat Uryu!"

"Huh…tidak mungkin aku tidak hadir di acaraku sendiri!" ucap Ichigo sengit.

Ichigo lalu melirik Riruka, Riruka meneguk minumannya sekali lalu membuang muka dan pergi menjauh dari Ichigo. Sangat jelas kalau dia masih menyimpang marah pada Ichigo, pria yang telah menolak cintanya.

"Hahahahaha…" Renji tertawa kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ichigo, "aku baru tahu lho kalau kau dan Riruka punya suatu _affair…_ternyata…kalian pernah dekat ya…_._" Bisiknya.

"Ck…tidak sedekat yang kau pikirkan…kami dulu cuma berteman, tidak lebih!" terang Ichigo rada jengkel.

"Hehehehe…lebih juga tidak apa-apa…bagus malah," kata Renji, "Oh ya!" serunya kemudian, "nampaknya aku harus pergi…"

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Ichigo bertanya sinis.

"Biasalah…orang sibuk gitu loh," sahut Renji, "Uryu, aku pamit dulu!" serunya kemudian Renji memanggil Riruka dan asistennya untuk pulang.

"Pergi sana…hus hus…" gumam Ichigo sambil menatap kepergian Renji dan kedua orang bersamanya..

"Oh ya, Kurosaki," ujar Ishida sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "bukannya kau mempunyai radar untuk mendeteksi kehadiran seorang gadis cantik…apa radar itu tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Pandangan Ichigo mengarah ke seorang gadis muda dan mungil yang berdiri jauh darinya. Gadis berambut coklat, panjang, agak ikal dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya, dia adalah gadis yang tadi Ichigo temui sebelum masuk dalam ruangan. Beberapa pria berusaha untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu tapi gadis itu malah terus menghindar.

"Radarku bekerja sejak aku keluar dari lift," kata Ichigo.

"Hoh…benarkah?" tanya Ishida tercengang.

Ichigo menunjuk sekilas gadis yang ia maksud dengan jempolnya, "gadis itu, kan?" ujar Ichigo, "bahkan waktu aku melihat punggungnya di dekat pintu tadi aku sudah tahu kalau gadis itu sangat cantik." Ichigo lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Wah wah wah…aku benar-benar mengakui kehebatanmu itu, Kurosaki…" puji Ishida, "berarti…kau sudah berkenalan dengan gadis itu ya?"

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Ishida. "Tentu saja tidak…"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukannya kau sangat senang jika berkenalan dengan gadis cantik?"

Ichigo menenguk minumannya. "Gadis itu aneh, Ishida…waktu aku lihat dia di dekat pintu, dia terlihat seperti sedang bermain petak umpat bahkan dia masuk di ruangan ini harus diseret-seret sama pria berambut kuning itu… apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Lagipula…daritadi gadis itu menjauh terus dari pria-pria yang ingin berkenalan dengannya, dia juga masih sangat muda…aku mana bisa menggoda gadis yang masih berusia belia!" terangnya.

"Wow… kau begitu memperhatikan tingkah si cantik itu hingga sedetail itu…" ucap Ishida sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Ummm…tapi benar juga..." gumam Ishida, "Ngomong-ngomong Kurosaki…apa kau tidak merasa kalau gadis itu…mirip dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menjawab. Gadis itu memang sangat mirip bahkan mengingatkan Ichigo akan tunangannya yang telah lama pergi. Sayang sekali Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya adalah Rukia, tunangan yang telah lama meninggalkan Ichigo selama lebih tiga tahun. Rukia terus-terusan menutupi wajahnya sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa benar-benar melihat wajahnya, Ichigo hanya sempat melihat mata gadis itu, berwarna coklat dan itu yang membuat Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Rukia.

Akhirnya acara selesai, Rukia dengan semangat menarik Urahara untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

oOo

**Rukia's POV**

Akhirnya acara itu selesai juga. Aku langsung saja menarik Urahara menuju ke parkiran untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Kami kini berada di dalam mini bus yang Urahara-dono sewa.

"Ayo cepat! Aku sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang," desakku.

"Sabar, Non…" kata Urahara sambil berusaha menghidupkan mesin mobil. Entah kenapa mesin mobil ini tidak hidup-hidup juga. Urahara-dono berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghidupkannya tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mobilnya belum jalan juga?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

Urahara-dono sendiri nampak bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu Kuchiki-san…"

"Apa bensinnya habis?" tanyaku.

"Tidak… sebelum ke sini kita sempat mengisinya, kan," sahutnya, "ummmm… coba aku periksa mesinnya dulu," Urahara-dono lalu keluar dan membuka bagian yang menutupi mesin mobil. Urahara-dono tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat-lihat mesinnya saja. Aku lalu keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tahu masalahnya?" tanyaku.

"…masalahnya adalah…" Urahara-dono nampak sedang berpikir keras.

Aku menatapnya dengan alis mengerut. "Sebenarnya Urahara-dono mengerti mesin mobil, tidak sih?"

"Mengerti sedikit…" sahutnya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun?"

Urahara-dono diam sebentar, berpikir mungkin. "Ah, mungkin aku harus mencoba menghidupkan mesinnya lagi!" serunya tiba-tiba. Urahara kembali masuk dalam mobil dan berusaha menghidupkan mesin mini bus ini.

"Sepertinya mobil ini mesti didorong dulu baru bisa jalan barangkali…"

Aku melipat tanganku sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Urahara-dono. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau menyuruhku mendorong mobil ini? lebih baik jangan lakukan karena aku tidak akan mau!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" aku terkejut mendengar suara Ichigo. Aku segera menutup wajahku dengan selendangku. Ichigo kini berdiri di samping belakangku!

"Oh…" Urahara-dono mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari mobil untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menghampiri kami. "Ah…Kurosaki-san!" serunya lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Apa ada masalah dengan mobil anda?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hehehehe…sebenarnya…mesin mobil kami tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa bekerja…maklumlah mobil ini sudah sangat tua…" kata Urahara-dono cengengesan.

"Begitukah?" gumam Ichigo, "untung saja mesinnya tidak mati waktu di tengah jalan…"

"Yah…mungkin mesti dibawa ke bengkel…maklumlah…mobil tua…"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menumpang di mobilku, nanti biar aku suruh orang saja untuk membawa mobil anda ke bengkel lagipula…ini sudah terlalu malam, kasihan juga nona muda ini kedinginan malam-malam, biar aku antar pulang…" Ichigo menawarkan bantuannya. GAWAT!

"Hahahaha…"Urahara-dono malah tertawa tidak jelas, "wah…kami jadi malah merepotkan anda tapi…baiklah kalau begitu," ucapnya riang gembira, "ngomong-ngomong…dimana mobil anda?"

"Di sana…"

Urahara-dono berjalan beriringan dengan Ichigo, sedangkan aku ngekor di belakang mereka. Cepat-cepat aku mengirim sms ke ponsel Urahara-dono.

_Jgn sebut2 nmku, Kuchiki or Rukia! _

_kalau kau mnybtnya sklpun, ak akn lngsng plng ke Senkaimon! _

Sebelum masuk ke mobil Ichigo, ponsel Urahara-dono berbunyi. Ia mengangkat ponselnya lalu melihat pesan dariku. Setelah membaca pesanku, Urahara-dono menatapku bingung.

"Silahkan…" Ichigo mempersilahkan Urahara-dono masuk ke jok depan mobil.

Setelah Urahara-dono masuk dalam mobil akupun masuk dan duduk di belakang.

Urahara-dono dan Ichigo mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Setelah itu Ichigo menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ia lalu melihatku dari kaca spion depan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanyanya padaku. Mungkin karena aku terus menutupi hidungku dengan selendang makanya dia menanyakan keadaanku.

"Tenggorokanku agak sakit dan hidungku juga tersumbat…mungkin aku mau flu," sahutnya asal dengan mengubah suaraku.

"Kalau begitu pendinginnya-nya dikurangi saja atau dimatikan sekalian?" tanyanya.

"Ummmm…dikurangi saja," ucapku dan Ichigo mengiyakan.

Ichigo lalu melepaskan jasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Saat dia menyerahkan jasnya… aku lihat dipergelangan tangannya… dia masih memakai tali merah itu. Apakah… itu tali merah kami atau… itu tali merah Ichigo dan Senna… Walau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya pada diriku sendiri aku berharap kalau itu adalah tali merah kami, tapi…

"Pakailah!" kata Ichigo, "biar tidak kedinginan…" Aku bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Aku akui aku langsung terpana dengan sikapnya barusan. Akupun mengambil jasnya itu dan aku cukup senang karena walaupun Ichigo tidak mengenaliku tapi dia tetap bersikap baik padaku.

"Terima kasih…Kurosaki-san…" gumamku. Rasanya aneh sekali aku memanggil Ichigo seperti itu.

"Hehehehe… Kuchi- eh, maksudku putriku ini sudah berlatih keras untuk pertunjukkan nanti…" Urahara-dono memulai pembicaraan saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan.

"Pertunjukan Shirayuki dan Chappy, kah?"

"Ya…itu."

"Apa…anda berasal dari Senkaimon?"

"Ah, ya…benar. Kami berasal dari Senkaimon, dan putriku ini…adalah seniman _multitalent_…dia bisa menyanyi, membaca puisi, memainkan semua alat musik, melukis, bermain acrobat dan memerankan tokoh…"

Hah? Menyanyi, membaca puisi, memainkan semua jenis alat musik? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!

"Oh…begitu…" gumam Ichigo, "apa…anda juga seorang seniman?"

"Hehehehe…yah…bisa dibilang begitu…aku sebenarnya seorang pembuat tembikar di Senkaimon…dan itu juga butuh _sense_ terhadap seni."

Ichigo mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar ucapan Urahara-dono. "Beruntung sekali anda memiliki anak gadis yang berbakat…" katanya.

"Hehehe…kami juga sangat beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat baik seperti anda…" kata Urahara-dono. "Oh ya, perkenalkan… aku adalah Urahara, Kysuke Urahara dan putriku ini bernama Ruki…" aku melotot ke arah Urahara-dono karena ia hendak menyebut namaku. "Rukiyem, ya... Rukiyem Urahara! Ahahahahaha…"

Aku memandang aneh Urahara-dono. Namaku Rukiyem! Kenapa kedengarannya seperti nama seorang pembantu?! Tidak adakah nama yang lebih bagus dari itu?

"Oh ya, apa Kurosaki-san sudah menikah?" tanya Urahara-dono.

"Kalau aku sudah menikah…istriku pasti sudah ada bersama kita di sini…" sahut Ichigo.

"Tapi…Kurosaki-san pasti sudah punya calon istri atau pacar kan?"

Ichigo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Urahara-dono barusan. "Aku tidak punya…"

Aku menatap pantulan bayangan wajah Ichigo melalui kaca spion depan. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau Ichigo tidak jadi menikah dengan Senna, karena aku sudah membaca berita di majalah mengenai Senna… hanya saja aku tidak tahu penyebab mengapa mereka tidak jadi menikah. Tapi… siapa tahu kalau Ichigo masih mengharapkan Senna… mungkin saja tali merahnya itu untuk Senna… Ichigo…

Urahara-dono terlihat seperti tidak percaya. "Masa… ganteng-ganteng begini belum punya pacar?!" tanyanya dengan aksen sedikit lebay, "hehehe…aku punya banyak kenalan gadis-gadis cantik, aku bisa mengenalkannya pada anda." Ichigo hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Urahara-dono barusan.

Huh, dasar tukang bohong si Urahara itu! Sejak kapan dia punya banyak kenalan gadis cantik? Aku kembali melihat wajah Ichigo di kaca spion, Ichigo…apa kau sudah melupakanku? Tiba-tiba Ichigo melihatku dari kaca spion, akupun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela.

"Nona…apa pendinginnya-nya terlalu dingin?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak…" sahutku agak gugup. Kenapa ichigo perhatian seperti ini ya? Apa dia memang selalu bersikap baik pada semua gadis?

"Ah, Kurosaki-san nanti belok kiri kalau sampai di ujung…" kata Urahara-dono.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumah. Kami bertiga turun dari mobil, aku dan Urahara-dono menghampiri Ichigo untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih banyak Kurosaki-san… maaf kami sudah merepotkan…" ucap Urahara-dono.

"Tidak apa-apa…" kata Ichigo.

"Kalau tidak keberatan… mungkin Kurosaki-san bisa mampir sebentar di dalam…" ucap Urahara-dono yang kutahu itu pasti hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih…aku harus pulang…"

"Begitu ya…" gumam Urahara-dono, "kalau begitu…kami masuk ke dalam dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena telah mengantar kami…"

Ichigo mengangguk kecil lalu Urahara-dono melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda ucapan berterima kasih sebelum aku berbalik.

"Tunggu, Nona!" seru Ichigo ketika aku hendak beranjak. Gawat, kenapa Ichigo memanggilku? Jangan-jangan…dia sudah mengetahuiku. A…aku harus bagaimana?

"Nona…kau masih memakai jas-ku…"

Oh iya…Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan jas Ichigo, aku lupa mengembalikannya tadi. Benar-benar aku ini…segera kukembalikan ke Ichigo.

"Maaf…" ucapku buru-buru, "sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, aku permisi dulu…" lalu aku cepat-cepat berpaling sebelum Ichigo melihat wajahku.

"Nona, tunggu dulu!" Ichigo menarik lenganku!

GLEK

Aku menelan liurku. Apa…Ichigo…sudah menyadari kalau aku ini Rukia?

.

.

.

oOo

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorry ya temanz-temanz... chap2 sebelumnya ichiruki kagak ada...kan Juzie udah bilang sebelumnya...syalalalalala...tapi di chap ini ada Ichirukinya loooooo...walau belum signifikan, wkwkwkwkw *dikeroyok*

**panglima perangcinta 7** Hu um...Juzie juga ga semangat ngetik chap2 yg kagak ada ichirukinya... di chap ini ada Ichiruki-nya koq...huehehehe. gomen ya...kan Juzie uda kasi tawu sebelum-sebelumnya kalau beberapa chap emang ichirukinya kagak ada, kan kagak seru juga klo ichiruki langsung ketemu gitu aja... *ditabok*

**Suu **salam kenal ya Suu, Iya...ini udah apdet ye...tenang aja...ini ichiruki koq...hehehehe

**Snow **Ini dah apdet ya...hehehehe rukia bakal baik2 aja koq...:D

**Guest **ya gpp kn klo mlenceng dikit...#plakk# poko'e...ini Ichiruki koq...nih...ada ichirukinya

**Kurachakihyuma **hehehehe...ga adil kalo cuma Rukia yang liat benang merahnya ichigo...biar sekalian Ichigo juga liat punya Rukia ;) ini dah apdet ya :)

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** Ini udah apdet ya...ada ichirukinya loh XD


End file.
